They say unto me
by ThSamurai
Summary: Crippled and despondent FBI agent Richard Grayson spends night after night all alone. That is until he begins to see someone in the woods behind his house. He soon finds himself met with a curious red haired girl who claims to be an alien. RxS, R&R please
1. The Silent

I couldn't decide whether to start this or continue on with my season (if anybody remembers what was going on with that). But a friend of mine, Sklyer-A-Teloiv, gave me a push toward this story. Hope you guys like it. Enjoy!

* * *

_...And they say unto her, Woman, why weepest thou?_

_She said unto them, Because they have taken my Lord, and I know not where they have laid him._

St. John 20:13

---------------------------

Chapter One

The Silent

_Suspects are armed and extremely dangerous. All units, be advised suspects have taken hostages in the number of twenty-five to thirty; approach with extreme caution._ The voices over the radio cackled with orders and directions. _All HRT personnel are ordered to maintain distance until the order to advance has been confirmed._ An HRT (Hostage Rescue Team) sniper on a far off rooftop took careful aim at one of the masked terrorists within the five star hotel they'd taken over.

"_SHOTS FIRED!! SHOTS FIRED! Hostages are down, agent is down! The order to strike has been confirmed!_" Pandemonium raged through the impossibly stressful situation. The hotel lobby swarmed with Kevlar clad special response teams. At once they were met with a hail of machine gun fire and the piercing screams of the hostages who were planted to the ground. Two of them would never get back up.

-----

Richard Grayson rolled over onto his back with a prolonged sigh as he slowly came out of a dream, a dream which recalled the last terrible seconds of a hostage situation. He slowly brought his eyes open and his plain white ceiling came into view. His first and foremost desire was to simply turn back on his side and doze off, preferably for the rest of his life. Unfortunately he was well aware of the way his body dealt with waking up and there was no way he was getting back to sleep. Richard stole a glance at the clock off to his right; it was ten past eight in the morning. His days of getting up at four in the morning and exercising for two hours had long been over but not due to any form of laziness. With a tired groan Richard sat up off the side of his bed where he remained somewhat stiff. For the past four years it has been the same deal for Richard, today didn't look any different. He didn't feel he could prolong his day any longer and reached for a cane he had propped up against the night stand. Sitting atop the nightstand was a framed picture of himself but also accompanied by a woman and young boy, yet Richard sat alone this morning.

As he pulled it toward him he thought he saw something outside his window in the distance out by the tree line. After not seeing the sight for some time Richard decided that he was still semi asleep and dismissed it just as quickly. Rising to his feet Richard walked toward the bathroom with the support of his cane. He splashed a good helping of cold water on his face, which usually did a well enough job of waking him further. He then found himself examining the few bags under his eyes.

"We're both wasting our time," he said to his reflection after a sigh. The usual routine of a shower and then breakfast was over and done with soon enough. As Richard began making his way out the door he scooped up his wallet, cell phone, holstered Glock, and his FBI badge. The latter of that list was tucked within the inside breast pocket of his jacket. On his way out he pulled his coat around him then slung a black bag across his shoulder.

* * *

J. EDGAR HOOVER BUILDING…………… 

The sight of Richard hobbling into the building on his cane had become a common sight to everyone, but more importantly to security. Procedure dictated they check all ID but one look was all that needed to confirm it was Richard Grayson. The elevator doors parted allowing him to enter his floor and make his way toward his desk. Another agent passing in the opposite direction nodded toward him.

"Morning Dick."

"Bite me." He left the agent quote taken aback but then he shrugged as though telling himself he should've known better. Richard finally reached his desk and set his bag down in his chair. Across from sat another agent who was quite big not mostly muscle. He turned his balding head up at Richard and cleared his throat.

"Morning, and you better not say 'bite me' to me man."

"Wouldn't dream of it Vic," said Richard. "But if partners can't exchange some slight insults here and there what kind of uncivilized country have we become?" Victor shook his head with a grin. Richard picked up a coffee cup and began making his way over to the lounge. "By the way, you can bite me." Victor shot a look toward his back but shrugged it off. 'Just Dick being a dick.' Richard returned a moment later with a steaming cup in one hand. His partner handed him a rather thick folder.

"While you were out." Richard took it and after opening the folder found it contained news that was far from welcomed. He read the report with a grimace.

"The Silent."

"He struck again last night; Dulles International Airport it's about a forty minuet drive from here in Chantilly Virgin-"

"I know where it is," cut in Richard irritably. He returned his attention back to the file. "Do we know what time it occurred?"

"A few passengers looking for their terminal found him early this morning. Local police estimated it happened around three." Richard looked at him with a semi-confused stare.

"Around three? You know arbitrary numbers went out style about ten years ago. Three in the morning, that happen to be when their captain refills their supply of bear claws?" Victory suppressed a chuckle. "Come on, let's take a drive."  
"I was wondering when we'd get going. They're waiting for us to have a look before their forensics team cleans it out. We should get going only I'll meet you down there man I've got some stuff I gotta drop by HR."

"Fine whatever," replied Richard as he limped back toward the elevator. He tightened his grip on his cane and pressed the button. As he waited he was dimly aware that he was currently being stalked.

"Agent Grayson." He didn't even look, that voice could only belong to one person and he groaned audibly at hearing it. Quickly he abounded the elevator and attempted to use another down the hall. As fast as his crippled leg would allow Richard moved about the cubicles and desks in an attempt to evade his pursuer. However as he rounded a corner he came face to face with a young dark haired girl who looked slightly miffed at his avoidance of her.

"Doctor Roth!" He said as though he was actually happy to see her. "I've been looking all over for you."

"I'll bet you have," she replied skeptically. He smiled slyly down at her then walked on. She turned and walked alongside him without difficulty of keeping up. "You missed our last two appointments."

"Skipped is more like it."

"My point exactly." She turned to one side as she walked to allow someone else to pass them by. "Richard you can't avoid me forever its bureau policy that you see me _at least_ twice a month."

"And Dear Old Abby said Labor Day meant you had to cook a duck for your cheating spouse. You know if I'd known you had joined the club of inventing rules on certain days I'd have helped you celebrate." They reached the set of elevators again where upon he pressed the down button. "Would've made you duck."

"You're a terrible chef," she said with crossed arms.

"Which is why it would have been more of an insult." She rolled her eyes.

"You really don't know how lucky you are."

"Yup, that's me….mister lottery winner."

"I'm serious!" She said turning to him. "Kitten Moth hasn't forgotten that little thing…." He raised his eyebrows. "You know….what you did." Richard however remained thoroughly ambivalent.

"You know I find it so weird that there's a Dr. Roth **and** a Dr. Moth. And they both happen to 'quack' doctors. Its like there's a rato race to see who can find the most nutjobs." The elevator finally came, much to his comfort. He stepped inside but just as the doors were sliding shut Dr. Roth impeded their progress and forced them back open. "No shrinks allowed Rachael."

"Richard please," she said imploringly. She stole a glance down at his leg. "You're not getting better like they said you would. Dr. Moth is going to use everything she can get as ammunition against you and the Assistant Director, let's face it, isn't a big fan of yours either."

"Good thing **he's** got a boss too," said Richard carelessly. He shrugged and pressed the lobby button. "Who cares; I've got Vic, I've got Logan, and I've got you." She sent a soft smile his way. Richard then shoved her hand off the door with the tip of his cane and the doors closed between them.

* * *

DULLES INTERNATIONAL………….. 

Upon reaching the airport both agents stepped out of Victor's car. Before he managed the task of making it to the FBI Victor Stone had been quite the mechanic. His car was custom built with many of his own modifications, some only partially legal. As they walked through the parking lot Victor stole a glance at his partner.

"So about this person you keep seeing."

"What person?" asked Richard curtly.

"You know, you told me last week you think you started seeing someone walking around in the forest behind your house." Richard shifted his weight to his good leg as he walked though again felt the pain in his limping right.

"You said anything to anyone else?"

"No," replied Victor cautiously. "I'm just curious. Did you meet them-him-her-it?"

"I've convinced myself that there isn't anyone prowling around my property, I was just seeing things."

"So were you just seeing things the last **three times**?"

"I'm getting rather bored with this conversation Vic." His partner put his hands up defensively. He knew from experience that people who pushed too hard with Richard these days usually ended being hit by a "cane-shaped" object. Normal airport activities had been suspended until the crime scene had been fully examined and cleaned away. Richard and Victor approached an escalator walled off by police tape. They were quickly interrupted by a uniform on guard.

"I'm sorry you can't go down there."

"Yes we can," said Richard brandishing his badge as he pushed past the police officer. Victor shot Richard's back a reproachful look and brought out his own badge.

"I'm special agent Victor Stone, that's special agent Richard Grayson we're with FBI."

"I figured." Richard made out the sounds of Victor identifying them to the uniform and then exchanging some choice words as he slowly descended the escalator. He reached the lower floor and off to the right at the security desk was the unfortunate victim. He lay on the floor with numerous number marked cards around him. The most noticable feature of this scene was the giant "S" merged with a lower case "t" painted on the wall nearby. Victor promptly joined him.

"They found him leaning forward against the counter like he was taking a nap." Richard stared down at the corpse with an emotionless frown. "None of the other guards heard or saw anything plus there's the mark, they're gonna file this as a confirmed Silent attack."

"Only problem is it wasn't him," said Richard slowly kneeling down.

"How do you know?"

"The Silent is a neat freak; before he leaves the scene he douses the whole place with ammonia, vacuums the floor, he even clips and cleans his victim's nails." Using the handle of his cane Richard carefully lifted the dead guard's hand. "This guy's nails are just as long and gross as ever."

"Maybe he just forgot?" Both Richard and Victor both looked around and found the uniform.

Richard set the man's hand back down and staggered back to his feet. "Doubtful. Who are you?" He walked around the desk to look around one some more.

"Sergeant Chad Willis, and my first run in with the 'feds' is just like the other guys said it would be." They ignored the commetnt while Victor caught a glance at a surveillance camera above head.

"You check the footage from that?" he asked pointing up at the camera.

"Not just yet, we've been having some trouble with the man who's in charge of video surveillance. Lemark Benson can be a difficult man."

"How so?" Richard abandoned the scene and stood beside Victor.

"Well he's agoraphobic, he's afraid of leaving his home for any reason and never hardly let's anybody inn. I'm never even allowed inside. He was hired to work here and they allow him to literally live in the security office, gets all his mail and groceries delivered to him."

"So you're saying he never leaves that office?" asked Victor incredulously.

"Not in the twenty-two years since he moved in." Richard gave him an impatient nod and Willis led them back up the escalator. He took little notice that their quick strides made it difficult for Richard to keep up. "You know as terrible as it is that poor guy's death did add a little more excitement to my job."

"You don't have Pac-Man on your phone?" asked Richard looking off in another direction. Willis chose not to dwell on Richard's endlessly irreverent attitude.

"You know how it is; sitting around here all the time with nothing but the automated PA droning _Passengers and Visitors in the airport terminal are not to leave baggage unattended_." They stopped just outside the door to Benson's office/home. "Weeks after 9/11 things were edgy and people were constantly on the alert. Now….its like I'm the only one who cares around here."

Richard rolled his eyes "Boo hoo, can you open this door already." Victor sent Willis and apologetic look but agreed with his partner nonetheless. Willis knocked a few times on the door.

"Benson, it's me again." Not surprising they received no answer from the airport's recluse. "Look sorry to bother you but the FBI's here, they need a word with you." They waited silently but no words of response floated through the door. Willis then removed a set of keys from his pocket and soon he had the door open. As they walked in they were met with pitch black. They stumbled about in the office, sometimes knocking around pieces of furniture they would normally have seen right in front of them. Suddenly their eyes were momentarily blinded by a surge of lights coming to life. They looked around found Willis had flicked on a swift hidden behind a curtain. Now with the benefit of being able to see they searched for their quarry. Victor walked around an open doorway leading to a small bedroom and came to a halt.

"Dick, you might wanna see this." Richard expertly navigated the room. He and Willis came up behind Victor; they saw an older man, probably in his sixties, lying on the floor with a small pool of blood collecting near his head.

"Make the call, "said Richard. "Our single homicide just became a double."

* * *

Later that evening Richard found himself back at home, continuing his cycle of just living. He let TV continue its interminable monologue of programs while he sat looking out the window with a glass of amber liquid in hand. As he drank he stared aimlessly at a photo of the same two people he had on his nightstand, only this picture contained just the two of them. His drink/stare became interrupted by the phone ringing. It was his habit to allow it to ring to the very last time before his machine would pick up, hoping whoever it was would simply grow impatient and just hang up. Finally however he did answer. 

"Hello?"

"_Richard?_" He relaxed though was still a little annoyed at the voice.

"Rachael, are you stalking me?" he could tell she had grinned and rolled her eyes. "If I look out my window am I going to see you up in a tree with a pair of binoculars or something?"

"_I just wanted to ask when you were free_."

"For what?"

"_You know what; we need to make up for those two appointments you 'missed'. My schedule is open all this week except tomorrow. How about you?_" Richard darted his eyes about. He felt wholeheartly determined not to be suckered into an hour of having to share his so-called 'feelings'.

"Oh wouldn't you know, the only day I'm free is tomorrow. New set of murders on my hand, really really busy. Darn shame isn't it." He could've then sworn he heard her snicker on her end.

"_Actually it isn't, see I lied I cleared my entire calendar. I'm glad to hear you're free tomorrow._" There was definite triumph in her voice. Richard closed his eyes as he knew he'd been tricked. "_My office, between two and two-thirty and Richard…..wear a tie._" She hung up leaving Richard quite beside himself. His desire to dwell on the upcoming session was forgotten however when he saw something outside. He staggered closer to the window and indeed he saw a far off figure moving back into the tree line. Quickly he swiped up his cane and bolted out the backdoor. He hardly took notice of the fact that his feet were getting numb from the cold dew on the grass, he had a mission to accomplish: find out who the hell it was behind his house. Richard saw the figure dart behind from behind a tree.

"HEY!" Whoever it was they obviously heard him because they stopped where they stood. Richard slowed to a halt using his cane for balance; his hard breathing coupled with the effects of his drink blurred his vision somewhat. He squinted his eyes to get a glimpse of whoever it was. It was fortunate that the moon was at its peak that night or he might have been able to make out anything. However tonight what he saw he could not believe. He now saw from the long red hair and, for lack of a better term, "features" that it was a girl. She slowly turned and they looked at each other. Both dared not move, perhaps hoping that the lack of movement would result in them becoming invisible. Richard suddenly felt a painful jerk in his right leg and he reflexively stepped forward. The girl ahead of him immediately dashed out of sight.

"NO! Wait!" But she was gone. He winced from the pain and took one more scan of the woods before limping back to his home.

* * *

Just in case you think this might sound a little boring now, trust me I'm sure it will get much better as it goes on. Just give it a chance. Laters! Review wont ya. ;) 


	2. Barbara, Jason, and the Mystery Girl

I'm glad you all liked the first chapter. Let's see if I can keep the bar up with this next one. Thanks a lot for your first reviews; **WaWaboy2, Tsukikage1213, Realfanficts, April 3, Skyler-A-Teloiv, Kosha, Soulko, BellaRose, Jaxu, Henry-Coreen-Lover125, BonitaChickia, Maegul**. Thanks again, and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two

Barbara, Jason, and the Mystery Girl

Whoever it was they obviously heard him because they stopped where they stood. Richard slowed to a halt using his cane for balance; his hard breathing coupled with the effects of his drink blurred his vision somewhat. He squinted his eyes to get a glimpse of whoever it was. It was fortunate that the moon was at its peak that night or he might not have been able to make out anything. However tonight what he saw he could not believe. He now saw from the long red hair and, for lack of a better term, "features" that it was a girl. She slowly turned and they looked at each other. Both dared not move, perhaps hoping that the lack of movement would result in them becoming invisible. Richard suddenly felt a painful jerk in his right leg and he reflexively stepped forward. The girl ahead of him immediately dashed out of sight.

"NO! Wait!" But she was gone. He winced from the pain and took one more scan of the woods before limping back to his home. He wondered how he had managed to get as far as he did without doubling over any earlier than he did. Once Richard reached the threshold of his backdoor he twisted his head over his shoulder hoping to catch a glimpse of the stranger. Unfortunately they proved to be more frugal about their appearances than he thought, whoever 'they' were. "Who the hell are you…?"

-----

Safe within the cover of the branches the red head carefully looked back at the house and the owner of whom she narrowly escaped. She watched him slowly hobble back into his home with a strange curiosity, as though she had never seen someone like that before.

* * *

ELSEWHERE…………………

Music, the sound of music from a highly nostalgic record player echoed throughout the halls of a house almost completely devoid of light. The music was reminiscent of what might be played in the background of some world war two battle torn village. One might thing that the owner was forced to constantly wear night vision goggles. Amidst the lone woman who sang as though there was no tomorrow the house's occupant emerged from the upstairs. From a box of latex gloves on the counter he drew a pair and slipped them on. He quietly stepped down the hall all the way down the stairs to the basement. The basement it turned out was the room in which the record player sat in the corner endlessly playing. He abruptly ended the music and pulled down on a string to switch on a light overhead. At once another man, bound to a chair, was illuminated under the light's glow. He suddenly woke from unconsciousness as the pungent smell of ammonia struck him like a wrecking ball.

"I apologize for the smell," said the mysterious man circling the one tied to the chair. His voice was steady and cold. "But I feel it is a necessary measure to keep things……clean." His prisoner choked on the overpowering smell.

"Who-Who the hell are you?!" The figure moved around to his front but stayed well within the dark.

"I am the one you have come to know as 'The Silent'." Just then a light clicked on in the prisoner's mind and he unfortunate uttered an unconscious gasp of fright. The Silent pulled a badge out of his coat pocket and read. "So agent….Souza, as I understand it you are not the only one to be assigned my case."

"Must give you a high regard for yourself," replied Souza.

"My regard for my work has never been faltered. What I am is nothing short of exceptional. I am aware that others will cringe to agree but I am merely ridding the world of impure hostiles."

"Doing God's work huh?" The Silent tactfully walked around behind Souza and laid his hands down on his shoulders. The agent's breath stiffened, it was anyone's guess how this would end. But end it would at some point.

"Do you know your mythology agent Souza?" He didn't reply just as the Silent expected he wouldn't. "Do you know the Chimaera beast? A monster with the head of a lion, body of a goat, and in place of its tail is a serpent; a façade of volcanic fury and power."

"I know this story."

"Then you would also understand the distinction that I am Bollerophon, the great hero, and you are the Chimaera. But you perceive me as the villain while you see yourself as the hero."

"What're you talking about?" The silent released his shoulders and walked back around to the Souza's front, careful to remain within the shroud of darkness.

"I know there are others who are now trying to stop me. I want to know who they are and how much they know." Souza picked up his head and shook it.

"I don't know. Even if I did I wouldn't tell you anything. You're just going to have to kill me." The Silent remained, well, silent for a long moment. As though he were trying to work out whether or not his prisoner was telling the truth.

"Do you have children agent Souza?"

"No." But the agent's answer was too quick and his widening eyes at the question could hardly be missed.

"The world is such a harsh and cruel place…..can you imagine allowing them to grow older without a father to raise them?" Three short but pronounced steps brought the Silent closer to Souza, his shoes and lower legs now illuminated in the light. "Or perhaps you will sorrow the agony of outliving your children." Souza gazed up at the faceless evil, the color drained from his face within seconds.

"Y-You're bluffing." Out of the darkness a single photo was dropped down at Souza's feet. It depicted a young boy and girl splashing about in a pool on a sunny day. He felt as though he might vomit there and now.

"I so appreciate the contrast between bright blue eyes and golden hair." No words came from Souza's parted mouth. "I understand your loss for words, but I hope for your sake you recover soon. It is such a chore to disinfect this entire room." Souza drew his head back up with a tear filled gaze, his breathing was so quick it was a wonder he didn't choke.

"Screw you." The Silent dropped his hands down to his sides. "Screw you….." Another quiet moment passed then the Silent let out a prolonged sigh.

"So it is." He walked away from the small light and over to a wheeled tray covered by a paper towel. He pulled off the towel exposing a vast array of perfectly sterile scalpels and needle nose pliers. "Did you know…" He slowly pushed the tray towards the helpless agent. "…that small incisions in the skin can release endorphins? It was a technique used to treat fevers, believing that the heat would leave the body through the numerous cuts." Souza averted the man's gaze. "It was during those same days that the only means of diagnosing a patient were by use of what was called 'the five humors'; referring to the major body systems. If one was ill one was not in 'good humor'." He paused to allow this short bit of psychosis to sink in. He picked up a scalpel, brandishing it in the light. "This moment…...you will be in worse humor than any man or woman alive today." Souza continued to stare down at the photo on the floor. The Silent then reached up and pulled on the string, effectively darkening the basement.

* * *

Richard snored quite audibly as his head rested firmly on his desk and his body sat limply in his chair. Others passing by would take a quick glance and only lightly chuckle at the very unsurprising sight. Victor walked up with a grin and dropped a file directly beside his ear. His eyes snapped open though he kept his head firmly planted on his desk.

"Sorry, hope you weren't asleep or anything." Richard raised his head up tiresomely.

"IIIIII wasn't." Victor sat down while still continuing his smile. "Much…"

"It's what happens when you come in after a night of a few hours of sleep and a slight buzz," said Victor while opening the file. "You gonna read that?"

"I may have got here slightly hung-over but I still got here on time," said Richard with narrowed eyes. "You on the other hand are…." He glanced up at the clock. "Okay I don't how late you are but you're so late."

"I was busy prying the rest of that report from the local police and the airport security." Richard took up the report and began reading. "You wouldn't believe how many times you have to say 'Federal over Municipal' before they give you what you want."

"No forced entry," recited Richard. "Benson knew his attacker….it wasn't the Silent."

"Yeah, you already established that it wasn't him." Richard studied the various details of the report taken down by the forensics personnel.

"But it was more or less a hunch, most deductive reasoning is. But knowing his attacker….no one has ever seen the Silent not once. Why did John Q. Killer decide to pin this on that particular serial?"

"The Silent is being compared with Jack the Ripper; he's the most convenient choice right now." Richard however shook his head.

"Doesn't fit, you and I and a dozen other departments have several other top ten baddies on our to-do list. What I want to know is why our new murderer has such an interest in the Silent."

"For now we're just going to have to go with the fact that they're both psychopaths."

"Oh sure," chuckled Richard. "You go ahead and take the easy way out, probably explains why you were late today. I'll be making a note of that by the way." Victor had long since developed a sixth sense for when Richard would kid, joke, insult, or make empty threats. This appeared to be the utmost former.

"You're seriously going to take away my gold star because I walked in late from doing my job." Richard shrugged in the middle of scribbling some notes.

"If you wanna put it that way. You know declaring you late isn't really that bad, you should only be so lucky; it's actually one step short of declaring you dead." Victor sputtered a chuckle.

"Don't you have an appointment?" Richard stuffed a pen into his inside jacket pocket.

"No, I don't it was all just a bluff." Victor held up his cell phone and showed Richard a text message. "Hmm, too bad I can't read tiny text from that far away."

"It says 'Victor, make sure Richard doesn't make a break for it through the back door'." Richard looked about as though trying to find Rachael spying on them. He rubbed the space between his eyes.

"So, she has you keeping an eye on me?"

"No man, but it is doctor's orders." Richard stood up, picking up his cane as he went. "You saw them again didn't you?"

"I was tired and a little drunk Vic, I'm surprised I didn't see any green fairies or the lock ness monster."

"Sure, if you gulped down ten shots of yeagermiester. By the way Logan gave me a ring, he'll be back tomorrow and he says have plenty of beer, pizza, and cheap actions movies ready." Richard smiled and looked toward the window. He scooped up the file and began walking away. "Have a good session." Richard wanted to shoot back with a remark but Victor appeared to be the winner.

----------

Rachael sat at her desk waiting patiently for her impatient patient to arrive. Just when she assumed that Richard had managed to bail on her she heard a knock at the door. "Come in." Richard entered and quickly closed the door behind him.

"I'm here."

"I can see that," she replied with a smile. "Sit down." He did so, but most reluctantly.

"Let's see, it's been two months since my last appointment. And since then I have been in a downward spiral of sex, drugs, and rock-n-roll." Rachael sat down in the chair directly across from him. "There a fancy term for all of that?"

"Yes I believe its called sarcasm." Richard threw his arms up with a smile.

"It's a miracle, I'm cured."

"Sit down," she said sternly as he began to rise. She then directed her vision to a spot on his chest. "You're not wearing a tie."

"Nope, I am very impartial to having a satin noose around my neck."

"I think it makes you look much more distinguished."

"Rachael what are we doing here?" he asked anxiously. She stared at him with a mixture of concern and aggravation. "We both know very well what I am the way I am."

"But you need to talk about it."

"Why?"

Rachael shook her head. "Because despite what you would think keeping it bottled up inside does do damage. Sometimes it fixable and sometimes its not, that spiral you joked about may just become a reality." Richard looked away from her. She didn't want to upset him this early on. "Tell me about this person you keep seeing." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh God, Victor can't keep his mouth shut."

"I told him it was crucial to your recovery." He breathed out an elongated sigh of disbelief.

"And he believed you? He's either a really real softy or Vic's just dumber than I thought."

"We're not talking about him right now; today we're focusing entirely on you Richard. Now please tell me about your mystery guest. I'm curious I really am," she added quickly as Richard began to roll his eyes again. "If it will take your mind off your problems….why not?" He paused. He then set his cane aside.

"The last night was the fourth time I've seen her."

"So it's a her," she asked with a grin.

"Yes, Rachael, it is a her. She only appears at night, and it's only for a few seconds. Last night I got as close as I ever have and I lost her. I don't know who she is, where she comes from, or what she wants; if she wants anything." Rachael made a few notes as he spoke. "It's the weirdest thing I only see her when I've just woken, in the nick of time. It's like she waits for me to see her and then disappears."

"You think she's some kind of stalker?"

"Na, she didn't have that kind of look." She regarded him more closely.

"So you actually got close enough to look her in the eye?"

"Big green eyes," he said with a faraway stare. It looked as though he wasn't really looking at anything.

"Green eyes."

"Yeah, and I mean really really **really** green eyes. I thought it was a combination of alcohol-what are you smiling at?" he asked suddenly as he noticed Rachael was staring at him with a joyous yet amused grin.

"No one pays attention like that to anyone unless they're enticing in some way. People only become interest in other people when they let themselves. Richard I think you're getting better."

"That's a stretch."

"I don't think so," insisted Rachael. "I don't like to bring it up as much as you do but you've had to suffer something that some people never get over." Richard gripped the neck of his cane rather tightly. "You lost your wife, you lost your son, and you lost your ability to fully function all in one tenth of a second."

"Yeah I know I was there."

"Barbara wouldn't want you to waste away while driving everyone around crazy."

"Why oh God why are we doing this? This is has got to be one of the most pointless-"

"This is far from pointless Richard," she shot back with a scowl.

"I have more room at my breakfast table, my new bureau codename is Agent Gimpy, and I don't act friendly to a few co-workers. There we've solved the Richard Grayson conundrum, can we just skip to the part where you prescribe some whacky medication so I can get back to doing my job?" She folded her arms.

"No."

"Why?!"

"Because you're being a butthead." Richard blinked a few times.

"I'm being a butthead? Is this your office Rachael or a time machine back to the fourth grade?"

"I'm talking about preparing yourself. You are aware of the case Dr. Moth is making against you." He nodded passive aggressively. "I have a copy of it here," said Rachael showing him an already substantial stack of papers.

"Wow, and that's just in a few months. I'd be interested to see how far she gets in a year."

"In a year you just might be delivering our mail. Look at the name at the top it says 'Kitten Moth M.D. You do know what that stands for right?"

"Major Dyke?"

"**Medical Doctrine**! Kitten Moth is a vicious life sucking bitch but there is no denying her skills. She is a brilliant therapist and an excellent diagnostician; world renowned and constantly mentioned in journals and articles."

"Right below your name as I recall," said Richard grin. Rachael calmed herself, any compliment he gave she took with open arms. That and Richard was not only her patient he was her friend, despite the snide remarks she knew he felt the same way. These days anyway.

"Her medical opinion is going to carry a lot more weight then yours. I'm trying to help you get better so you can act better so she won't have anything to use against you." Richard held up a silencing finger.

"Is there something you haven't told me? Because you know it wouldn't be the first time." Rachael looked, for the first time that moment, as though Richard had managed to pinch a sensitive nerve.

"Richard after four years…..you still can't forgive me? You still can't forgive any of us?"

"Would **you**?" Rachael dropped her gaze.

"I…I don't know."

"Oh sure you do," he said with a sly smile. Rachael remained deathly silent. He nodded as though he'd expected nothing less and staggered to his feet. "I'm not doing this again."

"We need to keep going until the session is over," she insisted. He stopped at the door and while gripping the knob twisted his head back at her.

"You wanted me to see you, I saw you, we talked, and now we're done. Good bye." She threw her papers down on her desk.

"You can't just leave you need this-"

"I DON'T NEED YOU TO TELL ME I'M MISERABLE!!" Rachael stood stunned. Richard stayed in place by the door, ready to leave when he deemed it necessary. "If its one thing I don't need to be reminded by you it's my failure to protect my wife and son. Both you and Moth are the same, you're useless." Before Richard could see the therapist's tearing face he stepped outside and quickly walked away. As he moved on a young woman with bright blonde hair watched him with a smile. She had been sitting there waiting for him to make his inevitable angered exit.

Back within the confines of her office Rachael held her face in her hands. A single session with Richard seemed to be more than enough to tire her out tremendously. She heard another series of knocks and began to hope that he had decided to come back. Unfortunately when she allowed them to enter she found that it was Kitten Moth who walked inside.

"It may have been my vantage point but to me that did not look like it went well."

"What do you want Kitten?" asked Rachael irritably.

"There's a fairly simple answer to that," replied Rachael's colleague. "To me there would be nothing better than to see and end to Richard Grayson's career."

"You're going to have a fight on your hands," retorted Rachael. Kitten titled her head at her.

"Why is it that you're so willing to defend someone who clearly has no respect for what it is you're trying to do for him?" Rachael looked across her desk at Kitten with a great amount of loathing.

"Richard lost his wife of twelve years and his only son we were all there when it happened…..even you." Kitten still held a rather vindictive grin. "He's in pain, maybe not physical but that's not the worst type there is. His limp wasn't supposed to last this long, at this rate he might never get better."

"Yes and what a tragedy it would be to loose an investigator of his caliber, but wouldn't it be worse to loose one more perfectly healthy agents because they got caught in the wake of his possible suicidal tendencies?"

"Richard isn't suicidal!" Kitten looked taken aback by Rachael's retort. "This conversation is pointless, we're not always right. It's not as though I can say two or three words and read his thoughts. I know why you really want to see him burn and its not going to happen. I don't care what I need to do but if I need to take this to court I will. You are not going to ruin his life any more than it already has." Kitten snickered.

"We shall see."

* * *

Richard sat firmly planted in a seat by his window. This night he would not allow himself to be taken off guard. Tonight he was going to find out who it was prowling around right in his backyard. Ever since he had arrived back home all he could think about was his session with Rachael and how he regretted the last thing he said to her. He didn't want to insult or make her feel bad or anything like that; it was just the way she acted. She presumed that she could tell him how to cope with his loss with some sort of stride.

Using his cane as his only source support Richard made his way to a small half-circle room closed off by two glass doors. Inside, surrounded by photos and other memorabilia, was a beautiful mahogany piano. Richard felt he shouldn't leave his post by the window but he felt irresistibly called toward the instrument. He sat down before the keys and paused, unsure if he was worthy of playing the piece of music before him. He touched the tips of his fingers upon the first keys and played all but four perhaps five notes before Richard took his hands away. Richard trained his eyes upward past the music and to a picture of his late wife Barbara Grayson and his son Jason; both smiling happily back at him.

_Shots Fired! Agent is Down!_

Richard pinched his eyes shut in an attempt to block out the events of that last night he saw them alive. The next thing he knew he had hobbled his way over to the kitchen table where he'd left his gun. Like a dead weight he fell down in a chair and removed the gun from its leather holster. With a click he released the clip leaving but one bullet inside the chamber. Frowning straight ahead he held the weapon in his hand and using his thumb switched off the safety. Richard didn't watch himself, but slowly his arm began to raise the armed pistol upwards. With each passing second Richard trained his own gun closer and closer to his temple. Then, as though an unseen force had dealt one hand at trying to stop him, he heard a rustling outside. Immediately Richard shot a look out the nearest window. Sure enough there was the enigmatic girl who had decided to make another appearance. He reached for the clip, slid it back inside the gun, and skipped outside all the while trying to ignore the fact that he couldn't actually run. He saw her begin to run back into the shrouding darkness of the woods. "Oh no you don't!" He sputtered in his loss of breath. Tonight was going to be different. Tonight Richard was going to find out just who this girl was.

* * *

I just realized I may have to up the rating if things with the Silent stay if not get more explicit. We'll just see where the story goes. I'm really hoping I can keep the murder mystery and Richard's story well balanced. Well this is just the second chapter of my new story so tell me what you think. Laters! 


	3. The Girl from Outer Space

Sorry this took a while. It can be a tiring thing; sitting on my butt all day long…doing nothing. But now I finally updated so here it is. And thank-you very much for you reviews; **Dulce.Beat[abril, Realfanficts, Crimson-Black, Starfire-805, Sklyer-A-Teloiv, Cartoonfire, BonitaChickia, Tsukikage1213, Ariel34652, Kosha, Bella-Rose01, Wawaboy2.** Thanks again. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three

The Girl from Outer Space

Immediately Richard shot a look out the nearest window. Sure enough there was the enigmatic girl who had decided to make another appearance. He reached for the clip, slid it back inside the gun, and skipped outside all the while trying to ignore the fact that he couldn't actually run. He saw her begin to run back into the shrouding darkness of the woods. "Oh no you don't!" He sputtered in his loss of breath. Tonight was going to be different. Tonight Richard was going to find out just who this girl was. Bit of water sprinkled about from the leaves and twigs as Richard rushed past them. He was surprisingly quick on his feet for someone who only had one really good leg. He paused from shortness of breath. His eyes darted about looking for a single glint of fiery red. In a mess of green shining by moonlight she shouldn't be too hard to spot. Quickly he attached a small flashlight onto his pistol. Now with the added advantage of a more directed light Richard moved on. He wasn't sure how far ahead she'd managed to get but he wasn't going to let that stop or hinder him. A dangling twig from a low branch caught his eye; it was hanging on by a thread as though someone had suddenly rushed past it. He grinned at the new lead. One thing that did brought that feeling to a rather abrupt halt was a broken gap in a barbed wire fence just ahead; a sign also loosely hanging from it. It read in faded red lettering _Woods. Trespassers will be shot._

"Well that's just perfect," he muttered irritably. He knew well enough that the Woods were anything but friendly. In fact it was not so farfetched to say that any living thing that unwittingly traversed onto their property usually ended up dead and forgotten. He figured all he had to do was chase down someone with superior maneuverability and not get shot in the process. Peachy. Whoever this was Richard was chasing, they better have a good long story to tell. A quickly shuffling caught his attention and his head snapped to his left. She had moved without knowing he was close by. He quietly stepped out of sight, making sure his cane didn't snag on something.

The red haired female kept her wide eyes wary for the slightest hint of anybody that happened to wander by. In the distance the sound of a dog barking drew her attention thus she twisted her head to see if she could see its source. Ever so lightly she tip toed her way past the trees; she began to see the dog as well as the owner slowly approaching from the distance. She barely took three steps when Richard burst out from behind a jumble of braches. "Alright! Hold it!" She stopped dead. He steadied himself on his cane and refocused on her. "Hand on your head." Obediently she touched the tips of her fingers to her temples. He rolled his eyes somewhat. "The back of your head." He watched her hands move thusly. He stole a glance around her at the approaching figures. "Turn around." She did so, slowly at first; then finished the turn rather elegantly making her hair swim in front of her face. Richard studied her up and down. She was not necessarily dressed in rags but what she wore now was not too far off. They both stared at each other once again but their individual expressions could not be more different. Richard's mouth hung ajar in utter confusion, where as she kept a rather calm and curious demeanor. She slowly lowered her hands from her hand and held them outstretched in a defensively. Richard finally closed his mouth and lowered his pistol. "Who are you?" But the loud barking of the approaching dog and his ill-willed master interrupted them. She shot him a pleading look and he motioned for her to follow him. They hadn't actually gone far when they the two stumbled over a large root and fell into a dip in the earth. They remained tightly huddled together while they waited for their pursuer to move on. Fortunately for them the man's dog was supposedly older than water and had since lost its sense of smell. Still both man and beast hunted Richard and the girl relentlessly.

"Hunt em' down Butch," came the raspy voice of Woods. Richard felt her cringe closer to him. "Find them trespassers…" He then heard the unmistakable sound of a double barreled shot gun being cocked. "Find em for me….they'll get a healthy dose of buckshot up their ass." The dog grew closer and closer. Richard quietly set his gun down and instead grasped his cane down by the rubbery end. The growling animal obviously sensed their nearby presence and began inching toward them. Richard allowed the dog to come closer and closer all the while thinking to himself, 'come on you stupid mutt'. At last the still growling dog was close enough and Richard swung his cane around and hit it of the side of the head. The dog uttered a short squeal and ran off in the darkness. Richard then reached for his gun and fired in Wood's direction just before the curmudgeon could fire back. A low thump meant that Woods had gone down but that hardly meant that he was dead. With the threat momentarily eliminated Richard then reached over at the girl who was now trying to escape.

"Now wait a minute!-OFMP!" She blindly punched him offer and sped off into the unknown. Richard turned over onto his back and rubbed his face. "Ohhhh, you did not just hit a cripple." And he got to his feet.

The girl meanwhile had decided on 'every man for himself'. As far as she knew Richard was just someone else who had managed to catch her and now was to be eluded at all costs. Woods was apparently unhurt or had recovered for at that moment the sound of his shotgun going off rang throughout the air and the red haired girl toppled down to the ground with a painful yelp. The next thing she knew two hands, one also grasping a cane, pulled her back to her feet and began dragging her out of the forest. A few more poorly aimed shots flew past them until they finally broke the barrier and were back onto Richard's property. They heard Woods give a few growls and shouts of defeat so low and gritty that he could've been mistaken for his dog.

-----

Richard closed his back door with a snap and turned to the girl he'd brought in with him. She kept a delicate hand over a spot on her thigh where a few of the pellets had hit her. He then noted with a tinge of compassion that there were painful tears in her eyes. "I know what its like." She said nothing but merely kept grasping her leg. "Well we need to get those out so lie down on that couch." He nodded toward a sofa behind her but she stood in place. He turned back after noticing that she hadn't moved. With a first aid kit in hand he motioned to the couch and repeated himself. "Lie down..." She then lay down on her stomach and Richard took a seat beside her. She felt a small amount of fear and anxiety, having some stranger this close to her. Her tense feelings only heightened at the feeling of an alcohol swab over her wound. Richard then readied a pair of tweezers. "Alright, this is gonna sting a little." At Richard's cue she bit her bottom lip with a stifled wince. He carefully removed five buckshot pellets from her thigh and placed them in a metal tray he'd brought along for the job. She was amazed how quickly the pain faded upon Richard finishing the task. Once more he cleaned the wound with a swab and then covered it with a square bandage. He took his hands away and she quickly, but not hastily, twisted around so that she was now lying on her back. Richard put his tools aside and found she was staring at him in a most peculiar way; as though she wasn't sure if his actions were entirely selfless. Her eyes were wide and unblinking; they took in every inch of his person. At first Richard was hesitant to even move. To him she looked like a wary rabbit, ready to sprint away at the first sign of danger. He was slow to move as he set his cane aside but her eyes followed his hand regardless.

"I'm Richard," he said gesturing to himself. He received no answer. "My name is Richard," he repeated his name once more for her in the hope of getting a response. "What's your name?" She parted her lips but no words came out. She looked as though she wanted to say something but fell short on the genuine act. He recognized her facial expressions immediately. "Do you understand what I'm saying?" She waited a moment, then nodded shortly. Richard raised his head somewhat. "Can you talk?" This time she went without the hesitation and merely shook her head lightly. "That's a shame. Well…..where're you from?" he asked though he thought himself stupid instantly afterward. "Now that was dumb you can't even answer me." The girl however directed his attention to her index finger and she pointed upward. He narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Okay? You've been living in my attic?" Richard detected what appeared to be annoyance in her eyes and she took hold of his wrist and began dragging him back out the door. "YA-OW! Okay! Guy with a bum leg here!" She only slowed her pace when they reached the outside air. Thoroughly out of breath Richard nearly fell against the railing when she released him from her grasp. "Ha ha…yeah…..that was fun, let's not do that again some time." She gazed up at the nighttime sky then turned back to him. He steadied his breathing and followed her pointing finger once as it rose skyward. "What?" She lowered her hand and pointed again. "W-Where you from…..the stars? You're from the stars?" She nodded with a smile almost appearing. Richard became lost in thought for a moment. He kept training his eyes up and down between the girl before him and the stars above him. He then closed his eyes as her answer dawned on him. "Ahhhhh……I get it, you're an alien." Again she nodded. Richard chuckled and threw his arms up. "Well that just clears it all up!" His voice was broken and a near wild smile flashed on and off his features. "All this time I've been having an extraterrestrial roaming around in my backyard and here I thought she was just an autistic Jehovah's Witness!" Richard limped back inside in the midst of his silent chuckling and babbling. "Oh Man! Some investigator I am." The girl meanwhile watched him curiously and followed him back inside.

"….alien is definitely more believable……no better explanation.." She could thing no reason as to why he did not just accept this bit of information as well as her as gracefully as one might expect. Silently she followed him all the way down the hall to his room. "It can't possibly be due to the fact that I'm probably crippled for life and the full gravity is driving me into such a state of depression that I've been hallucinating so strongly so as to remove imaginary buckshot pellets."

SLAM

He shut his bedroom door behind him with a snap with only hazy knowledge that the girl who called herself, "alien", was following directly behind him. She stopped suddenly and slow close her nose was almost touching the door. A second later Richard opened the door and leant against the small crack he made. He paused before glancing down the hall. "Help yourself to the fridge." And he closed the door yet again with an equal amount of gruff fatigue. He took one step into his room and let his cane fall to the floor with a clatter. Like a tall tree that had just had its fate handed to itself Richard toppled over on his bed and remained stationary. He forced himself into a state of sleep with the intention of waking up the next morning and finding out that the girl from outer space was nothing more than a product of his barely mature imagination.

----------

Back within the living the girl sat upright and silently on Richard's sofa. She darted her eyes about at the various objects, pieces of furniture, and bits of decoration here and there. Gradually she began to allow her tensed feelings to ease away. It was nice to no loner have to constantly be moving in the forest; always having to escape the capture of that horrible man and his dog. Her eyes stopped roaming when they settled on a picture. Of all the trinkets and memorabilia scattered throughout the house this one caught her eyes the most. She rose from her seat and approached it as it sat up in the center of the mantle above the fireplace. It was of Richard, another woman, and a young boy; besides the fact that she saw two other people who seemed to be absent she noticed that Richard was without that stick he constantly leaned on……curious. But it was when she finally grasped the affection that the photo emphasized that she felt a near odd tinge of jealously. She thought it strange; she had after all only just met the guy.

She tore herself away from the picture and ventured inquisitively into the kitchen. Once inside the pantry she found that it was scarcely stocked, indicating that Richard more than likely ordered out most of the time. Her next inspection was that of the refrigerator which was just as half empty as the pantry. She looked about at the various items. Possibly one of them could satisfy her already growing hunger. She picked up a bright yellow bottle of mustard and examined it closely. Richard had obviously already partaken of it as it was a quarter empty. The alien girl uncapped it and took a quickly gulp of the condiment. For a split second her face scrunched up in a mildly disgusted manner. Then gradually she found that she began to appreciate the taste and promptly unscrewed the squeeze top.

The alien girl took a few more enjoyable gulps and with the bottle in hand returned to the living room. The next thing to capture her interest was the plasma TV he had in one corner. She sat down in a black leather chair with a circular base; it was quite comfortable and fitted the body well. She soon found that tucked inside the chair with her was the accompanying remote. It didn't take her long to figure out it was an accessory to the TV and soon its flickering light was shining on her face. Like any supposed new-comer to the wonders of television her eyes glazed over somewhat as she clicked through the various programs. She stopped suddenly when she came upon a movie that was in black and white. Without taking her eyes from the TV she watched lowered the remote back down and watched the man and woman interact. They appeared to be trapped on a tropical island though apparently they also resided within a wooden shack. He looked about the hovel relentlessly for a prized possession.

"_Looking for something Mr. Eckland?" she asked a bit slyly. He replied only with a grunt. "I warned you stop your drinking and I hoped you would listen but you didn't." He looked up at her and slowly rose in dead._

_"Oh no," he said melodramatically. "Where is it?" She smiled and went back to cleaning a glass._

_"Somewhere where you won't find it." He threw his hands up in dismay._

_"Gone again."_

Totally engrossed in the movie she sat stock still and with a small smile on her face.

* * *

ELSEWHERE……………

A brown delivery truck came to a slow halt outside of a sleepy-looking house in the early hours of the morning. They had been called out as the first pickup of the day to retrieve a rather large box sitting outside on the house's front porch. Neither of them had any idea that the front lawn they were about to tread onto was the home of the Silent. Both men hopped down from their vehicle, one carrying a clipboard, and stopped before the package.

"This the one?"

"Don't see any other huge boxes around, let's get this up." They positioned themselves on either side and barely lifted it when first one who'd spoke let out a tired groan.

"Damn this weighs a ton…oomph!...what the heck is in this thing?"

"Oh quit your bitch'n and just help me load this thing." His disgruntled partner shut-up accordingly and they moved the large parcel into the back of their truck.

-----

From inside the second floor bedroom window a hand delicately moved the curtains aside so he could watch the truck drive away with the package. Once it was out of sight he calmly made his way into another room which was reminiscent of a study. Upon the walls were numerous pictures and articles detailing the results of many solved crimes and promptly apprehended convicts; all the product of one partnership. The Silent applied a few pieces of scotch tape to the back of two new additions and stuck them up on the wall over his army cot. All the while a medley of classical music and vocal arias played in the background. With his new pictures posted for study he sat down at a desk and began working a few strings of wire and a soldering iron. A stream of smoke rose as he blended the wiring together and then connected them to various pieces of circuitry. Above his bed two large black and white photos of Richard Grayson and Victor Stone shown prominently.

* * *

The lingering sound of a gunshot within Richard's dreaming mind woke him with a start. He lay there quite still trying to assess what had happened the night before. He then remembered that he had once again been in indulging in one of his new vices and as a result of that inebriation fell flat on his face in bed and dreamt that he'd rescued a girl from outer space; or so he wished. Richard never allowed himself to get **that** drunk. He forced himself out of bed absently forgetting about brushing of teeth or even splashing cold water in his face Richard limped out of his bedroom and into the kitchen. He paused at what he saw next; leaning against his cane in case he lost his balance. The counter was cluttered with plates and the remains of pieces of fruit and open bags of bread. He then noticed that the backdoor was wide open.

"Tsk….eat me out of house and bread, don't do the dishes,…..and you leave the backdoor open. Nice…" He closed the door and locked it. Upon turning around he came face to face with the girl. "WHOA!" His startle made both of them jump out of their skin. He chuckled somewhat. "Wow…you scared the bejesus out of me." He stole a glance at the aftermath of her eating. "Little snack huh?" she shrugged sheepishly and he shook his head. "Well, morning."

"Good—morning."

* * *

Okay, anyone who can tell me which Movie it was that she was watching I'll tip my hat to. BonitaChickia you don't count because I already know you know what it is XD, at least you better. And Tuskikage, I know I still haven't reviewed your story (sorry about that) but by the time you're reading this I should have already done so. Laters! 


	4. A Stranger to Earth

I would like to welcome Tsukikage1213's character, after using mine numerous times it was only fair. And thanks for those reviews last chapter. **Realfanficts, Sklyer-A-Teloiv, Cartoonfire, Royalfire14, BonitaChickia, Tsukikage1213, Kosha, Bella-Rose, Stargazer528.** Thanks guys. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Four

A stranger to Earth

The lingering sound of a gunshot within Richard's dreaming mind woke him with a start. He lay there quite still trying to assess what had happened the night before. He then remembered that he had once again been in indulging in one of his new vices and as a result of that inebriation fell flat on his face in bed and dreamt that he'd rescued a girl from outer space; or so he wished. Richard never allowed himself to get **that** drunk. He forced himself out of bed absently forgetting about brushing of teeth or even splashing cold water in his face Richard limped out of his bedroom and into the kitchen. He paused at what he saw next; leaning against his cane in case he lost his balance. The counter was cluttered with plates and the remains of pieces of fruit and open bags of bread. He then noticed that the backdoor was wide open.

"Tsk….eat me out of house and bread, don't do the dishes,…..and you leave the backdoor open. Nice…" He closed the door and locked it. Upon turning around he came face to face with the girl. "WHOA!" His startle made both of them jump out of their skin. He chuckled somewhat. "Wow…you scared the bejesus out of me." He stole a glance at the aftermath of her eating. "Little snack huh?" she shrugged sheepishly and he shook his head. "Well, morning."

"Good—morning." He stopped on the spot and looked at her oddly. She became somewhat fearful of his look. "That is the proper greeting yes?" He suddenly found his voice.

"What? Oh..uh no, it's actually 'good afternoon'." She placed a finger to her chin and nodded seriously. He looked away with a tiny smirk. 'Yeah, I am that mean'. He would remind himself to correct her later. "So, you talk all of a sudden?"

"Well, I could understand your words….I just did not know how to respond, as strange as that may seem." He shrugged. She then pointed over at his TV. "Last night after you retired I watched the television and now I can communicate quite well." Richard closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Wait a second; you're saying that after watching the tube all night you can speak fluent English?" She glowed humbly.

"I am as I heard them say…'a quick study'." Richard nodded and silence reigned over all with an iron fist. The crippled FBI agent began making his way over to the kitchen table. She quickly followed after him. "I have yet to properly thank you for your help."

"Oh…don't worry about it," he replied in the midst of a tired groan as he sat down. "I've been looking for an excuse to shoot Woods since the day I moved in." She tried to look amused but failed. He couldn't help but find her so amusingly curious. She looked so rigid and apprehensive; as though she were afraid the slightest misstep would cause him anger. "Go ahead, sit down." He gestured to a chair across from him. She slid into the chair and kept her hands folded in her lap. "So, what'dya say we give this a try again; I'm Richard. What's your name?" She paused with an odd blank expression. He wondered if she even knew.

She answered nonetheless. "I am Kory." Richard raised his eyebrows.

"Kory? Sounds a bit Earthly, but its nice." She giggled and looked down at the floor.

"Your name, Richard, is also nice." She replied with a hint of redness. He regarded her strangely.

"Rigghhhttt. So you really are from another planet?" She nodded. "So I'm not as crazy as Victor, Rachael, Logan, and…..well everybody says I am?"

"I assure you, I am telling the truth and I am reasonably certain you are not the crazy." He chuckled involuntarily; even her way of speech was capturing his attention in a way that not many people could manage. He found her eyes moving up and his bum leg and the cane directly to its side.

"You okay?" She tilted her head to one side.

"I-it is just….your leg; are you hurt?" Richard couldn't believe the question she'd just asked. If any other person on this earth, his friends included, had asked them that…they would have regretted it soon after. But her, she was genuinely curious. Richard sat open mouthed and at a loss for words. Thus he simply nodded. Her eyes softened out of concern for him. "Are you in pain now? Can I hel-"

"Think we could change the subject?"

"Yes of course," she replied quickly. Kory became deathly afraid that in her attempt to help that she'd offended her rescuer.

_Here I was now smack dab in the middle of the Twilight Zone. Two days ago I was by myself in my house just praying God would grant me the merciful fortune of being hit by a bus the next day. And now I'm sitting at my table across from a girl who says she's from another planet. Now might be a good time to ask Raven for some codeine._

Uncomfortable could hardly describe the atmosphere. What was Richard supposed to say? That he believed her? There are a couple of things, according to Richard, that should someone say, then they must be insane;

That they're an alien

That George Lopez is funny

That they've found the Holy Grail

Or that they're Jesus

Either way it was going to take more than her word to convince him that she landed here on their planet. After all, where was she from or where was her ship?

"So….what's the name of your planet?" Kory was only too happy to have a change of topic.

"My home world is called Tamaran," she said a smile.

"How'd you get here?" he asked.

"I was held prisoner aboard a Gordanian slave skiff. They are heavily guarded but relatively unarmed and lightly armored. I was able to escape but in the midst of my escape I was injured and when I awoke I was within the forest behind your home."

"Uh huh, so these Gordons-"

"Gordanians."

"Right, that's what I said. These guys….I'm guessing they're not all that friendly." Her eyes grew serious and she shook her head.

"Most certainly not. They have a widely known reputation for their brutality, deceit, and cruelty."

"Sounds like a few lawyers I know," replied Richard with a weak smile. His eyes then took in for the first time, the sight of her less than decent clothing. "I suppose that's standard issue for all prisoners huh?" She pulled the shredding and fraying garments closer to her in an effort to preserve her modesty. "I'll get you some clothes to wear." He then reached for his cell phone as it began crawling about on the table from the vibrations. A quick read of the text message got him to his feet. "Alright, I need to go-" Kory shot out of her seat.

"Go?" He downed a glass of orange juice.

"Yeah, I have a job that I need to do. Killer out on the loose and nine out of ten experts agree that that's a bad thing." Kory darted her eyes about fretfully.

"W-Will you return shortly?"

"I don't know Kory, some days I'm gone for five minutes or five hours or the entire day. It depends on how much work needs to be done or if we catch a break in the case." Kory stepped closer to him, perhaps a little too close for his comfort.

"Please….I do not wish to be alone."

"Kory I promise nothing is going to happen to you, you're safe here." His words did little to convince her. He reached over to the counter and pulled his phone off the cradle. "I have to go Kory…" She shook her head. "But I'll call the house every hour to check on you. Here look at this.." he directed her vision to the phone and to the many buttons. "When it rings just press here and we'll be able to talk with one another." She held the phone tightly in her grasp. "Is that okay?" Still unsure if she should allow him to leave his own home Kory silently nodded. "Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can." As he began walking out he noticed an empty mustard bottle lying sideways on the counter. He shot a curious look back at her then shoved it into the trash.

* * *

THE AIRPORT………….. 

Richard and Victor returned to further inspect Benson's office/home when the coroner reported a rather high BAC level in Benson's blood. They both combed over his work and sleeping area again and again but so far found nothing, or nothing of importance. Richard now sat on the floor against the wall, tossing his cane back and forth between his hands. Victor walked inside from the office and shrugged.

"Found an amateur chemistry set looking thing, but I wouldn't say that accounts for anything that went on here." Richard remained in silent thought. "What'd ya think?"

"That the Cowboys are blowing it yet again this year." Victory glared down at him. "Oh you mean about the case," said Richard trying to sound surprised. He switched back to seriousness again. "There must be something here, something we missed." Victor shook his head and surveyed the room with a quick scan of his eyes. Richard's vision then fell on a round impression in the carpet a short distance away from where his partner was standing. He tilted his head and then pointed to it with his cane. "Something like that." After glancing downward, Victor lowered himself to his knees and examined it. He was mere seconds away from dismissing the find when he spotted another one.

"Wait a second," he muttered. Victor pulled out a small tape measure from his pocket and measured the distance between the two impressions. Looking about he found another set. After measuring them and the distance between both sets he dropped his tape back into the pocket with a chuckle.

"Find something?" asked Richard with a grin.

"Four impressions; fifty-two inches by forty-five inches….a table used to stand here."

"A table that held something heavy enough to leave the impressions almost clearly visible for days afterward," added Richard. He leaned forward to get a better view of the chemistry set Victor mentioned before. "We'll take that back with us; see if our trusty lab rats can't bring anything out."

A moment later they were looking through the endless hours of security footage with none other than the sergeant they meant the first night they were there.

"I still don't see what you expect to find here." Richard walked past him.

"That's okay, you're just an idiot." Willis folded his arms with a glare. Victor sped through the last hour leading up to the first guard's death. They saw him standing at his post as though nothing was out of the ordinary. Just then they all watched as he picked up the phone, probably to answer it, and form behind him a masked figure held a silenced small hand gun to his head and fired.

"Juicy," remarked a slightly disgusted Victor.

"It's been speculated the Silent prefers a small caliber silenced weapon."

Victor began to get annoyed, "I thought you kept saying it wasn't him."

"Again that's exactly what I'm saying, our copy-cat just really has done his homework." Richard then turned and hobbled out of the security office. Victor switched off the monitors and quickly followed after giving the sergeant a wave.

"Uhh, thanks for your time."

"Whatever."

Down the hall Victor easily caught up with Richard. "I know you can be a jerk, but being a jerk just to be one…you don't that. What's going on?" Richard took a deep breath as covertly as possible.

"The only thing I've got on my mind right now is our copy-cat and the one of the worst serials we've ever known. That's all."

"Yeah and why don't I believe that?" Richard only scoffed at his reply.

_All meeters, greeters, and passengers should not leave baggage our packages unattended at any time_. Richard came to a slow halt as the looping PA announcement rang throughout the airport. He came to a slow stop and turned a curious frown upwards. Victor looked up also but couldn't anything of interest.

"What is it?" Richard narrowed his eyes and lightly shook his head.

"I…I don't know, probably nothing."

* * *

Garfield Logan swiveled around in a chair as Richard and Victor entered the floor lounge. He tossed an apple at the pair which Victor easily caught and handed off to Richard. 

"Look who it is, Agent Gimpy."

"I never could find proof that you were the one who started that," said Richard taking a seat. "But I always knew." A few others close by attempted to give the impression that they weren't listening but their snickers gave them away. "Course it's always better to have started the rumor myself."

"Ah don't lie in front of the rookies Rich it sets a bad example."

"No worse than being a total goof all the time," said Victor. "Alright Rooks, out." Reluctantly the new guys sauntered out of the lounge. He procured from the fridge a few sodas for each of them. "So, how was the seminar?"

"Wellll it was just fine; little dark, little gloomy, and always full of people who don't want to be there."

"Then why'd you go?"

"Whitman ordered me to," said Logan with a shrug.

"Right," muttered Richard. There was not a very large circle of like toward their assistant director. "Whitman can't be too picky about who he sends into bomb threats. Especially since you beat out everyone else." Logan shrugged with a grin.

"Well what can I say, I am better than everyone." Richard stood up, not concerned with the apple from Logan.

"Yeah, there you go throw in some humility there while you're at it." As Richard passed by Logan something caught his attention in the form of a smell. He screwed up his face in confusion.

"What is that?"

"What's what?" asked Logan. Richard walked closer to him and drew in another breath. Logan recoiled slightly. "Didn't know you swung that way but thanks for the warning." Richard ignored him and continued trying to decipher what he had detected.

"Head and Shoulders?" Logan snickered and shot a bemused look at Victor.

"Yeah, wouldn't you know I like to wash my hair every now and then." Richard however didn't look convinced.

"I've smelled that before though."

"So what?" It then clicked within the investigator and his face lit up in a large grin. "What?"

"No way…"

"Dick what are you talking about?" asked a now majorly confused Victor.

"Its not Head and Shoulders. I have smelled that before, but whenever I pass by Rachael." Logan shrugged again.

"So we use the same shampoo, big deal." Richard shook his head.

"I don't think so. Rachael's very much into all that herbal tea stuff, homemade perfume…..and homemade shampoo." Logan swallowed hard. "You can call it a coincidence but I'm going to go ahead and assume you're both using the same shampoo." Victor now looked between the two. "And if I would have to guess the reason for that…..would I be right?" Logan ground his teeth somewhat, obviously trying to formulate an escape plan. Finally he blew out a puff of defeat and nodded.

"You always were a better detective than a sniper." Richard laughed out loud.

"I don't believe this!" He pointed the tip of his cane at Logan. "You're hitting my therapist!"

Victor turned two bugged wide eyes at Logan, "WHAT?!"

"Could you scream that a little louder please, I think there were a couple of people in California who didn't hear you." He turned back to Richard. "You figured it out, yeah for you. But she and I are trying to keep this on the down-low for now. So if you could please just keep this to yourselves."

"I make no promises," replied Richard with an evil grin. At that moment none other than Rachael herself poked her head into the lounge. "Speak of the devil."

"Need to see you." He nodded and set his soda aside.

"No problem, we have **lots** to talk about." He sent a hungry look at Logan as he walked away. After Victor and Logan were alone they stared at one another in silence until Logan finally broke it with a made growl.

"Damn it! I told her he'd find out."

----------

"You okay? You seem tired, but in a good way." Richard regarded her strangely.

"That supposed to make sense? I thought I was the nut." She dismissed the comment.

"Assistant Director Whitman wants to see you." He nodded.

"Thanks for the intel. Tell you what, you distract him with that funny joke you know and I'll make my way out the back door." She smirked.

"Sounds like a plan but I'm not sure you want-"

"Ouch!" Rachael suddenly turned to see that Richard and an Asian woman had collided. "You stepped on my foot!" She shouted.

He was quick to retort, "You put it under mine!" She stabbed at him with a dangerous look and quickly went on her way. Richard rolled his eyes not noticing Rachael moving back to his side.

"**Are** you okay?"

"**Are** you dating a colleague?"

"W-What did you say?"

"Nothing, maybe you're the one who's tired." She followed him with a suspicious stare. Once they were on their way again Richard drew closer. "Listen, I need to talk to you privately for a second." Rachael felt taken aback by this request. Richard usually avoided her sessions like the black death, he hardly if ever requested a moment with her. She didn't answer, fearing that anything she said might rouse him from whatever daze he might be in. They entered her office where he paused. Rachael folded her arms.

"Well? What is it?" Richard was no longer sure if he wanted to tell her. Rachael quickly grew impatient. "Richard what is it?"

"I found her." Still Rachael was perplexed.

"You found her, who's her?"

"Rachael, **her**." Her eyes then widened in comprehension, and though the door was locked she made doubly sure they were not being listened to.

"You mean you actually met with-"

"Yeah, Woods shot her and she's resting up at my house."

"W-Well who is she?"

"She says her name is Kory, but that's all I've been able to get out of her." He didn't much care if Rachael picked up on the lie. Now was probably not a good time to mention the rest. "Listen, she's not too particularly well endowed as far as clothing goes. I need some of your clothes." Rachael darted her eyes about, she was a person of compassion but neither of them knew much about this Kory.

"Well, don't you still have some of Barbara's, I mean you could-" She stopped in mid speech at Richard's quickly growing somber. "Sorry, that was….careless of me." He remained silent. "Just a second." She retreated behind her desk and pulled out a dark blue duffle bag. Unzipping it she looked through the garments inside and approved them for lending.

"You keep a bag full of clothes in here with you?"

"Never know what might happen, I work with you after all." He put on a mock surprised look.

"Oh snap."

"So, have you spoken with her much lately?" He was replying in the negative when it suddenly hit him.

"Oh crap."

"What?"

"Nothing, just…just go back to what you were doing." He took out his cell phone and quickly dialed his home number.

* * *

Directly on the other end Kory sat at the table staring intently at the phone. She sat with her hands melded together in a frenzy of anticipation and worry. Why hadn't he called yet? Had he forgotten? Has something happened to him? Perhaps I should go in search of hi- 

At that moment the phone rang.

Kory swiped it up and pressed the button. "H-Hello?! Richard?"

"_Yeah, it's me Kory._" She let out a breath of relief. "_Sorry I hadn't called yet, work and stuff-how're you doing? Everything alright over there?_"

"Oh yes, everything is fine. Nothing has really happened in the past…seven hours."

* * *

Richard bobbed his eyes about guiltily, as though he could speed up when he got a day's work done. 

"Has anyone else called?"

"_There have been several calls, all offering you what they referred to as explosive discounts on your life insurance._" Richard gazed ahead with a faraway look as he listened. "_They were quite relentless_."

"Well I'm just glad you ignored them?" There was a short but stifled pause.

"_I was supposed to ignore them?_" His eyes fell shut with dread. Great, I'll have to deal with that later though. "_Have I done something wrong?_"

"No its fine Kory, just from now on look at the caller ID and if it's not me then don't answer it."

"_Okay, umm….do you know when you might be returning home?_" Yet again came that guilty stab Richard was so accustomed to. The sight of this girl alone was enough to inspire sympathy in a man who'd believed he buried such feelings along with his family.

"I'm actually leaving right now so I should be back in a little while."

"_O-Okay, I hope you will return soon then._" He heard the other line click and closed his phone with a snap. Rachael strode back up to him and handed him the bag. He took with a long sigh.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem." But she for some reason still hadn't fully let go of the bag.  
"Rachael, do you think you could meet her. I think something really bad has happened to her and she's dealing with it in a….peculiar way." She nodded.

"I can see her, yes. But I don't recommend it be soon." She saw his questioning look. "Based on what you told me, and that phone call just now, she's not going to trust anyone but you right now. I know you probably want to send her on her way and get back to being by yourself…" She meant for the last part to be a joke but Richard couldn't help but see a small amount of truth in it. "Just give it some time; new roommates can be difficult to get used to." Richard pulled the bag out of her small grasp.

"She's not my roommate."

----------

Outside Rachael's office Richard began walking toward the exit. "I hope you're not thinking of escaping." He turned momentarily and only resumed his course when he found Kitten quickly making her way up to him. "You have a meeting to go to."

"What do you want?"

"Right now or cosmically speaking?" she asked with a wicked grin. She walked with a pair of books of folded in her arms. Quick as lightening she stepped around him and blocked his path. "You don't have to make this so hard."

"You're still pissed aren't you?"

"It is a matter of principle after all," she said a bit pompously.

"Wasn't my fault, my job is my job. But sometimes its just fun fun." He moved to step around her but she moved with him. He tried again and again she blocked his way. "Okay, what is it you really want?" She narrowed her eyes and removed her thin glasses.

"Do you really need to ask?" Richard grinned and stepped closer. Kitten was surely not going to protest. All the while Rachael watched cautiously from a crack in her door.

"How much of your salary do you put into malpractice insurance?" Her smile grew, if possible, more mischievous.

"More than enough."

"I have Rachael."

"A second rate shrink."

"World renowned."

"Just as I am."

"You really want to just help me?" he asked.

"Of course." He finally began going on his way.

"Good! Why don't you come by my house this Friday around nine? You can help satisfy my insatiable libido." He of course cared not if she looked for felt offended, as was the intended reaction. Kitten stood still for a moment, not entirely sure which to feel at the moment.

* * *

Richard knocked a few times on the Assistant Director's door. "Co-" He barely got the word out before Richard entered regardless. Whitman shot him a glare. "Agent Grayson." 

"_Assistant_ Director," replied Richard.

"Sit down." He did so and found that sitting beside him in the other chair before Whitman's desk was the Asian woman he had run into earlier. Richard trained a surprised look from her to Whitman.

"She tattled on me?" He turned back to her. "I think we already established that it was all your fault."

"Agent Grayson, I would like you to meet Special Agent Shannon Chan of the Secret Service." Richard nodded with an impressed look.

"**The** Secret Service?"

"The same," she replied flatly.

"You will be reassigned to Agent Chan for the remainder of your work with the Silent."

"What?! What about Victor? What's he supposed to do?"

"That is not your concern Agent Grayson. But a new turn in the course of this case has dictated that we open our doors to Agent Chan's department and that we offer our full cooperation."

"Wha-"

"We…very much includes you. No matter how much you think you're above the rules when I say you do and you be quiet about it. That is the nature of the employer/employee mechanism."

"You have a boss too," replied Richard defiantly.

"I'm operating under orders from the Director; no one here has a choice in the matter." Richard nodded impatiently while slightly bouncing his cane up and down.

"This decision come from the President himself?"

"That's not the point." Whitman produced a file with several pictures. Richard took a look at the photo, obviously of a fellow comrade. It was of him crossing the street in broad daylight. "That's the most recent photo taken of Agent Harry Souza. He and his team were close to determining the Silent's whereabouts. He disappeared soon after that was taken."

"So we're organizing some sort of crazy search and rescue-"

"Agent Grayson, Souza was found dead earlier this morning." This effectively shut Richard up. Shannon tore her eyes away from the picture. "His body was delivered to their building via UPS; he had been disemboweled and his lips literally sewn shut."

"Jesus."

"I don't think it will be all that hard for you to keep doing what you've been at with a different perspective."

"Victor and I have been doing just fine, if anything the Secret Service should see that they screwed up somewhere and let us do what we do. I don't need the help of Gong Li over here."

"Hey!" She shouted.

"Hey what? You need to consult with Agent Stone before you switch around partners like this," Said Richard turning his attention back to Whitman.

"You can believe me that working with you was **not** my idea," snapped Shannon.

"Don't worry, we're not working together."

"That's ENOUGH!" Whitman shouted over the both of them. "The situation is non-negotiable; the two of you will work in conjunction to catch the Silent. And since Agent Chan logistically outranks you Agent Grayson, she will have operational control."

"Adding insult to injury I see." Richard rose to his feet. "Victor and I are still working another case at the moment."

"We're putting that on the backburner," said Shannon.

"They're connected."

Whitman answered with, "Not according to our senior staff." Richard lightly beat the tip of his cane against the floor.

"They're wrong!" Whitman didn't rise with him but merely closed the photos and slide them aside. Shannon backed up somewhat as she was fearful she might get caught in the volley of daggers being shot back and forth.

"That will be all Agent Grayson." He feared nothing as far as being reprimanded though not being able to work by being fired however, that was something less to be desired. With one last look of loathing toward his superior Richard quickly walked out.

"Agent Grayson." Shannon quickly followed out of Whitman's office after Richard. He didn't stop or even slow down. "Hey!" He swiftly turned in place, rather elegantly actually for someone on a cane.

"What?! What is it?!" She crossed her arms.

"Like I said, I had no bearing on what just happened in there but you can't give up and you have to understand-"

"Why do you care?" She shook her head, bewildered.

"What?"

"You were ready to bite my head off and barbeque it for July fourth and now you're practically begging me to keep going and to take you with me. Which means that there's something personal to all of this." Shannon pursed her lips together.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Liar." Shannon still refused to reveal her motives. "You know I shot the last guy who lied to me." He looked direly into her eyes, trying to almost command her to tell the truth.

"Harry Souza…..he was my partner."

* * *

Sorry there wasn't much of Starfire in this chapter, but her part will get bigger. Hopefully ;) Until next update. Laters! 


	5. Richard's new Partner

I realize the story might not look like its picking up but trust me that that's going to change with this chapter. Hope you all like it. I know Tsukikage1213 has been tapping her foot waiting for this. Sorry. So I am grateful for thine reviews; **Cartoonfire, Royalfire14, Skyler-A-Teloiv, Realfanficts, Tsukikag1213** (Happy Birthday, by the way)**, Bella-Rose, Ariel34652**. Thanks and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Five

Richard's new Partner

"Agent Grayson." Shannon quickly followed out of Whitman's office after Richard. He didn't stop or even slow down. "Hey!" He swiftly turned in place, rather elegantly actually for someone on a cane.

"What?! What is it?!" She crossed her arms.

"Like I said, I had no bearing on what just happened in there but you can't give up and you have to understand-"

"Why do you care?" She shook her head, bewildered.

"What?"

"You were ready to bite my head off and barbeque it for July fourth and now you're practically begging me to keep going and to take you with me. Which means that there's something personal to all of this." Shannon pursed her lips together.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Liar." Shannon still refused to reveal her motives. "You know I shot the last guy who lied to me." He looked direly into her eyes, trying to almost command her to tell the truth.

"Harry Souza…..he was my partner." Richard looked away. For some reason he felt it was unwise to look her in the eye at that moment. His promise to Kory that he would be home soon also rang through his mind. Yet as he stood there with Shannon switching between vulnerable and angry.

"Maybe you and I should get something to eat."

* * *

ALONG THE HIGHWAY………………..

It had turned dusk rather quickly, as it always does this time during the winter. The month was moving closer and closer Christmas; the days had already been shortened by the end of Thanksgiving. Driving along the highway, a young man moved steadily down the road on cruise control. His wipers moved back and forth to rid his vision of the light snow fall. He squint his eyes for better focus when he spotted someone pulled off on the side of the road, they appeared to have a flat tire or something. Carefully he pulled up behind the derelict car and stepped out into the snow. His feet made soft crunching sounds as he neared a man whose face was hidden by the darkness.

"Hey buddy, flat tire?" The kneeling man carefully set down his lug-nut wrench.

He replied with a chuckle, "Yes would you believe it both front tires blew out." His voice was calm and steady. The young man nodded and rubbed his hands together for warmth.

"Yeah that sucks, well sit tight I'll give ya hand."

"Thank you, I would appreciate that." The young man walked back over to his car and retrieved a pair of gloves, a flashlight, and his own wrench. He took the right side front tire and knelt down, flashlight shining in hand. When he tried to apply his wrench he found the socket slipped over the lug-nut and simply swung around on it, the lug-nuts were metric. He pulled it back in confusion.

"Hmm, hey dude is this a foreign car?" He turned around and immediately a whispered shot from a silenced German Luger penetrated the space between his eyes. He fell limply beside the car where upon a growing red pool stained the snow around his head. The man then explored the inside of his victim's pockets until he found a set of car keys. He stuffed the small caliber weapon back into his coat and drove on his way in the young man's car.

* * *

Richard and Shannon sat in a Mom & Pop type of diner, by now it was slightly deserted expect for them and a three other customers. Shannon sat drinking her coffee while Richard talked away on his cell phone.

"I know I know, it's just-something came up. I promise I'll come right back as soon as I'm done." He finally managed a farewell from the one on the other line and hung up with a long sigh.

"Girlfriend?"

"No." He answered fairly quickly. He stowed away his phone. "New roommate." She nodded.

"Ah, I see." The waitress came around and filled up their cups but Shannon declined her offer for cream or sugar. "No thanks, I'm a purist." Richard surreptitiously snickered. "Look, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I'm normally more reserved than that."

"You mean you normally let people walk all over you." Shannon narrowed her eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"These days 'more reserved' or 'polite' just means that you're timid, lacking in self-respect or confidence. You assume that people will applaud the way you hold the door open for them." Shannon stared blankly at him. "When you're right you're right, self-doubt doesn't help anyone least of all you."

"But being a jerk doesn't do any better!"

"No where in my job description does it say that I have to be nice." Shannon laughed derisively and sipped her coffee. "Maybe then you'll learn a little bit of humility." The spite in her voice was undeniable, so much so that it made Richard smile.

"This **is** personal, but only part of it was your partner bit'n the dust." Shannon grew even more furious at Richard's harsh description of her loss. She felt only too happy to explain.

"They've been comparing me to you since the day I walked out the academy. Everything I accomplished was weighed against yours. Sometimes I would hear, "I wonder how fast Agent Grayson would've thought of that" or "That was a fine job she did, she's no Agent Grayson, but she's does her best." Shannon paused with a hard look, one that seemed ineffective against Richard. "You better believe I do my best and that better be good enough for you." He fiddled with his cane as he looked at her. Her hand shook as she held her cup and some of her coffee actually spilled onto her hand. She winced slightly and set the cup down.

"I'm guessing you were the top student in your class from daycare to your senior year of college. So you're throwing this hissy because you've finally met up with someone who might be better than you?" Shannon looked away and rummaged around inside a smaller version of a purse. He caught a momentary glimpse inside it. "Something like that wouldn't bother me, because I know there is always someone who is better than you and me."

"I don't think or want to be better than you," she fiercely corrected him. "I just want to be respected as much as you are."

"I don't care of people respect me or not."

"But that's your problem," said Shannon through a chuckle. "You don't care if someone doesn't respect you but you also don't care if someone **does** respect you." He shrugged.

"Keeps things simple."

"It keeps you alone." He didn't respond this time, most likely due to the fact that Shannon had almost nailed it. "I was able to read your dossier before I came here."

"Good read? I hear last year it was second to the bible."

"You were once with HRT, responded to hostage situations and rescue operations, an FBI urban sniper." Richard looked down towards the floor. "I read that you have twenty-nine confirmed kills." He nodded. "Twenty-nine…..that's a lot of faces to carry around."

"Well, the only one that really mattered was the first. They steadily got easier after that."

"To me that's not something to be proud of, I know I would certainly loose sleep over that. I mean I have been for a few weeks but that's nothing." Richard then raised his head up with a growing smile. "What?"

"You are more reserved than this." She looked about perplexed.

"Yes I am, what are you talking about?" He tapped his cane against the floor.

"Irritability, aggressive behavior, difficulty sleeping…..you're not a grouch you're just sick." Still Shannon was confused. "You like to draw don't you?" She nodded.

"How did you-"

"I saw the charcoal pencil in your bag, and from the teeth marks I'd say you're actually a little timid and a bit nervous. You've been biting your pencils and like you said you're a purist, so you don't buy pencils with graphite." Shannon's mouth gaped and she stole a look down at the set of pencils in her purse. Richard threw down a few dollars for the tip. "Go on over to the clinic across the street they should give you two prescriptions; one for the lead poisoning and another for some common sense." He got up but Shannon stopped him.

"Wait, we've both been assigned a pretty scary person. There can't be any tensions between us." Richard regarded her with a straight face.

"Call me Richard." And he walked out of the diner.

* * *

RICHARD'S HOME………….

Kory felt disappointed but not necessarily betrayed by the fact that Richard had not yet returned when he said he would. She didn't quite understand the complexities of his job and that she felt made her realize that she didn't really have a right to be angry with him. Kory had so far kept herself from wandering about his home and poking in every corner that roused her curiosity. However as time went on it was a feeling that was growing more and more difficult to resist.

'I will not disturb anything,' she thought. 'What is the harm in just looking?' Having convinced herself that she was in the clear Kory meandered out of the living room and down the hallway. One room had caught her eye but as before she had forced herself to maintain Richard's privacy. It was a half circled room closed off by two glass doors. She pushed one open and entered a storehouse of what could only be memorabilia. Kory looked up and down the shelves that held countless photos and small items past. Mostly they were of a woman and young boy, only a few pictures included Richard. Kory carefully took one of the photos off the shelf and stared at the expression on Richard's face as he held the boy and the woman held herself up behind him. He did not look the way he does now; he looked happy. As Kory observed that none of the pictures showed the boy any older than possibly five years a harsh realization hit her, couple with the sight of a ring on Richard's and the woman's hand. How long ago must it have been?

Kory's attention drew itself to a piano, which she had thus far ignored for favor of the numerous pictures. It was beautifully stained mahogany with a single piece of music held above the keys. She bent forward to better view the title, _Barbara's Sonata_. Kory drew a hand forward and was inches from pressing on a key when she noticed someone out of the corner of her eye. Swiftly she stood upright and found Richard in the doorway, leaning heavily on his cane.

"O-Oh! Richard…I-I am so sorry, I did not mean to intrude." With a jerk of his head he motioned for her to get out. She did so with a meek look toward the floor. Immediately after she walked out Richard closed the door and locket it with a small key.

"Kory…" She stopped and apprehensively turned back to him. Richard kept a tight grip on the brass door handle along with his eyes on the piano. "I would really appreciate it if you never went in there again." Kory felt a sudden stab in her chest, she had only known him for a day but he was her rescuer. If she couldn't trust him then who could she trust? She couldn't tell whether he was angry or hurt, unfortunately neither the former nor the latter provided any comfort for her. He walked past her, "Come with me." Silently he led her to a room down the hall from his and they walked in. "You can sleep here, it's not the Plaza Hotel but it beats sleeping under a pine tree." She smiled and nodded.

"I thank you." He then handed her Rachael's bag.

"Here's some clothes, they're borrowed too so be thoughtful with em'."

"I will, thank you." A moment later Kory was climbed into bed and Richard was taking his leave. "Richard?"

"What is it?" he asked looking back at her. She sat up in her bed and fiddled with her hands.

"I am truly sorry for entering that room." He shook his head. "I should have been more considerate of your privacy."

"Just forget about it, its okay." She titled her head at him.

"The piece of music displayed, Barbara's Sonata, will you play it for me?" He took a long time to process her question and then come up with an answer; all the while looking at her blankly.

"No." Sadly Kory nodded and lowered herself back down to the pillow.

----------

Despite Kory's happy acceptance to have a comfortable bed to sleep on she found that transitioning from the hard earth to a soft mattress was going to take a few nights. Finally however her fatigue had lulled her to sleep. It was around two in the morning when a series of gasps roused her from slumber. Sleepily she sat up and rubbed her eyes. The gasps subsided but they were only replaced by a series of moans and cries. She found that if she pressed her ear to the wall that she could easily hear the sounds of Richard suffering through an obviously disturbing sleep. Eager to make up for her mistake earlier, Kory crept out of her room and tactfully entered Richard's. Just as she suspected she found him stirring in his bed, his cane knocked over, and a visible sheen of sweat on his forehead. She stopped beside his bed. Though she had come with the intention to help Kory suddenly felt very helpless. What was she to do? How could she possibly be of any help to Richard right now? She didn't even know what was troubling him. It wasn't long though before she got her answer. Richard suddenly reached out and grasped her wrist. She stifled a frightened gasp but remained where she stood. Richard then looked up at her with half-open eyes; he was still asleep and clearly saw her as someone else.

"Rachael," he choked hoarsely. "My family…" Kory swallowed hard. "Where are they?"

"I-I."

"Are they okay….?" Kory grew terrified, that Richard would suddenly wake up and mistake the situation as another fault of hers. Lady Luck was on her side that night however, as Richard drifted back into deep slumber and his grip on her wrist slackened enough for her to slip out. Gently she placed his arm back to his side. With a ginger rub on his hand she quietly reassured him.

"They are well."

* * *

JOINING SHANNON……………

Shannon sat at her new desk working into the wildly late hours of the night; it was something she was accustomed to having worked numerous stakeouts. She typed away at a computer, reporting her progress with Richard, or lack there of. She paused and took a long yawn and stretched her arms. As her fingers moved over the keyboard her phone rang. She wondered who could be calling her at this time of night but picked it up regardless and without taking her eyes from the screen.

"Special Agent Chan."

"_Good evening, Special Agent, how are you faring so late this night?_" Shannon's eyes moved steadily away from the screen. She recognized the voice from when he'd called them months ago; the call that inevitably launched them in their search for the Silent.

"You," she said though a ragged breath tinged with fury.

"_I suppose you received my package, I do hope its contents were all in one piece._" Shannon drew closer to the receiver.

"I don't care if it takes me the whole of my career, I will spend the rest of my life if I have to hunting you down."

"_And what then? Will you kill me? You are a servant of the law?_" Shannon's face contorted furiously. "_You like many others have deemed me evil but you will understand that I am a necessary evil._"

"You really are insane."

"_You should not work so late at night Special Agent; you could fall asleep at the wheel and become yet another road statistic. Then who would chase me? Our friend Richard perhaps? We still need to get to know each other._"

"Keep talking just a little longer and maybe we'll actually meet face to face."

"_If you are considering tracing this call you may by all means do so, sadly though you will only find this number left in the garbage later on._" He paused, allowing his words to sink deeper into Shannon's mind. "_I am looking forward to the day we finally meet face to face. I understand you are a true beauty._"

"Only after I've had my coffee," she replied flatly. "Nights like tonight I can be a real terror to behold." She heard him lightly snicker.

"_Well…….not from where I'm standing._" Shannon suddenly dropped the phone and dashed over to the windows. She madly darted her eyes about the parking lot and the various buildings next them for anything that looked like a silhouette. Turing in place she saw the door to the stairs closing. She yanked her gun from inside her jacket and sprinted straight for the door. Upon reaching it she swung the door open and stood on the threshold, her weapon outstretched and ready. Carefully she looked up at the rising flight and then downward. Her eyes widened at the sight of someone calmly making their way down to the garage. Shannon leaned over the railing somewhat to get a better view. The figure wore a red windbreaker and baseball cap but he was surely no one who worked around here. Logan opened the door behind Shannon with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Who are you?"

"SHhhh!" She hushed him with a finger to her lips. He then saw her drawn weapon and slowly began reaching for his.

"What's going on here?" he whispered. Shannon gestured down the steps with her eyes.

"The Silent, he's here."

"In the building?!"

"Quiet!" Logan put his cup down walked to the other side of the downward flight. He drew his gun and gave her a nod. Quietly the two of them made their way down the stairs, allowing their weapons to constantly lead the way. Just as before, they reached bottom floor doorway just as it was closing. Shannon wondered if he had waited for them to get closer and then continued on. Logan moved up to the single pane of glass in the door and looked about for any signs of movement. He shook his head at Shannon and she nodded in reply. Logan held the door open and Shannon quickly but quietly moved in the garage. Logan followed after her allowing the door to softly close behind them. The both ducked behind a parked car and took in steady breaths.

"Do you think he's still here?" asked Logan.

"Oh yeah, he hasn't had his fun yet." She looked both East and Westward. "You go that way, I'll move around toward you. We'll try and flush him out toward one of us." Logan nodded and staying low took to Shannon's direction. She swallowed hard and took in several deep breaths before she finally moved onward. Her steady footsteps, delicately placed as they were, spoke as she walked nonetheless. She double checked to ensure the safety on her gun was off. The slightest sound nearly jerked her hand forward and her trigger finger immediately afterward. Likewise Logan moved along with the same level of vigilance. Every shadow appeared to come to life with every attribute that made the Silent so terrifying. Shannon's wide eyes adjusted to the dim light but even that did little to help her detect their intruder. As she passed by a large van the brim of a baseball cap followed after her.

* * *

THAT MORNING………………

Richard hobbled into the kitchen yawning as he went. He had on only a pair of sweatpants and a t-shit. Looking about he spotted Kory firmly planted in the black leather chair before the TV. "That's my chair," he mumbled under his breath. Though he said or did nothing to shoo her out of it as he would have anybody else.

"Morning." She looked at him perplexed.

"Did you not say that it was 'good afternoon'?" Richard darted his eyes about guiltily.

"Right, I said that. Afternoon." Indulging his own joke Richard than poured himself some coffee. "It's seven in the morning and I'm barely awake, how long have **you** been up?"

"For many hours, I could not sleep when you-" She cut herself off with a mental 'EEP!' He furrowed his eyebrows.

"When I what?"

"N-Nothing, I misspoke my words." Richard stared at her with a faraway look, he must really be half asleep still. he joined her in the living room and looked curiously at the TV.

"What're you watching?" He picked up his remote and going to a menu widened his eyes. "You filled up my Tivo, with season passes for…….US Opens Tennis, Two and a Half Men, House M.D. 'well that is a good show', and Krypto the Super Dog." She shrugged innocently up at him. "Well, that's it for you."

"I am sorry?" she suggested with a weak smile.

"Nope, I'm sorry. Because the big googily eyes aren't going to work this time." He held up the remote. "This thing is going into hiding, you find it you can use it again."

"But-"

"Ah! No buts, now stay in here so I can hide this thing in peace." He limped out of the living room leaving Kory pouting in the chair with her arms folded. The next second however she carefully peered over the chair as an idea came to her.

-----

A moment later Richard returned shaking some imaginary dust off his hands. "There, like I said; you find it you can use it." Kory sat in the chair looking somewhat guilty.

"I understand." He sat down on the sofa nearby and paused. She looked at him calmly, awaiting whatever it was he was going to say.

"I'm sorry if I got angry with you last night." She tilted her head to one side. "That room, it's not a place a show off or even like to think about some times. And that piece of music, that's a whole other story."

"The woman in the pictures, she was your spouse?"

"Yes, her name was Barbara. She-"

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

"-Didn't knock on my door, just a second." He irritably rose up and looking through the window found Victor waiting on the other side. Richard opened the door and stood on the threshold. "Before you say anything it's my day off and I'm not coming in."

"Shannon and Logan were attacked." Richard's mouth parted. "I mean I know it's your day off, but I just thought you'd like to know." With that Victor turned from the doorway and promptly drove away.

* * *

Are they okay? Who knows, well I do but I'm going to be just a tad evil and not say a thing. Laters! 


	6. Why I hate Everyone

I'm hoping that even with a character like the Silent I'll be able to keep my "T" rating. Let's face it there are some degrees of detail that really don't need to be seen or read. Well, we'll see. Anyway thanks a lot for the reviews last chapter; **Cartoonfire, Tsukikage1213, Royalfire14, RoseXxxXThorn, Realfanficts, Crimson Black, Skyler-A-Teloiv, Bella-Rose, BonitaChickia, ABCD**. Thank you very much. Now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter Six

Why I hate Everyone

Richard irritably rose up and looking through the window found Victor waiting on the other side. Richard opened the door and stood on the threshold. "Before you say anything it's my day off and I'm not coming in."

"Shannon and Logan were attacked." Richard's mouth parted. "I mean I know it's your day off, but I just thought you'd like to know." With that Victor turned from the doorway and promptly drove away. Richard hung where he stood watching Victor disappear down the drive on around the turn. Kory kept a curious and concerned stare on Richard as he remained rooted where he stood. Finally he came back inside, swinging the door shut behind him. Without a word to Kory he disappeared into his room and what seemed like a mere second later emerged ready to make a trek.

"Richard?"

"I have to go."

"What is wrong?" He shook his head as he gathered up the many items he carried with him.

"I hope nothing, I'll be back soon so why don't you….." His voice trailed off into silence as he turned to face her. She was saddened, disappointed because she had been looking forward to getting to know her rescuer more on the day when he did not have to leave. "You know what? Why don't you come with me?" He her eyes widened somewhat.

"Come with you?"

"Yeah, you've been cooped up in here for a couple of days. I think it's about time you took a little trip."

"Then….I will be with you?"

He chuckled at her question, the innocence…. "Yes Kory, you'll be with me."

She nodded happily. "Then I shall prepare myself, I will only be a moment." Kory happily skipped away down the hall to the room given to her. For Richard it was somewhat of a bittersweet moment. On the one hand he and Kory would get to spend more time together and actually do something instead of sitting around all day; on the other hand they might be going to the morgue. As far as first dates go he supposed he could do worse.

But no!

He and Kory were not going on a date; they were just stepping out of the house to make sure Logan and Shannon are okay. Victor was in too much of a huff with Richard to go into any details, have to hound him later for that. But the whole point was that he was not taking Kory out on any sort of court or engagement. _For crying out loud I wish Rachael would shut up sometimes._

"I am ready Richard!" Kory declared as she emerged from the hallway. Richard had to admit for someone who claimed to be from another planet her eye for clothing was impressively acute. She wore a pair of blue jeans, white tennis shoes, and a dark blue shirt that read "In case you haven't noticed from my snoring, I'm not interested". _Nice, Rachael_. Kory kept her hair flaming red hair down and did it ever flow. It was as split second before Richard caught himself almost wishing it was a date. _No way!_ Perhaps this wasn't the best time to think about it.

Somewhat awkwardly he reached into a closet by the front door and pulled out a jacket. "Well snow usually means its kinda cold out there so you might want this." She took it gratefully and slipped it on. Richard had to admit that he felt a little squeamish about letting her use it. Years ago it was only him, Barbara, and Jason, his would be too big for her and there were no extra coats. Kory had to use Barbara's.

"Okay, let's go then."

* * *

PROVIDENCE HOSPITAL……………

Shannon sat outside one of the rooms with a barely steaming cup of coffee in her hands. She was so consumed with her view of the floor that she took no notice of the two people approaching her.

"If you're sitting out here…" She snapped her head up at the sound of Richard's voice. "Then Logan must be in there." He pointed toward the room. "I'm right aren't I?" She nodded and took a ragged sip. "Well, is he still alive?" Kory remained behind Richard but was eager to hear more of why they were there.

"He's fine, took a bullet close to the shoulder but they say he'll be okay."

Richard nodded. "How did this happen?"

"Richard-"

"I know, it's hard to recall the terrible run-in with the psycho killer. Suck it up and tell me." Kory regarded him a bit strangely; he never spoke that way before.

Shannon lent her head back against the wall. "I was working late last night and he called me, said he was looking at me. He was in the building with me and I didn't have a clue. As I made my down the stairs I ran into Logan and we looked for him together." Richard balanced himself on his cane as she spoke while Kory sat down beside him. "The parking garage was big and dark; Logan and I decided we should split up."

"First mistake," interjected Richard. She ignored it completely.

"After we went separate it was only a few minuets before we finally cornered him, but of course…...he was always a step ahead of us."

* * *

THE NIGHT BEFORE…………..

Shannon's wide eyes adjusted to the dim light but even that did little to help her detect their intruder. As she passed by a large van the brim of a baseball cap followed after her. His step produced a fraction of the sound hers made and yet there was a shuffle that made its way to Shannon's ear. Her breath caught and she spun around with her gun ready.

No one was behind her.

She swallowed hard. They may as well have been hunting the boogey man, a boogey man who unfortunately was no product of fiction. She could hear Logan's footsteps in some other seemingly far off place. Then out of the thick silence both of them were awakened to the sound of humming. The voice teased them buy letting out a few melancholy notes and then pausing for several seconds. Every time voice started again it froze them in place, demanding their complete attention. Once, Shannon heard Logan taking a few steps during one of their quarry's choruses. Without even realizing it Shannon and Logan had found each other and almost bumped into one another. Ducking low they hid behind a sedan.

"See him?" asked Shannon trying to look through the windows.

Logan shook his head. "No, I can't even tell what part of the garage he's in." A thought occurred to Shannon as she continued trying to find the Silent.

"That might be why he's singing now." He trained his eyes up at her.  
He's getting tired of the fact that we can't find him, he's getting bored." There it was again, the soft low hum floated over their heads. The acoustics of their environment made it impossible to tell where it was coming from, he could be right behind them. "We need to call for backup."

"They won't get here in time," whispered Logan. "We need to make a decision about rushing him-" His speech was cut short by the humming once again. "Take him by surprise."

"So far surprise has been on his side, that what makes the whole idea so dangerous."

A low and clam voice then cut through them like a cold steel blade. "Isn't it painfully obvious….I'm right in front of you." They were suddenly bathed in the blinding light from the headlights of van directly ahead of them. The Silent stood in before the van making only his silhouette visible. He did nothing during Logan Shannon's temporary blindness but stood in place. Once their eyes had adjusted they stepped out from behind the car, guns raised.

"Hands behind your head," ordered Logan. The Silent raised his hands as though surrendering but did not place them where told. Instead he kept hanging on either side of his head.

"Don't suppose this was part of the plan," said Shannon looking at him down her sight. He turned his vision slightly in her direction. "Come on be honest with me, did you screw up."

"Everything is part of the plan Agent Chan, even screwing up. I came here tonight because I've been watching Agent Grayson's case closely; I know the two of you have been paired to catch me. And I must say I am most displeased with your apparent lack progress."

"Shut UP!" demanded Logan. "It ends here, maybe you did plan on walking but that's not gonna happen now. Your threat is over." He softly chuckled.

"I'm not the danger here, and even if I was you certainly couldn't stop me." He pressed a fob remote in his hand and an upper set of lights flashed on and once again the pair were impaired by blindness. This time the Silent did act and after a whispered shot Logan was on the ground clutching his shoulder. Shannon furiously got to her feet and out of the light's power. To her dismay there was no sign of the criminal. She ran up to Logan and pulled him over to the nearest wall and sat him up.

"DAMN IT!" She eased him forward and found an exit wound.

"Fully penetrated, hang on help is on the way." She dialed 911 and quickly called an ambulance to their address. Shortly after the call was made Shannon noticed a package that had been left near the exit, obviously the Silent's chosen means of escape.

* * *

Richard turned the package over in his hands as Shannon finished her retelling. "You haven't opened it yet?"

"Have I opened it?" she repeated insanely. "Sure I ripped open an unknown parcel that a serial killer left for me."

"I highly doubt it's a bomb."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine you can open it." Richard nodded and handed his cane off to Kory.

"Alright then I will."

"Umm Richard, perhaps this is not a good idea," squeaked Kory. She watched, along with Shannon, apprehensively as Richard pulled at the tab along the package's edge. Both of them holding their breaths and preparing to shield themselves from whatever may come. Richard eased the package open.

"OH MY GOD!" Both Shannon and Kory shrieked out loud as Richard fell into the nearest seat shaking with laughter. Once they both noticed the lack of an explosion, save Richard's explosive fits, they both ran death glares on the special agent.

"Richard that was not humorous!" scolded Kory, still shaking to the bone. Shannon stood up shaking her head, absolutely appalled by Richard's sick definition of a joke. Kory, now slightly angered by Richard's presence chose instead to visit their injured friend. Shannon waited as she left their presence.

"You're a real piece of work," she whispered.

"Oh come on," said Richard wiping his eyes. "I have nothing but the utmost respect for you."

"The day we met you called me Gong Li."

"Don't take it personally it's what we do around here. I roll out a racial slur on Victor and he just kicks my cane out from under me." Shannon bent her mount into a crooked smile. "It's what we call humor hierarchy, right now you're just a little low on the totem pole." During the silence that then passed Richard looked around in the package and drew from it photos and a passport.

"What is it?"

"How should I know," answered Richard curtly. He tossed the package down beside her and stood up. "You have operational control after all, you decide." As he began walking by her Shannon stuck her foot out and knocked his cane out from under him. His leg buckled under the weight and he fell to his knees. His gasp resounded throughout the hall and he quickly recovered back into a relatively straight position. Shannon looked up at him with a straight face and shrugged.

"Humor hierarchy." Richard's face broke into a grin.

"Oh you fast learner." Her face quickly mirrored his and they laughed. He jerked his head at the package. "Victor's still with the tech guys working out Benson's chemistry set, take those down there and add it to their to-do list." She nodded and took to her task.

-----

When Richard entered Logan's room he found he and Rachael were already deeply engaged in conversation with Kory. In fact it was at least four seconds before his very presence was noted.

"Hey Dick," exclaimed Logan from his hospital bed. His arm was wrapped up in a sling. "Heard your little joke a second ago." He saw Rachael beginning to frown but it was drowned out by Kory's giggling.

"Yes, I admit that at the time I was not amused but in hindsight I believe that it was indeed most humorous."

"Glad to hear it," said Richard.

"So who's your friend?" asked Logan.

Rachael answered for him "Roommate, she's been telling us about everything since she…'arrived' in this part of town." Richard was thankful that while her tactfulness was more than conspicuous it did save him from a long and weird explanation. He instead drew attention to Logan's injury.

"How's the shoulder?"

Logan glanced down at it. "Still attached, still works. I guess I'll live."

"Richard, Rachael tells me that she is a person whom you speak to if you are feeling troubled," said Kory, more than happy to fill him in on the details of their talk. Richard shifted his eyes between the two.

"She said that huh?"

"Mm hm," she replied with a nod. To Logan and Rachael's dissatisfaction they saw a particularly evil look spread over Richard's face.

"Well it's the truth; Rachael is the go-to-girl for all things sad and suicidal. I can't hardly name off all the times that I would have shot myself if weren't for her PHD's and M.D.'s. After all, I wouldn't trust anyone who didn't flaunt and showcase their myriad of certificates and awards." Rachael shifted in her seat.

"But she is helpful yes?"

"Oh absolutely," declared Richard with obvious cynicism. "…Especially when I blurt out my desires to get involved with a co-worker." In the same moment Logan dropped his head and Rachael's eyes went wide saucers. She then of course drove her gaze into Logan who, expecting the action, kept his eyes averted. Satisfied with a job well done Richard checked his watch. "Well, I've got a lot of work to do what with my serial killer. So Kory I've asked Rachael to speak with you if that's okay."

"Y-Yes, that is fine." She didn't know why he would ask Rachael to do that, but that in itself peaked her curiosity.

"Good, and I don't know how long I'll be so Rachael if you could give Kory a lift back home…"

"Sure," replied Rachael still kept a piercing stare on her boyfriend. Fighting the loosing battle of not sniggering Richard stepped out of Logan's room. After a moment's pause Rachael slapped Logan off the thigh. "You told him?!"

"No he worked it out like I told you he would." Kory moved her eyes between them.

"I am sorry, but what are you talking about."

"Nothing!" The two replied unison. Rachael didn't want to upset the girl, after all it was her impression that something deeper ran under her. She stood up and held out her hand.

"Sorry about that, would you like to come with me now? My office is just across the street."

"Very well," replied Kory happily. As Rachael led Kory out the door she shot Logan one last scolding glare. He threw up his free arm let it fall back down dejectedly.

----------

Richard moved as quickly as his one good leg would carry him alongside his bum leg. He reached for his phone to check the time and as he moved Kitten stalked up beside him.

"Well hello there."

Still looking at his phone's display Richard said, "Avoid nightmares in the form of blonde-Oh sorry didn't see you there, probably shouldn't read my horoscopes out loud anymore."

"Har har you, so have you given any thought to my offer?" They entered an elevator which began moving down.

"Offer? If by offer you mean you ultimatum then no not much."

"You know according to my observations Agent Grayson your exhibiting many signs of clinical depression which may be inhibiting your ability to make rational decisions. It could comprise your safety and the safety of other agents in the field."

"Well look at you, caring about other people," said Richard in a sappy voice. "Isn't that a sort of prerequisite for what you do?"

"What I do is tell people what they should be feeling and how they should be feeling it. You should only be so lucky that I haven't fully unsheathed my sword, all it would take is my recommendation, another doctor who is afraid of me, and the Assistant director's signature."

"And then I loose my job forever, like I haven't heard that one before. There's actually a blog online entitled "Get Richard Grayson because he locked my kin away". I hear it's sponsored by Kitten then pressed the stop button, halting the elevator's progress. "Sorry, didn't know you were a liberal."

"He is my father!" she spat.

"Oh now I remember why you want to obliterate me, he's your daddy. Well daddy was trafficking cocaine, something society tends to frown upon." Kitten drew in close, close enough to pin him to the wall.

In a hoarse whisper she said, "I will destroy you." Richard smiled and pushed aside with his cane, then with the tip pressed the button that resumed their descent.

"Don't care."

"It's only a matter of time."

"Before what? You also need me to do something that's at least mildly against the law, being sad doesn't fall into that category (not yet anyway)." The elevator let them out and Richard continued on his way with of course Kitten trialing behind. When he finally reached the lab he stepped inside the sliding glass door and blocked Kitten's passage. "Sorry, can't come in."

"Why? No girls allowed or I don't know the secret password?"

"Don't be childish, we're all grownups here. The equipment's highly sensitive to bitches." He slid the door shut and latched it, leaving Kitten with a dark scowl on her face. Forgetting about her entirely Richard found Victor a Shannon hard at work. "Greetings my golden retrievers…" Shannon rolled her eyes. "What news have you?" They both remained silent. "Okay, you first." He pointed at Victor. Victor beckoned him closer to where he had Benson's chemistry set laid out though various pieces were missing, presumably destroyed during their testing.

"He wasn't testing ph levels I'll tell you that," said Victor. "The remnants that we found in these tubes contain well over a hundred percent ethanol."

"So not a chemistry set, a distillery."

"Right, and I don't mean anything like Captain Morgan or Smirnoff, I'm talk'n hardcore illegal booze. There was enough grain alcohol running through these things to kill an elephant." Richard took a seat on a nearby stool and bounced the tip of his cane against the floor.

"So the question now is….why did someone want to kill him for brewing moonshine?" Shannon unconsciously shrugged her shoulders. "Prohibition's gone the way of the dodo, so the law didn't get him."

"Perhaps he was doing business with someone who got greedy," suggested Shannon. Richard stood up and cast a look upward.

"That's possible but remember Benson's agoraphobia; he hardly trusted another living soul. He spent most of meager paycheck on groceries and subscriptions to Popular Mechanics."

"Even so I fail to see how all of this relates to our case." Richard regarded her strangely. "You know, the one that Whitman said takes precedence over airport dead guy."

"Oh yeah now I remember, but you been here long enough to understand that Whitman has been a pencil neck longer than he's been a field agent. The two are connected."

"How man?" asked Victor. "You've got two separate crime scenes, one made by a copycat killer and the other the Silent himself. The only thing both scenes have in common is not a single usable print was found." The crippled agent shook his head. There were too many clues that almost made no sense whatsoever.

"What about the package the Silent left behind?" Shannon proceeded to pull out the parcel's contents.

"You're not going to believe this-" having already glimpsed the contents he decided to make himself grin.

"Ooo let me guess, the devil's written testimony that he made him do it."

"Not quite," she replied irksome. "It contains a driver's license, passport, birth certificate, there's even a set of dental records; all Bosnian in origin and long expired." This was indeed puzzling. "He just gave us everything we need to identify him."

"Well girl don't keep us hanging," jeered Victor.

"The Silent's name is Mirko Serviacc, born in Southern Bosnia. His family was killed in a car accident during his earlier childhood years and he wound up jumping around from several foster homes. Serviacc then immigrated to the US in order to escape the massive Serbian genocide 'supposedly' perpetrated by Milošević. He was never able to obtain official citizenship and has so far been living off a student visa." Victor turned deeply confused look from Shannon to Richard.

"Why? Why would he give us all of this?"

"Probably because he's knows it won't help us all that much," said Shannon. She could see Victor's protest rising up and interrupted him. "Serviacc doesn't have a permanent mailing address, no employment record, no credit cards, not even a social security number. He's completely off grid, knowing his name hardly makes a difference."

"Come on-"

"No she's right," said Richard. "The only thing we'll be able to rely on as far as Serviacc is concerned is a pattern. We need to pay attention to the pattern that he's established and follow it before he's able to claim another victim."

"Well unfortunaltey he's already beat us there," said Victor. Both Richard and Shannon glanced at one another then back at Victor expectantly. "A kid, early twenties, was found with a bullet hole in his head on the side of the road on the outskirts of town. The scene doesn't fit his MO but we're sure its him. It was probably something he didn't intend to do but wound up seizing an opportunity."

"That makes eight victims," said Shannon. "We're running out of time."

Victor remained puzzled about the package. "So why did he gave us all this info? Was it because he figured 'what the hell'?"

Richard shrugged and began making his way out. "Oh I'm sure there's a bit of psychological warfare intended but as you've plainly demonstrated it has us more confused than fearful right now."

* * *

RACHAEL'S OFFICE……………..

Kory looked about wondrously at the somewhat darker and gothic objects that decorated Rachael's office. Rachael stayed seated behind her desk perfectly content on simply watching and observing.

"I like your work area," complimented Kory. "The décor is so much different than what Richard has."

"Thank you Kory, I'm glad you like it." Kory found one of the seats before Rachael's desk and sat down. She found it was quite comfortbale, the type of chair that made one relax completely upon contact. "I'm really curious Kory, how long were you in the woods?"

"Oh for several weeks, on occasion it would rain most tremendously."

"I'm sorry you had to endure that," said Rachael softly.

Kory waved a hand dissmisivley. "Do not trouble yourself; I am very happy now that I am with Richard." Rachael felt a hard stiffness in her chest. It was an honest statemnet but the what made it uncomfortable was the fact that normally it was honest. Kory read her estranged expression. "Have I said something wrong?" Rachael snapped out of her revere.

"No of course not. It's just……I don't think I've ever met anyone like you before."

"I do not understand."

"Well I guess I'm just surprised that Richard hasn't done or said something to you that would offend you in some way." Kory smiled disbelievingly.

"Why would think that?"

"I'm not sure if you've noticed but Richard doesn't really have too high a regard for other people's feelings. That joke he pulled just a while ago barely scratches the surface of what he does sometimes."

"But Richard does not strike me as someone who is mean to others." Rachael lowered her head with a smile.

"Well I assure you it has nothing to do with a lack of respect for people. I think it's just how he copes from day to day. You know Richard used to be married?" The red head nodded.

"Yes I do know, is it true that she has passed from this world?"

Rachael found herself caught in those giant emerald orbs and nodded somberly. "Yes, it was four years ago. He, Victor, and Logan had all separated into their own area of expertise. After Richard's injury he joined Victor in case work. His leg was supposed to have healed back to normal long before now, but is seems something is still wrong." Kory nodded as she took in the words. "Now if it's alright I'd like to just talk about you for a while."

"Me?"

"Yes, if ever Richard accepts a friend into his circle it strikes me as an anomaly. And he's been a little vague on the details of your arrival." Kory tilted her head in mal-comprehension. "So where're you from."

"The planet Tamaran," she replied plainly but proudly. Rachael just sat still attempting to think of a rational response.

"Uh huh…..that's not exactly what Richard told me." Kory looked away. Rachael held a pen between her fingers, playing with it.

"But then that would mean…" Kory's face fell and immediately Rachael wished she hadn't said anything. "That would mean that Richard does not believe me."

"You can't look at it that way," Rachael assured her.

"How then am I to…look at it?"

"He's a very linier person, he likes to be able to explain everything (and I mean _everything_). If he can't figure something out logically it drives him nuts or just annoys the heck out of him."

"What has he said about me?"

"Well I really can't say."

"Why not?"

"There's this rule, it has to do with client confidentiality. But what he told me I might have to agree with." Kory stared at her anxiously. What did she mean? "Kory, is it true that you were a prisoner?"

"Yes, I was taken aboard a Gordanian Slave Skiff and was to be presented to the Citadel as a trophy." She paused and pressed herself closer to her person. "I was to be a symbol of the Citadel's recent victory over Tamaran." Rachael listened carefully, hoping to pickup on any similarities that might explain her story.

"Kory there is a condition that in essence protects a person from the memory of a terrible experience. A new memory is created in place of the actual event, in some cases the patient may even forget who they really are."

"Then you are suggesting that I am not who I say I am, and that the events of my entire life are nothing more than a fabrication of my mind?" Rachael's mouth parted.

"Well-"

"You do not believe me either. Are foreigners of this planet so uncommon?"

"Actually yes."

"Well I can assure you that I am alien to this world and though I have suffered greatly I am not mentally damaged." Her voice grew shaky and defensive. Rachael could also have sworn that she saw a rising green hue in her eyes.

"O-Okay, calm down. No one is calling you a liar."

"I think I would like to go now." So saying Kory hastily rose from her chair. Rachael moved from around her desk and met her at the door. "Please…"

"No it's just Richard asked me to drive you back, remember?"

"Yes, I do. But I do not wish to discuss myself further."

"We won't," promised Rachael. Kory nodded and allowed herself to be led out. As they left Kitten spotted them just as she was leaving the water cooler behind. She carefully watched Kory with a pair of narrowed eyes, unbeknownst to them having seen her enter with Richard earlier. Kitten slowly lowered her small pair of glasses from her eyes. Who was this girl? And what was she doing with Richard?

* * *

When Richard arrived back home he found that just as he expected Kory had beat him by a few hours. When he entered he found her waiting for him but it was the greeting he expected. She sat on the sofa with a straight if not slightly hurt face. He closed the door behind him.

"Something wrong?"

"You do not believe me." Richard shut his eyes as he hung up his coat. "You think I am troubled beyond my ability to cope…..you think me weak."

"I don't think you're weak Kory, but you're right about the other part. I don't think you're from another planet." Tears began to well up in her eyes and she bowed her head sadly. He sat down in his black chair. "Come on Kory don't do that."

"Y-You are the only shelter I have had since I arrived. Every night I lived in fear and doubt. I felt warm and safe here, with you. And then I came to realize how you really view me." She raised her head back up and did indeed send him a tearfully angry glare. "You do disrespect all around you. You take no care of others!" Richard could only gaze back at her. "Your loss was great, but you place blame the whole world around you. I must tell you something _Richard_….I was not responsible for your wife and son's passing, do not treat me like I WAS!" Her last shout had brought her to her feet where she now towered over Richard.

"I don't."

Kory closed her eyes, trying to keep her temper at bay. "Then why do say and do such things to those closest to you?...To those who care for you? Do you simply hate everyone around you?" It was as she said a simple question. It nevertheless forced Richard to think for a moment. He felt determined to give her an honest answer, whether she liked the answer or not.

"I guess I do."

Kory nodded and wiped away the streams on her face. "Very well, then I will you in peace." He didn't say anything in protest but she made sure that she did not accord him the opportunity regardless. He watched her fast walk down the hall, to her room, and slam the door shut behind her. Something then brought a smile to Richard's face. It was obviously a highly inappropriate time to smile seeing how this girl who he barely knew just blew her stack. But Richard supposed that it amused him because Kory had stormed away in the exact same fashion as Barbara had once done before. She even went into the same room. But the sounds of sobbing brought Richard from his reminiscing and he slowly rose up to his feet and hobbled over to the closed door. He knocked a few times with the head of his cane.

"Leave me alone please," came the muffled response.

"This is going to sound weird Kory, maybe even ridiculous, but I don't hate everyone because I hate them." Even he shook his head incredulously as the words escaped him. "I guess you could say I'm jealous of everyone." He turned his back against the wall beside her door and slid down to the floor.

"They were staying at hotel because our house was getting fumed for pests and bugs. The second night they were there a group of Fedahim soldiers took over the lobby and they were among the hostages. Well of course I was called out along with the rest of HRT. I took position on a rooftop probably no more than three hundred yards out. The standoff lasted fourteen hours, threats were sent back and forth. Then all of a sudden, someone must've seen me because the next thing I knew I'd been shot in the just a few millimeters shy of my kneecap. The impact caused my finger to pull the trigger on my weapon and a fire fight broke out. Barbara and Jason were both caught in the crossfire." Richard failed to notice but the stifled sobs within Kory's room had gradually died down. "The night they died I was hurt pretty badly, or rather the shock of my injury caused other problems. But I pulled through regardless. They just weren't as lucky." He re-gripped his cane.

"I've grown a bit passive about it recently, but not long ago I used to pray that God would just have some random lion eat me or whatever, you know, something that would kill me. Then Logan has a close call last night, probably saw his life flash before his eyes. Shannon's partner gets killed; basically everyone gets to die except me. And that is the big secret to why I am the way I am. They're gone because I made one stupid mistake. I just don't think that's fair." He looked upwards as Kory stepped out of her room and looked down at him curiously.

"Why do you wish to remain sad?"

"It's safe I guess. If you already know that life sucks then there's less chance you'll be surprised at what gets dished out to you." Kory settled herself down beside him and took his hand.

"Perhaps that is why you remain wounded, physically I mean." He furrowed his brow. "It is possible that if you were to release this burden then you begin to heal." He dropped his eyes down on his leg. "Or…maybe you should not dwell on it for now. Perhaps some of the television?" She then produced the hidden remote, much to Richard's surprise.

"What th-I made sure this thing was so well hidden even I would have trouble finding it." Kory looked away from him, the way that anyone wordlessly admits a guilty conscience. "How did you find this?"

"I watched you." Richard laughed dubiously.

"You little cheater."

"Well you were quite unreasonable," she playfully retorted. "And you will admit that it was a most efficient way of getting it back." He agreed with a smile. The smile soon morphed into a frown of wonder and thought. She saw his change of demeanor. "Richard?"

"You knew where it was the whole time," he whispered. She heard him but he remained the only one who was enlightened. With a chuckle Richard suddenly reached over and planted a quick kiss on the shocked red head. He left her wide eyed on the floor and hurriedly grabbed his coat and swung it around his person.

"Pardon me," she asked timidly. "But what was that for?" He stopped just outside on the porch and looked back at her with a wide beam.

"For solving my case."

* * *

What?! What does he mean by that? Who knows? Well I do XD!!!! And so will the rest of you next update. Laters! 


	7. Turning Point

I think there was a little confusion as far as Richard's age is concerned. He had been married to Barbara for twelve years and this story picks up four years after he lost them. Kory is not so young relative to Richard that it's weird or even deplorable. Picture Richard in his early thirties and Kory in her mid to late twenties. I never have a story where they're any older than that otherwise they tend to loose their appeal.

Also the Silent's name is a bit strange and some have told me they have trouble pronouncing it. Mirko (Mere-Ko) Serviacc (Serve-E-Ack). Hope that helps. Anyways, thanks a lot of course to everyone who reviewed; **Cartoonfire, Royalfire14, Tsukikage1213, Realfanficts, Skyler-A-Teloiv, RoseXxxXThorn, SaoirseWaveglow, Marskid, Bella-Rose01, Crimson Black, Merry Monarch, BonitaChickia**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Turning Point

"Well you were quite unreasonable," she playfully retorted. "And you will admit that it was a most efficient way of getting it back." He agreed with a smile. The smile soon morphed into a frown of wonder and thought. She saw his change of demeanor. "Richard?"

"You knew where it was the whole time," he whispered. She heard him but he remained the only one who was enlightened. With a chuckle Richard suddenly reached over and planted a quick kiss on the shocked red head. He left her wide eyed on the floor. Richard hurriedly grabbed his coat and swung it around him.

"Pardon me," she asked timidly. "But what was that for?" He stopped just outside on the porch and looked back at her with a wide beam.

"For solving my case." Kory hadn't the faintest idea what he was talking about. It wasn't her fault; Richard simply felt that maybe it would have been best not to tell her all the grizzly details of his work. Richard moved as quickly as his injured leg would carry him. Just as he reached his car and stepped inside he pulled out his cell phone and hit one of the speed dial numbers. "Victor, its Richard, get everyone down to the airport pronto. I've got it."

* * *

DULLES INTERNATIONAL………….

Of course Richard was first to arrive at the airport and they found him waiting outside Benson's office. He stood leaning against the wall entertaining himself with a yoyo.

"You called?" asked Victor. Richard zipped the toy back up into his hand.

"Where you been? It seems like I've been waiting for fifteen whole minutes." He noticed Shannon checking her watch.

"Richard its eleven thirty at night-" Richard then silenced her with a raised finger and shouted in a clear voice.

"PAGING AIRPORT RENT-A-COP!" Both began to ask why in get up Richard would just shout anything when a phone was well within arm's reach, then again what would be the fun in that? Soon enough A few airport security personnel, Willis among them, walked up to Richard with disgruntled looks. As they approached he paid them no heed and just kept playing his yoyo, his eyes closed in an almost Zen demeanor. Willis placed his hands on his hips and cleared his throat. Richard gave him no response. So he cleared his throat again.

"Hey-"

"SHHHhhh!" Hissed Richard. He caught his yoyo and opened one eye to look at Willis. "You're disrupting my qi." Shannon lowered her head with a grin. "On the other hand it could just be the fact that you killed Lemark Benson and Security Officer Kyle Stevens." All eyes darted from Richard to Sergeant Willis, who at that moment had his mouth hanging ajar.

"What!?"

"I don't think I stuttered."

"That is ridiculous!" Shouted Willis. He turned to leave but Victor stood in his way.

"Hang on dude, ya aren't going anywhere."

"Richard I thought Whitman made it clear that this case wasn't supposed to be our focus," said Shannon now with her arms crossed.

"Yeah well who're you going to listen to; an arrogant idiot or an arrogant genius?" Shannon actually began putting some thought into the question. "Both this murder and the Silent are connected, how I'm not sure of yet but what I am sure of is that you, Chad Willis, are the perp responsible for mister handicap man's death."

"I'd really enjoy seeing you trying to prove that," retorted Willis. Richard smiled almost evilly.

"You traffic and ship illegally made alcohol through various contacts all over the city. It's really impossible to find out who they are but you are basically the middleman. Benson found out didn't he? He spotted something on one of the cameras or maybe you were careless with an invoice, it doesn't matter. The point is he found out and then he did what any self-respecting greedy old guy does; he blackmailed you."

"Ludicrous…"

Victor silenced him with a shove off the back. "Shut up."

"You were smart," began Richard. "…and you were careful, I'll credit you that much. You tried reasoning—bargaining, anything that would convince Benson to keep his mouth shut. Eventually you both arrived at deal. He would get a cut of your 'harvest' and your income in exchange for his silence. But you couldn't deal with it for long. If I had to guess you probably let it go for a couple of weeks before you finally decided that that only way to make this mess go away for sure was to kill him. But on the night of your attack you messed up and ran into the guard, Stevens, and he had to go too."

"This is all speculation and conjecture!" Spat Willis. "You don't have a shred of proof to back any of this up. Go ahead and arrest me. I'll never see the inside of a courtroom, I won't even be arraigned." Richard set his cane aside and leaned against the wall.

"The morning Victor and I came to examine Benson's office you told us about his phobia and that he never allowed another living soul, save his supervisor, inside including yourself. When we stepped in it was dark and you turned on the lights for us." Willis raised and lowered his shoulders.

"So?"

"Its just kinda odd….that in a pitch black room that you supposedly never entered you managed to find the only and only light switch, which was hidden behind a curtain no less." The Sergeant swallowed a lump his throat. "Benson probably gave you a key so you could make your weekly drops. I guess it's just unfortunate that he never considered you could use that key to gain entrance into his office to murder him."

A now desperate Willis then asked, "Did it ever occur to you that maybe he just drank himself to death?" Richard looked over at Shannon, effectively giving her the floor.

"Pathologist's report as well as mitigating evidence has suggested that he didn't die of alcohol poisoning." Taking his cane in hand Richard limped up beside Shannon as then said with a smirk, "Plus a bullet wound to the head is often the first clue." Willis heard Victor snicker and felt a rush of embarrassment.

Richard leaned in toward Willis. "Don't sweat it; she tends to have that effect on everyone." Shannon bit back her retort for the sake of apprehending their suspect.

"It-It all still doesn't prove I was here that night."

"Patience young padawan," said Richard mimicking a tiny green movie character. "Yet again you screwed up your alibi by trying to look innocent. At first you did a well enough job of convincing me not to give a crap about you, most people do. When you led us to Benson's office you commented on how the only thing there was to do around here was listen to the PA system drone on and on, _Passengers and Visitors in the airport terminal are not to leave baggage unattended_."

"But as I was leaving the last time I noticed the system was saying, _All meeters, greeters, and passengers should not leave baggage our packages unattended at any time_. Why did you say something different? Huh? Why did you say something different Chad?" Willis kept his eyes averted. "We pulled the Airport's last budget, they just spent a hefty wad of cash renovating the PA system—you see coincidence is such a freaky thing."

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"The night you chose to murder Benson you staked it out, hiding somewhere you knew would be safe. But that night they were also testing the new PA system with an **older** version of the announcement, one that was used before your employment here." As Shannon listened a smile crept across her face. Richard stepped even closer to Willis. "There's only one way you could've mouthed off that announcement to us verbatim, and that's by waiting here in the airport hour after hour for the perfect moment to kill Benson….unconsciously memorizing the announcement." Willis let his mouth hang ajar while he kept staring down at the floor. Richard had proven well enough that he was guilty. What more was there to do?

"The old freak…" whispered Willis. He looked back up at Richard with tired eyes. "Why couldn't he just mind his own business?" Richard trained his eyes past Willis and directed his attention to Victor.

"Victor…" Richard's partner nodded and began pulling Willis' hands behind his back with handcuffs.

"Chad Willis you are under arrest for the murder of Lemark Benson, the murder of Kyle Stevens, and the production and trafficking of illicit substances. You have the right to remain silent, you have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney one will be provided…." Victor's voice progressively got softer as he ushered Willis outside. Shannon kept her eyes on their prisoner while she stepped up beside Richard and he pocketed his yoyo.

"So, that's it then?"

"For now," replied Richard. "But there's even to explain about the Silent. Everyone knows what he did and he's proud to admit it. In the end its grunt police work that'll be his downfall." Shannon nodded. She stared at Victor's far off image as he loaded Willis into the back of their car and drove off.

"I envy him." Richard looked at her. "Victor, I mean. I guess I just caught myself wishing that this partnership wasn't temporary." It wasn't often but Richard was caught off guard. He never was sure how to respond to a compliment from anyone, let alone someone he'd only met a few days ago. He turned away and began limping out of the airport.

"I'm sure you wouldn't like working for me."

"I know you have several openings on your staff," Shannon insisted as she caught back up with him with ease.

"They're open for a reason. They used to belong to people who found out they couldn't take it."

"Or they just decided they couldn't take **you**."

"Oh please, I'm no worse than any drill sergeant. The only difference actually is I use my indoor voice." He made a detour on his out to a coffee stand which was in the middle of closing. A quick flash of his badge coaxed the irritable clerk into switching the machines back on for just one more customer. After ordering for two he stole a quick glance at Shannon. "How's that lead poisoning, still in?"

She crossed her arms. "It's better."

"One thing that is puzzling me right now, and I find that annoying, is why you would want to downgrade from secret service to our little wing. Don't have fun taking bullets for the President?"

"My mother got sick; she needed a new kidney so I gave her one of mine." Slowly she had let her arms loosen until they were resting on the counter. "It seems in order to be on the President's detail you need to be in absolute perfect health, and that means both kidneys." Richard looked away momentarily as the clerk handed them their beverages. "So you see I lost the opportunity for my dream job years ago, I'll only be able to go so far in the ranks." Richard took his coffee in hand.

"Boo-hoo." Before she could say anything lese he walked away and clerk then looked to her. Shaking her head Shannon forked over a ten, telling the clerk to keep the change. Carefully holding her coffee before her she once again ran to catch up with him.

"I don't think you're being very fair here."

"Nope I'm not." Shannon decided to roll out her secret weapon.

"Alright ya know what; Whitman gave me rank on this case so I think I'm going to give you an order." Richard stopped with a chuckle and turned in place. "I am ordering you, Special Agent Grayson, to give me a chance to transfer to your team." With a wicked smile he hobbled back up to her.

"So when you don't get your way you call for mommy-bureaucracy. Why don't you try holding your breath, I get the feeling you haven't done that in years."

"If you think it'll work." Richard felt he obviously had a lot to learn about this person's persistence. Shannon was apparently very much like him in the sense that she wasn't about to lest something go. Again he snickered and took a sip of his coffee.

"Alright, I'll give you a trial run just until we finally put an end to the Silent. And then if you decided _you_ can stand me and if I decide I even want you around, then you can go ahead and put in your transfer. But consider something, that if you do end up working for me you won't have rank anymore. I'll be your Elvis, your King Charles, your Genghis Khan. If you think you can ask Victor what its like don't bother, he **is** my partner. You'd be my subordinate….my bitch, so think about that." He turned and continued on his way out. Shannon stood with her mouth ajar.

"What did you just call me?"

Richard smiled as he reached the door. "Think about that too."

* * *

Richard arrived back home well into the late hours of the night, as it was nearly dark when he left on the wings of his epiphany. Though he consoled himself with the knowledge that they no longer had another case to worry about, the fact was the Silent was still out there and could strike again at any moment. And Richard, smart as he was, didn't have a clue when or where that might be. He noticed as he drew closer that the back porch light was on. Stepping through the snow Richard walked around the house until he found Kory standing on the porch with her head cocked upward toward the sky. She had the coat he had given her wrapped tightly around her shoulders and stared as though expecting to see fall from the heavens.

"Kory?"

She turned and smiled at the sight of him. "Richard! You are back." He nodded and stepped up onto the porch with her.

"What'cha doing out here?"

"I was just surveying the stars. I had thought perhaps one of the brighter would be Tamaran. Alas I do not know where I am relative to my homeworld. The Gordanians disallowed me a cell with a window." He wondered what it was. Maybe it was the disappointment in her voice, the way the vibrancy in her eyes died slightly, or possibly the timid smile she used to mask her sadness; which ever it was it forced Richard to forget that he didn't want to indulge a fantasy or a delusion. But at the moment Kory's plight seemed more than enough to make Richard put aside his own worries or reservations. She was lost and he wanted to help.

"We can change that you know." She turned a pair of wide and curious eyes up at him.

-----

Once inside they found themselves in what Richard referred to as his "mini library". Kory remained beside a desk while Richard attempted to gain hold an extremely large book. Her eyes gradually widened as he pulled the massive book off the top of shelf. When he finally freed it of its confines Richard let the enormous book fall upon the desk with a loud clap. Kory jumped at the sound; the book itself easily stood two feet tall and bore a picture of the Milkyway galaxy on it.

"There we go," said a slightly out-of-breath Richard. "The Big Book of the Cosmos. Found it in the dollar bin." The crisp pages cracked slightly as he opened the cover and flipped to a set of planets shown orbiting the sun. "Okay, this is our solar system and we're here…on the third planet." She stood close by him and listened intently. "Our sun, still in its prime, said will become a red giant in about ohhhh….five billion years." Kory studied the special map closely but again her spirits did not lift.

"I am sorry but I do not know these planets."

"Okay, then lets zoom out a bit." A quick turn of the page and Kory now saw several jumbles of stars and constellations. "So, here we are near the outer edge of the Milkyway Galaxy. Does any of this look familiar to you?" Kory bent lower to more closely examine the pictures. A smile painted on her features.

"Yes! I know this system of stars this…." She peered closer to the name. "….._Andromeda Galaxy_?"

"It's the closest to our own." She ran her hand over the page beyond the Andromeda galaxy and stopped when her hand touched upon one labeled _Triangulum Galaxy_.

"Here," she whispered softly. "Tamaran is within this galaxy, it is my home." Her face fell immediately and she carefully closed the large book. "But now it is no more than a mere memory." Richard pulled chair out from under the desk and coaxed her into it. Her found another off to the side and sat by her.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, it is no fault of yours. I lament over the loss of my people's freedom."

"No I meant I'm sorry for how I treated you a while ago. I'm not a people person Kory." She sat very prim and proper in her chair as she listened. "You ask anyone; Vic, Rachael, Logan, heck even Shannon could tell you……I'm a jerk."

"But Richard-"

"I'm a jerk because you were right, I am mad at the world. And the only thing that keeps me going each day is, well, my narcissism. I'm a cocky person and I'm smart enough to prove it. For instance, I think I know that you weren't outside just because you felt like stargazing." Kory dropped her gaze as her cheeks flared.

"Well, you left so suddenly and-and…….you kissed me." Everything in Richard's world came to a sudden and screeching halt. He felt himself caught between a rock and a hard place. He shifted his weight in his chair and strangled and neck of his cane.

"Umm….no I didn't." Kory darted her eyes about quizzically then focused on him again.

"I believe you did Richard."

He scratched the back of his neck and leaned back as far as he could in his chair. "Nope, nope. I didn't."

She crossed her arms. "Richard, yes you did."

"Did not."

"You did to."

"Did not."

"Did to!"

"Did not!" Kory flung herself forward onto him.

"Richard you DID TO!" Richard sat stunned and paralyzed. She kept a firm grasp of his arms and seemed somehow unaware or unaffected by the fact that their faces were mere inches apart. Kory's initial angry look slowly diminished, to be replaced by one of longing. Richard forced himself to contain his uncomfortable position which only worsened as he noticed she began to close the distance between them. He began to as politely as possible ask her to get away from him. However one glance into those oncoming green orbs switched his brain into the "off" position. Within seconds the deed was done and Kory was lightly pressing her lips against Richard's. It did not last long, nor was it so deep or passionate. Perhaps it was more like the beginning of something new. He waited a small moment before kissing her back but as soon as he did she slowly pulled away with a sly grin. "Now there can be no denial." Still in a daze Richard merely shrugged.

"You got me." She withdrew herself from him and sat just as prim as she had done a moment ago. He saw with amusement that her skin was beginning to match her auburn hair.

"Although, I am fearful that I have hastened things too much. On Tamaran such gestures are rarely performed. We believe they are to be reserved for those of deep affection and not to be blithely given away in meaningless infatuation."

"You'd disappoint a lot guys I know," said Richard with a chuckle. His cane had fallen to the floor when Kory's 'gesture' had slackened his grip, thus he know retrieved it. "So, which category do I fall into?"

"To be honest I am unsure. On Tamaran I was betrothed." Richard raised his brows somewhat. "He was a good soul and was never afraid to fight on behalf of our world. And that is exactly what he and thousands of our finest did in defense against the Gordanians."

"What happened to him?"

She shook her head. "To my knowledge he was among the first of our soldiers to perish, or he was taken prisoner. The Gordanians are known to amuse themselves with Prisoners of War in various ways. In either case he is lost." Kory suddenly reached forward and grasped his hand. "And that is only partly why I am so grateful for what you have done for me. I realize we have only known each other for a short time but……Richard I have never held much stock in coincidence." He stared at her, at her eyes in particular. They held so much feeling and emotion in their depths it was almost impossible to fully comprehend it. They implored him to understand what she said and perhaps take a deeper meaning from it.

"The cane doesn't bother you?" He asked raising it slightly.

"Of course not, why would ask me that?"

"It's just a bit of a turn off with most girls is all. Not that I've gone looking for any since I lost Barbara. It's been years since I've even visited her grave." She squeezed tighter on his hand.

"Then perhaps you should, if it is closure you need." Richard didn't want to make any promises. His neglect of Barbara and Jason's graves stemmed from a long line of shame and self-disappointment. In a sense Richard considered himself a failure to them and figured he would respect them more by simply staying away.

"Well, it's very late and you shouldn't have waited up for me."

She shook her head with a smile. "Oh I do not mind. In actuality my species requires less sleep than yours."

"Rigghhht." He set his cane on the table and picked up the large book to put it back. "It's always a damn pain to get this in and out. With his injured leg hindering his efforts Richard struggled against the weight of the book as he attempted to shove it back up to its place on the very top of the bookcase. With out warning he felt the book being taken from his grasp and put back in place for him. "Wow, nice reach. Thanks." He began turning back to her. "You wanna be careful though standing on that chair it's a bit wobb-OH SWEET HOLY JESUS!!!" Richard shouted in abject shock as Kory literally hovered a good foot and a half off the floor. She squeaked at his outburst and touched back down to the floor. He pointed at her mouthed wordlessly as though a large pipe had struck him square on the head.

"Richard?" She asked with concern. He clutched at his pounding heart and took back his cane for support.

"K-Ko-Kory? You were not just floating in midair."

"I was. You were having difficulty with your book so I tried to help and conceivably I thought you would be grateful."

"Okay thank you now tell me whether or not I was hallucinating." Kory continued to be taken aback by his stunned reaction.

"Have I done something wrong?"

"Wrong? I-I don't—don't know, I mean, I usually don't see that sort of thing from day to day."

"But Richard, do not your people fly continuously?"

"Yeah, in AIRPLANES!" The color in Richard's face was slowly beginning to return but only in very small increments. Kory started to get agitated, not knowing if her desire to help had instigated something bad. Richard took three deep breaths and pointed in the direction of his room.

"Okay, I'm going to go into my room for about ten minuets and I'm going to freak right out. Alright?" Without another word Richard quickly took his leave mumbling as he went. Kory could not contain herself and giggled just before running after him.

"Richard? Richard please allow me to explain."

* * *

IN A DISTANT PART OF THE GALAXY………………

The hull of a sleek and menacing spacecraft glided effortlessly through a swirling nebula of dark green and mauve. From a window a scaling and hooded figure drummed its long sharp nails against railing. His body resembled that of a large lizard or komodo dragon. Behind him the door swished open and another of lesser rank entered. He knelt down on one knee and stayed silent.

"Report," came long and ragged voice.

"The search continues my lord Trogar." Trogar made a sound that was between a hiss and growl. He scraped his long nails against the railing, producing a long and earsplitting screeching.

"Your failure is becoming quite _taxing_!"

"The humans have taken her, the planet is vastly populated."

"Offer me no more excuses. Go back to the planet and scorch the red earth if necessary but find Koriand'r and bring her to ME!" The subordinate bowed his head and trotted out of Trogar's quarters. The reptilian despot balled his clawed hand into a fist. "You elude me princess."

* * *

Great. As if a mass murder wasn't enough. Lets seem them juggle two big foes at once ;). Also a thank-you is in order for Skyler-A-Teloiv, for lending a helping hand with my writer's block. Thanks:) Until next update. 


	8. The Storm

Sorry about the long wait. Two jobs, school stuff, and a new hobby kind of ate away at my time. Anyway I tried to make up for it with a particularly long chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. Also I appreciate your reviews; **Skyler-A-Teloiv, SaoirseWaveglow, BonitaChikia, Cartoonfire, Tsukikage1213, Royalfire14, Crimson Black, Simonne, Realfanficts.** Thank you as always. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eight

The Storm

The hull of a sleek and menacing spacecraft glided effortlessly through a swirling nebula of dark green and mauve. From a window a scaling and hooded figure drummed its long sharp nails against railing. His body resembled that of a large lizard or komodo dragon. Behind him the door swished open and another of lesser rank entered. He knelt down on one knee and stayed silent.

"Report," came a long and ragged voice.

"The search continues my lord Trogar." Trogar made a sound that was between a hiss and growl. He scraped his long nails against the railing, producing a long and earsplitting screeching.

"Your failure is becoming quite _taxing_!"

"The humans have taken her, the planet is vastly populated."

"Offer me no more excuses. Go back to the planet, scorch the red earth if necessary but find Koriand'r and bring her to ME!" The subordinate bowed his head and trotted out of Trogar's quarters. The reptilian despot balled his clawed hand into a fist. "You elude me princess."

* * *

BACK ON EARTH……………. 

Richard sat stock still on his bed while Kory's voice floated through the door. He vaguely heard her pleading with him to open the door so that she may explain why it is she was suddenly hovering in midair. At the moment however it seemed nothing could steady Richard's restlessness. He did a well enough job of hiding it but his heart was pounding and his mind of course racing.

'It can't be true.' He thought.

'The girl outside my door right now cannot be from outer space, it just doesn't make sense.'

He ran a hand through his hair, letting it linger there for a moment. Still Kory persisted with her requests to be let in and still Richard politely ignored them. Without the aid of his cane he slowly limped over to shelf of various items, some of which many would call junk. He took a book from the second shelf from the top which was labeled "Common Sense". The only thing about this book was that its pages had been hollowed out in order for it to become a vessel. Opening it, Richard drew a small orange bottle which contained a jumble of white pills. Wasting little time, he dropped two of the oval shaped tablets into his hand and swallowed them.

Outside his room Kory stared down at the locked doorknob. "Richard, I am sorry for not being so forward about my abilities. If you will only let me expla-" Her speech was abruptly cut short when Richard flung his door open. For a moment he seemed to sway in place then stood perfectly still.

"Explain."

Now in the kitchen Richard sipped on a cup of coffee carefully prepared by Kory herself.

"How is it?" she asked excitedly.

Richard took a sip but managed to hold his recoil at the highly overpowering flavor. Putting it down he nodded as believably as he could.

"It's good, not bad. Thanks"

"I welcome you." He decided he would rather use the cup for warmth rather than drinking and gripped it tightly.

"So….who are you?"

"I am Koriand'r; I am second in line for the throne of Tamaran and I enjoy zorka berries with Malkan syrup." Thusly a dreamlike glaze washed over her eyes. "Truly, they are a delicacy." Richard still sat in stillness, letting the effects of his pills kick in. After a comfortable silence he spoke.

"You can fly?"

She nodded with a smile. "Mm hmm." Richard could only gaze at her wondrously.

"What else can you do?" Kory then entered thought and raised her eyes skywards. Yet again Richard caught himself unable to look away from this scene. Every face she made whether in sincerity or jest was simply beyond adorable. Jerk or not it was hard **not** to like this person.

"Well….relative to your species I am exceedingly stronger in the way of brute strength." Richard tried not to think of Kory tearing him apart in a mad frenzy. By this time, why be a doubting Thomas? "I am also able to project concentrated amounts of solar energy from my hands and eyes."

"Can you show me?" asked Richard excited to see **that** more than anything.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Well, not yet I should say. Entering the atmosphere of another planet without proper trajectory or maintaining of speed can sometimes mean death."

"So you came here on the run and in a hurry and because of that you weren't careful in your descent and now you're injured." She acknowledged his assessment with a nod. "But I don't understand, why now? Why not show me you could fly at any other time."

"It is difficult to explain," she said running her hands through her hair.

With a challenging smile he said, "Try me." And so she did.

"A Tamaranian's powers are directly proportional to their emotions, the way we 'feel' effects how our powers function. In order to fly I must feel the unbridled joy that emerges with flight. Days ago I felt loneliness from not being on my homeworld, I felt sadness at the loss of my people's freedom, and I felt despair at your unwillingness to believe me."

_Yikes_

Her face then made an apparently seamless change from sad to happy. "But then a moment ago you decided to forget your doubts and simply wanted to help me, if only for a moment."

"Kory-"

"But a moment is all I require. I felt such happiness and elation at your wiliness to believe for even a second that I could not help but…..float." Richard leaned forward on the table and drew in a long heavy breath.

"I'm sorry, for doubting you. It's just in my nature."

"It is human nature to doubt everything," said Kory through a giggle. "But I have seen that it is also human nature to wonder….to wonder about the unknown. I think you fall into both places, whether you are caught between them or are simply content with your place." Richard smiled let his gaze fall somewhat.

"I should fire Rachael." Kory then beat him off the arm.

"You will do no such thing!"

"I can't help it if you're stealing her thunder." Both became lost in a fit of giggles and laughter. When they were finally calm Kory edged closer to him.

"I have stolen no one's thunder; you simply do not trust her."

"I don't trust anyone."

"Do you trust me?" Richard then did something he never expected to do again with any woman, he took her hand.

"You're probably the only one." And Kory suddenly felt herself lifting off the chair.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING…………… 

Kory was stirred awake late in the morning by the careful prodding of Richard's cane. She groaned and turned away, pulling the covers over her head as she went. Grinning, Richard continued his assault until at long last Kory gave up and sat up groggily.

"Ri-Richard?"

"Rise-n-shine my E.T. friend." One of her dropping eyes pinched shut in confusion.

"E.T.?"

"It's a movie, now come on. There is stuff to be done." Richard let her be for a moment so as to allow her time to dress into decency. When she stepped out she looked just as sleepy as before. "I realize you usually get up later than this and that you haven't had your mustard yet, but you're coming with me again today." Through her lingering fatigue Kory raised her brows in interest.

"With you? To your place of employment?"

"Yup, for a couple of reasons. One; if you're gonna be staying on this planet from now on it might be prudent of you to seek out a job of your own." Kory slightly intensified her grip on the morning shirt she wore.

"Really? But I have no experience with your people, or-or your currency or—or anything!" She exclaimed vehemently.

"Calm yourself down Kory," said Richard leading her into the kitchen. "Because I didn't say we were gonna get you a job today. But what you are going to do is spend it with Rachael and she's going to show you around teach you what you need to know."

"But….I would rather learn from you," pleaded the alien redhead.

Richard smiled. "Don't worry, I wasn't planning on letting Rachael hog all of your time. Besides, you and I can still do lunch." Kory beamed back at him.

"Then I look for to it."

"Good. If you don't mind my asking Kory, you do like Rachael don't you?" She appeared confused by his question. "I noticed that even though she let you in on the real me you didn't seem eager to see her again."

"Please I hope she does not think ill of me. I suppose I was just uncomfortable discussing myself with her. I assume her purpose is to ease a person's mind yes?" Richard agreed with a nod. "Ironically Rachael only increased my desire to leave."

Richard then whispered quietly. "I know how that feels." Imploring him to understand she stepped closer.

"But that does not mean that I would not enjoy her company on a purely informal level."

"Uh huh, well I'm sure she won't mind."

"And if Rachael does the minding?" Richard smirked, already looking forward to it.

"She won't." Kory, now aware of how Richard sometimes treats his friends, became somewhat fearful. He concentrated more on her when she began narrowing her eyes. "What?"

"You are not going to do something mean to her are you?"

"What?! Course not." But Kory did not look convinced, nor did she look amused. "Look its not like I'm planning to leave a flaming paper bag on her doorstep." Her eyebrow arched. "I'm just going to make sure she had time for you."

"Nothing underhanded?"

"Kory, I may be mean but I'm not **that** mean." Finally Kory dropped her stern demeanor for a wry smile.

"You must be impossible at times."

"I'm a teddy bear once you get to know me." Her giggles promptly escaped her. "Now, you're coming here and me finally seeing for myself that you're not from this planet made me forget to discuss something with you."

Curious, she stepped even closer. "What is that?"

"Da rules." Alien or not Kory was no stranger to law and order. Thus she listened intently. "Rule number one…" He turned is attention to the backyard. "You see the tree line where the yard ends?" She looked and nodded. "…That boarders my property and Woods'. Don't go near it."

"You need not tell me twice," said Kory sending the boarder and anxious look. Richard then moved to a growing set of dirty dishes in the sink.

"Rule number two; he who eat off it—wash it." His hand fell upon the pile indicating that her share of the work. "I'm not suggesting you start shoveling snow off the drive, I hire some guy to do that."

"Richard I completely understand and I would be most happy to earn my keep in your home."

"Well I don't think you need to take it to any extreme but, do whatever works for you I guess. And the third but most important rule is…." He turned his attention to the circular room barred off by the double glass doors. "Do not go into that room." Kory shifted her vision in order to see it. She wanted to be able to promise him she would never set foot inside it again, but something pulled and tugged at her, all of it peaked her curiosity.

* * *

As per Richard's normal mannerisms, he limped as briskly as possible into Rachael's office without knocking. A typically rude action but one Rachael had grown accustomed to. 

"So, I hear you are considering keeping Shannon around." Richard sat down with a sigh.

"Wow, word travels fast. Except it has the downside of being distorted along the way. Like….maybe I decided to keep her "around" because we're the same blood type." Rachael looked up from the pile of papers before her at him. "Never know when someone like that will come in handy."

"Well I think it's a good idea."

"Okay, she's fired."

"I think it could help you to grow a little—and you better not turn that into an innuendo!" Said Rachael, jabbing a pen in his direction. He did nothing but sit there with his grin. "I hope Kory finds that smug over your head an attractive quality, not many women do."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Rachael shook her head with a chuckle.

"Well how is she?"

He nodded. "She's doing fine, still a bit awkward here and there what with coming to an entirely different planet and all."

"Richard I thought we talked about-"

"We'll talk about that later, right now I need someone to take her around and show her everything. Basically how us 'Earthlings' live our lives." Rachael puffed out a breath of indignation.

"And I suppose you want that someone to be me." Richard sat down on the edge of her desk and adopted his best mock puppy-dog face. "You really are full of yourself." He let out a tiny whine. "No."

"Pleeeeaaaassseeee?" It took all her will power to keep from bursting out laughing at his performance.

"Richard…no. Okay, the answer is no."

"Oh come on Rachael, when have I ever asked an inconvenient favor of you?"

She screwed up her face as though thinking hard. "Let's see: in the last few minutes? Or since we met?"

Richard then spoke as though he were possessed by some demon. "**You have ten seconds to comply**."

"Richard! I-I can't!" She exclaimed waving her arms over the mess of papers before her. "I have a meeting in an hour, four appointments back to back, and then my annual evaluation. I'm Swamped!" Ignoring her Richard looked at his nails.

"Its not what your away-message says." Rachael frowned in wonder and began blindly reaching for the phone. Once in hand she quickly dialed her own number then set it on speaker. After a few rings the machine picked up and they heard Rachael's voice say,

"_I will be away from my desk for the duration of the day as I am contemplating why Richard Grayson is smarter than me. I apologize for any inconvenience that may occur. Those of you scheduled to see me should reschedule or watch Nickelodeon_."

The message ended and Rachael turned an open mouth stare back up to him. "Oh wow, sounds like you're gonna be busy today. It's amazing what voice changing tech. can do these days isn't it." He turned toward her door.

"_Richard_….," growled Rachael.

Just before walking out he spoke over his shoulder, "She'll be here in a few minutes." Rachael felt she could've dwelled further on how impertinent and foul-tempered his actions were, but why bother?

----------

Victor and Shannon sat over a jumble of photos which depicted the aftermath of the Silent's eight victims. Not far from them Richard sat before a TV almost entirely engrossed in a game of Guitar Hero. He sat with his good leg propped up on the TV's stand and his injured leg resting off the chair. Victor tore his eyes from the photos and shook his head.

"He isn't leaving anything, he's breaking the pattern."

"That's assuming there was a pattern to begin with," said Richard while completing another stage in his game.

"Why else send Souza's body to us if not to just taunt or freak us out?" asked Shannon. Richard only cocked his head to one side.

"Every killer has his mark," said Victor. "Maybe this guy has a fetish for random victims."

"Swing and a miss." Both turned their eyes over at Richard, who seemed able to participate and play his game all at once. "You didn't look closely enough at their professions or even their dirty little secrets." Shannon did so and her mouth gradually hung open.

"What is it?" asked Victor.

"Three of Serviacc's victims were all big players on Wall Street. They didn't know each other but all of them were being investigated for insider trading." She flipped through the various files until she reached the earliest. "First victim was a convicted sex offender who not two weeks later got out on bail."

"Serviacc thinks he's a warrior for God, ridding the world of evildoers," said Richard. He winced as he missed several important notes. "The problem with vigilantes is that when they develop delusions of grandeur they don't just go overboard…" With a swing of his little guitar he switched on the game's 'star power' and turned a triumphant grin to Shannon. "They capsize." She was not amused.

Despite Victor's warnings Shannon walked over to where Richard was sitting and yanked the guitar cord from the console. She dangled the cord before him while he sent her a particularly dark look.

"You're fired."

"You're not paying attention."

"Insider trading, convicted sex offender, you'll remember I'm the one who told you to look at their permanent records." The crippled agent snatched the cord from her and plugged it back in. "I was on my way to being the greatest guitarist in the universe, don't do that again." Victor straightened up while snapping his fingers.

"Souza's body was shipped via UPS right?"

"Yes," replied Shannon.

"So they oughtta have some return or pick-up address on file. It's a long shot Serviacc might still be there, we gotta find that address-I'll be back in a little while-"

"Great! Shannon it is," said Richard. Victor hung back as Richard suddenly volunteered Shannon for their hunt. She remained stationary for a moment, looking as though she would vehemently refuse. Then she quickly took her coat from her chair and whipped it around her shoulders in readiness.

"Keep it coming," she muttered.

"Don't you mumble at me this is what you signed up for, remember?" She quickly passed by Victor and he and Richard caught each other's eyes. He followed behind Shannon immediately after seeing Richard mouth, 'Go with her'.

* * *

The man tending to a hotdog stand handed Rachael one dog which she handed off to Kory. 

"Thank you." Kory hesitated before partaking in the meal.

"Are you hungry Rachael?"

"This isn't really my taste, but for a newcomer to money it's not a bad example. See it cost one dollar and fifty cents, and I gave him a five dollar bill. That means he supposed to give me three dollars and fifty cents back in change…..which he didn't-I think he stiffed me twenty cents."

"Then it is a simple matter of addition and subtraction?"

"Exactly, sometimes it can be a little more complicated than that but you get the idea." Kory nodded and turned an almost surreal look up at the buildings around her. "Everything okay?"

"Yes, and that is what I find strange. Things have not been 'okay' for me for a very long time. I almost expect myself to wake from a vivid slumber and be brought back to my plight." Rachael took her by the shoulder and led her on down the street.

"You don't have a plight anymore."

"No, and that is why everything is…okay."

----------

From high above Richard watched Kory and Rachael begin to walk down the street to tour another part of the city. Logan quietly walked up beside Richard and watched them also.

"So it's true?"

"What is?"

"She really is…" Richard rotated his eyes to look at him. "…from out there."

"Yep." Logan watched as they paused at off corner then brought his attention back to Richard.

"So, you gonna keep her?" Richard turned in place with an estranged gawk. "Just ask'n."

"Well I thought about it, but there's the trouble of getting her a collar and taking her to be registered..." Logan dropped his arms and looked away, exasperated. "Well you're the one who asked a stupid question, she's not a stray cat. And if she was, she'd be sleeping outside."

Rubbing his eyes tiresomely Logan asked, "You done?"

"To answer what you were really asking; she's staying with me."

"If you don't mind me asking, is there anything between you two right now?" Richard shrugged.

"A window."

"That's funny. But I mean, you have a girl living with you now. One that I might add has got to be one of the hottest alien chicks I've ever seen."

"So you **weren't** kidding about all those abductions!" Logan ignored him, opting to watch as Kory and Rachael rounded the corner and walked out of their line of sight.

"It gets you wondering; why did she come here?"

"She was a prisoner?"

"I mean why here……..you know, why Earth?" Richard, so used to having answers, was struck dumb by the question. Why did she choose Earth? How the hell was he supposed to know? Before then Richard couldn't have cared less why. But then Logan had to go and phrase it mysteriously; thus turning it into an anomaly. And nothing bugged Richard more than an anomaly. "I think you should hook up with her?"

"I'm gonna tell Victor you said 'hook up'."

"I'm sorry but at the risk of sounding like Rachael-"

"You mean your girlfriend," interrupted Richard with a grin. Logan let out a discontented sigh but nodded.

"Okay fine, at the risk of sounding like my girlfriend—this just might be what you need. We're social creatures and a person can only stand to be alone for so long."

Richard glanced at him irritably. "And that's your professional opinion as a bomb expert?" Logan lowered his gaze with a chuckle.

"No, my professional opinion is either you go for it…or you're an idiot." He began walking away but stopped and snapped his fingers. "Oh! Also if you don't, you're gay." Logan then fast walked away before Richard would be able to employ his cane as a bludgeon.

* * *

JOINING VICTOR AND SHANNON……………. 

Both the doors on Victor's car shut with a snap as he and Shannon arrived at the address provided by the nearest UPS store. From the outside it appeared to be a neatly kept two story house. The paint on the side of the walls was flawlessly white with not an air bubble or chip in sight.

Victor nodded with raised brow as they approached. "Oh yeah, this definitely is the house of a psycho killer."

"It's his OCD," said Shannon. "Everyone has something about them right?" Stepping up onto the porch, both agents drew their weapons and stood on either side of the front door. Victor gave the door a few hardy knocks.

"Serviacc! FBI open up!"

No answer…

He and Shannon exchanged glances. Once more he announced their presence and once more received no reply. Having given all the courtesies they were bound to Victor readied himself and kicked the door open. Swiftly they entered the house, surveying every angle and corner. Immediately they noticed many things; nothing was out of place, the pungent smell of ammonia was in the air, and the atmosphere was still but heavy; as though it were waiting in ambush.

"He must've just left," said Shannon. She took in a quick sniff of the air and coughed. "Really just left…" Just as Victor had warned the Silent remained yet another step ahead of them and was nowhere to be found. He pulled on a pair of latex gloves, Shannon mirroring his actions, and they began examining various areas of each room. Shannon ran her fingers along a windowsill and brought it back up with astonishment.

"Spotless…..I'd be willing to bet there isn't a single speck of dust anywhere."

Her words echoed into the kitchen where Victor pulled open the refrigerator. He smirked as he found multiplicities of several items grouped together and lined perfectly side by side.

"He's no poor man, he ate well." Shannon paused her aiming of a mini-flashlight underneath the sofa.

"You think he trusts me?"

"I'm sorry, but which psycho are we talking about?" Victor's question forced a chuckle out of Shannon. "I don't think Dick really trusts anyone. And that's one of the reasons why he's good at what he does."

"But I'm not a criminal, what does he have to be suspicious about me?" Victor shrugged, continuing his search in the many cabinets.

"Dick just likes to know things about everyone."

"Bastard."

"Yeah he can be, but statistically Dick is a positive force in the universe. People see his methods and they mistake them for nothing but arrogance and/or pride." Shannon righted herself up to her knees and looked over into the kitchen.

"But he **is **arrogant and prideful." Victor only shrugged. There was no real way to explain it. Richard Grayson is a bit of a jerk because that's just the way Richard Grayson is. Victor finished his sweep in the kitchen and joined Shannon in the living room.

"Let me ask you something, why are pining for this job if you clearly don't like him at all?"

"Its not that I don't like him," she replied now looking under a recliner. "I respect that he's a brilliant investigator and that he worked hard to get to where he is today."

"Ha! You know if Dick heard you say that he'd say he's where he is today because he got shot." Shannon found nothing and stood up.

"I don't know, I guess…I guess I'm just confused by him." Victor found that hard to believe. Normally Richard makes it quite clear what he thinks. "I hope you won't repeat this to him; but I actually enjoy seeing him work."

"Well you're not his first fan," said Victor. "But you're probably the only one whose fandom has lasted this long. And I can tell you're starting to grow on him." Shannon felt herself growing even more confused.

"But it doesn't make any sense. If he has even the slightest shred of respect for me why doesn't he show it? Why does he always have to give me such a hard time?" Victor scratched the back of his neck. How could he phrase so it didn't sound so ridiculous?

"All the other people who have come and gone over the years; what angered them the most was the fact that he never said a word to them. If Dick didn't like you he'd do everything he could to ignore you. He only teases people he likes." Shannon arched a brow and Victor gave her a slap off the shoulder. "So hang in there, and don't take what he says personally." With that the two made their way upstairs.

* * *

After several hours of walking about the city Kory expressed her need for food and Rachael brought her back to the main building. They made their way into the cafeteria. Not a single male agent in the room could help but turn their head as Kory walked alongside Rachael. Kory darted her eyes about nervously. 

She bent lower and whispered quietly, "Rachael….why is everyone staring at me?" Rachael had a knack for judging a person's character and this sixth sense could see nothing but frightened innocence.

"They've just never seen you before. Once they get to know you things will get better." She remained close to Rachael, afraid to stray from her side for even a second. Rachael selected a table which was situated behind a pillar, just to give Kory the comfort of being slightly shielded from view. Going through her pockets however she cursed as she remembered she left something in her office.

"I left cafeteria card in my office. Kory, would you mind waiting here while I go get it?"

"Will…you be gone long?"

"No, I'll be right back. You just stay here, okay?" The alien girl nodded meekly and Rachael quickly strolled off around the corner. Kitten sat across the room and upon Rachael's departure lowered her magazine and began making her way over to Kory. So absorbed was Kory in remaining calm that she failed to notice that Kitten was now standing beside her.

"Well hello there." Kory's head whirled around at her voice.

"Oh…hello."

"My name is Dr. Moth; I'm a colleague of Rachael's." She took Kory's hand without warning or regard and shook it. "Do you mind if I sit down?"

Drawing her hand back, "Well I-"

"Thank you," said Kitten regardless. So saying she sat down directly across from Kory. "I hope you don't take this the wrong way but,—well, I feel just a little irritated that Richard has never mentioned you." Kory looked at her curiously.

"He has said nothing of me?"

"Not to me anyway. And I know that had he told me all about you I would have urged him for a chance to meet you." Kory smiled weakly. "Richard, he is such a character isn't he?"

"You are a friend of Richard's?" Kitten paused, trying to find a way to lie and tell the truth at the same time.

"I work with him, yes." Kory, who had had her hands laced together in nervousness, finally uncurled them and let them rest in her lap.

"Yes, Richard does indeed have a unique way about him. At times I find it unbelievable that those he calls friends remain by his side." Kitten was about to vehemently agree but Kory continued. "And then I remember what he does for your people and the kind of suffering he has endured." Kitten was as good of a judge of character as Rachael was; it was naturally part of their job. The blonde shrink could see that here was someone who was not by any means stupid but naive. At times naiveté could make someone just as if not more vulnerable to trickery.

"Listen, if you ever need to talk…" Kitten drew a card with her information on it and slid it across the table toward Kory. The red head picked it up. "I'm right here." She smiled and began handing the card back.

"I thank you, but Rachael has promised her services to me." Kitten shrugged with a placid smile.

"To each his own, but I happen to be somewhat particular of the girls who enter Richard's life so what kind of a schedule do you have for the rest of the day?" Kory's mouth quivered.

"She's booked solid." They both turned and saw that Rachael had returned, carrying a stern look. Kitten's composure stiffened somewhat. As quickly as she could Rachael down beside Kory. "Don't you have an appointment…now?" She and Kitten exchanged a mildly bitter look and Kitten slowly rose. She turned a sappy smile down at Kory.

"It was nice meeting you Kory."

Kory did not wish to be impolite. "Oh, it was nice to meet you too Dr. Moth." With a narrow eyed smile at Rachael Kitten strutted out of the cafeteria. Kory then felt Rachael take her shoulder.

"Kory.."

"Yes?"

"I don't want to confuse you or send mixed signals, so I'm going make this clear. I think it would be in your best interests if you did not ever speak to her ever again." Despite Rachael's efforts Kory sat befuddled.

"I do not understand."

"Trust me, just stay away from her. Now, you still hungry?" Perhaps it was the way Rachael asked but Kory's face immediately burst into a wide smile.

"Oh I famished." Matching her smile Rachael jerked her head toward the line.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

Shannon moved into the main bedroom, once again almost passing out at the large amount of disinfectant having been lathered all over the place. As far as furniture went this room contained only a bed and a desk. Her eyes widened somewhat when they fell upon a collection of photos. 

"Victor, you should probably see this." He came in and stood beside her soon sharing her expression. Before them hung dozens of pictures depicting himself and Richard, all involved with various cases and reports.

"Whoa, he's a fan." Looking about he spotted another set of pictures. "He's got you here too." Now more thoroughly freaked out than before, Shannon swallowed a large lump in her throat.

"Alright, this is creepy." The light from Victor's flashlight reflected off of a small cylindrical object partially hidden beneath the bed. He bent down and retrieved a long bullet. Shannon stared down at it while he turned it over in his hand.

"What do you suppose that get's shot out of?"

He stood up and shook his head. "I don't know, but whatever it is it ain't no pee-shooter." The only clutter that could be found anywhere in the house was on the desk. It was a jumbled mess of nuts, bolts, and wiring. Shannon held one of the strips of wires between her thumb and forefinger.

"I don't suppose he was building a clock radio."

-----

Not long after their inspection of both levels they finally made their downstairs to the basement. It was a small room lit by a single bulb hanging from the ceiling. The two windows at the base of the house were painted black, disallowing any light to come in. Lined up perfectly against the walls were trays stocked full of various surgical instruments. Some where what one would come to expect a surgeon to use, and others looked simply otherworldly. Victor stopped before a set of shelves holding a variety of chemicals, one of them being the disinfectant that they were now barely able detect.

Shannon stopped dead when she found several pictures sitting beside one of the sets of Serviacc's instruments. She recognized them immediately as her late partner's children, and one appeared to be of widowed wife. Two deep breaths are what helped Shannon suppress her tears, and allowed her to turn it into seething anger.

They then heard a low creek from above. Someone was slowly walking toward the basement door. Shannon has her head turned up and she followed the sound with wide and unblinking eyes. As the steady footsteps drew nearer and nearer to the door she returned her gaze to Victor.

"I thought you said there was no one in the house."

SLAM!!

The basement door slammed shut with a loud bang. Victor stormed back up the stairs and rammed his shoulder into the door several times before resting and taking out his gun. He barely brought it up when the Silent's voice floated through the door.

"Good luck with the door Agent Stone. I am afraid the charming oak face you see is all but a cosmetic feature. The door itself is four inches of reinforced steel, more than likely you will ricocheted yourself to death." Victor didn't yell back any kind of retort or taunt, his focus was on finding a way out of there. Soon they began to hear another sound amidst his footsteps; it sounded remarkably like splashes of water. Unfortunately what Serviacc was currently spilling onto every inch of the floor was hardly water. Finally the Silent finished his work and stood just within the threshold of the front door, which was not too far away from the basement door.

"I wonder, do either of you know the difference between _Sanitize_ and _Sterilize_?" Victor and Shannon exchanged glances. "So many people can hardly make the distinction. To sanitize, means to reduce the presence of harmful bacteria by up to 99.9 percent." Victor darted about the room still as the serial killer spoke. "To sterilize, on the other hand, means that not a single microbe survives." From his pocket Serviacc drew a box of matches and ignited the first one he managed to pull out.

"And as we all know nothing kills those infernal germs….like heat." After taking care of stepping through the door Serviacc tossed the match back inside where it landed upon a giant pool of gasoline. Immediately the entire first floor erupted in flame.

The pair quickly began to feel the intense heat. "Oh come on!" shouted Shannon. "You think he was bluffing about the door?"

"Doubt it," replied Victor still looking in every which way. His eyes flashed back to one of the windows. "Can you fit through that?"

Shannon coughed from the rising presence of smoke. "Through what?" Her eyes followed his pointing finger to the small basement window. "What?! Are you kidding?!"

"We're gonna die! Can you fit through it?" Shannon shook her head but nodded. Victor snatched up reflex mallet from one of the trays and shattered the painted glass. Both of them coughed and hacked from the smoke. There were only minutes before the floor above them would be consumed and collapse. For Shannon the squeeze through the window was very tight and quite painful. The concrete frame scrapped against her back but she managed to forget about it when her lungs drew in a much appreciated breath of fresh air. Finally, with Victor's assistance, Shannon moved her entire body out onto the lawn. She wanted nothing more than to lie there like a rag doll but Victor would surely appreciate prompt actions more.

She scrambled to her feet letting her gun lead the way around the house. She soon found that Serviacc was long gone for real this time. Getting through a wall of flame was easier said than done. With three successive shots Shannon shot the front door's hinges and the solid piece of wood fell flat on the whipping flames. The large latch on the basement door was as surely red hot as Victor was running out of air. Her mind was a racing like an Indy car. The Chinese agent took off her coat and wrapped it around her hand. It wasn't much but it was enough to keep her hand from being burned as she wrenched open the latch. Victor crashed on through the partition swooping up Shannon as he went. Both of them fall flat on their stomachs, drinking in the clean air and nearly kissed the perfectly kept lawn beneath them. within moments they were being swarmed by rushing neighbors and the sounds of sirens.

* * *

TTTTTTTTT

"Koriand'r! Koriand'r!!" The princess of an entire planet sprinted down the halls. The loud bangs of explosions shook the palace all around them. The blinding flashes produced poured in through the large windows. The princess rounded a corner and ran straight into a large man of her people.

"Galfore! What is happening?!"

"The Citadel have invaded! Our forces will hold them at bay for only so long, you must flee princess!" The castle shook so violently that pieces of the architecture itself were beginning to loosen. Koriand'r's eyes shone with fear but fear aided by valor.

"I will stay with you!"

"You will do no such thing, now go!" Before either of them could take another step the windows shattered and in flew dozens of Gordanian soldiers. From the depths of the corridors an equal number of Tamaranian guards came charging in at Galfore's call. The hall became a sea of energy blasts and bodies being thrown about. As valiantly as they fought the guards were no match for the overwhelming Gordanian onslaught. Koriand'r watched as many were stabbed through the back by their enemy's staff weapons. Other were shot mercilessly by the bright blue energy blasts. Two Gordanians teamed against a stubborn guard, refusing to die. One shot him in the stomach and while he was doubled over the second Gordanian swiped his feet out from under him. After landing on his back the guard saw two unfurled staffs dive into him and he lay motionless.

FLASH!

BANG!

"PRINCESS!!" In her blurred vision she saw Galfore throwing off Gordanian after Gordanian. "RUN!!!"

A Gordanian dived down directly in front of her and held his staff at the ready. Koriand'r took in half a breath and the next thing she knew she was hurling backwards from the impact of his staff blast. She ended up on her stomach and slid a few more feet before skidding to a halt. Sounds around her were dulled by the loud crashes of explosions, they were becoming more and more frequent and quite louder. The bright flashes reflected off the walls and millions of shards of glass. Koriand'r looked ahead of her and saw that Galfore was quickly becoming outnumbered. Many Gordanians abandoned their weapons and simply pilled on top of him. She felt two manacles clasp tightly around her ankles but she couldn't tear her watering eyes away from the sight of the collapsing Galfore.

FLASH!!

BANG!!!

The sounds defended her ears and suddenly the Gordanian picked up the chain between the two manacles and began dragging her away. She reached out with both arms, unable to hear her own voice but completely aware that she was shouting his name over and over again.

-----

Kory lay sprawled on her bed. Her eyes were shut tight but she was now awake. She knew she had been dreaming but was unable to wake herself. At times it felt as though her whole body was vibrating, physically paralyzing her. Oh how she yearned and tried to open her eyes and scream at the top of her lungs, but for some reason she couldn't. And all the while a faceless evil was screaming in her ears. Finally however Kory's eyes opened.

FLASH!

BANG!!!

The poor alien girl gasped in fright. A tremendous thunderstorm was continually raging outside. It was odd for such a thing to happen this late in winter but it came up now and again. However it was not a matter that she took lightly. The constant flashes and loud cracks only brought her back to that terrible night where she lost her home and freedom.

**BANG!!!!!!!!**

This one literally forced Kory out of her bed with a terrified squeal. She ran down the hall to the only other inhabited room in the house. While trying to cope with the taunting darkness around her she lightly tapped on the door.

"Richard….Richard, please allow me entry." The house was once again suddenly filled with the flashes from the lightening and the thunderous cracks followed without warning. Deciding that she would apologize later Kory discarded orthodoxy and entered Richard's room. She did so slowly so as not to wake him. She immediately thought that silly, since he had already not been disturbed by the storm. She closed the door behind her, locking it out of sheer paranoia. Kory had not quite made up her mind as to what she was going to do so she looked around. Scattered about his room were various musical instruments, mostly string and woodwind. More flashes and bangs startled her and further stimulated her fear. She stood at the foot of his bed.

"R-Richard…" He did not stir. It was as though she were trying to speak to a coma patient, unaware that anything she said was getting through. "….I am frightened." She was speaking far too softly for her voice to overcome the sounds of the sheets of rain pouring over the house combined with the frequent thunder. Yet another clap exploded, this time so close that Kory felt as though it had hit her right in the stomach and tears began to pour out of her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore.

Kory quickly climbed onto the bed beside Richard and nestled her way under his arm, letting it fall back unto his chest. She wanted—no—she need comfort, but she was still compelled to hope that she was not imposing on her host. A surge of pity ran through her at that moment and all her worries faded. He did not deserve all of this suffering, the pain of being what some would call half of a man. The rain, lightening, and thunder raged on outside as violently as ever but Kory's eyes were beginning to droop regardless. She felt she could rest, because she was safe here with Richard. Nothing would or could happen to her so long as she remained closer to him. A tiny smile rose to life on her lisp and she was soon lost in a deep slumber.

Richard, having finally been awoken by the storm, noticed that he seemed twice as heavy for some reason. The next thing that came to his attention was the fact that his arm was mysteriously draped over someone who's head was lying on his chest. Bringing his eyes downward he saw that none other than Kory was now sound asleep in his arms.

_Oh…shit_

He swallowed hard, now what was he supposed to do? Tell her to leave? Trying to get his bearings he softly gripped her shoulder and frowned. He ran his thumb over her skin and felt….goose bumps?" His room was not cold in the slightest and they weren't the type one gets when they were chilled. He inspected them again with his thumb and sighed. She had been shaking like crazy because she was scared…..she was scared of the storm. As comically heartless as Richard was on a daily basis he didn't have the heart to send her back to her room. Besides, it's not as though they were doing anything but sleeping. Right? Richard justified it for this one night and allowed himself to fall back asleep.

Unbeknownst to either of them, one of Kory's hands pressed firmly against this leg.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING…………… 

Over the night the air grew very cold and the thunderstorm transformed into a snowstorm, thus the entire outside was covered in a thick blanket of blinding white. A small point of light made its way through the curtains and on to Richard's face. Irritated he waved his hand before as though trying to shoo away a troublesome housefly. Remembering last night he glanced over to his side and saw that Kory was still sleeping soundly beside him. He would be careful not to wake her. Carefully he lifted her head off his chest and placed a pillow beneath her. She was so tired and deeply asleep that she did not rouse in the slightest. All that came from her was a resting and contented sigh. He sat up and couldn't help but smile as he looked at her. She looked so peaceful. He wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so he, once again carefully, got up from his bed and walked out toward the bathroom.

_Wait…._

It was several seconds before Richard quietly skipped back into his room. His eyes instantly darted to his cane, which he had somehow left behind by his nightstand. Looking down he gripped his leg with both hands just to make sure it was real. But it couldn't be……it was impossible.

Richard could walk.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!! Wait, that's bad music. DA NAAAA! There we go, much better. I think we can all guess what just happened but it will still all be explained in chapters to come. I hope you liked this one. Laters! 


	9. All the funny white stuff

Hello again to all. This chapter is a little short but I don't like to make huge chapters all the time. A few short ones here and there help span out the story, in my opinion anyway. Lots of people reviewed last chapter, nice! So thanks to all those who did; **SaoirseWaveglow, BonitaChikia, Moonlitsfantasy, Cartoonfire, My-name-is-foxglove, Nadiagirl, RoseXxxXThorn, Kory Anders Grayson, Crimson Black, Tsukikage1213, Bella-Rose, Skyler-A-Teloiv, Jumpstarter, Stargazer528, Xoroth, Realfanficts.** Thanks! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Nine

All the Funny White Stuff

It was several seconds before Richard quietly skipped back into his room. His eyes instantly darted to his cane, which he had somehow left behind by his nightstand. Looking down he gripped his leg with both hands just to make sure it was real. But it couldn't be……it was impossible.

Richard could walk.

How this was happening was certainly a question he had, but it was not the one that was currently tugging on his mind. The one thing Richard had to know right now was weather or not it was real. He debated shaking Kory awake and demanding an explanation, but that would mean he was angry. He didn't think he was angry. Why should he be? He decided he would strongly ask for answers later. For now he was going to find out if he was still dreaming or if he really had his leg back.

* * *

For Victor and Shannon, morning could not have come sooner. Both were forced to stay overnight at the hospital for observation. Shannon walked briskly into Victor's room just as he finished pulling on his jacket.

"Hey."

"What's up."

"How you feeling?"

Victor shrugged, as though escaping a fiery death has become nothing more than routine. "Not bad. Guess Dick won't be able say he's the only one of us who been pent up in here anymore."

"Yeah, I haven't been overnight since I was little."

"Measles?"

"Dislocated shoulder." Victor cocked an eyebrow. "What? It was a double-dare." Victor chuckled and began reaching for his badge and wallet ect. Soon after the Attending that had checking them in arrived. She was a short young woman with low cut black hair. The pin on her breast pocket read _Dr. Monetti_.

"I don't seem to remember signing your discharge papers."

"We're fine Toni," said Victor. "Besides you said 'for the night'." The native New Zealander smiled.

"I said it would be best if you stayed the night and I would examine you in the morning. There's no telling what kinds of bacteria you picked up in that cellar."

"I really don't think that's something we need to worry about," said Shannon.

"Come on Toni," exclaimed Victor as he excitedly wound an arm around her shoulders. "The whole place was cleaner than bar of soap. You can't be so uptight about this, you take things waaayyyy too seriously and that's the problem with all you British." Toni's head slowly twisted around to look up at him and her eyes suddenly became cross.

"I'm not British." Victor put on a face of mock-astonishment.

"You're not?!"

"You, have been with Richard for far too long." He raised and lowered his shoulders. Toni shook her head in dismay but one look at the goofy grin Victor was giving her made her forget it. "Go on get out of here." Exchanging grins, Victor and Shannon began making their way out. "Oh Victor…"

"Yeah?"

"Would you please tell Richard to stop emailing me for refills he doesn't need, honestly that curmudgeon of a detective-"

"What refills?" asked a now serious Victor. She looked taken aback by his question. Surely Richard would've have boasted about how he constantly irked Toni with his requests.

"His Demerol, he said his leg was beginning to hurt quite a bit so I prescribed him 300 mg to be taken over a period of one week." Victor let his gaze slowly sink to the floor. "I just refilled his prescription three days ago—didn't he tell you any of this?" Using a smirk to cover up his growing anger Victor replied in the negative.

"No."

* * *

Richard's mouth twitched and he drew in sharp breaths from the growing pain. Slowly he trudged through the snow in his front yard completely barefoot. Any hard patches that he came up against he simply brought his leg up and stepped over. A few of his toes began to feel numb but he wouldn't stop. He would not let himself turn back until he was sure that he was actually walking on his actual right leg. His breath left his mouth in the form of thick clouds, even the air was starting to make the blood in his hands feel chilled. Every breath he drew in was hard on his lungs; such was the nature of their winters. Without warning his big toe on his right leg walked right into a hidden rock and crunched under the force he use to move it.

Instinctively one would now make declarations of pain and fury in the form of swearing and/or loud groans. Richard on the other hand gasped for a mere second then paused. It seemed that he had found his proof. A smile spread over his face and after raising his arms upward began laughing; laughing at how he managed to live before now.

----------

A short while later Kory had roused herself from her slumber and walked rather zombie-like through the halls. She moved through Richard's as though she had lived nowhere else her entire life. She woke herself further however when she saw Richard sitting at the kitchen table with both his feet in large bowls of lukewarm water. He quickly took notice of her bewildered expression.

"Morning Kory."

"Richard, why are your feet submerged in water?" Her question was answered, perhaps a little too candidly, when Richard stood up and walked out of the bowls of water. Her mouth gradually fell open as he simply continued to walk towards her unassisted. "Richard…."

"I know you came into my room last night." She tried to hide her face, now suddenly embarrassed. "I was a cripple when I went to bed and then I was normal when I woke up this morning." He stepped closer and firmly took her shoulders. "Please, tell me what you did to me."

"Me?"

"You're the one who slept with me!"

"But how is that possible?"

"You're the alien, you tell me." Still in his grasp Kory began looking about in all different directions. "Does your species have any kind of healing powers or….something." A thought brought on by her silence then crossed his mind. "You're not pregnant are you?"

Her head snapped back to look at him. "No, of course not."

"How can you be sure?"

"I am an alien as you may recall." Her voice housed slight indignation. "If I were with child I would know at the moment of conception." He finally took his hands off her shoulders with an irritated sigh.

"Then what?" She found an answer, unlikely, but it was the only explanation she had.

"There is a type of therapy among my people, Tamaranian Acupressure. It is what you might say a cure-all remedy for most physical ailments. It was theorized that it could have an accelerated effect on less advanced species."

"Like us?" suggested Richard. She nodded. "So you used that acupressure thing on me, is that it?"

"If that is the case then I did so unconsciously. I was never skilled in the procedure by Tamaranian standards. I am sorry if I have upset you." He looked at her incredulously.

"Are you kidding?" She was moments away from saying that she wasn't. "I mean….I never thought-" He paced about the room. Kory's eyes followed him whenever he went. "I haven't walked right in four years." His words came out a bit harsher than he intended. "You think I'm upset about this? Kory, I'm me again."

"But…when did you cease to be 'you'?"

What kind of a question is that? Here he was, finally able to walk, run, and do whatever the heck he pleased for that matter and Kory was asking him if he was happy about it? She really was an alien.

"Aren't you happy for me?" Another strange question, considering they'd only known each other for a week at most.

"Of course I am Richard, I-" Her voice was cut off when her eyes finally made an actual survey of the outside. Slowly she stood up and approached the nearest window. Richard was actually glad for an abrupt change of subject, getting both scarred and irked by the conversation. He turned in place and found Kory staring in wide-eyed and slack jawed amazement at the snowy blanket. The sun reflected off the pure white layer in a mass of tiny points of light. Richard saw it again, that utter wonder at seeing something new.

"It's called snow."

"Snow," she repeated.

"You've never had anything like snow before?" She wordlessly shook her head. "Guess you've got a warm planet." She sighed in her admiration.

"It is so beautiful, it is called snow?"  
"Yup, comes every winter. Some people hate the stuff, gets in the way. Others can't wait for the first sign to come along. Usually those people are still learning their multiplication tables." Kory bit her lip and turned an uncertain face to Richard.

"Is it….abnormal or even unwise to want to venture out into the snow?" He chuckled heartedly.

"No, actually there's a couple things we humans like to do out in the snow." Kory's excited eyes positively glowed.

* * *

The FBI's leading forensic expert was suffering from the all too common but quite debilitating flu and thus his apprentice was sitting in for him. A large bubble from her gum encompassed the area around her mouth and yet her eyes were still able to peer over it to read her comic book.

"Yo Danielle."

"Right on time!" She threw away the comic and added just enough air to her bubble to make a loud pop. Before her were Victor and Shannon. "Glad to see I won't be assisting the pathologist with two charred bodies."

"That makes three of us."

She looked around the two of them for a third party. "Where's Dick?"

"Probably playing his video game," muttered Shannon. Danielle moved a confused gape from her to Victor. He shrugged as if to excuse her behavior.

"You get that bullet and wiring?" She held up a finger.

"Yes I did…" She pulled on a pair of latex gloves and ushered them over to where she stored the items they recovered. She picked up the long and slender bullet. "The design was quick match as it's definitely foreign. This fits perfectly into a _Vintovka Dragunova_, or Russian Dragunov."

"Semi-auto sniper rifle," said Victor.

"Exactly, as you can see here…" Danielle focused the bottom of the bullet under a deskmoutned magnifying glass. "The lack of a serial number or caliber suggests that slug is homemade. Usually their a few minor nicks and burrs right around the point of the bullet but they've been brushed away. Someone went to painstaking lengths to make sure this bullet was perfect."

"Somoene like a germophobic OCD killer," said Shanon. "What about the wiring? I know it seems innocuous but could get anything out of it?" Danielle nodded enthusiscatically.

"Actually we learned quite a bit from that bit you brought back. You said this guy is nuts about keeping things clean and organized?"

"You bet your life," confirmed Victor.

"So why leave behind thse things."

"My guess is we walked in on him while he was in the middle of packing up. He rushed to get his things together and one bullet fell under the bed, didn't have time to clean up the wiring."

"Well this is what electritians call twenty gauge wiring. It's a more durable copper mix than the standered wiring you would find in a light socket. Its able to withstand stronger electrical bursts, perhaps from something like…a fuse." It then struck all of them at once. Shanon could only fathom the dark possibilities.

"He built a bomb."

* * *

Richard righted himself from the snowy gournd after deliberatly falling onto his back and moving both his arms and legs up and down. He was pleased by the fact that he didn't need much time to get used to using both his legs properly again. Both he and Kory then stood and admired his handiwork.

"There see, its looks like an angel."

Giggling she resopnded, "I do not know what 'angels' look like, but I shall take your word for it."

"Wow, last time I did that was with Jason. He was one of the unfortunate few to be born on Christmas Eve." She appeared confused. "Yep, they don't get double presents." She smiled. It was startling to him the type of effect her reddened cheeks had. She once again wore one of Barbara's coats only this time accompanied them with a pair of snow pants, red mittens and a pair of bright green earmuffs. They had been outside for only an hour and Kory never let the figid air detract from the emense fun she was having. In no time at all they had built enough snowmen on both sides of the yard to wage an arctic war. They took a look around what they managed to fit into such a small amount of time.

Following Richard's example, Kory fell flat on her back and moved her arms and legs in the same fashion. She did it with so much happiness and enthusiasm that one could only smile as they watched her. Finally she decided that she was done and with Richard's helping hand returned to her feet. It was amazing; her hair seemed light enough to make a halo effect around the imprint of her head. She stared down at it with a contented sigh.

"So, what d'ya think?" asked a marveling Richard.

"Wondrous, simply wondrous. Were it not for the arduous task of clearing the drive way I would wish for the snow year round." He laughed along with her. "Are there any more human snow rituals?" He brought his index finger to his chin as though entering deep thought.

"Well, now that you mention it….there is one."

-----

Richard finished piling up a large number of snowballs that he'd packed together. "Ok Kory listen up." He said in the way of a comical drill sergeant. Kory of course took it in earnest. "We are going to have a snowball fight."

"We are going to fight?"

"Sort of. We divi-up these snowballs and then throw them at each other. The game doesn't really have an end now that I think about it; I guess when the other person surrenders or they get tired of it."

"I see, how shall we begin?"

"Here…" Into a plastic bucket he placed half of the snowballs and handed it to her. "We'll start on either side of the house then when I say 'Go' we start. Got it?"

"Mm hmm."

"Good." With that they both adjourend to opposite ends of the yard where Kory awaited Richard's signal. Being from a cultire which was fundamentally war-like, Kory felt a legitimate amount of tension as she waited their 'battle' to commence. She took up a snowball and waited. The air was quiet and stiff, all sounds of footsteps muffled by the snow.

"GO!"

Her eyes narrowed and mustering up her strength Kory looked about until she found Richard runnign toward her, snowball blalzing. In a frantic survival instinct she threw her arm forward and pitched the snow ball at her target. Richard felt like he'd been hit by a fastball and then bucked backward by the feet of a horse. As soon as Kory's snowball made contact with his chest Ricahrd felt his wind completely sucked out of his lungs. His body formed a straight trail behind him as he slid acorss the ground and into the bottom most layer of one of their snowmen, which they had dubed 'Dirk'. Kory's eyes went wide and her hands covered her mouth. The snowman collsaped ontop him where he lay motionless. She took her hands way just far enough for a tiny "oops" to be heard.

"R-Richard?" He said nothing but she saw his foot move. "Oh dear." Quickly she skipped up to where he lay and knelt down beside him. "Richard? Are you okay?" After a somewhat agonizing moment a gloved hand rose up form the snow and slowly bent itself into a thumbs-up. Kory had no idea what the signal meant but she took hold of that arm and pulled him out from under Dirk's remains. He apparently still had litle oxygen left within him for he heaved and panted as he went.

"Oh I am so sorry Richard! We should take you inside." She lifted one of his arms over her shoulder and hoisted him to his feet.

"Abprff…Kory I-ummbrff.." Richard could only wheeze and cough while he staggrered back into the house with Kory's aid.

* * *

ELSEWHERE……………….

"I'm angry, and you know why don't you." Said the Silent. He held a cell phone to his ear as the one whom he was speaking to mumbled back an excuse. "He wasn't with them. That is the only thing I GIVE A FUC-!" The enagmatic criminal stopped himslef. The other caller remained quiet. The Silent rubbed his forehead and sat down on a nearby chair, a spray bottle of disenfetant off to the side.

"The windows should not have been an issue. I should be seeing Grayson's pale corpse on the tellie right now but I'm not." Again he listened to the evasive and feeble excuses. "That's enough, no more. You don't have a difficult job, your right next to him. All you have to do is tell me the 'when' and the 'where'…..and I'll do the rest." He leant forward onto his knees just as he was hanging up. "Don't make this difficult for me. The dead tell no tales especially if their lips are swen shut."

_click_

* * *

Richard sat at his desk holding both ends of a pencil between his hands. Both his legs were propped up on the desk as he lent back in his chair and strayed into deep thought. They had the Silent's identity but it almost did them absolutley no good. They would never be able to find him electronically, the search would have to be done in person. And then there was still his first case, the murder of Lemark Benson. Richard was beyond positive that his murder and the Silent were somehow connected.

But how?

This guy, the Silent, who exactly was he? Why Richard? Why come all this way just torment him? He'd already had his fun with Shannon, why did he seem so intent to cause Richard so much pain? The bomb Victor and Shannon spoke of didn't give him much comfort either. He looked to his left as he heard the footstepps of Shannon drwaing close. Looking at her with a sidways glance he scoffed.

"Look at you." She looked positivley exauhsted. "Your first day and you're already picking fights with the other kids. If you can't get this under control we'll send you right back to that private school young lady."

"I take it you heard."

"Heard, read…..didn't see, but I'm sure I wouldn've gone blind with envy."

She cocked her head. "Envy?"

"Never mind.We'll have to work on the getting-caught-off-guard-by-someone-who-isn't-supposed-to-be-there….thing. Count on Victor to put two and two together just too late."

"It wasn't his fault."

"So it was yours."

"It wasn't mine either."

"Well then it was definatley his," said Richard bringing his feet down. He noticed an uncertain falsh in her eye. "You don't think you walked in on Serviacc do you?" She folded her arms. "Body language doesn't have an 'inside voice'."

Shannon sighed while taking a seat. "He stayed put the entire time we were there. The time we spent looking around the first floor he could've easily made a break for it through a window or something." She straightened and look Richard right in the eye. "I think he was waiting for us, I think it was trap, I think….we were set up."

"You're saying there's a leak here in the bureau, helping one serial killer."

"One is all it takes, on either side." Richard didn't want to fathom the possibility. The last time the FBI had a leak decades of information was passed to the Russians. This time they could be picked apart one by one. If the Silent was looking to be distinguished from all the other bad guys from before, he was certainly on his way.

"Richard!" Both turned to see Rachael, Logan, and Victor sprinting up to them. She finally stopped just before crashing into the two of them.

"No running in the halls!" exclaimed. "I seem to be in a school teacher mode," he said to Victor and Logan. Rachael reached over and grasped his shoulder. "What is the matter with you Rachael?"

"This came for you." She held up an envelope. He took it and noted the broken seal.

"You read my mail now huh?"

"No return address, just your name."

"Look at that goofy 'a'. I can't stand people who make their A's like that," commented Logan. Rachael silenced him but noted the fact that he didn't know what it was.

"We had to make sure it didn't have anything like anthrax in it or something. There's just a note." Frowning, Richard drew forth the note within and unfolded it. There were only four words written on it and to everyone's astonishment he suddenly let it fall to the floor and sprinted from their midst out the door. They all stared after him, open mouthed.

"Did he just run?" asked Shannon.

Logan jerked his head at the paper Richard dropped. "What did it say?" Victor picked it up and swallowed hard.

"_Redheads are easy targets._"

* * *

This could be bad, very bad. Unfortunately we won't find out how bad until the next update. In case anyone didn't notice, Toni was my attempt at bringing Argent into the story. Hope you enjoyed this one, short as it was. Laters! 


	10. The Game and The Hunter

Sorry about the long wait. I've been so tired; not sleeping well tends to have that effect. I think I just might ask my doctor for some ambien. Now all I have to do is update my other story…….as soon as I take a nap.

By the way thanks again for reviews reviews and more reviews; **StarryNightT** (welcome back by the way), **Skyler-A-Teloiv, Cartoonfire, Tsukikage1213, Celestialshrinemaiden, Saoirsewaveglow, My-Name-is-Foxglove, Jaina 12, Moonlitfantasy, Realfanficts, Crimson Black, Xoroth**. Thanks Guys. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Ten

The Game and The Hunter

Frowning, Richard drew forth the note within and unfolded it. There were only four words written on it and to everyone's astonishment he suddenly let it fall to the floor and sprinted from their midst out the door. They all stared after him, open mouthed.

"Did he just run?" asked Shannon.

Logan jerked his head at the paper Richard dropped. "What did it say?" Victor picked it up and swallowed hard.

"_Redheads are easy targets._"

"That girl Richard found?"

Yes, but….."

"We all saw him run right?" said Victor. "Like I'm not seeing things."

"Come on," ushered Rachael. "There's obviously something about Kory he's not telling us."

* * *

Richard must have risked being caught in at least four speed traps in his mad dash back home. The first time he had run in four years and he was doing it to make sure Kory was alive and well. Even if a set of red and blue lights suddenly found its way into his rearview mirror, it simply didn't matter. Constantly he rapped his thumb against the steering wheel while his other hand dialed his home number for the third time.

"Come on Kory," he whispered into the phone as it rang…and rang……..and rang. He was close now. Close enough that Richard dispensed with trying to call and made a beeline for his house among the trees. He rode the winding length of this driveway as though fiercely competing for first place in a race. At the moment it was anybody's guess as to whom this race belonged to. At long last Richard came to a ragged halt before his house and jumped out the car, gun drawn. He kept his weapon pointed downward as he quickly trotted up to the front door. Upon reaching the threshold Richard pounded on the door.

"Kory!" Between each shout of her name Richard assaulted the door with a series of hard knocks. "Kory! Open the door!" He geared himself for having to bust in the door when all of a sudden it was flung open….

And there stood Kory.

"Richard?" He stared at her with unblinking wide eyes. Kory was safe and unharmed. In fact, not only was she unharmed but she had what looked like bits of flour on her face. Richard found himself staring, somewhat at the strange dusting on her cheeks. "Is everyone okay?" He darted his eyes about for an excuse. It didn't help all that much that his gun was still drawn and ready to fire upon the slightest sign of danger.

"Uhhhh…" His eyes then fell on a hole just under his porch. "There's this gopher run'n around, and I just wanted to make sure it wasn't in the house." She looked at him seriously.

"This—'gopher'…it is a viscous creature?"

Keeping a straight face he replied, "Oh yeah, nasty little things."

"Oh, well there have been no intruders like that." Taking a deep breath Richard holstered his gun and stepped inside. "You appear winded, are you certain you are alright?" The last thing he wanted to do was alarm her by telling her he'd received a threat from a serial killer.

"I'm fine Kory," he assured her. He then noted the flour on her face. "I called three times."

"You did?"

"Yes, why didn't you answer?"

"Oh..I must have been so engrossed in what I was doing that I simply did not notice. I am sorry Richard."

"Na its-its okay, what were you doing? Is that flour?" A hint of red pushed through the white powder.

"Well, despite what I may have said earlier, you seemed so jubilant about your leg that I decided to surprise you." He cocked an eyebrow. "I have prepared a meal." The revelation actually forced Richard to finally take notice of the smell of cooked food wafting through out the house.

"You cooked me dinner?"

"Is that okay?" He grinned with a shrug.

"I guess that all depends on how it tastes right?" He chuckled. Kory however began to look fearful. He instantly wiped his smile off his face. "That-That's a joke, Kory."

"Oh…sorry."

"No that was my mistake I guess," he said walking further into his home. Despite Kory's assurances that nothing was amiss he still shot cautious glances around every corner. "So what exactly did you fix?" His voice cut out and his eyes widened. The table was crammed full of steaming hot food; the most notable of which was an oven roasted duck.

"I must admit that I do not prepare meals well even by Tamaranian standards. But your 'food network' was most helpful; I was forced to follow their instructions to the absolute letter."

"Where did you get a duck?" he asked stupidly.

"I had it delivered from the store of groceries." He narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Using what?" From out of nowhere she produced his credit card. He must've left it this morning and not realized it. He took the card from her and began looking at it as though expecting to find it damaged. "Did….did you buy all of this food with it?" She nodded. "Oh jeez." Kory wanted desperately to change the subject.

"I shall umm…prepare the plates and utensils." With that she scurried away. Richard began to speak up but was cut off by the phone ringing. Amidst Kory's scrambling to make things look presentable Richard grabbed the phone.

"What?" He listened for a moment to Rachael's agitated voice. He glanced over his shoulder to ensure Kory was out of earshot. "No she's fine; she's been cooking all day. It was just another scare tactic……what-n-no, no you guys don't need to come over. Rachael if any of you come within twenty feet of my house I'll release the hounds…………yes I do, ten of them-" She abruptly ended their conversation. Richard tapped the phone against the wall. "Note to self: buy hounds, then release them."

----------

Despite Richard's protests Victor, Rachael, Logan, and even Shannon soon arrived and were warmly welcomed by Kory. All of them were as surprised by fruits of Kory's labor as Richard was. Even when she constantly admitted that she was by no means a good cook they were beside themselves. It was just as well that they came, for Kory had prepared enough food to cure half the world's hunger.

Kory seemed to be completely immune to the awkward cloud that settled between Richard and their guests. It was an odd thing; with the exception of Kory and Shannon all of them had known each other for years. And yet here they sat unable to speak with one another. Kory on the other hand was a flutter of curiosity. She simply couldn't resist asking each of them how they knew Richard, what they most enjoyed about their meal, or even what their favorite color was.

"For me it's a toss up between electric blue and chrome," said Victor as he chomped down on a roll. After swallowing the large bite he continued. "Yes sir the next house I have the whole kitchen gonna be chrome, with a blue fridge I guess-OOO PIE!" His eyes had suddenly fallen on a sugar glazed apple pie off to the side.

"How long have been here?" asked Shannon.

"Two weeks and three days," answered Kory. "I can include hours and minuets if you would like."

"S'alright."

Logan, who thus far hadn't said anything due to his mouth being constantly full, turned to Rachael. "Why can't you cook like this?" With a glare that could stop a clock and then turn it backwards Rachael forced Logan's eyes back to his plate.

"I am so glad to have finally met the rest of you," said Kory Jubilantly. "Richard has spoken often of all you." All ceased their eating and turned some sly grins toward Richard.

"That a fact?" asked Logan. Richard just stared into the dark recesses of his wine. "What's he said about us exactly-Well, what's he say about me?"

"I tell her what not to look for when surfing E-Harmony," retorted Richard.

Raven adopted a particularly hungry look. "You know Kory I think both of us have a lot we could talk about."

----------

A short time later Richard found himself sitting out on the back porch, staring off into the dark barrier that was the tree line. A half consumed beer sat close by him. Without acknowledging his presence, Richard became aware of Logan sliding open the door and stepping out onto the porch.

"How can you sit out here?" he asked looking around. His face was almost entirely masked by the cloud escaping his mouth. "Its freezing don't you know."

"I like it."

"Always knew you were cold blooded." He took a seat at the table.

"Why did you guys come here?" Logan paused in irritation. It was such a 'Richard' thing to ask. Two hours ago they saw him turn milk white at the thought of Kory's death. Now he tries to put on this force field with a flamboyant billboard saying "I'm Richard and I don't give a crap about anything or anyone".

"Well if it's any consolation, I was against coming here."

Richard looked at him hopefully. "You mean it?" Logan sent him a single fingered gesture just as Victor joined them.

"Better wait a while before you go back in there, stories upon stories are being traded. Mostly stuff about you Dick."

"Surprise surprise." Logan shook his head and stood up.

"Like I said I didn't even wanna come here. And I came out with here ya to try and lighten the mood, but you know what if you're gonna be a horse's ass then forget it. I'll go drink beer by myself on the _front _porch." Caught in a huff, Logan left Richard and Victor alone. Victor had actually walked out on the porch hoping to find Richard alone. Now that they finally were he rounded on him with a stern look.

"You little stoner!" Richard slowly rotated his eyes so that he had a partial view of his partner.

"Yeah well…Jessie Jackson's a poop head." Victor rolled his eyes. "See, when I have no idea what you're talking about I tend to sound just as stupid."

"You're pawning drugs off of Toni?"

"She look like a hustler to you?"

Victor threw his hands up. "She's a doctor! Just like Rae she's made a pretty big name for herself, and she doesn't need you to ruin it for her by scoring Demerol. You need some kind of fix….then buy more Yegermeister." Richard righted himself from his leaning position in his chair.

"You didn't come out here just preach to me, you're for some odd reason shocked that I would take a narcotic to forget about all the things that get under my skin; like this conversation for instance." Victor averted his gaze downward. "You came out here because you're befuddled."

"Oh yeah Holmes? What am I befuddled about?"

"You're upset about my so called 'fix', but you don't know if its what's been allowing me to investigate and arrest bad guys all these years. You know, has-been sharpshooter agent stuff. The question is what're you going to do now? You going to ignore this like you probably should, or am I going to walk into my office and find myself confronted by an intervention?" Victor simply stared at Richard. At times he felt like he hardly knew the man he'd grown up with as kids.

"This girl….Kory, I don't know where it is she comes from. She says another planet and now you say the same." What Richard would have given for his cane at this moment; not to use as a bludgeon but more just something to grip. "I've seen how you look at her, and I don't mean anything by that. It was amazing how you went through most of dinner without making fun of someone."

"The season of Lent is approaching," he hissed sarcastically.

"She's having an effect on you!" Said Victor abruptly. Still Richard chose to keep staring out into space. "For a second I thought she might be clouding your judgment, but that's not what's happening is it?"

"What does it really matter?" asked Richard, being sincere for the first time that night. "Who cares where she really comes from, I need to help her and that's the end of it." Victor scoffed.

"Ever since you lost Barb, no one on this earth has meant a damn to you. What makes Kory so different?" Richard smirked.

"She's not from this earth."

"Maybe you're not supposed to help her." Richard cocked an eyebrow. "Maybe Kory is here to help you. Lord knows you need it." He stood up, stretching his arms as he rose. "I like her Dick, so for the love of God please don't screw it up." As he walked away Richard allowed his smug grin to return.

"Goodnight Victor."

"Night Dick."

----------

Kory, Rachael, and Shannon all pitched in with the clean up and washing of the dishes. Out of sheer curiosity Shannon wandered away from the kitchen and walked down the darkened hallway. It wasn't long at all before she came face to face wit the infamous circular room.

"I would not venture inside were I you." She turned to find Kory approaching.

"I wasn't going to," assured Shannon. "It's weird enough being in his office, but his house? You must be doing something right." Kory tilted her head.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just…when he's around you he almost seems to act like a normal human being."

"By normal you mean….."

"I mean not rude, condescending, egotistical—you know, 'Richard stuff'." Kory nodded.

"I have asked him to cease his ill desired mannerisms." Shannon smiled.

"I'm grateful, but I don't expect Richard to change overnight; or even over the next century for that matter.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY…………….

Richard figured he had done well that night. His definition of well being that he didn't allow himself to be too embarrassed or as Victor had said it; went most of the dinner without making an insult. Unfortunately as per Kory's curious inquiry he made the mistake of explaining the mechanics of commercialized Christmas. As soon as he had finished Kory insisted that they begin a hunt for gifts to present to each of Richard's friends. She expressed concern for his investigation; however Richard assured that it was okay, on grounds that he could send his newest peon to do the job.

Of course when Kory asked who that was all Richard would say is "Gong Lee."

Currently Richard found himself walking with Kory down the streets of the city. In each of their hands they held a cup of steaming hot chocolate procured from a street vendor. They passed by a store displaying several types of clothing. Kory slowly backpedaled until she was once again parallel to the window.

"Ooo! How about this vendor Richard?"

"I don't know, you think Logan would look good in a C-Cup?"

"I was not looking at the very back of the store." He sniggered.

"My mistake." She sent him a playfully scornful look and dragged him inside by the wrist.

-----

From a far distance, a pair of narrowed eyes looking through binoculars watched the pair enter the store.

-----

"I am still unsure Richard, which of these do you think friend Rachael would enjoy more?" Richard called forth every amount of his willpower to keep from giggling. Kory held up before him two blouses; one neon green and the other a bright pink.

"Kory I think you might want to look around some more." She darted her eyes between the dresses and nodded.

"Okay, if you think it prudent…"

He nodded with a smile. "Trust me; you'll do better for it." With a near radiant smile of thanks Kory skipped back to the racks. A moment later, Richard's cell phone began ringing. So lost he was in watching her that he only took notice of the call after the fourth ring. "Hello?"

"_Good afternoon Richard_." His teeth clenched.

"Who is this?"

"_You know very well who this is,_" hissed the Silent. "_I see you're with your new friend, you are having a lovely day aren't you_?" Richard slowly trained his eyes to the window and began scanning the surrounding buildings. "_You needn't bother looking for me Richard. You are surrounded by eight ten story buildings, all of which with a minimum of three thousand windows._" Richard stepped back further into the store. "_I guess if you were lucky enough to pick the right window maybe you could see me through the near one-way glass._"

"Okay, you can see me I can't see you. You've made your point, now what do you want?" There was a short pause.

"_I want your complete and undivided attention._" It was then that over the phone Richard heard what sounded like a quick mechanism slide back and forth. Richard swallowed but remained calm. "_You seem to be able to notice everything; so tell me what I just did._" Richard racked his brains. He knew it was a cocking mechanism for a rifle.

"Metal gearbox, auxiliary gas propulsion; Vintovka Dragunova."

"_Ha ha he he, wonderful Richard. You nailed it!_"

Richard almost allowed the Silent to hear his sneer. "So you're saying you've got a gun on us."

"_That would be the perennial inference, yes._" Though skeptical, Richard still kept his back close to the wall.

"And what if you just rubbed two staplers together? What if this is nothing but a bluff." Again Serviacc didn't answer at once. Like his moves, he took his time and calculated each word.

"_Step outside and place your cup beside the door._" He subconsciously whined at not having been able to finish that particularly good hot chocolate. Then his common sense brought him back to reality. He carefully stepped out of the store and, making sure no one was watching, placed the Styrofoam cup beside the door as ordered. "_Okay Richard, keep your eyes on the cup_." A cynical and still skeptical Richard did just that.

From out of absolute thin air a completely silent bullet shot through the cup and left behind a large gaping hole. Now startled into belief, Richard jumped back into the store and did his best to get out of Serviacc's line of sight.

"_I trust that __now__ I have your complete attention._"

"Except you've forgotten time is a fixed construct; we can wait it out in here until all of D.C. SWAT is combing the surrounding buildings for you."

Again the Silent merely giggled. "_Oh Richard, you've been retired from the sniper business for far too long. I'm speaking of course of 'relocating'. I never sit in the same spot after firing a shot. And unfortunately for you you've managed to pick a store with abnormally large windows; making it very easy for me to achieve a new line of sight._"

"That a fact?" He then heard Serviacc mutter something between a moan and a snigger.

"_It is, in fact right now I have my crosshairs between the most gorgeous pair of emerald eyes._" Slowly, Richard turned his head back to where Kory was standing. Utterly unaware that she could be snuffed out in the blink of an eye. "_They are so enormous and so breathtaking to watch. Wouldn't you agree that they can't be from this world?_" Richard took his eyes away from Kory and concentrated on the outside.

"_Yes, I know everything about your new girlfriend_." Richard's face grew stern and annoyed.

"Look she's not my-"

"_Don't insult my intelligence Richard! I've been watching you ever since you entered the city today and the only thing you've paid any attention to is her. So admit it for me; admit that you love her._"

Richard swallowed hard. "What-What does that have to do with anything?"

"_It has to do with you knowing full well just what exactly your priorities are. The sooner we both agree on what those are the easier this will all unfold. Now say it._"

"Don't I have to choose between Truth or Dare firs-"

"_SAY IT!_" And Richard heard the unmistakable sound of Serviacc's weapon being cocked. "_SAY IT NOW OR SHE DIES!" _

"I love her." His eyes slammed shut. The words came out of his mouth before he even thought about them.

He waited…….

He waited for a good minutes………

Still the line was connected………….

"_Very good Richard, and by the end of this day you'll say the same to her._" Richard felt anger boiling up from his stomach.

"I'll tell her when I'm good and ready."

"_Beggars can't be choosers; you may not have another opportunity._"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"_Just as Shannon and I did, you and I are going to have some fun. Except for you and I the game is going to be a little different. For instance; Kory will remain completely oblivious to whatever is going on._"

"What?"

"_She must not know that we are speaking with one another or that both of you are in mortal jeopardy; it will add so much more suspense to the game don't you think?_" As if on cue, Kory came trotting up to Richard with two more dresses in hand.

"Richard, are you engaged at the moment?"

"No!" He answered all too quickly. "What's up?"

She held up the two new choices. "Which of these do you prefer?"

"_I think I like the red one._"

"Uhhh…umm-well you know…it's.." Her eyes rounded in concern.

"Are you alright Richard, you seem highly agitated." His mouth parted to warn her.

"_If you say anything………I will kill her._"

"Uhhh….there-there both good Kory, instincts are dead on."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, good job." Giggling merrily at her success she left him to go look for more choices, perhaps for herself.

"_Well, I don't know about you but I think we've been in this store long enough. Tell her to get moving._"

"She's not done."

"I say she is. Go up to her and tell her to get moving, be sure to say it verbatim." As he walked Richard protested.

"I can't."

"_Don't wimp out on me Richard, I thought you enjoyed being rude to people._" Just as he was told Richard stopped beside Kory and paused.

"Oh hello Richard, I do not wish to pass as selfish but there are so many wonderful garments. It makes me wish there were such things back on Tamara-"

"Kory could ya please get movin'?" She looked at him curiously. "We've been in here long enough, let's go." Disappointed she set her beloved find back on the rack and gathered her other stuff.

"V-Very well." He wanted to take her shoulder and explain as she silently moved past him.

"_Ohhh don't pout about it Richard I'm sure she'll forgive you. She just seems like that kind of person._"

"Enough of this bullshit, what do you really want?"

"_I want you to find me._"

"What are you talking about?"

"_I want a duel Richard, a clash between Titans. A match up: sniper to sniper._"

"How many times do I have to tell you, I-am-retired."

"_And how many times more do I have to tell you that I-do-not-care._" Richard took the phone away then brought it back in irritation.

-----

Minutes later Richard and Kory exited the store and resumed their journey down the street. All the while, much to Kory's confusion, Richard kept his phone to his ear; as though he were listening to instructions.

"_Make a left at the next intersection_."

"Then what? You gonna have us circle around the whole city?"

"Richard who are you speaking with?" demanded Kory. Her hands were firmly placed on her hips.

"N-No one."

"_So I'm no one am I?_"

"Who is it?"

"_Well, am I?_"

"Richard."

"_Richard…_"

Suddenly Richard slapped his phone shut and felt the blood drain from his head. He grabbed Kory by the arm and began pulling her toward an alley.

"Richard! I do not understand."

"Kory I've been talking to a psycho killer with a gun."

"What?"

"Yeah, I can't explain it all right now but we need to get out of sight as quickly as possible."

CRACK

A spark and a burst of broken brick stopped them in their tracks. Serviacc's bullet hit just a few feet ahead of them. The unexpected and suddenness of the shot startled a squeak out of Kory. She not only remained close to him but actually began using his very shadow as a shield.

Richard's phone began ringing.

Both their eyes shot to the small device in his hand. They looked at each other and Kory shook her head madly. He did the same but apologetically and answered the serial's call.

"_I don't normally miss twice. You disobeyed me Richard; I should punish you here and now for your insolence._" The FBI agent held his breath. "_But as long as the cat's out of the bag, I think I'd like to talk to her._"

"No way."

"_You're in no position to deny me anything. And you know the alternative if you do._" Again Richard was coerced against his will and held the phone out to Kory.

"He wants to talk to you."

"I do not!" She stated vehemently.

"Kory….he will kills us if you don't." Tentatively, Kory took the phone from Richard's hand brought it up to her ear.

"H-Hello?"

"_My my, you have the most angelic voice. Tell me is there any fault within you?_" Kory swallowed hard.

"I…I do not know."

"_Hmmm, there it is then. You are weak willed. You should take greater care, that kind of weakness can be easy as well as sweet to exploit._" While Kory did her best not to shove the phone back into Richard's grasp he began using the phone he'd lent Kory.

"Why are you doing this?"

"_Why does a dog choose a fire hydrant for a urinal? Because he can._ _Now kindly let Richard know that I'll be able to intercept and delete the text message he's trying to send._" Kory caught Richard's eyes and the message was sent as though it were telepathic. He snapped the phone shut and shoved back into his pocket. He then took his phone out of Kory's grasp.

"You want to go one on one, then come out of your tree house and face me like a man." His adversary laughed on the other side.

"_So it's true, there's a John McClane in every American._"

"Come on down I'll show ya just how true that is."

"Richard!" Kory turned his attention to a police cruiser that steered around the corner. Two officers stepped out and instinctively reached for their weapons.

"There a problem here-" A puff of smoke and blood burst from one of the officer's chest followed by a loud scream from Kory. Richard immediately shoved her into the alley.

"RUN!"

-----

The Silent quickly pointed his illuminated sight on the fleeing Tamaranian.

-----

"_No one runs!_" Richard shot two wide eyes between Kory and wherever it was Serviacc was hiding. He then stepped further out into the open street, waving his arms about.

"NO DON'T SHOOT HER! SHOOT ME! TAKE ME!!" Kory's feet skidded to a halt and she did a complete about face. Her mouth dropped at the sight of Richard offering himself as a sacrifice. Without conscious thought Kory's feet lifted off the ground and she began zooming back toward him.

"DON'T SHOOT HER! TAKE ME!!!"

……

"_As you wish_." The Silent squeezed the trigger and released yet another deadly bullet thusly. In the split second it took to blink, Kory knocked Richard aside and instantly afterward plummeted to the ground as the lone slug struck her instead. Lying on his back, Richard watched from an upside down perspective as Kory slowly met the asphalt.

"no…."

----------

Serviacc wasted no time in wiping down the every square inch of his hide. Then with smooth diligence he packed up his rifle and quietly walked out of the room.

----------

Richard turned onto his stomach and crawled over to where Kory lay. In the hushed background he vaguely heard the surviving cop yelling into his radio.

"Shots fired on Massachusetts Ave, officer and civilian are down-requesting an ambulance."

Richard pulled himself over Kory and found that not only was she not dead, but she was slowly blinking her eyes.

"Kory?" She just looked at him. Her eyes then gestured down to her right hand which covered the spot where she had been hit; just above her chest. He gently took her hand and after moving it aside found a mashed and ruined slug. His mouth hung ajar, the bullet had hit an impenetrable barrier and collapsed within itself. He took the ruined slug off her chest. "I love you." He felt her breath slow somewhat. Her eyes then went glassy and she merely nodded.

"Oh….." Her eyes fluttered to a close and she was out like a light. Richard sat there frozen; both from the slush and from her answer. He gazed down at her with a stupidly incredulous look.

"Oh? That's it?" The EMT's arrived and pulled Kory out from under him, though Richard still remained where he sat. "That's it?!"

* * *

I bet this is the first time Richard/Robin has ever made his admission and got that kind of an answer. Was she just disoriented? You'll just have to wait until next chapter to see. Won't ya? ;) 


	11. Kory Anders

MERRY CHRISTMAS!! Hope everyone had a great Christmas day. I hesitated putting this out until now. I mean its Christmas; you don't need to spend it on a computer. Anyway I'm glad so many enjoyed the last chapter; **SuPeR hYpEr chick 101, Tsukikage1213, FairieAnglex30, Moonlitfantasy, StarryNightT, Tennisgal456, Skyler-A-Teloiv, My-Name-Is-Foxglove, SaoirseWaveglow, RoseXxxXThorn, Sizzlin'-Starry-Night-sky, Cartoonfire, BonitaChickia, Crimson Black, Bella-Rose, Realfanficts, Simone**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Kory Anders

Richard turned onto his stomach and crawled over to where Kory lay. In the hushed background he vaguely heard the surviving cop yelling into his radio.

"Shots fired on Massachusetts Ave, officer and civilian are down-requesting an ambulance."

Richard pulled himself over Kory and found that not only was she not dead, but she was slowly blinking her eyes.

"Kory?" She just looked at him. Her eyes then gestured down to her right hand which covered the spot where she had been hit; just above her chest. He gently took her hand and after moving it aside found a mashed and ruined slug. His mouth hung ajar, the bullet had hit an impenetrable barrier and collapsed within itself. He took the ruined slug off her chest. "I love you." He felt her breath slow somewhat. Her eyes then went glassy and she merely nodded.

"Oh….." Her eyes fluttered to a close and she was out like a light. Richard sat there frozen; both from the slush and from her answer. He gazed down at her with a stupidly incredulous look.

"Oh? That's it?" The EMT's arrived and pulled Kory out from under him, though Richard still remained where he sat. "That's it?!"

* * *

Kory lay comfortably in a bed within the hospital and was also currently the subject of several onlookers. Toni lowered the blinds before the window into her room. "Well, I have to say of all the stories I've heard of people being shot in the chest she has to be the first to survive." 

Logan rubbed the back of his neck. "Are you…sure?" Toni raised an eyebrow.

"We've determined she was shot from a distance of about four hundred yards. From a high powered rifle-yeah I'm sure."

"Will she be okay?" asked Richard staring intently at the now blocked window. "No motor problems, memory loss, nothing?"

"Within a few hours actually she should be good as new."

"Good, now get out of here." Toni shot him the 'well-I'm-the-doctor' look. "**All** of you." Silently they all shuffled away from Kory's room while Richard stared after them with a stoic look. With a short hop preceding his first step Richard entered Kory's room and jerked his head at the nurse. "Wake her." She regarded him hesitantly.

"She was shot in che-"

"Yyyeah I know I was there. Wake her up." Rolling her eyes the nursed eased a new fluid into Kory's IV. Following another signal from Richard the nurse vacated the room. Richard shifted over to the foot of the bed amidst a short long moan from a stirring Kory. She limply rubbed her eyes with one hand while the other stretched. When her eyes finally focused on who was standing before her she smiled.

"Richard…are you okay?"

"My leg still works, so I guess I'm fine. You on the other hand…..well you stopped a speeding bullet. As far as I knew there was only one guy who could do that." Kory nodded.

"In comparison to your species my own is much more resilient to physical damage." To her curiosity she then saw Richard pull out his cell phone and aim the built in camera at her.

"Smile."

"I am sorry?"

"Don't be sorry be happy, smile." Still she looked confused. "Trust me it's for a good cause." The befuddlement was not entirely gone but she smiled nonetheless. His phone issued a silent click then became stowed away in his pocket. Kory cleared her throat.

"Did you manage to catch our attacker?" Richard sighed while plopping down in a chair now by her side.

"No, we're still looking for the actual window from which Dr. Strangelove was broadcasting from. But that's not why had the nurse prematurely wake you up." She tilted her head. "You and I need to talk."

"Concerning what?"

"I tell you I love you…..and all you can tell me is 'oh'?" Kory let her eyes fall to her lap. She moved a lock of hair behind her hair.

"Richard…"

"Look, I understand you were shot but obviously that cause any mental impairment." Kory turned her once awkward look to Richard as it was now slightly stern. "You'll forgive my candor, but I want to know why."

"I remember you telling me this, before I lost consciousness."

"That's great, now how about-"

"But there was also just enough time to think. I am unsure if you have any idea how much your words meant to me." Richard shook his head.

"I would've been happy with a 'really?' or a even a 'wow Richard I never you felt that way'." Richard crossed his arms and Kory's demeanor began to do the same. "I guess you would've been blacked out half way through the second one but…"

"You will forgive _my_ candor but what is it that you are speaking of Richard?"

"I just want to know why I got such a lame response."

"Lame?" Kory was new to the planet Earth but she'd watched enough of Richard's TV to know what he meant. "Lame?!" It was now Richard's turn to lower his eyes. "Have you no knowledge of my people?!" Richard shrugged incredulously.

"No, of course I don't." Richard could see it; Kory was now seething. And there was another feeling accompanying this realization, he felt sorry for it.

"Declaring one's love to another, on my world, is among one of the highest levels affection….next to procreation I suppose."

"Sounds fun."

"Richard either you cease your sarcasm when speaking with me or say nothing." She took his silent frown as an affirmative. "I am a complete and total stranger to this planet. I have no way of knowing the social standards of your people and for you……" Her minor anger washed over with an almost dreamy look. "For you to say such a thing to me, I nearly believed my eyes and ears were deceiving me." But Richard still wasn't satisfied. He stood up and slowly paced about her room.

"There's still something you're not telling me." Kory crossed her arms.

"Am I?"

"I never dated in high school or even college. Barbara was the first woman, and I assumed would be the only one, whom I would say that to. Then you come along literally out of a clear blue sky and all of a sudden I'm saying things like this-what did you do TO ME!" His voice caused her to jump.

"O-Other than to heal your leg?"

"Yeah! Besides that."

"If you wish I can certainly regret it!" Tears were now forming in her eyes. "Why must you transform everything into an enigma?"

"Because I judge a book by both of its covers and every single page in between. It needs to make sense."

"So is that all I am to you? A mere anomaly?"

"The real question is what am **I** to you? Am I just a place to sleep and a mustard bottle to slurp out of?" Her mouth hung open. "Is there some kind of Tamaranian quota for how many human guys she screw up?"

"W-What?"

"What is it about me you have trouble with?"

Kory raised an eyebrow, "Well for example you are a caustic, sour tempered, poorly groomed, curmudgeon!"

"And you expected someone better, someone kind and sensitive."

"That is possible."

"Well then maybe you should've crash landed in someone else's backyard!" The only sounds that echoed throughout the room now came from Kory's heart monitor. One of the tears that had built up in her eyes slid down her face. She turned her gaze away from him and lay back down.

"Leave me."

"Couldn't I trade in one silent treatment for another three gripes?"

"RICHARD!" He backed up somewhat when she suddenly turned back to him and he saw her eyes were burning with a vibrant green aura. "Leave me….now please." He retrieved a painkiller from his pocket, gulped it down, and then left without another word. Soon after the nurse entered but obviously without any warning from the former. "RICHARD I TOLD YOU-" The nurse positively turned white. "Oh…please forgive me." The nurse calmed and walked over to her. "I am sorry for my temper; I am simply spelled by anger at the moment."

"Hey, I know how you feel." Said the nurse as she began readjusting the equipment. "All the times I wanted to lash out at Agent Gimpy…" Kory then reached out and took the nurse's arm.

"Please, will you stay with me?"

"Me?"

"I require council?" The nurse smiled and released herself from Kory's grip.

"Well that's not really my department but I do have this." She then handed Kory a card for the Bureau's renowned psychologist. "She's done wonders for me." Kory nodded in thanks, her eyes drawing to the phone number.

-----

Richard speed walked down the hall in the company of a sour temper. He met Victor along the way.

"You wanna tell me what just happened?"

"Hadn't considered it."

"I seem to remember telling you not to screw it up." Victor followed the mordant agent around a corner.

"If this is your way of letting me know that I'll be hearing this from everyone else, thanks for the warning." They drew nearer to the parking garage. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go make carrot head's new identity."

"If that's more important than catching a psycho killer-and did you just call Kory 'carrot head'?"

He turned back at the door. "It was a lot more merciful than calling her Carrot **Top**. Don't worry; I'm just royally pissed right now." He let the door slam shut behind him.

* * *

Kory lay sitting up in her bed; the lack of activity was not something the Tamaranian enjoyed. Between her fingers she held the card the nurse gave her. She long dialed the number and awaited the therapist's arrival. The concept of such a person was foreign to her people and the notion unsettled her somewhat, her previous experience with Rachael not withstanding. 

Just as she began to question her decision there was a knock on her door. Kory's head perked up and she stared curiously at who would come in. Shiny blonde hair reached past her shoulders. Kitten Moth stepped up to her bed with a small smile.

"You rang?" The timid alien nodded.

"Hello, yes I did send for you. The nurse tending to me said you gave her exceptional counsel. I was hoping you would extend the same courtesy to me." Kitten sat down and removed her pair of thin glasses.

"I am of course here to serve." Kory let out a sigh of relief and smiled with gratitude.

"Oh thank you. I would ask friend Rachael for her assistance but she may be engaged at the moment." The hawkish young woman crossed her legs and removed from her attaché a notepad and pen.

"Well, what shall we talk about?"

* * *

ELSEWHERE……………. 

"No no no no no no no."

"Danielle saying 'no' over and over again just makes me want it more," said Richard with a grin. "I would've thought you'd be flattered."

"Tsk, I could go to prison."

He shrugged, "So could I." Danielle chuckled and shook her head.

"Richard, the answer is no. Find some other fast easy way for your friend to get a new ID."

"Five grand." She stopped in mid walk and turned back to him with an incredulous smile.

"You're actually trying to bribe me into risking my career for one job?"

"It's a tiny job," insisted Richard. Danielle hardly looked convinced.

"It's the Social Security Office, I'm pretty sure how they would react to being hacked but I'm not sure what they would say when they found out it was me." Richard waved his hand.

"I'd never tattle on you."

"Drop dead Richard."

"Okay, help me get this done or I might drop a memo by the director's office about how I somehow forgot to include your name under the latest list of Black Hats." The forensic/pathological expert crossed her arms.

"Ohhhh, so we've moved on from bribery to blackmail."

"Don't go feeling special, I'm going to do this to everyone. So I'll just leave you with this…" He handed her a printed out version of the photo he took of Kory with his phone. "And once I've finished preparing the finer details you bring me a passable driver's license and passport."

"I don't run a printing press."

"You do today." Richard walked by Danielle. "And who knows, you might even get paid for your troubles." She didn't look at him as he made he was out.

"You're the devil."

"No, but I am a winner."

* * *

Toni kept her stare with her microscope while the one who had intruded upon her continued to speak. 

"I don't see why you're continuing to resist me on this." The Attending finally took her eyes away and shot daggers at Kitten.

"Because aside from the lack of ethics it's a breach in patient confidentiality."

"I'm hardly asking for you to reveal his entire medical history," she said with a leer. "Besides, I'm only here asking you in person as a respectful courtesy. In a short time my patience will wear out and I'll be back with a subpoena, which will require you to provide me with everything I need as well as appearing in court to testify on our behalf."

"You don't have the authority," retorted Toni. Her heart was beginning to race.

"The right judge will say I do." The bullied doctor tried with all her might not to cry.

"You think I'm that naïve? Are you seriously trying to convince me that this has nothing to do with your personal grudge against Richard?" Kitten shrugged casually. "Get out; I won't help you hurt him."

"Answer me this; how does a man who clearly has no respect for anyone earn this kind of loyalty?"

"Yes his personality can be less to be desired but he-"

"Is someone who believes he is above the rules."

"I don't care!" Kitten nodded. She slipped her glasses back on. "Now please go."

"Okay, I understand. But keep in mind my position as well as yours. If I come back with that warrant and you still refuse I will have you arrested for hindering a federal investigation." Still Toni held her ground. Kitten stepped closer until she was mere inches from the doctor's downtrodden face. She peered at her from over her glasses.

In a low viscous whisper Kitten said, "You think Richard is the only one who play hard ball? He's not the one you should be scared of." Toni mouth quivered. "I know people….who do scary things." Kitten straightened herself and patted Toni off the shoulder.

"You have a very Merry Christmas Dr. Monetti, I'm certain I'll be hearing from you again real soon." While Kitten strutted out of the lab Toni fell limply onto a nearby stool.

----------

Richard sat at his desk and labored over the minute details that were to become Kory's new past. His feelings at the moment were still heated as far as he was concerned but that didn't mean he wouldn't make good on his promise to help her get a job. Kory's name seemed oddly enough to be the most difficult part. It had to be something close enough to what it really was and still something he could refer to easily.

_Name:_ Kory Anders

_Date of birth:_ April 17, 1986

It was sensible to have her just a few years younger than he was. In all honesty he had no idea how the Tamaranian calendar worked. She could very well be three or forty three.

_Kory Anders was born a native citizen of Dublin Ireland on April 17, 1984. After finishing high school she pursued an academic career in the United States and was successful in securing a Master's Degree in foreign languages. Before submitting her resume to the Bureau she was an integral member of Interpol's department of international relations._

The, as Kory put it, caustic FBI agent read over his work and after doing so another two times nodded, twirling a pen between his fingers.

"I'd buy that." But there was a lot more that went into just inventing a person's life, these days anyway. Later he would have to 'ask' Rachael for a thoroughly clean psychiatric history.

Suddenly he winced and dropped the pen he'd been playing with. Slowly, he lowered his hand down to his right leg and snugly gripped the area which now began to throb. Hardly willing to admit it to even himself Richard began to fear, so much so that he drew two more of his pain killers and promptly shoved them down his throat. It was nothing but soreness from being shoved to the ground. For that reason he would push it out his mind.

_**Wouldn't you agree that they can't be from this world?**_

Richard's head and attention perked up as something from their recent encounter suddenly struck him. Along with considering Kory's place in his world Richard had also been preoccupied with the notion of the Silent having a spy among them.

_**Yes, I know everything about your new girlfriend**_

Why hadn't it occurred to him at the time? Those two sentences began to tell Richard more than they had learned in three weeks. Slowly his mind began to lead him somewhere, somewhere he didn't like.

* * *

BACK AT THE HOSPITAL………………. 

Rachael poked her head into Kory's room and found her staring up at the small television near the ceiling.

"Hi."

"Friend Rachael!" Kory's face brightened with immense radiance.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course, please." Rachael entered followed closely by Logan. "I have had so few visitors since Richard left."

Logan shifted uneasily. "Yeah, I'm sure he's sorry about that." Kory sighed.

"I am sorry as well. I am sure insensitive things were said from both of us. But still, I find myself continually failing to understand him." Rachael smiled and held her hand.

"Don't worry, there's not much to understand anyway."

"Besides!" exclaimed Logan as he took a seat opposite of Rachael. "As soon as you get better we'll all go mini golfing." Kory regarded him strangely. "Or we could sit around….and play Wii golf."

"Garfield."

"Rachael don't call me that," he whined. She sent him a smirk. "Okay, so I'm not all that good at the bedside and encouragement for our alien friends stuff. But don't sweat it Kory, we're really glad you pulled through."

"Thank you." Rachael paused.

"Logan do you think you could give us a minute?" He wondered why he came with her to see some of her patients sometimes; he almost always inevitably ended up waiting outside. Nonetheless he gave Kory a nod and left the two of them alone. "Well, right now I'm just hoping that you're not the type who holds a grudge." The alien shook her head.

"I am not. But I am not sure I am ready to forgive him."

"I understand completely, but I also hope that you can understand my position. I've been trying for years to get Richard back to the way he was; still a disagreeable person but not nearly as intolerable."

"What would you have me do?"

"Just….give him another chance. There is a small window in which you could help him but if you push him away there may be no recovery. He might even get his limp back." Kory lowered her gaze just in sync with Rachael's pager beeping. She glanced at the small screen.

"What is it?"

"It's Richard, he needs to see us."

* * *

Whitman poured over the files brought back by Kitten as though they were a newspaper. Kitten sat in front of his desk and waited for what she knew would be an excellent review of her efforts. In actuality when he lifted his eyes back to her he seemed disappointed. 

"This is all you have?"

"Well of course I can't legally go into specifics right now, but I can assure you it gets progressively darker." He stuffed her notes back into their folders and set them aside among other materials.

"Agent Grayson is a disgrace to everything this agency stands for. I want him gone Dr. Moth, I want his associates gone. I want everything that has to do with Richard Grayson eradicated from our midst." Kitten seemed impressed.

"Ask and ye shall receive." Whitman kept a sullen and doubtful demeanor.

"We'll see, just don't make me regret employing your services."

* * *

Richard leant against his desk staring up at the ceiling. Jumbled thoughts about their case, Kory, and his weird mixed up feelings buzzed about in his head. There was also the small matter of trying to patch things up with Kory. He didn't know how forthcoming she was after something like that but if she was anything like Barbara….then Richard had his work cut out for him. 

"Hey man." Victor walked in followed by Shannon, Rachael, and Logan. "What's up?"

"I had an epiphany," said Richard. He only brought his stare downward when Shannon spoke.

"About what? Two witnesses claim they saw Serviacc leave the house before we arrived. That only confirms my theory about his source."

"If there is one," said Rachael. "That's something we have to be sure of before we act on it."

"Oh there's a leak," said Richard. "He said things about Kory, things he shouldn't have known. Then there's the small matter of knowing exactly where we were going to be that day."

"What are you getting at?" asked Logan. Richard raised his brows and sighed.

"There is a leak……and its one of you." Shannon was the first but not the last to let her mouth drop open and her eyes bulge. All four of them shot glances at one another then looked to Richard for the punch line. unfortunately Richard bore a look which told them beyond a doubt, this was no joke.

* * *

Hmm, the plot thickens yet again. It's anyone's guess as to who our culprit could be. Anyone care to take a guess? I'll blink twice if you pick the right one XD. Laters! 


	12. Christmas for One

Okay, work sucks! It's the only reason that its taken me this long to update. I'd be updating both this story and 'The Kindred' if it weren't for my job. But work pays so…what can you do. Anywho; hope it hasn't been too long that the details have gotten hazy. If you're confused about something just ask and I'll answer. And as always I am more than grateful to everyone who reviewed. And those people are; **Skyler-A-Teloiv, Royal Blue, Cartoonfire, Sizzlin'-Starry-Night-Sky, SuPeR HyPeR chick 101, Chittychittybangbang16, Moonlitfantasy, RoseXxxXThorn, Bella-Rose, Tennisgal456, BonitaChickia, Tsukikage1213, SaoirseWaveglow, Xoroth, CrimsonBlack, StarryNightT, Realfanficts**. You guys are all awesome. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Christmas for one

Richard leant against his desk staring up at the ceiling. Jumbled thoughts about their case, Kory, and his weird mixed up feelings buzzed about in his head. There was also the small matter of trying to patch things up with Kory. He didn't know how forthcoming she was after something like that but if she was anything like Barbara….then Richard had his work cut out for him.

"Hey man." Victor walked in followed by Shannon, Rachael, and Logan. "What's up?"

"I had an epiphany," said Richard. He only brought his stare downward when Shannon spoke.

"About what? Two witnesses claim they saw Serviacc leave the house before we arrived. That only confirms my theory about his source."

"If there is one," said Rachael. "That's something we have to be sure of before we act on it."

"Oh there's a leak," said Richard. "He said things about Kory, things he shouldn't have known. Then there's the small matter of knowing exactly where we were going to be that day."

"What are you getting at?" asked Logan. Richard raised his brows and sighed.

"There is a leak……and its one of you." Shannon was the first but not the last to let her mouth drop open and her eyes bulge. All four of them shot glances at one another then looked to Richard for the punch line. Unfortunately Richard bore a look which told them beyond a doubt, this was no joke. Victor spit out a chuckle.

"Are you serious?" Richard said nothing. "Come on, this is a joke right?"

"I never joke about my work 007," replied the caustic agent. He stood up straight from his leaning position. "Now that that's out of the way, whichever one of you is trying to screw me over should be a little more hesitant for a while before passing on anything new."

"None of us is the leak!" Insisted Rachael. Richard pulled on his coat and looked at her curiously.

"You sure?"

"Positive." He smirked, grabbing items off his desk and stowing them away. "Richard none of us would betray you, despite clear motive from time to time." Richard chuckled.

"Don't know what you're talking about…" He shot her a haughty grin. "I'm a soft cuddly teddy bear."

"She means none of us would do it unless Serviacc had some sort of leverage over one of us," said Shannon. He stuffed away several files and confirmed Shannon's theory with a nod.

"I agree, but that doesn't make the situation any less of a pain in the ass. If I said 'whoever is the Silent's leak raise your hand', would any of you do it?" They all glanced at one another wordlessly. "Tsk tsk, jeez you guys…"

"Dick come on," pleaded Logan. "What could any of us possibly have that the Silent could hang over our heads?" Richard shrugged just as he reached the door.

"Beats me, but everyone has something near and dear to them; could be a dark secret, loved one, or a pet rock. It doesn't matter, it just has to mean enough to them to get some cooperation." Richard then walked out leaving the four of them behind. They moved about in a troubled silence. They all declared their innocence in Richard's presence but once they were alone it finally sank in. Each of them began to wonder who it might be; surreptitiously suspicious looks were cast back and forth. Suddenly Richard popped his back in.

"Oh yeah, you, you and you-" He pointed at Victor, Logan, and Shannon. "You're coming with me. You drive." He added his last few words at Victor. They welcomed anything that would draw their attention away from the previous conversation. Victor, Logan, and Shannon followed Richard out of his office. On their way out they heard someone calling Richard's name.

"Richard!" He stopped and found Danielle jogging up to him. "Richard, here…" She handed him a sealed envelope. He looked up from it at her with expecting eyes. "I hope she's worth it."

"She is." Danielle nodded. After a quick glance at the company behind him she trotted away. Richard stuffed away the envelope and turned to his friends. "Go on, wait for us outside." They parted ways, all except for Logan who stood confused.

"Us?"

----------

Kory was nearly finished pulling on her regular clothes, that is the clothes lent to her from Rachael. Toni had signed her release papers hours ago and informed the Tamaranian she could go. Jut as the red head finished pulling on her shoes there was a knock at the door. Without looking up from her feet she answered.

"Enter."

He did so, slowly at first. Then Richard took a bounding step inside. Kory looked up from her laces and was quick to return her vision downward. Richard took out the envelope and placed it on the bed.

"I realize you haven't actually driven a car yet, but your new ID's are in there. Should help with security from now on."

"Very well," replied Kory tonelessly. Richard rolled his eyes up at the ceiling. It has after all been a long time since he felt troubled by anyone being angry with him. She detected his prolonged presence and looked up at him curiously yet stoically. "Was there something else?" Richard shut the door behind him.

"I need a linguists expert for my team; you seem to pick up languages pretty easily. For now we're gong to investigate a lead on the Silent, I want you to come with us." She nodded and rose to her feet.

"I see, shall join you shortly." He nodded impatiently and turned to leave.

"We're leaving now, speed would be nice." She narrowed her eyes over at him. "If that's not too much trouble…" Walking out he muttered; "you're not going to faint again are you?" He left before she could say a word and it was excellent timing; for Kory, prudent and temperate as always, stayed her rising temper….for the moment.

* * *

Outside Victor, Shannon, and Logan, gathered by the front entrance waiting for Richard and Kory to join them. Without warning Richard plowed through the door in the direction of Victor's car. Shortly afterward Kory made her presence known as she too exited the building. She held the same huff and angry look as Richard only she felt it was necessary to speak.

"How long have you been associated with Richard?" she asked the group.

Victor answered, "Long as I can remember."

"Couple of years."

"A few weeks."

"And how have you been able to stand the presence of such an infuriating individual?" she asked with crossed arms as well an even more crossed expression. Victor shrugged for lack of an adequate answer.

"Ya know there is a secret to dealing with guys like Dick, and its ignoring just about every word they say." Kory shot the far off FBI agent a reproachful stare and walked onward. "Yup, this is gonna be one long dead quiet car ride." They made their short trek through the snowy parking lot all the way to where Richard was waiting. Kory suddenly felt Victor take her shoulder.

"Now this is your first time going out with us so I just wanna let you know something about-"

"I understand friend Victor, we are on the trail of a merciless serial killer who is without reservation as to whom he murders." He paused and then nodded in a sort off handed way.

"Well yeah, but I was just gonna say be careful around my car." Both Richard and Logan rolled their eyes. Kory looked puzzled.

"Your….land vehicle?" Victor sputtered out a chuckle of surprise.

"Hey girl, this ain't no ordinary land vehicle." He strode up next to the sleek black car. "I just put a down payment on this baby; this here is a 2008 Mercedes Benz. A fifty thousand dollar car. Full leather interior, surround sound Sirius satellite radio, DVD gps navigation, and last but oh so not least…….seat warmers." Kory moved her innocent eyes onto the car, which might as well have been encased in Plexiglas.

Shannon looked up and down the cars very fine lines. "I wasn't aware any of us could afford something like this on our salary." Victor grinned smugly.

"Well…I know a guy who knows a guy, plus I've been saving up for a direct injection system with an integrated NOS valve. I'll be cruisn' so fast they'll need a new speed limit to measure me-"

"Oh get in the damn car Victor!" barked Richard.

"Grouch," whispered Victor. He stepped into the driver's side while Kory, Logan, and Shannon were unfortunately made to cram into the back. They of course moved about uncomfortably for a little while until they were arranged into something that was at least tolerable.

"Fifty grand huh?" asked Logan. "Fifty grand and you couldn't get a bigger back?"

"It actually comes with a 'backseat-driver-ejector-seat' button." Logan threw his hand up defensively. Victor brought his car to life and glanced to his right at Richard. "Where to?"

"To where Serviacc's landlord is."

"Landlord?" asked Shannon.

"He had to get the house from someone, even the worst criminals look for legal means to conduct themselves. But this landlord doesn't live anywhere where Serviacc's house used to be."

"So where are we going?"

"The docks."

-----

Just as Victor had predicted the ride was agonizingly quiet. Not so much as a clearing of the throat was uttered after Richard had said their destination. Victor frequently noticed that both Richard and Kory would randomly glance at one another only to look away stubbornly when they happened to look at the same time. Shannon was never a fan of silences like this, even when she was in the company of someone who was less than desirable. She sat up under the cramped clinch of Logan's arm.

"So, Kory…" The redhead looked at her. "How long are gonna stay at Richards?" Victor shook his head in dread. Kory and Richard momentarily met in an irate gaze. She turned her gaze sharply out her window.

"That is now unclear."

"Ah."

"Any other stupid subjects you wanna bring up?" said Richard. She rested her head against her hand.

"Do not berate friend Shannon for wanting to make polite conversation," scolded Kory. Her reared around in his seat and looked at Kory through the small hole in the headrest.

"There's a big difference between being polite and not being bright."

"Your attempt to pattern your foul mood on the others will fail. Honestly Richard why is it so difficult for you to act decently and happily."

"Excuse me while I enter my 'happy place'." So saying he downed another two Demerol pills before Kory's eyes and turned back around. "All this money and you couldn't afford a soundproof shield on this thing?"

"OH jeeze, you know how about you two just go get in the trunk."

"She started it."

"I did no such thing!" declared Kory.

"You did to; I wasn't even talking to you."

"I did not!"

"Did to."

"DID NOT!"

Logan leaned in to whisper to Shannon. "See this is a great time to be completely ignored. I like that."

"You did TO!"

"HEY!" shouted Victor. "I'll turn this car right around and we'll go straight back to work if you two don't shut it!" Kory folded her arms and turned away with a final 'hmph!' Richard said nothing but stared broodingly out the window. "You're supposed to be the smart one Dick."

"I am the smart one."

* * *

BACK THE HOSPITAL………………..

Toni walked briskly into the cafeteria for lunch. She checked her watch and was relieved to find that she had arrived before the usual rush of employees gathered. From the buffet she procured a turkey and swiss on rye, some chips, and an apple along with a green tea. She disrobed from her white coat and draped it on her seat before sitting down before her meal. From out of nowhere Kitten swooped down with her own tray.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Yes."

"Don't mind if I do." Toni rubbed her forehead tiresomely. Kitten dug into her bowl of noodles and after swallowing one bite cleared her throat. "So…I was wondering if you put any thought into our little discussion."

"If that's what you call it," retorted the doctor. "I got the feeling that our…'discussion' as you call it, amounted to you threatening me with imprisonment." Kitten shrugged.

"You shouldn't take it personally, after all its not really you who's in trouble here. I'm just trying to make sure he get's what he deserves."

"The man doesn't want anything but to be left alone-"

"How much are you giving him?" Toni shook her head.

"Excuse me?"

"Demerol, how much of a dosage do you prescribe him?" Toni unscrewed the cap on her tea.

"That's privileged information, which you know I can't give without a court order." Kitten nodded and present a slim blue folder, it closely resembled a brochure.

"You mean one of these?" Toni's mouth parted at the sight of the signed document. "I'm not sure if you know but I'm also a lawyer Dr. Monetti, and quite a resourceful one at that."

"Richard helps people," insisted Toni. Kitten smirked. "Please…"

"Agent Grayson seems to be severely and overtly abusing the prescriptions given to him by you Dr. If I were in your position I would reconsider keeping your silence." Toni still hadn't even touched her sandwich.

"I won't help you." Kitten held up the signed warrant. "I don't care."

Kitten sighed and let the form fall back to the table. "Toni how long has it been since you got your tenure?" The native New Zealander twisted the bottle before her.

"Seven months."

"It would be such a shame to have yanked away after so short a time. You see I happen to know someone on the board very well……and he happens to owe me a favor." Toni smiled incredulously and shook her head.

"Of course you do-- --listen," Kitten leaned closer. "You obviously have your sources, but I have mine. Even if you've got someone on the board, the vote to revoke my tenure must be unanimous. Being a department head has its many perks, alongside a hefty Christmas bonus."

"You'll have a hard time spending it in prison."

"I wonder which one of us will end up in jail," said Toni. "I'm trying to count how many laws you might've broken during this 'investigation' of yours." Kitten chuckled. The blonde took up the warrant and stashed it away in her case.

"Fine, keep your records and your silence. I'm sure I don't really need you, but don't get too comfortable. And just be sure to stay out of my way." She began to take her leave. Toni sat back and folded her arms.

"Maybe I'll make my personal mission to stop you, just like you've made it your personal mission to have Richard locked up." Kitten stopped, and almost appeared like her face might twitch. She turned in place and walked back up to where Toni was sitting and leaned in close.

"I'm not going to just have him locked up. I'm going to destroy Richard's life and I'm going to eat his soul……and I can't wait to do it. I just hope you don't end up as an appetizer." And like a cat having grown bored with her toy, she left Toni where she sat. The foreign doctor pushed her meal away…having lost her appetite.

* * *

REJOINING THE OTHERS……………….

Richard, Victor, Kory, Shannon, and Logan all walked in a group to the main house overlooking the docks. A man in his early fifties directed several watchmen by radio. He wore a field coat and a knit cap over his head and ears. As they neared he wrote on a clip board and removed his hard hat.

"Can I help you?" his breath left his mouth as a small cloud.

"Take me to your leader," said Richard. The man regarded him curiously. He turned a particularly smug look at Kory. "Always wanted to say that." She said nothing in return. "We need to talk."

"About what?"

"About giving some real-estate to a serial killer." The man immediately grew defensive.

"Whoa now listen here, I had no idea and nothing to do with that whack job. What are you? NSA…ATF?"

"FBI," answered Victor.

"We need to ask you some questions about a house you leased about twenty miles from here." The man waved a hand dismissively and stepped the steps to their level.

"I don't own any property over there anymore. Sold it all a few days ago."

"Why's that?" asked Logan.

"What happened after the neighborhood found out a killer lived next door….I didn't want to have anything to do that place."

"Yeah, it's called running and gunning before anyone notices," said Richard. "Do you own anything else?"

"Just a few houses down the road from here, but I'm startin' to think twice about it?"

"For what reason?" asked Kory. Obviously she was getting the hang of this.

"The residents are a bit whacky about organization I guess. They don't even have house numbers, they color code everything. One guy even did stripes for his. I tell you, it's a strange new world we live in."

"Yeah yeah, what about Serviacc…does that name ring a bell?" asked Richard. The old man looked at Richard as though he'd mentioned an old friend.

"Mirko Serviacc?"

"You know him?" asked Shannon hopefully.

"Know him? The man's only been living in my spare room for the past ten years." They all glanced at one another strangely. "What? He in some kind of trouble?" Richard rubbed the bridge between his eyes and turned to his friends. They huddled together closely.

"The Silent couldn't have been here in DC for ten years; 'Serviacc' is a stolen identity."

Shannon frowned in bewilderment. "But then all of those documents and IDs in that package he left for me…"

"All fake, and intended to lead us off course."

"Now what?" asked Victor.

"We talk to the real Serviacc I suppose," said Richard as though Victor had made an utterly stupid comment. "Logan, you and Kory check out the complex where our landlord has staked his claim." The two left without a word. Richard straightened and turned to the old man. "Take me to your bum."

----------

They were led by the senior worker to a room up a narrow staircase. He nodded his head at the door and informed them that he hardly if ever leaves. After which he took his leave of them. Richard stepped aside and allowed Shannon a path.

"You're up rookie."

"Thank you," she said, as though Richard's actions were complimentary. She beat her knuckles against the door a few times. "Mirko Serviacc…" She waited a few moments before continuing. "FBI, we need to ask you some questions." There only answer was silence. Victor was seconds away from making sure their quarry wasn't attempting a backdoor escape when they heard a soft voice inside utter;

"It's open…" Just as the voice had said, when Richard turned the door knob it remained unlocked and the three of them entered. Inside they found a shabby apartment, the resident of which sat by the window in a rocking chair. He was a man even older than the landlord. His grey beard and sullen demeanor boasted malnourishment and something else they immediately noticed was that his left leg was missing from the knee down.

"So…" He held a thick Russian accent and his voice was tired and raspy. "You come to speak to me about the Silent." Richard found another chair nearby, of course not offering it to Shannon or Victor for that matter. He took a seat near the real Serviacc.

"Mirko Serviacc is your name isn't it?"

"It is."

"Then who is the maniac I've been chasing all this time." The old man paused and stared out the window.

"He is my son, Ivanov Serviacc."

"What?!" Both Victor and Shannon voice their astonishment vehemently.

"Well that boy of yours has killed eight people and I'm pretty sure he's working on number nine."

"I know what he has done; unfortunately I can do nothing to stop him."

"Tell me where he is," said Richard sternly.

"I do not know."

"Oh of course you don't," replied Richard. He drew pictures of several of the Silent's victims. "These last two happened a few days ago. The one with his lips sewn shut was an agent." Serviacc looked away from the photos. "Look either you're a complete waste of my time or you have something to offer me, just tell me which one it is." The man who was Serviacc reached into a medicine organizer, the last remnants of which held only a few pills of varying size and color. He took one and sighed.

"Ivanov's life is one that has tested the very boundaries of his sanity. It begs one to wonder how anyone could live under the crucible of genocide. But he did, and out of those ashes he was reborn….different." Victor meandered away from them to look out another window, perhaps out of sheer paranoia. "He grew strange; every thing was meticulous and clean. The slightest mistake would drive him to insanity which he coped with by committing murder, I told him to leave and to never see me again."

"Well here's a shock, he stole your identity. Right now he's out there committing capital crimes under your name. Now we obviously know its not you, unless you hop on one foot to chase your victims."

"Richard," mumbled Shannon.

"No, I have done what I could to stop him before but he is without bounds. The only way for anyone to ensure that he will never harm again…….is to kill him." Richard rolled his eyes and let his head sag for a moment.

"Well, as much as I'd probably enjoy putting a bullet through his head…can't do that. I try not to break the law to enforce it." Serviacc then drew closer to Richard. Richard in turn backed up somewhat. "What?"

"You, you are like him." Shannon darted her eyes between the two.

"I'm almost certain I'm not. But I could go arrest him and then we could stand next to each other I guess-"

"You are…sniper.." Richard stayed his rising breath.

"Was…"

"He was Serbian militia before he came to America, he was sharpshooter." Richard slowly fell back against his chair. Serviacc did the same and nodded at the comprehension they shared. "That is why he hunts you. That is the nature of living life as a wolf; one day you will cross paths with an equally intelligent and far more dangerous hunter."

"So all of this is a big game to him?" speculated Shannon.

"If not merely a game than a match and battle of wits and cunning. He is like a ghost, if you loose sight of him he will have slipped through your grasp." Richard appeared even more determined than ever.

"It doesn't matter how long it takes, I will catch him. Because I have nothing else. Your son is all I have."

"And he is driven by another force; an insatiable bloodlust." Serviacc turned away from him with narrowed eyes. "You can't kill that with a gun."

* * *

SLAM!! Went the door in their face.

"Okay thanks." Logan and Kory stepped down from the doorstep of yet another resident who refused to speak with them. "I think I'll have to agree with Bob the Builder, this place is wonko."

"It would seem something is frightening the residents into obstinacy," observed Kory. She looked about the houses, the mailboxes of which were indeed arranged according to color. "Or perhaps someone."

"Wait." He stopped her in their walk and they faced one another. "You think the Silent's hiding out here with all these people?"

"It is possible."

"After the rabble that burned up at his last humble abode I doubt he'd allow himself to be seen anywhere, especially in public." They continued walking again. "I don't think there's anything here, course I'm sure Dick will believe that."

"What do you mean?" He hesitated, unsure of how she might react to this news.

"Well, it's been determined that the Silent has a source somewhere from within the Bureau." Kory's eyes widened in shock. "And Dick thinks its one of us." Kory's initial expression of shock escalated into astonishment.

"How can he?"

"The Silent knew things, things about you and other things he couldn't have known without someone slipping him the info." Kory however was beside herself.

"But you, his closest friends…..surely it is impossible."

"Well you try telling that to a guy who never trusted anyone to begin with." A terrible thought then occurred to Kory. She lowered her head and sniffled. Logan carefully drew closer. "What's the matter?"

"Dose he believe that…I am involved?"

"What? No, are you kidding. But I can sure see why you'd think that." Kory hugged herself tighter in her jacket and wished her scarf covered more of her face. "Look Dick is probably just trying to work out what you and he are going through."

"No, he is not." Before either of them could say another word Logan's cell phone began ringing. He noted the caller and answered.

"Hellllooooo dark haired gorgeous…………you'd do that?...I don't think you've got the guts……..right, I'll check behind every corner on the way in tonight….hm?..Oh yeah she's right here." He handed the phone to her. "Rachael wants to talk to you. Kory took the phone with a gloved hand.

"It is I, Kory."

"_Hi Kory, just wanted to see how everything was going? I hear they took you out with them today._"

"Yes, thus far it has proven most interesting. Although at the moment it would appear we have hit an end that is dead."

"_That's dead end Kory,_" chuckled Rachael. Kory blushed slightly. "_Also I hope you don't mind, but I was wondering how things were going with you and Richard._" At this Kory sighed and remained silent. "_Kory_?"

"Must we discuss it?"

"_I think it will help_," insisted the dark haired psychologist. Kory let her eyes fall in reluctance, but it would soon appear as though she had waited for someone to ask her about it.

"It is not going well Rachael."

"_Really_?"

"He deliberately continuing to be antagonistic, I swear not even the Gordanian horde have roused my anger in such ways." It was clear Rachael's forehead was on her desk. "If you have any suggestions as to how I should proceed I will not object to hearing them."

"_All I can tell you is hang in there, and stay on the positive side. He'll be bent out of shape for a while and he'll probably crack at you for it but eventually it'll get better._" Kory bit her lip.

"You know this for a fact?"

"_I can only give you theories and guesses. But I know Richard; at least I should by now. Just trust me……he's hurting just as much as you._" Kory nodded resolutely.

"Very well, I thank you friend Rachael. Both you and Dr. Moth have been most helpful."

-----

On her end Rachael's expression turned dark and her elbow slipped the armrest of her chair. Swallowing hard Rachael leaned on her desk to steady herself.

"Kory, what did you tell her?"

"_I merely asked for her council when Richard departed my room. Have I done something wrong?_"

"I hope not…"

"_Pardon me?_"

"Nothing, I'm sorry Kory. When you get back could drop by my office please?"

"_Oh certainly Rachael, I shall do so._"

"Great, I'll see you then." She set the receiver back onto the phone cradle and balanced her head up with her hands. Her thoughts were of course concern for Kory, but it did leave room for fear. She feared that in merely trying to feel better, Kory may have unraveled something much worse than her and Richard's now tenuous relationship.

-----

Kory handed Logan his phone. "Give the guy some credit. Its hard for him to say he's wrong or sorry about something, especially to someone he loves." Kory stopped while Logan kept on walking. He came to a halt when he noticed she was no longer with him. Turning, he looked at her with a smile. "That's right."

"He told me he loved me."

With his hands buried in his coat pockets Logan shrugged. "And you didn't believe him?" She did not know the best way to answer at the moment, thus Logan left her be and invited her to continuing walking with him.

----------

Meanwhile Richard, Victor, and Shannon made to catch up with Logan and Kory. The sardonic agent was ever hopeful neither of them would notice the small hitch in his step. He would also periodically wince with each step.

"If the Silent has dropped his name and just stolen his father's then we're back to square one," said Victor. "And I'm not the leak." Shannon shot him a glance. Richard only smirked.

"Of course I take your word for it, I trust everyone implicitly."

"Well its not me either," said Shannon.

"So that just leaves Rachael and Logan," said Richard thoughtfully. "Oh wait and there's still you two." Both Victor and Shannon regarded each other hopelessly. They rounded a corner and sure enough they met up with Logan and Kory.

"What'd you find out?"

"Well not much, turns out these folks don't really like door-to-door cops."

"So nothing, just about as much as we learned." He grew silent. They all waited for him to arrive a brilliant conclusion or an intelligent suggestion. "Lunch."

* * *

The wind had grown cold, so cold that at times they found they had to duck into nearby doorways to allow their cheeks to keep from stinging. They were not conditions Kory was used to.

"T-T-T-This c-climate…...it is most…fr-f-frigid!"

"Great summers though," mumbled Victor. They braved the howling winds once more. Victor's car was now in sight although it seemed like each step took an eternity to make. Kory tried to pull the coat closer to her for even more warmth, and then suddenly her head perked up. She did so with a small gasp which grabbed the other's attention.

"What's the matter?" asked Robin. Kory stared back at the cloudy atmosphere behind her and shook her head.

"I am unsure." For a moment it seemed that Kory had become alarmed by an imaginary attacker. The only sounds they heard were made by the ever merciless wind. But as they looked they began to make out something slicing through the clouds. Kory narrowed her eyes and her mouth fell in horror. She wheeled around to the company "ALL OF YOU GET DOWN!" They did so just as something metallic and airborne zoomed over their heads. Richard picked his head off the asphalt and watched as the object soared over the bay with such speed that it brought a watery tail up behind it. It slowed to a steady halt and reared around for another pass.

"IN HERE!" All harkened to Shannon's voice as she held the door open to one of the dock's storage warehouses. One at a time they filed in, slamming the door shut behind them. They each found their own method of cover: crates, large rolls of tarps, or dry-docked boats. Kory settled down behind Richard as he, along with everyone else, drew his weapon. Their burning lungs tried hard to stay their breaths. The combination of the icy air and the quick sprint had drained much energy.

"What—" They heard Victor begin. "What the hell was that thing?" Kory dared take a peek out the nearest window and immediately recoiled as their attacker slowly hovered by. It held a sleek cone shape with four tentacles extending from the bottom.

"Kory?" She turned at Richard's voice, looking up at her curiously. She returned to her spot at his side.

"It is a Gordanian probe, but Centari in design. After conquering the Centari the Gordanians assimilated the technology into their own. Such is the way of the Gordanians."

"Yeah swell," hissed Logan. He held his gun at the ready. "How do we stop it?"

"It has a very enduring outer shell. If we are facing a later model it will be equipped with a personal shield."

"I think what he means is…are there any weak points," said Shannon. Kory thought for a moment.

"None that I know of." There followed a few groans.

"None and none that you know of are two different things," said Richard. "…Which is good enough for me-"

CRACK

The ominous probe suddenly burst in through the wall and all fell silent. An unearthly hum resonated from the hovering android. Slowly it glided past their hiding places, seemingly unaware of their presence. It reached a certain point, probably the center of the room and from within its shell a scanning device emerged. Victor carefully reached around his cover and aimed his pistol at the machine. Upon the pulling at the trigger however he found the safety was still on. The bald agent mouthed a hushed 'COME ON!' and pulled back. Both Shannon and Logan looked around at Richard for direction. Having mapped a possible attack plan, he issued several hand signals. Both nodded and rounded back into hiding. Richard and Kory both sat stock still against the crates and breathed very lightly.

Still the probe slowly moved about the room; humming and pointing the strange scanning device in various directions. As quietly as he could, Logan passed on Richard's plan to Victor. Kory began to remember back to days from before the war had taken its toll on her people. She and her friends would be playing far from the Royal City and Gordanian drones would be upon them. She remembered having to remain hidden and uncomfortably crouched in the tiniest of crevices. Richard gave the signal to ready themselves and that they did, moving to get a better sight on their target. Victor brought his gun up once more and switched off the safety with a soft click.

And fate played her wicked card yet again, for the probe detected the tiny sound and homed in on Victor's position.

"MOVE!" Victor jumped away just as the probe charged up and fired an energy blast. The discharge left a charred and burned hole where Victor's cover used to be. At once all of them leapt out and began firing upon the probe. It of course wasted no time in gaining more altitude and firing from each of its tentacles. Just as Kory had warned the probe boasted a shield thus their well aimed shots did no more than impact the impenetrable barrier. Logan emptied his second clip and ducked away from yet another blast sent his way.

"Okay-need new plan!" Kory had already just such a plan in mind. For she suddenly flew out from behind her barricade, green eyes blazing.

"HAAA-AH!" With a tremendous right hook she sent the probe skidding to the other end of the warehouse. It responded in kind by firing a quick pulse, which unfortunately hit her in the chest. It was now she who flew backwards until she was caught by Richard. Just as before the probe reared back and began speeding ahead toward Kory. Richard abandoned his gun and found a long metal pole in its stead, climbing up on the crates they hid behind. As the mechanical foe closed in he jumped down and impaled the rod through the armor. However it didn't succeed in stopping the probe, but Kory grabbed both ends of poles and using them as handle bars wheeled the probe around and threw it through the wall. A moment of tense silence followed, but the probe did not make a re-entrance. Victor holstered his weapon.

"See, now there's a plan." Kory bowed her head with a smile.

"Is it dead?" asked Shannon.

"Probably not," said Kory while staring through the hole.

"Come on," directed Richard. Kory led the way out with Richard following behind. As he stepped up to the door's threshold his right knee buckled and he fell against the frame. He squeezed the throbbing area in a subconscious attempt to push the pain away. "Now….would be a very bad time for this to happen." But he forced himself outside nonetheless.

The cold wind had not died down the slightest, but it was the last thing on their minds. All eyes scanned for the elusive probe. It was hard to make anything out in the cloudy skies. They slowly formed a circle hoping not to be taken off guard. Richard made his way between Victor and Kory. He looked over his shoulder at her and cleared his throat.

He noted her still glowing eyes. "You wouldn't happen to have fog lights on those would ya?" A cocked eyebrow was all the answer he received. Kory turned back to her line of sight; she could sense something moving above them. Her eyes narrowed in fixation. Sparks flew out of the dense clouds and following them the probe, the metal bar was still stuck straight through it.

"THERE!" Once all of them had turned in her direction Kory had soared into the air and pounced on the drone. Both sped down into the bay and under water. They gathered near the edge. Beneath the surface Kory would have screamed from the shock of the glacial waters, but her focus was elsewhere. Her green eyes darted about until they locked onto the probe, which had sunk far deeper than her. She brought her hand up and from it several green sparks charged and died in rapid succession. Fearful, she looked back down at her foe just as it fired again. She was numbed as it was and her slowed movements didn't help much either. The blast hit its target and Kory felt herself rushing through the water.

Above on the docks they waited patiently for any sign of Kory. At the sound of splintering wood Kory burst up through the dock and landed on her side. Victor was quickly beside her and threw his coat around her shivering person. The probe soon followed after her. The group alerted themselves to the drone's presence; the dip into the water seemed to have damaged it further. It zoomed forward toward its target but Richard leapt in his path. As a hunter in direct pursuit of its prey its heavy tendrils knocked them off their feet and Richard away. It seemed to sense that its greatest hindrance was Richard for it now focused its attention on him. Kory rose up with wide eyes as it hovered over the agent.

"RICHARD!" Kory balled up her fist and in and instant shot forward and tore through the drone's fuselage. A raged growl erupted from her and she tore the drone down the middle. The metal bar implanted by Richard, along with both halves of the drone, clattered to the ground. Kory crawled forward over the probe's remains and close to Richard. For a moment he found himself staring into nothing but a bright green abyss. Then for the first time since the probe attacked her eyes returned to normal. "Are you okay?" Richard's first reaction was to look down at his leg, an action he managed to stave off.

"Fine…" Lending him an arm Kory helped Richard to his feet. Victor, Logan, and Shannon reached them and gathered around the probe's remains. The alien sighed. "It was looking for me……they are looking for me. The probe was designed to locate its target and transmit data."

"Did it get anything out?" asked Victor. Kory shook her head dismally.

"I do not know."

* * *

CRHISTMAS EVE…………………

Not many were still hanging around work during the late hours of this evening. Snow steadily fell outside indicating it would surely be a white Christmas. Within her office Rachael pulled on her coat and swung a scarf around her neck. It was strange how a few dimly lit lamps and the falling snow created an overt feeling of calm. A few knocks alerted her to the presence of a visitor, which turned out to be Richard.

"Feliz Navidad."

"And the same to you," replied Rachael. "I realize you haven't told too many people around the office about your little encounter." He shrugged.

"Well, who would believe it? Plus it doesn't necessarily matter if they did. I just don't care to tell."

"I see, well how are you feeling?"

"Never better." Rachael undid her scarf, feeling that she might be here a while longer.

"I know about the tiff you've been having with Kory."

"It's nothing," he said waving a hand dismissively. "At least I'm pretty sure it's not anything anymore. You know what I always say; nothing brings two people together like being attacked by an alien gizmo." Rachael looked as though she might smile at the joke but didn't. "SO! It's Christmas Eve so I'll go without making fun of your profession for tonight." He turned and began heading out of her office. "I need bother Toni for a minute so tell Kory I'll be home a later than her."

Rachael gulped. "She won't be there." Richard stopped and lowered his head. He closed the door before him and turned back to her.

"What?"

"Kory is going to spend Christmas with me and Logan; he's taking her there now." He let his eyes fall to the floor then brought them back up at her. "This is only temporary, and it's for the best."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh, so because you want us, that is Kory and me, to be together……you won't let us be together. You wanna explain that to me?" Rachael folded her arms.

"Kory's my patient too. And because I'm doing this largely for good as well as yours I don't have to tell you everything." He began to speak again. "-And trust me Richard this is one mystery you should not try to work out."

"Rachael-" But she brought up a silencing hand.

"And I can tell you now Richard I'm not at all crazy about you shoving pills in front of her." He shifted about in an annoyed fashion. "What were you trying to prove? Why are acting like this? Why are you doing this to her?" She had come close enough to where she was having to look up at him.

"Because it doesn't make sense."

"Not everything has to make logical sense Richard. And until you understand that and learn to grow up a little I don't think you should be so near to Kory. Plus Kitten will only be attracted to Kory's vulnerabilities."

"I didn't put her in harm's way."

"I know, but this is still the way things are." Rachael hoped she didn't have to keep them apart too long. She felt confident when she detected the disappointment that hurriedly washed over his features. "Listen…" She held his shoulder but he regarded her with a semi-frown. "Think of something really nice to get her, don't buy anything. Just give her something." He kept his mouth sealed so shut it was as though he had been born without one. He nodded however and Rachael retrieved her scarf. "Don't worry, pretty soon Kory will be back and all will be right with the world," She said as she walked past Richard.

"It was." She paused in the doorway.

"Richard?" He looked at her. She brought a small smile to her face. "Merry Christmas." He rose up, downing two pills as he went. He stepped outside ahead of her.

"Yeah, you go have one." He turned and Rachael's dismay began limping back toward not the stairs but the elevator. As partly selfish as it was Rachael was determined not to allow this dampen her Christmas, if only for Kory's sake. And yet she watched him periodically grip his leg from a pain which was slowly returning.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_

_Let your heart be light_

_From now on,_

_our troubles will be out of sight_

Richard felt he should at least wait to get back home before going into a tirade about Rachael's latest intrusion in his personal life. As he tossed the last of the contents on his desk within their drawers he stood up but then fell back down into his chair. He let out a few breaths and ran a hand through his hair. Swiveling around he looked over at a far corner where some posters and his cane stood propped up.

Click

Richard locked his door and with the aid of his cane made his way over to the elevator.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_

_Make the Yule-tide gay,_

_From now on,_

_our troubles will be miles away._

Shannon sat by a window in her bedroom and listened to the answering machine of the number she had tried to dial. Upon hearing the customary beep she took in a ragged breath.

"Hi Niang(mother), just wanted to say 'Merry Christmas'. Umm….I might be coming home sooner than I thought; it sort of depends on how this case goes. Tell Lien and Po I said Merry Christmas, and that they're probably the worst brother and sister for not calling first." She chuckled but it died quickly. "I'll call again later, maybe in the morning. Bye." She set the phone down beside her.

_Here we are as in olden days,_

_happy golden days of yore._

_Faithful friends who are dear to us_

_gather near to us once more._

From the time Kory arrived at Rachael and Logan's house they encouraged her in participating in a number of festive activities, that is Logan did most of the encouraging as Rachael didn't hold much stock in some of the more esoteric customs. They set up a spare stocking upon the mantel which they christened as hers. Decorating the tree was probably the custom Kory enjoyed most. Rachael found with some amusement that Kory had attempted to hang a few bottles of mustard from the limbs.

"Here we go," said Logan as he led her into the guest room. "This should be god for now. What'dya think?" Kory didn't answer she was staring off into space, oblivious of his question. "Kory?"

She snapped back to reality "Hm?"

"Is this okay?"

"Oh yes, thank you friend Logan. This room is very nice." He nodded.

"Good, well if you need anything the kitchen's down there, the phone's in there……and that's it." Kory giggled and nodded.

"Thank you."

"Alright, well good night and Merry Christmas."

"Yes and Merry Christmas to you as well."

However when Kory was finally lying down she found herself unable to nod off. She stared at a photo of Richard which she had secretly plundered from his house. Her fingers intertwined in her hair, randomly shifting about. She sighed, wondering he might be thinking of her. Slowly but surely her tired lids fluttered to a close, though they never strayed from the picture before her.

* * *

_"Are you the spirit whose coming was foretold to me?"_

_"I am." _The voice resonated with an angelic echo.

"_Who and what are you?..."_

_"I am the ghost of Christmas Past."_

_"…Long past?"_

_"No, your past."_

_"And what concern do you have with me this night."_

_"Your welfare."_

The actor playing the stingy character Scrooge scoffed at the specter's answer. Richard sat in his chair watching the program with an empty glass in hand. He brought the vessel to his lips only to remember for the fourth time that no longer contained anything. And as with the previous three attempts he discovered he didn't want to bother getting up to refill it. Just then his doorbell rang. He would've ignored that as well except it had a habit of continuing until it was answered, thus he was compelled to get up. Ever so slowly he made his way to his front door and upon opening it found Victor standing in the cold.

"Hey."

"Hi." Victor's eyes then wandered down to Richard's leg and the wooden stick held beside it.

"What's up with your led man?" Richard shrugged.

"Nothing, back to normal. What'cha doing here?"

"Just came to see if you wanted some company is all." Richard stared at him blankly. "You know, have fun with another human being…" Richard sputtered out a quick chuckle, as though Victor had asked an utterly absurd question. Victor then held up a dark bottle. "I brought scotch." Richard a brow at the bottle handing from Victor's grasp. With a tiny grin Richard stepped aside and Victor finally came in from the snow. Minutes later the two sat before an inert TV sipping Victor's tribute, talking and laughing about anything that popped into their minds. Soon the bottle was nearly empty, both were feeling more than loose and began making fun of all the different Christmas specials on TV. All too soon however nature called and Richard found himself heading to the bathroom. Having a limp while seeing the world in a blur was not an easy thing, but he managed. He backed up when he passed the firmly locked circular room. He locked gazes with the photographed Barbara Grayson and rested his head against the glass.

"Merry Christmas Barb." His high brought a smile to his face and he continued on.

_Through the years we all will be together_

_If the Fates allow_

_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough._

_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now._

* * *

That just might be the longest chapter yet for this story. I'll have to see. Next chapter is already in the works. Hope you enjoyed this one. Laters! 


	13. The Gift

Sorry this took so long. BUT GET THIS! You guys are never going to believe what happened to me. I hurt myself pretty bad, around my left knee. And now for the next week or so I need to use a cane. WHAT! I'm not kidding. Right now if I take one step without it my face hits the floor. And to make matters worse I bought one that doesn't really conform to your grip, so it hurts after a while. So that's the story of why this chapter and my other one for 'The Kindred' has and is taking so long. I've just been very tired.

Anyway so I hope this chapter meets your approval. And I'm always grateful for the reviews you took the time to write; **SaoirseWaveglow, Moonlitsfantasy, SuPeR HyPeR chick 101, BonitaChickia, Royal Blue, Skyler-A-Teloiv, Crimson Black, Sizzlin'-Starry-Night-Sky, Tsukikage1213, Cartoonfire, Realfanficts, Tennisgal456, Bella-Rose**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

The Gift

Richard sat in his chair watching the program with an empty glass in hand. He brought the vessel to his lips only to remember for the fourth time that no longer contained anything. And as with the previous three attempts he discovered he didn't want to bother getting up to refill it. Just then his doorbell rang. He would've ignored that as well except it had a habit of continuing until it was answered, thus he was compelled to get up. Ever so slowly he made his way to his front door and upon opening it found Victor standing in the cold.

"Hey."

"Hi." Victor's eyes then wandered down to Richard's leg and the wooden stick held beside it.

"What's up with your leg man?" Richard shrugged.

"Nothing, back to normal. What'cha doing here?"

"Just came to see if you wanted some company is all." Richard stared at him blankly. "You know, have fun with another human being…" Richard sputtered out a quick chuckle, as though Victor had asked an utterly absurd question. Victor then held up a dark bottle. "I brought scotch." Richard arched a brow at the bottle hanging from Victor's grasp. With a tiny grin Richard stepped aside and Victor finally came in from the snow. Minutes later the two sat before an inert TV sipping Victor's tribute, talking and laughing about anything that popped into their minds. Soon the bottle was nearly empty, both were feeling more than loose and began making fun of all the different Christmas specials on TV. All too soon however nature called and Richard found himself heading to the bathroom. Having a limp while seeing the world in a blur was not an easy thing, but he managed. He backed up when he passed the firmly locked circular room. He locked gazes with the photographed Barbara Grayson and rested his head against the glass.

"Merry Christmas Barb." His high brought a smile to his face and he continued on.

* * *

AFTER MIDNIGHT, Rachael and Logan's house………………..

Kory carefully tiptoed down the hall from her room. Although the alien redhead was able to achieve a few hours of sleep, she still found herself awake at 12:15 in the morning. She considered that perhaps one of the edible ornaments she had placed on the tree might help. Upon entering the living room Kory's eyes widened; beneath the tree numerous gifts sat waiting to be discovered by their recipients. Three stockings that hung from the mantel were stocked full and the air was warm and thick with the smell of cinnamon.

"Wonderful," she whispered. While observing every aspect of the living room Kory's eyes fell on a tray holding several cookies. She carefully looked behind her then ahead into the kitchen to make sure she was indeed alone. Vigilantly, she tip toed up to the tray, a most hungry look in her eye. As her hand drew closer her fingers drummed the open air, as though her slim digits were deciding which one to have first.

"Don't mind if you do huh?" She froze and suppressed a frightened squeal. Turning she saw Rachael entering, pulling a robe tightly around her person. "Its okay Kory, have as much as you want." Kory's face broke into a smile and she gladly helped herself. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh…I waf no scared," the alien attempted to say through a mouthful. She swallowed her mouth's contents. "Were these to be saved for someone?" she asked gesturing to the near empty plate.

"It's a human thing. You're supposed to grow out of it at some point, but Logan really is just a big kid." Using an iron prong Rachael jabbed at a dimming fire within the hearth, bringing it back to life. They both pulled two chairs up to the fireplace. Kory sat cross-legged with her chair. "Can I tell you something entirely honest?" Kory tilted her head.

"Have you not been honest prior to now?"

"What I meant was; can I tell you something at the risk that it could offend you?" Kory took a small bite out of the last cookie the plate had to offer.

"Very well."

Rachael readied herself accordingly. "I wanted to tell you I'm sorry, I didn't believe you were from another planet." Kory delicately smiled.

"Then you and Richard had that in common."

"Yes but Richard was willing to accept it over time, I was still adamant that something else was going on." Kory looked confused. "I have to see things from some many ways it's hard to know what's what sometimes. After a while most of my patients tell me they're sorry, at times they're apologizing for nothing. But this time Kory, I'm apologizing to one of my patients."

"Me?"

"Yes, I am sorry I doubted you."

"Thank you," said Kory warmly. "I thank you very much." Her smile faded however when her thoughts wandered to Richard. "But…"

"Kory?"

"Richard spoke of this Christmas Eve and Christmas Day to me, I was hopeful that I could spend it with him." A knot in Rachael's stomach grew, if possible, even tighter.

"I know, and I'm sorry for that too. But this time of year doesn't really sit well with him. I think its best that you were away while he…. 'deals with it', in his own way." Rachael's eyes fell on the flickering fire, where they remained for several seconds. Rachael then chuckled from the arrival of a certain thought.

"What amuses you?" asked Kory with a smile.

"Nothing, well it's not nothing but…..it's strange. For the past few weeks all Richard could talk about is you." The crumbs caught in Kory's throat and she hacked them back up.

"M-Me?" her choking breath calmed.

"Oh yeah, Kory-this, Kory-that, Kory-can do this cool thing, Kory-has done this incredible thing. And this poor guy, he's so logical all the time that if you throw one mixed up idea at him it scares him to pieces."

Kory giggled and nodded. "When he witnessed my powers of flight for the first time he became the color of one of your dairy products." Rachael laughed out loud. "And then, somewhat regrettably, I was not aware my heightened strength had returned during a war of snowballs." By now Rachael had nearly fallen out of her chair. Kory was about to continue but Rachael threw a hand to silence her.

"Please…stop, oh lord you're killing me." Kory gasped and rushed by Rachael's side.

"Oh I am so sorry! Have I damaged you much?" Rachael turned her tearing eyes to the redhead.

"What? No Kory I meant your making me laugh too much." The alien let out a breath of relief. She returned to her chair and rested her head back.

"The vernacular of this world is most peculiar." Rachael took another moment to fully calm herself. She let out a content sigh as the last of her fits died into the night. "You are a most wonderful listener friend Rachael." The dark haired therapist shrugged.

"Well, it's what I do." Kory pulled a nearby blanket around her and snuggled beneath its warmth. "You know…" Kory gave Rachael her attention. "I don't think I've ever seen Richard this thrilled about someone since Barbara." Kory wished she could have heard it from Richard himself, but she realized some time ago that with Richard some things may not be possible. Still, the thought brought a smile to her face. After all….a girl can dream.

* * *

CHRISTMAS MORNING………………….

Victor stared down at a spot in the hallway leading to Richard's bathroom. The bald agent let out a tremendous yawn and scratched the side of his neck. Richard sat on the floor against the wall staring into the locked half circle room. Besides the obvious psychosis, what Victor found strange about this picture was that Richard didn't hold a look of mourning. Instead Richard stared into the room which housed the legacy of his fallen family with deep thought and curiosity. Richard became aware of Victor's presence upon seeing his reflection upon the glass.

"Morning," greeted Victor.

"Morning…..so why did you come here?" Victor folded his arms. Richard looked up at him. "I'm not being sarcastic, I'm genuinely interested." Victor shifted his weight and leaned up against the wall.

"I've got this great uncle overseas, from what I hear he's on his way upstairs. Anyway, his condition got really bad so my family decided to head on over for Christmas."

"And they just decided to leave without you?"

Victor rolled his eyes. "No Dick they didn't. They asked me if I could come but I told them about our case, well…how important it was anyway, I didn't think explicit details were necessary." Richard grinned. "Plus if I hadn't you would've spent last night all by your lonesome."

"And that's why you came over…"

Victor inhaled though his nose and nodded. "Yup, that's why I came over." Richard kept his smile.

"Thanks." Victor then jerked his head toward the locked room.

"What about you? You just happen to collapse right here or are you staring in there for a reason?" Richard returned his gaze to the room's interior, specifically the piano. He rubbed his temple with the head of his cane and sighed.

"I know what to get her?"

"Kory?"

Richard raised his eyebrows. "Yep."

* * *

J. EGAR HOOVER BUILDING, office of FBI Director Frank Coughlin…………….

The aged man in charge of the FBI sat at his desk pouring over several sheets of paper. They constantly offered him a computer but he always passed it on to secretary. The way he saw it a computer for him would be far too much technology for him to bear. His phone rang and he tapped the speaker.

"Yes?"

"_Sir, Deputy Director Whitman is here to see you_."

"Send him in." He continued on with his writing. A moment later Whitman walked through Coughlin's door but came no further. "Doug, what can I do for you?"

"You sent for me, Director." Said Whitman. "But I've also come to ask a favor of you." Without looking up from his work Whitman's superior gestured to a chair before his desk. Whitman took a seat and drew in a breath. "I need the proper channels to begin prosecution for one of our own." Coughlin stopped writing and looked at Whitman from over his glasses. Coughlin sat back, removed his glasses and let them fall to his desk.

"I can only guess that this refers to one Special Agent Richard Grayson."

"I would hardly credit him with the title 'Special Agent', but yes it does concern him."

"I see," said Coughlin. "I would then have to ask you if you have substantial evidence before allowing you to convict this agency's greatest investigator. Does it have anything to do with the leak with the Bureau?" Whitman then became apprehensively preoccupied.

"Leak? What Leak? Why hasn't this been brought to my attention?" Coughlin remained silent, all the while the reason why Whitman was kept in the dark dawned on him.

"So he secretly reports to you?" asked Whitman.

"Of course he does."

"Director am I or am I not Grayson's superior?"

"Yes, Doug you are **Agent** Grayson's superior. Just as I am yours. I instructed him to keep his findings within our confidence. Something he seemed more than happy to do."

"So…..you suspect me?"

"None are above suspicion Doug, except of course me…and Agent Grayson." Whitman gripped the armrest very tightly. "Agent Grayson is confident the leak is contained within his own people. I however must maintain a much broader vision."

"When I came here today I was not expecting to be accused of a crime."

"You aren't. Why? Did you commit one?" Whitman sealed his mouth shut. "One of the reasons why I asked you to see me is I know about the investigation you and Dr. Moth are running against Agent Grayson. I want you to be able to look me in the eye and tell me there is nothing personal about it."

Whitman took a deep breath, looked his superior in the eye, and answered promptly. "No Director, it's not personal." Coughlin nodded.

"Very well, you may go." Whitman's legs took him out of his chair before he even thought of doing it. Just as he was halfway out the door Coughlin called to him. "And Doug…" He turned back. "If I do find out that you are using Bureau funds to finance a personal vendetta…….it may be prudent for you to consider early retirement." Whitman barely nodded his head and stepped out of Coughlin's office.

* * *

Kitten found herself suddenly being called away from the guests at her own Christmas party by the ringing of her cell phone. She politely excused herself and opted for an area out of earshot.

"Dr. Moth."

-----

Whitman gave only one sentence as he fast walked down the street. "We need to talk. Now."

-----

Kitten slowly took the phone away from her ear. She cast a pensive look outside at the snow then slapped her phone shut.

* * *

Richard sat at the kitchen table with his eyes closed. It might have looked strange to anyone didn't bother to look closer as to what he was doing. His right hand held a pencil over a sheet of paper while his other drummed his fingers along the table's flat surface. But his fingers didn't move in any sort of random pattern, in fact they tapped the wood as though they were pressing keys of some sort. He paused and opened his eyes as a new section of what he was working on came to him. It would be perhaps an extremely belated Christmas present, but he was sure beyond a doubt that Kory would love it. Even if it turned out to be the worst piece he ever came up with.

Victor walked in, pulling on his jacket and looking as though he were getting ready to take his leave.

"Well, I'll be head'n out now. Shannon just gave me a ring; we've got nothing to do so we'll be head'n back to the docks for a few more questions."

"Uh huh," was Richard's reply.

"And then later we'll probably invade your house again. So be prepared."

"Have fun," replied Richard as he was only half paying attention. Victor stole a glance at what Richard was pouring over and smirked.

"Are you serious?"

"You know I asked you the same question when you announced you were shaving your head. And yes, I am."

"I mean this is something you really haven't done in a long while."

"Four yeas to be exact," said Richard. He scribbled down another line and let it play through his head. "I'm relieved to find out I haven't gotten so rusty." Victor nodded and began stepping out.

"Well, good luck with that. See ya."

"Later." So Victor departed Richard's company. Richard kept on writing as fast as the ideas came to him. He was appreciative of Victor's visit, but for now his mind was occupied with other thoughts. The first and foremost being Kory, she plagued his mind now almost as much as the Silent had since his first victim. There was just one problem with both of his charges, his leg refused to cooperate. Richard had made himself wait at least until Victor had taken his leave to take more of his pain killers. In reaching for the tiny bottle however he found there were just two pills left. He dumped them out onto the table and stared at them. If he was going to be free of them he needed a more permanent solution. He needed Kory to heal his leg again. He swiped up the pills and cocked his head back.

"Red Bull gives you wings, but these give you rocket boosters. Cheers." And down his throat the two pills went.

* * *

"May I now?"

Logan chuckled and shook his head. "Nope, you'll have to wait just a little more." Kory pouted in hopelessness. The first of several presents addressed to her sat before her and she gazed longingly at it. Rachael grew tired of Logan's teasing and placed the gift into Kory's grasp.

"Garfield, don't be a moron. Here you go Kory go ahead and open it." She eagerly ripped through the packaging and her face broke into a smile when she saw the box contained several sets of shirts. She then looked around at the boxes of similar size and began to consider something. Acting on intuition Kory opened the rest of her packages and found she had an almost entirely complete wardrobe now at her disposal. She pulled a lime green tank top up to herself.

"A-Are these all…..my own?"

"You bet," said Logan with a grin. "And you'll be relieved to know I didn't pick out a single one." Giggling beyond happiness Kory glided up to Logan and hugged him tightly. "Wow! Okay, I like you too." Kory released him and in turn did the same to Rachael.

"O-kay, we'll need to discuss the 'big hugging' thing later." Rachael regained her personal space and took up a hot cup of tea. "So, you like your presents?"

"Oh I am elated to receive such gifts, I thank you so much." She paused and looked about the tatters of ripped wrapping paper. Like a little child she crawled along the floor peering under the tree for another gift that seemed to be missing.

"Is something wrong?" asked Rachael. Kory's head lifted up from along the lower branches, carrying some shining tensile in her hair.

"Did not Richard have a gift for me?" Rachael and Logan exchanged looks. "I-I have one for him."

"He does," said Rachael carefully. "He's just still working on it."

"I see, but I hope you do not interpret my question incorrectly. I am not being selfish, I am certainly happy with the gifts before me-"

"We get it," said Logan. "And we understand, you can calm down. And I don't think you'll have long to wait, he's just fix'n it up so it's perfect." Kory sat down beside Rachael where upon she was handed a steaming cup of tea. "Oh hey, you got a little…." He vaguely pointed to the tensile. Confused as to 'what little' she possessed, Kory turned to Rachael for clarification. The dark haired woman reached up and pulled away the decoration.

"Oh, actually if I could leave it in…" She took the stream back and chose a spot along her right temple. "It is most festive yes?"

"I'd say so," said Logan. "Anyway, there's this treat that I wanted you guys to try but I kinda forgot to pick it up so I'm gonna head out for a sec." As he stared out Rachael twisted her body around so she could still see him.

"Head out? But everything's closed today."

"No there's still that old dude down the street who hates every holiday. So I'm pretty sure he's open. Be back in a flash." He walked out and Kory turned an arched brow toward Rachael.

"Every holiday?" She shrugged and sipped her tea.

-----

Outside, Logan whistled as he trudged through the thin layer of snow to his car. He chuckled and cocked his head back toward the house. "Hey, down burn the house down!" Within moments his engine roared to life and he rolled on out of his driveway.

From within the bushes the Silent sat watching through a pair of binoculars. He lowered them and readied a wrapped parcel.

"Be careful what you say Agent Logan, words have a habit of becoming horribly real." He stood up and carried the 'gift', which was labeled _To: Kory, From: Richard._

* * *

Hope that was okay, I'm pretty sure I'll be better soon. Laters! 


	14. Face to Face

Just warning you guys, there's yet another cliffy at the end of this chapter. Though it's not the same type, but it's just as frustrating ;). And thanks a million for the reviews; **SuPeR HyPeR chick 101, Harry Potter Fan 1994, Torral11, BonitaChickia, Sizzlin'-Starry-Night-Sky, Royal Blue, Moonlitfantasy, Tsukikage1213, Avaharry, Tennisgal456, SaoirseWaveglow, RoseXxxXThorn, Realfanficts, Skyler-A-Teloiv, Cartoonfire**. Thanks again, as always. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Face to Face

Outside, Logan whistled as he trudged through the thin layer of snow to his car. He chuckled and cocked his head back toward the house. "Hey, down burn the house down!" Within moments his engine roared to life and he rolled on out of his driveway.

From within the bushes the Silent sat watching through a pair of binoculars. He lowered them and readied a wrapped parcel.

"Be careful what you say Agent Logan, words have a habit of becoming horribly real." He stood up and carried the 'gift', which was labeled _To: Kory, From: Richard._

----------

Rachael paid little heed to the fact that Kory was curiously roaming about the gifts she and Logan received. It is true that someone with lesser understanding of Kory's personality would find it slightly offensive, but Rachael knew better. Kory picked up a book given to Rachael by Logan and read the spine curiously.

"Rachael, who is this "Azar" the book speaks of?"

"It's the next in a line of fantasy novels I like. You can read some of my first ones." Rachael carefully took the new book back. "But this one's mine!" Both laughed at Rachael's feeble attempt to sound angry. Their hilarity was halted by the ring of the doorbell. Rachael set her gift down. "I'll get it, be right back."

Rachael opened her door to find someone standing uncomfortably close to the threshold carrying a package. She felt something was amiss when the mere presence of this man sent shivers down her spine.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I have a parcel to deliver for a _Kory Anders_." Rachael screwed up her face in confusion.

'What?' She thought. 'Kory doesn't have a mailing address; at least, not one that I know of.' It was possible that Richard might have sent the package but she couldn't be sure. Rachael felt it was better to take the safe route.

"Sorry but I think you've got the wrong address." She was in the process of closing her door when a sudden sharp pain shocked her. Rachael looked down and found that he had stuck a syringe into her hip and what's more pushed the plunger all the way. She yanked it out and held it up. "W-What is this?"

"Don't worry….its sterile." The empty hypodermic fell from her slackening grip. Rachael stumbled forward and grasped the door frame for support. The world around her grew blurry and began to spin.

Her voice was muffled and tamed, "Kory…." With a tiny push from the Silent Rachael fell to the floor. He stepped over her slumbering form, closing the door behind him.

Kory remained in the living taking a thorough inventory of her wardrobe. She hummed a festive tune, presumably a Christmas carol she had heard the night before. She heard the sounds of footsteps coming closer.

"Friend Rachael I am unable to decide what would be best to first don in Richard's presence." She turned and saw not Rachael but the Silent standing in the open doorway.

"I think any one of them would look stunning." She rose to her feet.

"I am sorry, you are……"

"I am here to deliver this to you." He held out the package and when Kory's eyes fell upon the label they lit up more vibrantly than the tree behind her. She took it from his grasp and squealed with delight.

"Oh! Richard has sent me a gift, just as friend Rachael said he would." She sat down in a chair by the kitchen table and quickly opened the parcel. Upon turning over the last flap she found nothing that she might have expected. Inside was a very complex device of some sorts. She frowned in bewilderment, wondering what it could possibly be. All of a sudden it hit her. Richard had told her of how the Silent had created an explosive of some kind.

"Oh no, this is-" Various components suddenly lit up and beeped to life, forcing her breath to stop. She slowly looked up at their visitor. As she did so, he stowed away a remote, which he had obviously used to activate the weapon.

"A bomb," he finished quietly. She swallowed hard.

"Then…this is not from Richard is it?"

He pulled up a chair, meticulously cleaned the seat, and then sat down across from her. "No, it's not from Richard." He said as though she had answered a painfully clear riddle. "I admire how wise your instincts are. The device in your hands is sensitive to a number of influences; one of them being motion. If you budge so much as a centimeter……..well there are many imaginative ways of describing it, but essentially it will explode."

"Y-Yourself along with it?" She raised a valid point, but the Silent didn't seem affected.

"I have complete confidence in you."

Kory made herself swear not to allow any tears to show him her fear. She instead opted for periodic hard gulps. "You are the Silent."

"I am."

"What have you done with Rachael?"

He looked back toward the door leading out of the living room. "She's sleeping quite soundly I imagine. Fortunately for her, Richard hasn't involved her enough to warrant her death." Kory shook her head.

"Then why endanger like this?"

"Because I grew tired of waiting for Richard to make the next move. Does that crippled detective not know how chess is played?" Kory said nothing. "I wanted to speak with you more during out last encounter but Richard was far too stingy to allow that."

"He is close to bringing you to justice," replied Kory defiantly.

"Is he?" He leaned forward. "He is the one man in this world whom I believe to be a match for me and yet I remain not one but two steps ahead of him." He stood up, poured himself a glass of orange juice, and sat back down. While he took a few sips Kory carefully studied him.

"Do you…feel remorse for the lives you take?" Kory's question caused him to pause. "Do you not regret your actions?"

"I regret everything, dear. Its part of the burden I carry." He set the glass aside on the table. "We each of us have a burden of our own. Take yourself for instance; you're a long way from home. From what I can surmise you can't go back and you seem to have extraordinary difficulty adapting to our way of life." Kory's eyes fell to the floor. "I'm not very surprised that Richard hasn't embraced you any more that he has. Let's face it…..you just don't belong here." Despite her best efforts a single tear leaked out and hit the floor.

"This….this is n-not true." The Silent nodded. He took up Rachael's home phone and sat back down.

"You think so? Let's find out."

* * *

Richard seemed adamant about actually taking Rachael's advice this time, as hours after Victor left he had still not left the kitchen table. He worked over Kory's gift nearly to nauseam, wanting every last line he wrote to be just right. Several failed attempts littered the floor around him; still his free hand lightly drummed the table's surface with his fingers. Out of the corner of his mind he heard his phone ring, is first instinct being not to answer it. However after a while it did wonders to break his revere and he rose to retrieve it. He recognized the number on the caller ID as Rachael's.

"If this isn't an insanely beautiful redhead I'm hanging up."

"_I hope one day you and I will be able to actually talk face to face._"

Richard's mouth parted. "What've you done with them?!"

"_Relax Richard. Rachael is fine, no doubt having a very pleasant time counting sheep. And Kory…..well she's here with me. We've been having the most insightful talk."_ Richard shuffled down to the floor.

"I want to talk to her."

-----

The Silent slowly set the phone down on the table and pressed the speaker phone button.

"So go ahead, talk."

"_Kory?_"

She drew in a sharp breath. "I am..I am here Richard."

-----

He let his eyes fall shut in relief. "Don't worry, you're gonna be okay." There followed a long pause. He wondered if she could still hear him.

"_I…..I am frightened._"

"_As well she should be_," chimed in the serial killer. "_She's currently holding about one pound of plastic explosive combined with three liters of nitro glycerin. Kory's been such a good girl about sitting still._"

Richard rubbed a growing sheen of sweat off his forehead.

"Let her go, turn it off."

"_That's not the way this works, Richard. I give you take. There are no deals, just my design._" Richard set the cabinet ahead of him a death glare, pretending the door was the still shrouded face of the Silent. "_There's still so much of a mystery here Richard, it couldn't possibly end today._"

Using his cane for support, Richard righted himself to his feet. He gazed down at the mess of papers he'd left on the table. It was almost done.

"Alright, you give I take. So give me something."

-----

"Now you're catching on Richard. I will give you an hour to come over and deactivate the device. Failure to do so will result in a very dead Kory Anders." Kory kept her eyes locked on the bomb in her hands. "Not to mention a radical increase in Agent Logan and Dr. Roth's homeowner's insurance." He picked up the phone and switched off the speaker. "Now I think it is time for this new game to start, and for us to say goodbye." He then held the phone out to Kory and held it against her head. "Tell Richard 'goodbye', Kory."

She trembled from head to toe, but still she managed to keep it from disturbing the bomb. "Richard…I will see you soon." The Silent uttered a short snigger at her defiance and hung up the phone. He tossed it away and stole a glance at his watch.

"His hour started two minutes ago, for your sake I hope he doesn't waste any time." He took off his watch, wiped it clean, then set it down for her to see. "What little you have left."

* * *

OUTSIDE RACHAEL'S HOUSE……………….

During his rather speedy trip to Rachael's house, Richard gave Victor and Shannon a call and by the time he arrived several units and a van were parked outside the house. Richard stepped out of his car and as fast as his crippled leg would carry him he walked up to the van. As he approached, another agent intercepted him.

"I need to see some ID."

Richard couldn't believe this. He rolled his eyes. "I'm the genius who gets a bigger pay check than you." He showed the rookie agent his badge. "Now how about you go back to guarding the neighbor's doghouse and let me do my job." Like many other who came in contact with Richard, the young agent stepped aside now in a bad mood. Richard finally made it to the van and his hand rapped on the metal door a few times, which was then flung open by Victor. He moved aside to allow Richard entry. Shannon sat beside Danielle, who worked over at least three laptops. Shannon did a double take at seeing Richard back on his cane.

"What happened to you? I thought you were better?"

"I missed my wooden leg; I've missed it so much I gave it a name."

"Smith?"

"Larry, good guess though." He looked away from her and joined Victor in surveying a monitor showing the house. "Is he still in there?"

"Not that we can see," replied Victor.

"And Kory? Is she okay?"

"We've tried calling, but nobody's answering. Now that you're here maybe we'll have more luck." Richard shook his head.

"Don't bother, she can't move. The bomb's motion sensitive. Where's Logan, this is his job after all."

"Just called him," said Shannon. "He's on his way."

"Just so you know," said Victor lowering his voice. "Whitman threw in his two cents about this." Richard geared himself. "He suggests establishing a perimeter and searching the surrounding brush and homes for the perp." As easily predicated Richard disagreed.

"No, our first and main priority is getting Kory out of there in one piece. And even if the Silent managed to stow away in one of the neighbor's houses we wouldn't be able to search a single one without a warrant. See this is why Whitman does okay as a pencil pusher and I'm the guy who gets things done." Danielle laughed under her breath. "Danielle…" He turned his attention to their forensic expert. "I heard Dr. Rightmire moved on. Making you our main go-to-gal." Danielle looked up at him with a semi-amused glance. "When this is over I'll get you a singing card and a snickers."

"I'll be waiting," she said.

Moving on Richard said, "The Silent said the bomb was motion activated but not counting out the possibility that he could have rigged a signal charge to it. Blow the device with a cell phone."

"Way ahead of you," said Danielle. She unpacked a cylindrical object and connected it to one of her computers. Once turned on it unfurled into a small radio transmitter.

"What's that?" asked Victor.

"It's a wireless broadband transmitter," she replied. Upon looking up she could see the question marks hovering above their heads. "Basically what it's supposed to do is create a bubble that would let anyone with a wireless card pick up the internet. But what I've done is made some changes to its core programming. With it I'll be able to disrupt the signal from any cell phone within three miles."

Victor nodded. "I knew that."

"How soon till we're good to go?" asked Richard.

"The encryption should take a few minutes; I'll let you know when it's ready." Richard nodded and took a seat off to the side. He rubbed the space between his eyes with one hand and loosely held his cane with the other. Shannon leaned against the car wall beside him.

"You okay?"

"Never better," he replied sarcastically. Her eyes wandered down to his leg, where his hand now gripped rather tightly.

"Is it because of her, your leg I mea-"

"What did you Victor find out at the docks," he asking abruptly. Shannon folded her arms before answering.

"Same as before when Kory and Logan asked around, we got a bunch of doors slammed in our face. We did manage to talk to one guy; he says some of the residents have had to deal with someone walking into their homes unannounced."

"It's obviously our serial," said Richard. "He's hiding in one of the five hundred or so houses in that development and he's been creeping around in other people's homes to scare them. Even so….it doesn't seem like his M.O."

"We've narrowed it down, maybe we've backed him into a corner and he's starting to mess up," suggested Shannon.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Richard," called Danielle. She twisted her head to looked at him. "We're ready."

-----

Richard, Victor, and Shannon carefully made their way to the front door. Shannon and Victor stood on either side with Richard standing directly before it. It was awkward for him to hold his gun in one and his cane in the other, possibly even ridiculous, but it had to be done. Getting a nod from Richard Victor wound his hand around the knob, turned it, and slowly pushed the front door open. Shannon peeked around the corner and found Rachael laying unconscious off to the side. Both Shannon and Victor made their cautious entrances, checking every angle for a possible attack. Victor knelt down beside Rachael and touched two fingers to her pulse. He told Richard she was alive with a few quick nods. Upon stepping inside himself Richard waved behind them at a group of waiting EMT's. They promptly trotted up to the porch, lifted Rachael onto a gurney, and took her away. Richard looked ahead of him at the hall and the stairs leading up.

He cleared his throat. "Kory?"

"I am here." They heard her voice echo from the kitchen. Just as before, Victor and Shannon took point, leading the way with their weapons outstretched and ready. Tentatively they rounded the corner into the kitchen and there sat Kory, stiff as a board, and still holding the bomb.

"Kory!" breathed Richard. He quickly moved over to her and pulled up a chair beside her. "Are you hurt?" She looked at him with a tear stained face.

"No."

"Is he still here?" She shook her head.

Victor turned his eyes upward. "Could be upstairs."

"On it," said Shannon. She disappeared, leaving Richard and Victor alone with Kory. Richard took Kory's shoulder.

"We're going to get you out of this."

"Richard, there is not much time left."

"What? What are you talking about?" Her eyes wandered to the watch left by the Silent. Richard picked up and examined the moving hands. "Upon hanging up he said you had only an hour to save me." His grip on the watch tightened considerably.

"That gives us just a few minutes, but it won't matter with Danielle scrambling the cell phones."

"Richard…" He was back at her side.

"What is it?" She gulped.

"My arms….tire." His heartbeat sped up slightly.

"Okay, just hang on. Help's on the way." Sure enough, moments later they heard the sounds of impending footsteps. Logan raced in with Shannon in tow.

"They wouldn't let me see her, is Rachael okay?!"

"She's fine, just knocked out. I think the real problem is here," said Richard moving aside. Logan's eyes widened at the sight before him. Kory was putting every bit of effort she had into keeping herself from trembling so much.

"Holy…buckets. Gimmie a sec." He ran off down the hall. Not a minute later he returned with what appeared to be a tool kit. "This is why it pays to have a bomb kit in the house, goes great next to the fire extinguisher." He opened it and pulled on a pair of latex gloves. He also drew a pair of glass with magnifiers attached to the lenses.

"C-Can you stop it?" asked Kory quietly.

"It's what I do," replied Logan with grin. Honestly though, the smile was little more than an attempt to ease her nerves. He had never been in a situation where someone close to him was in danger. 'Boy what I would give for Rachael right about now'. With all eyes on his hands Logan carefully unscrewed the lid and detached the metal shell covering the bomb's entrails. His eyes roamed over the various components, specifically looking for the motion sensor. He cocked his head back toward Richard. "I have to assume this thing can be cell phone triggered."

"Danielle's taken care of that?"

"How?" he asked, his face screwing up.

"It's a secret in the secret club that only us secret members know," replied Richard sardonically. Logan rolled his eyes. "You're good, get to work." Logan reached into the kit and retrieved a mini-spray gun. After positioning it he turned his attention to Kory.

"Kory." She locked eyes with him. "This is very important, are you listening?"

"I-I am."

"Good, the fuse is monitored and controlled by what's called a gyroscope. It's the thing which regulates the motion control. If I mess with that there's a good chance I'll trip it, so the only other alternative is to defuse the bomb itself. Even triggered it'll take about two seconds to go off." He motioned for her to look at the spray gun in his hands. "What I'm going to do is spray the fuse with a little liquid nitrogen, this stuff's cold….very cold. So if for any reason it goes off it'll delay the fuse for another two maybe three seconds."

"I understand." Her voice trembled.

"I know your arms must be getting tired but I need you to keep that thing stable for me. Okay here we go." He sprayed the tiny fuse box with a few quick bursts; it was all that was needed as it was frosted over when he was done. "Vic, you might wanna have the nearest door wide open." Victor did so ASAP. Logan took a deep breath and warily opened more of the bomb's innards. Replacing his tiny screwdriver with a pair of wire cutters, Logan entered the treacherous inside of the device. Sweat poured down Kory's back, her eyes never left the watch in Richard's hand. She could just make out the minute hand. She vaguely heard soft clicks, obviously the sounds of Logan's meticulous toil. Beyond her control, Kory's arms began to shake. Logan immediately noticed this and grabbed her forearms.

"Please, I know it hurts. Just stay absolutely still."

She pinched her eyes shut. "I am…trying."

To everyone's astonishment Richard's cell phone began ringing. All eyes went from his pocket to his shocked face. Victor nervously rubbed the top of his head.

"I thought you said Danielle-"

"I thought so too," said Richard hurriedly. He wrenched out his phone, knowing full well who it was. "What do you want?"

"_You do realize how much time you have left right?_"

"Plenty."

"_You have exactly thirty seconds._"

"I've almost got it!" declared Logan. Beads of sweat rained down from his forehead.

"_Twenty-five seconds, tick tock Richard._"

"Shut up."

"_There is nothing that can be done_."

"You better start being afraid; when I find you I will open up such a world of hurt!"

"_Richard, you don't know what fear and pain are…..but I'll show you. Ding ding ding ding ding, time's up._"

Click

Richard's phone fell form his grasp and hit the floor with a thud. A second later the device beeped rapidly and everyone present turned white. Logan grabbed the bomb and threw it down the hall.

"MOOOOOVE!" Forget the open door, the adrenaline and the fear of a fiery death forced them straight through the windows. Richard, with Kory in arms tumbled along the ground. No sooner had the last one out breathed raw atmosphere than the house behind them erupted in flame. Onlookers and personnel leapt behind anything they could use for cover. The fire department, having been on stand-by moved in to contain the roaring flames. EMT's and other emergency crews hoisted each of them to their feet, dragging them away from house.

Watching phone the upstairs window of a nearby home, the Silent snapped his phone shut. He disconnected it from the modem of a computer within the room. He casually made his way downstairs and past the dead occupants as they sat limply on the couch before the flickering TV.

-----

Other than the murdered neighbors they would find later, no one was killed or injured from the Silent's so called 'gift'. It was clear though that he definitely left his mark upon Rachael and Logan's house. Danielle made her way around an ambulance to find Richard breathing deeply from an oxygen mask. He turned his eyes on her and she smiled weakly.

"Glad you're okay." He took the mask away and sighed.

"Danielle…..you're fired."

"Come on, how was I supposed to know? He must've found some way to override my bubble. And you can't fire me!"

"I can write a really nasty email about you." She folded her arms.

"And I can find my way into Coughlin's computer and erase it." Richard nodded as though saying 'aint it the truth'. "I'm sorry this happened, I tried my best." He wiped some dirt off his face.

"I know." The EMT administering his oxygen then handed him a generic and rather ugly looking cane. "What's this?" he asked indignantly.

"Sorry, but you're cane got melted. This is all we have right now." Richard was forced to accept the temporary crutch, as displeasing as it was to look at.

"Yo Dick." Danielle stepped aside to allow Richard to see Victor calling him. "I'll give ya lift home." Richard and Danielle exchanged glances.

"Time to go." He began stepping out of the rescue van, stumbling slightly. Suddenly he felt Danielle's hands on his arm. She held a look that was both confused and mortified. Richard regained his balance, took his arm out of her grasp, and limped away. She stared after him, leaning against the ambulance. She reached up and rubbed some soreness out of her neck, then turned to take her own leave.

Victor led Richard to his car, which was already occupied by a still and dusted Kory. Richard's hand stopped as he was about to open the other rear door. He looked up at his partner curiously.

"Aren't you worried we might contaminate the seats?"

Victor shrugged. "Eh, I can get it cleaned…….or reupholstered." With a grin Richard climbed into the back seat. Kory's head fell upon his shoulder and she gripped his arm. He wound an arm around her.

"Ready to go home?" She silently nodded.

* * *

WHITMAN'S OFFICE……………………..

The cold air of Christmas day had warmed just enough to turn the snow into rain. The endless barrage of water drops beat against the window of Kitten stared out of. She turned back to Whitman as he sat rather anxiously.

"This isn't something to be worried about?"

"No? This is getting out of hand Kitten; I'm under suspicion for conspiracy to murder."

She faced him with crossed arms. "Are you?" He tilted his head. "Guilty, I mean."

"Of course not."

She shrugged passively and sat down. "Then why are you so worried?" He didn't answer but merely shook his head and leaned closer.

"This investigation is becoming too problematic. As much as I hate to admit it I believe Agent Grayson, the Director, even Dr. Roth are right…….this is becoming personal."

"Your point?"

"I'm pulling out." Behind her pursed lips Kitten ground her teeth.

"You're doing….what now?"

"It is my opinion that Agent Grayson is a determent to this Bureau and should be removed. But this is not something that I will wager my entire career upon. If you however don't mind risking your practice for the downfall of one man, then by all means continue. But I'm done." She pulled her chair closer to his desk.

"Douglas," she said with a slightly higher pitch. "It will be exceedingly difficult to do this without your assets."

"You're a resourceful person, Kitten. I'm sure you'll find a way." He then considered the matter closed. Kitten on the other hand had other plans. She sat back in her chair and put on her hawkish smile.

"When was the last time you spoke to your wife?"

He glared back at her. "This morning I asked her why she leaves the empty milk jug in the fridge, why?" Again Kitten merely shrugged.

"No reason, I just wanted to think of conversation points when I invite Simone to lunch. I guess we could do some girl talk."

"She doesn't even know who you are," said Whitman incredulously.

"Perhaps." Kitten rose and circled around his desk. "But I know something that she will be interested to hear about regardless." She reached down, and to his horror Kitten retrieved a long black strand of hair from his lapel. She held it up with mock curiosity. "Isn't Simone a brunette?" Whitman folded his hands together. Defeated.

"Well played."

"It's what I do," said Kitten. She wound up the hair and stowed it away. "Now, I believe I have enough evidence to make some arrests. All we need now is a warrant." He could tell where she was going with this. "I'm sure I can count on your best efforts."

"If I burn for this, you will burn with me."

"Don't be such a baby; I'm doing this for both of us. Bye now." She flung her hair as she turned and almost skipped out of his office. Whitman rubbed his forehead hard, fearing he would soon be crucified by both sides.

* * *

Richard hobbled into the doorway of Kory's room. She was just finishing with unpacking her things when he entered. He stopped and knocked against the frame. In flash she turned and straightened.

"Oh, Richard. I am sorry I did not notice your presence."

"It's okay," he replied. "Listen I heard about the stuff you got from Rachael, and how it all got incinerated," he added grimly. She nodded with an equally glum face. "But hey, we'll do a bake sale or something…get you some new stuff." She smiled.

"I thank you. Is friend Rachael okay?"

"Yeah, she wasn't all too happy to hear that her house blew up but other than that she's fine. She and Logan are at a hotel right now, until they can find a new place. Personally, I think Logan kinda likes it there."

He paused, eloquent words nearly always failing him in similar situations. "I'm sorry," He said quickly. She cocked her head at him inquisitively.

"For what?"

"For, I don't know……….being 'me' I guess." Kory became confused. How could anyone feel remorse for being themselves? They both began looking about in random directions.

'Oh jeeze, I sound like a complete moron. Now she's looking at me like I'm riding a unicycle'.

"It only seemed like I was mad at you," said Richard. Kory now understood what he talking about. Their short lived battle was still fresh in her mind. "You got shot, I told you something important, and I got a weird answer. I couldn't make any sense of it."

"I know, and I regret giving you, as you called it, a 'lame answer'." He grinned. "I am only glad things are mended between us now." Richard kept his mouth shut. Kory swallowed hard. "We are…..better, yes?"

"It doesn't work that way on this planet Kory." Her face fell. "It takes time."

"How much time?"

"Depends, I don't think you're ready to completely forgive me." She was about to tell him how absurd such a thought was. "I said things; things that while they're typical Richard talk, I shouldn't have said them to you."

"Richard."

"I live in pain, and I take it out on everybody." He let his eyes roam up to the ceiling; they then floated down back to her. "I shouldn't."

"How can you be sure that I have not forgiven you?"

He shrugged. "It makes sense." Kory lowered her head with a smile. She shook her head and walked up to him.

"Oh Richard, once again you are too analytical. Stop trying to rationalize everything." His grip on his new cane tightened and eased, over and over again.

Richard motioned out of the door. "You wanna…." Curious, she followed him out. He said nothing about where they were going, he only limped down the hall as though his body was in autopilot.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, hoping that the night would be no other misfortunes.

"After today I'm not sure what could." Whatever his doubts were, he would know for sure when he finished leading her to their destination. He began to feel sick to his stomach. The same way he felt when he first met Barbara. He led Kory past everything and to the one place she never expected to go again. When Richard stopped they were standing outside the circular room.

She felt a swarm of butterflies in her stomach. "Richard…" He stared straight ahead, straight into the eyes of the woman smiling back at him.

"Its okay, I know what I'm doing?"

"What **are** you doing?" He reached into his pocket.

"Giving you your Christmas Present."

* * *

OH! What up now! Sorry, so sorry but we won't know what he's got until I update. If any of you have anything to yell speak now or forever hold your spite. lol. Laters! 


	15. The Unexpected

Obviously this is a much anticipated chapter. For those of you who think he's gonna whip out a ring, forget it. There are some of you out there I wouldn't do that to, it's far too clichéd in this day and age. Plus our sardonic Richard is still too much in mourning to just ask Kory to get hitched. Nope. Its gotta be something else. Thanks also for the reviews; I like 'em. Those of you who take the two seconds to say a few words, you're just great. Thanks.

**Tsukikage1213, Cartoonfire, Royal Blue, Bonita Chickia, SuPeR HyPeR chick 101, Moonlitfantasy, My-name-is-foxglove, RoseXxxXThorn, SaoirseWaveglow, Realfanficts, Tennisgal456, Skyler-A-Teliov, BellaRose, Avaharry, Sizzlin'-Starry-Night-Sky **

Thanks again. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

The Unexpected

Richard motioned out of the door. "You wanna…." Curious, she followed him out. He said nothing about where they were going, he only limped down the hall as though his body was in autopilot.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, hoping that the night would be no other misfortunes.

"After today I'm not sure what could." Whatever his doubts were, he would know for sure when he finished leading her to their destination. He began to feel sick to his stomach. The same way he felt when he first met Barbara. He led Kory past everything and to the one place she never expected to go again. When Richard stopped they were standing outside the circular room.

She felt a swarm of butterflies in her stomach. "Richard…" He stared straight ahead, straight into the eyes of the woman smiling back at him.

"Its okay, I know what I'm doing."

"What **are** you doing?" He reached into his pocket.

"Giving you your Christmas Present."

"I do not understand." Out from his pocket Richard retrieved a small key. Kory recognized it immediately; it was the key that unlocked the doors that guarded the legacy of his fallen family. He held the tiny key tightly between his fingers. It seemed that a part of him still demanded that he deny Kory this side of himself, while another was adamant that it was about time. Kory expected him to stick the key in the lock at any second, or to simply slip it back into his pocket. However, after a long mental debate Richard did the unthinkable…..

He handed the key out to Kory.

She did not take it from his grasp; she knew what it symbolized and was hesitant to take on such a responsibility. Kory began to wonder if Richard was still in possession of his own sanity.

"Oh Richard………I cannot."

He turned his eyes to her, not sarcastic or jocular, but hard and sincere. "Yes you can, you're present's inside. For once……I want someone else to let me in." She wanted to voice yet more protest. Something else must have motivated him to do this, something unnatural. Richard noticed she still had not moved. "Look, I'm not crazy. Either we do it this way or…..well I guess your present's going to stay shut up in there forever." Kory narrowed her eyes a bit, as though saying 'touché'. Gingerly the red head stuck the key into the small lock and gave it a quarter turn. With the sound of soft click Kory turned the knob and pushed the door open.

"Umm…you may now enter." She didn't know if he was waiting for her to actually say 'go on in' but it seemed appropriate. He stepped inside and walked up to the mahogany piano. Kory followed behind, pulling the door shut behind her. Richard sat down on the bench and stretched about. He twisted his head back and waved at her to join him.

"Well come on." Kory however shook an incredulous head at him.

"Richard, this is very strange."

"Well I've got news for ya Kory; on my planet people act strange…a lot." She placed her hands on her nips and grinned suspiciously. He rolled his eyes and tapped the empty space next to him. "Come on, sit down." By this time Kory had gone from overwhelmed to intrigued; however just to shine him on a little Kory lifted off and 'hovered' into her seat. He watched her with same type of face Rachael would give him. "Yeah, yeah…show off." She giggled and nudged against him. "Okay, so years ago I lived with this guy; he's pretty well off."

"He is a wealthy man?" asked Kory. Richard thought about it for a second and realized neither of their descriptions fit.

"Well let's not have illusions here, the guy was filthy stink'n rich. Anyway, he sent me off to Julliard." Kory quirked an eyebrow. "It's a big and expensive music school. When I first got there I hated it. God in heaven I hated that place. Everything was so orderly and stringent there was no room for fun. Music's not supposed to be fun by the way."

"I see." Though clearly she did not.

"Then one day, we got a new student; her name was Barbara." Kory's eyes lit up.

"You met your wife at this institute?"

"Yup, and whoabam I suddenly loved going to Juilliard. She was so funny. I got in trouble so often because some days I just couldn't hold it together and I'd bust out laughing in the middle of Mozart." Kory laughed as she could only imagine the Richard she knew suddenly releasing uncontrollable fits. "After a lot of convincing I finally got her father, chief of police, to let me ask her to marry me." He opened the folder containing _Barbara's Sonata_. "I wrote this for her for our first anniversary."

"Oh, so you intent to play it for me?"

"No." A small amount of tension returned. "I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to play it again." Kory was about to pose the next obvious question as to why they were there, if not to play this song. Richard reached forward and drew another folder, tied shut with deep red ribbon. "This is yours."

"You have composed a piece of music….for me?"

"Yup."

"May I open it?"

He chuckled. "It's your present Kory, you can do whatever you want with it; open it, burn it, toss it…."

"Well I certainly will not do the latter two." She undid the ribbon, enjoying how easily it slid out of its knot. Upon opening it Kory was met with two pages filled with a flurry of notes, and at the top a title; _Sunset Starfire_. She cocked her head at the words. She looked up at him with big eyes.

"I do not understand."

"The title?" she nodded.

"It can mean whatever you want it to. I thought about it almost to point of giving myself an aneurism. Finally I asked myself; what for? Why does it have to have a meaning behind it? Why can't it just sound…..nice?" She smiled and handed it back to him.

"It is wonderful, please…play it for me." Richard hadn't played in so long a time that he began to wonder if he still could. But he placed the music up on the stand regardless. Once the lid covering the keys was lifted away he set his fingers upon them and paused.

_Okay God, not letting me screw up now would be just awesome._

He hindered himself and set upon pressing a succession of keys from the highest pitch all the way down the length of the keyboard. His hands then delayed returning to their starting position and lingered on the lower tone keys. A slow and melodic tune resonated from within the instrument; perhaps the said 'Master of the Universe' would have mercy on him. Unfortunately Richard's lack of practice caused his fingers to trip over one another, thus he skipped a note. Kory suppressed a giggle and only smiled.

"Sorry," he muttered. He cast a short grimace upward and returned to the task at hand. Richard was ardent in not making another mistake and it showed in his performance. The melody wove about with a pattern that wavered in many facets, capturing the red head in its sound. As Kory listened, the room she was in faded away and she was reminded of the hours that preceded the twilight, and soon after the nighttime sky itself. The notes picked up swiftly for a moment…….then settled back down again. Soon Richard himself began to lose track of time. A small smile played over his face as his fingers took on a mind of their own. Even if Richard hadn't intended for his title to have a meaning Kory was sure that while in her entertained stupor she had worked one out. Perhaps it revolved around the continuity of sunset following sunrise following moonrise. Like he said it was for the most part irrelevant. All that soon mattered to Kory was that she very much enjoyed listening to this melody. Again, as though moving in a circle, Richard had the notes rise and fall in volume and rapidity. One might even go so far as to say that parts of it were reminiscent of _Moonlight Sonata_. But that would have been a stretch indeed. The notes began to lead into what could only be a climax and then…….

He stopped playing.

Kory's eyes fluttered slightly as she snapped out of her revere. She frowned curiously at him.

"Why have you stopped?"

"It's not finished," said Richard with a shrug. "I was still working on it when I got Serviacc's call. I was gonna give it to you as a sort of…I don't know, belated Christmas gift."

"But the Silent's intervention changed your mind?" He reached up and scratched the back of his neck.

"We're in a dangerous business Kory," said Richard. "It gets worse when we face off against a sociopath." As he and Kory looked each other in the eye his gaze migrated over her shoulder and to a photo of his late wife. "I wanted to give it to you while I still could." She gently reached forward and turned his attention back to her.

"Nothing will happen to me, I assure you."

Hoarsely and under his breath Richard said, "Yeah."

"I have been pondering my gift to you as well Richard. And I am sorry but I am still not ready." He shook his head in bewilderment.

"I don't follow you."

"I speak of my people's ability to heal internal injuries." Richard nodded comprehensively. "Before when I healed your leg it was, for all intents and purposes, an accident; one that I have been unable thus far to duplicate."

"It's okay Kory."

"No, I wish to help you again. And it pains me so greatly and when I do not even know how. You have my word that on the day that I have mastered this art, I will see you walk again." Richard stared blankly at her, stunned in many ways. He then raised his eyebrows and nodded rather quickly.

"That's good." Kory lowered her head with a smile, looking again at the music he had composed. Taking cane in hand Richard rose to his feet.

"Richard." He paused at the double doors. Kory removed the music from its stand and carefully enclosed it within its folder. "This gift is truly wonderful….I thank you." He nodded back with a smile.

"Glad you like it."

* * *

FBI BUIDLING……………….

Victor sat at his desk pouring over a hailstorm of pictures and new clippings. He and Logan had not rested since the incident with the Silent's 'gift' for Kory. Unfortunately Rachael needed more time to come down from the experience, thus she took several days off. Logan currently found they had hit a dead end and entertained himself by throwing sharpened pencils up at the porous ceiling panels. As the sounds of each pencil striking the ceiling began to meander into Victor's ears he slowly turned his head over at Logan. The explosives expert paused in mid throw.

"What?" Victor tore the pencil from Logan's grasp and glanced at the large collection that remained untouched. Logan geared himself for the lecture that was sure to come.

"Fifty bucks says I can spell my name."

"Ha ha! You're on dude."

Ten minutes later………….

The area above Victor's desk was a clutter of pencils stuck in the ceiling, which resembled anything but his spelling of his name. Victor blew out a puff of air at the sight of it.

"Double or nothing?"

Logan shrugged with a conniving grin. "It's your money." Without warning Victor's phone began ringing and he quickly reached for it.

"Stone." He listened as Whitman began issuing orders which made Victor feel uneasy. "W-What?" A stray pencil fell from above and nearly struck him in the head. He jumped slightly and brushed it aside. "Well with all due respect sir I think this should be investigated more before we-" The deputy director cut him off, making his decision final. "Are you sure you want to do that sir? Yeah, I understand." He hung up the phone and rubbed his forehead.

"What's up?" asked Logan. Victor stood up.

"Fun's over, we've got friends to arrest."

----------

Within the confines of the forensics department Danielle, who was now its head, sat on a barstool among a number of covered cadavers. She sat calmly eating lunch and reading through her latest comic book. A colleague who had come in earlier had commented on how it was possible for her to do that. To which Danielle would reply;

"Do what?"

Having finally finished her midday meal she stood up and went back to work. She reached for a clipboard and began jotting down notes about the deceased. _Automobile head on collision causes victim A to fly through the windshield while victims B through D suffered internal trauma._ She paused, forgetting for a moment why they were sent here rather than to the hospital. She wordlessly declared her remembering and continued on. _A cache of automatic weapons and ten pounds of marijuana was found in the trunk._

"Richard would have loved this," she muttered to herself. "Yo Harold." She called. A moment later a young man, obviously her protégé walked in.

"You called?" he asked somewhat sarcastically.

"Yes I did," she said; possibly enjoying it a little too much. "Tony Montana and his pals here need to be carted off to the morgue. So….chop chop." Grumbling the whole way, Danielle's apprentice wheeled each cadaver to their respective chill chests. She signed the designated 'paper work' and sighed. "Yup, it's good to be boss." She looked up from her clipboard at the door as two agents quickly strode up to her.

"Danielle Darcy?" She glanced down at the tag clipped to her shirt.

"Yes, it says that on my name tag."

"You need to come with us." Danielle set her clipboard down.

"Why?"

One agent stepped forward and let a signed piece of paper cover her reports. "We have a warrant for your arrest." She let out a long sigh and gestured for them to lead the way.

----------

"Well done, okay next patient." Toni took her residents from bed to bed as was the daily procedure. She stopped at the foot of a bed where lay a middle aged man. "Patient Roger Nigran, 54 years, was jogging and suddenly struck with fever and dyspepsia. Also reported a noticeable loss of weight over the past three weeks. Any theories Dr…….Reed."

The young blonde Toni addressed stammered somewhat before answering. "Uhh..the-the weight loss could mean that its taking more time and energy to breathe which coupled with the fever dyspepsia could point COPD."

"Mm Hm, and just for a layman's benefit COPD is….."

"Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease."

"Right. Now, possible treatments…..Dr. Dorian." The lanky resident to Dr. Reed's right snapped out of a day dream and scrambled for an answer.

"We…umm..we start him on a prescription of bronchodilators along with vaccinations for pneumonia and influenza." The short M.D. smiled brightly at their answers.

"Excellent, but those two were just warm-ups. Over here…." Toni trailed off as she spotted Victor not far away. She returned his wave and handed her charts to an accompanying attending. "Uh Dr. Liman take over for me."

"Yup," was his short reply. Toni briskly made her way on over to Victor.

"Hello there, what can I do for you?" He jerked his head toward the door.

"Let's take a walk Toni." She regarded him strangely, getting an odd sense of foreboding, but followed him out regardless. They stopped once they tasted fresh air. Victor appeared to be putting it off for as long possible, but Toni was starting to demand answers.

"What's going on?"

He looked down at her and shook his head regrettably. "I can't believe I'm doing this…..but I have to read you your rights." The look of confusion on Toni's face morphed into shock. He wound an arm over shoulder and slowly led her to where he parked.

* * *

Richard, Victor, Logan, Rachael, Kory, and Shannon were all soon gathered at Richard's own house. At Victor's insistence, a few pizzas were ordered and on the way. He stood before a peg board which held the numerous photos, reports, and clippings procured from Victor's desk. He had heard of the events that took place with their forensic expert and lead attending, thus he decided the office would turn out to be an irritating place to be at the moment. Apart from Richard they all urged Victor and Logan to recount every detail of their difficult assignment.

"We had to bring them in. I'm not sure but there could be more down the road."

"I don't understand," said Rachael. "I mean this is obviously Kitten's doing but what does having Toni and Danielle arrested get her."

"Witnesses," suggested Shannon. "Unless they have the right backing Dr. Moth could have a hundred and one ways of making their lives miserable."

"Wait," interrupted Rachael. "What exactly did they get arrested for?"

"Well you know it all goes back to Dick," said Logan. Richard merely waved as his eyes never left the board. "Danielle was caught on a number of information violations; a lot of Black Hats don't really consider themselves criminals. And Toni was bought for supplying opiates illegally. Probably to help someone get their fix." All eyes then turned Richard. He noticed their silence after a while and twisted his head around. After noting their straight faces he shrugged.

"Wonder who that could be."

Victor then gestured to Rachael. "You'll wanna watch your back; word has it they're fix'n to come after you for harboring an illegal alien."

"You are referring to me?" asked Kory.

"Yeah."

"But how could the Dr. Moth use what I told as evidence against anyone? Is she not obligated to keep our session in confidence?" Rachael, who sat beside the befuddled alien, rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes she is, but that doesn't always stop people." Kory was disheartened regardless. Rachael turned her attention back to everyone else. "I know a good set of defense attorneys, worst comes to worst they should come through for us." Kory turned in place to address Richard.

"Richard, have you not anything to say in this matter?" He swiftly turned in place with a somewhat quizzical look.

"Yeah, why do hotdogs come in packages of ten while hotdog buns come in packages of just eight?" Shannon lowered her head tiresomely, Rachael and Victor exchanged annoyed glances, Kory cocked an eyebrow curiously, and Logan suppressed a chuckle. "Seriously, what up with that?"

"I take it you've got something else on your mind," said Rachael.

"Yeah last time I checked…we still had a case," he said pointing to the board behind him. "We still have this guy-you know…this guy who's running around shoot'n, blowing stuff up and…..probably ringing people's doorbells and running away."

"Haven't you even been listening?" asked Victor incredulously.

"Kitten's evil plan is finally unfolding into something which is bound to be mildly annoying. But she's had them arrested on a misdemeanor and two federal crimes that she'll have a hard time proving. Oh yeah and last time I checked they weren't the ones who signed on to solve this case with me. Now…" He turned back to the board. "Chances are good that we know he's hiding somewhere in that crazy subdivision by docks. How many houses?"

"Five hundred sixty-four," said Victor.

"No numbers, all color coded." Added Shannon.

"It's not a gated community; he wouldn't need a special privilege to gain access," said Richard quietly. He turned back to his friends. "Theories?"

"Multiple safe houses," suggested Rachael. "Someone with his predominantly anxious nature and OCD could feel the need to jump from house to house every few days or so."

"We did hear he's been walking into other people's homes," said Logan.

"Yeah to scare them, not to set up shop." Said Victor.

Kory then posed her conjecture. "Perhaps the Silent is indeed moving from home to home as friend Rachael has suggested but under the protection of the residents." Richard cocked his head as he considered what she said.

"Weird and unlikely…….I like it."

"Oh come on," exclaimed Logan. "Now I know you're new to this job Kory so I'll cut ya a break." She took no offense. "But you really think that people who **that** uptight about keeping strangers away are gonna let this dude just waltz into their house?"

"They could be compelled to submit under threat danger," said Kory. "Is not the saying..'they are only human'?" Richard eyes moved to Victor as he suddenly spoke up.

"Bottom line is Serviacc's hiding in one of over five hundred houses and we have no idea where to start. Even if we started searching randomly I don't think we'll be lucky enough to find him. Chances are good we'll just end up giving him a warning and he'll book."

"What about a blockade?" said Shannon. She paused, no one said anything thus she feared they were collectively shooting it down.

Richard folded his arms and shook his head. "What about one?"

She quickly rolled her eyes. "I mean set up a perimeter around the subdivision and then begin searching. If he tries to make his way out the blockade would be the first thing he runs into."

"Sounds like a plan," said Logan.

"Caution would still be prudent," warned Kory.

"No kidding," agreed Victor. "It could work but we'd have to move in under cover of darkness and get the all the 'okays' to search the whole community-and you need to go see Toni and Danielle," he suddenly added toward Richard. He irritably turned back to the board.

"Are they on death row?"

"Well…no-"

"Great, so if I hear that they're actually walk'n the green mile I'll take a few hours out this rather important job of mine to pay them a visit."

"I think you owe them a little more that," said Rachael. "I'm putting any blame on you Kory," assured Rachael to the alien girl. "But they risked a lot to help you both. Working up fake medical records can be a tricky business."

"It would be the least we could do," chimed Kory.

"Alright!" snapped Richard. He hung his head with an annoyed sigh. "I will go check up on them when I get a free second."

"Tomorrow," said Rachael. She darted her eyes to Kory. "Both of you will." Richard began rubbing his forehead just as the sound of his doorbell rang throughout the house. Happy to get away from the present conversation for any reason he quickly hobbled out of the living room.

"Thank God…pizza." Upon opening his door however Richard did not see his long awaited order but none other than Whitman standing on the porch. The crippled agent arched a brow. "Well you're not the usual delivery boy."

"This a bad time?" asked the deputy director.

"No."

"Can I come in?"

Richard smirked and slowly shook his head. "No..." Whitman removed his hat and fiddled with it nervously.

"I don't like you Agent Grayson." Richard suddenly felt like laughing his head off.

"Yeah, I got that."

"Despite what you may think there is nothing personal about my qualms with you. In my opinion you are not the caliber person needed in the frontlines against this country's enemies."

"So you don't like me because I'm not exactly like you?" Whitman didn't feel like his answer needed a further explanation. It was hard enough as it was forcing himself to come to Richard's own home.

"Dr. Moth has built quite a strong case against you and your….associates."

"And we all have you to thank for that," said Richard balancing on his cane.

"I have tried to withdrawal my assistance but…there have been complications." Richard looked him up and down for a moment then smiled. He reached back and closed the door so that they were now in earnest privacy.

"So Kitten found out about your affair." Whitman's eyes bulged. Richard only smirked.

"Just how many people know about this?"

"I imagine just you, me, Kitten, whoever it is you just came from, and……..God I guess."

"How did you-"

"The only way Kitten could ever make you do anything is if she had some sort of juicy leverage to hang in front of you. You're not wearing your wedding ring which means you probably just came from your second wife telling her that things could get bad real soon." Whitman's left hand wandered into his pocket. Richard then reached forward and pulled a piece of packaging tape off Whitman's shoulder. "And you obviously when to extra-ha-hordinary means to make sure there were fewer hairs on your body then Victor's head. Cue applause…"

Whitman didn't clap but he was inwardly impressed enough. "Yes yes that is the whole story. As usual you're unnatural reasoning makes up for your obvious social ineptitude."

"So did you come all this way to tell me you're sorry?"

"I'm asking you to keep you usual ways to yourself for the time being. You don't want to give Moth anymore than she already has. The Silent is still loose and….." he felt the rest of his sentence lump up in his throat. "I believe if anyone has a chance at catching this menace it's you." Richard shook his head with a smile.

"Doug, buddy, you just said that you need me."

"I said nothing of the kind."

This time Richard did laugh. "Yeah sure, but this….this huge. I think this finally makes us chums." Whitman stuck his hat back on his head. He then held out a few folders to the agent. "And that is…."

"The bulk of Moth's case."

"Why would she trust_you_ with it?"

"I suppose even a cool calculating bitch like her can make mistakes from time to time. Goodnight." Without another word from either one Whitman turned and headed back to his car.

-----

Rachael thumbed her way through the pages, skimming certain paragraphs that jumped out at her.

"Some of this comes from the session she had with Kory. We can easily take care of that."

"I do not understand though," said Kory. "Was this man not involved in your downfall?" she asked Richard.

"Oh there's no way Whitman's doing this because he's had a change of heart. He's afraid Kitten's gonna go down and he doesn't want to burst into flames with her. Can't say I blame him," he said while continuing to sit and stare at the board. He rolled his chin around on the head of his cane. There were too many theories and not enough facts, a combination which zigzagged in Richard's head like a hornet. Everyone watched him as he got to his feet and walked out of the room. When it was clear that he wasn't returning any time soon Victor, Shannon, and Kory followed after him. Upon catching up they found him sitting on his bed before a TV, and waiting for the main menu on Guitar Hero to show up.

"What are you doing?" asked Shannon incredulously.

"Seeing if I can finally nail 'Free Bird' on expert."

"You can't be serious."

"Blockade idea was good, keep it in reserve. But I want more plans. More specifically I want more plans with a higher chance of success." He looked away from his game at them hopefully. "Any of you happen to have one of those at the moment?" Victor and Kory exchange looks. "No? Then you can leave me alone for minute." His song started up and single file they walked out of his room.

"What's he doing?" asked Rachael.

"Playing that stupid game," snarled Shannon.

"Stupid?" asked Logan indignantly.

"It helps him think," said Rachael.

Shannon, being thoroughly fed up at the moment, chuckled. "Really? Well I hope he does nail 'Free Bird' and hope he does it soon and comes to a startling revelation. Because any second now Serviacc could claim another victim. And you know what? It just might be someone we really care about."

* * *

THE NEXT DAY……………..

Richard and Kory signed a sheet outside a cellblock and were escorted in by a guard. He led them to a room where Danielle sat at a metal table; she of course donned the typical inmate jumpsuit. She kept her narrowed eyes stapled to Richard as he sat down.

"You know orange isn't a bad color on you."

"Richard…" whispered Kory.

"That's funny," replied Danielle scornfully. Richard and Kory exchanged a glance.

"So….I hear you're in a bit of trouble."

"Yeah, funny thing." Danielle brought her cuffed hands up on the table. "Hacking the Social Security Office, they don't take too kindly to that sort of thing. In fact they seem to be rather anal about it!"

"You're upset, I get it-"

"Upset? Richard I get upset when payroll looses my check. I get upset when my favorite team looses by a point. I get upset when some doofus at the laundry mat tosses in his bright red Hawaiian shirt with my whites." Richard began scratching his head. She leaned forward so she could talk in a harsh whisper. "I get upset when I'm blackmailed into doing something illegal, but what I'm feeling right now…." She chuckled once more. "You better pray I never get out of here!"

"Please," interjected Kory. "There is no need for threats."

Richard muttered. "Especially not idle ones." Danielle suddenly reached forward in an attempt to strangle the life out of him. Kory shot between them and with the least amount of effort from her strength held Danielle at bay. "Just kidding." She sat back down and sighed.

"Yeah well, I wouldn't joke around Toni at the moment."

"Is she well?" asked Kory.

Danielle shook her head. "She's not looking too good." The forensic expert turned her gaze back to Richard. "I know you can't admit it, but you are sorry that this happened. I know you are, if not for me then get us out of here soon for Toni."

"I'll do what I can, "said Richard. "But I'll probably be joining you soon." Danielle curved her mouth into a smile as the guard walked in, they're time was up.

"For your sake, I hope not." Taking her by the arm, the guard led Danielle out and soon after Toni was brought in. She gingerly sat down and hiccupped. Barely visible streams coming from her eyes made it clear she had been crying. Kory stood up and repositioned her chair beside the doctor.

"Friend Toni? Are you okay?" She shook her head.

"I know this looks…bad," said Richard. "And, I am sorry. Kitten reeled out more than I thought she had. We'll get you out." Kory turned her smiling face from Richard back to Toni.

"Agreed, please do not fear. You shall be free soon." Toni sniffled.

"I…"

"Yes?"

"I-I just got my tenure…" fresh tears began to leak out. "The board will meet soon to discuss revoking it."

"I'm sorry about that too," said Richard. "Like I told Danielle we'll do what we can."

"I've been to a prison once, and-and that was for a criminal justice class. Do you have any idea what it's like in here?"

"Well actually-" Kory eye-beamed a glare at him. "No, I have absolutely no idea what it's like."

"H-How are my residents doing?" Richard was seconds away from saying that he had no idea about that either.

"They are well," said Kory quickly. "In fact…they have asked us to assure you of that." Toni looked at her strangely.

"Well, I appreciate the attempt Kory. But that's not really how my residents are. Thanks anyway."

"Excuse me." The guard poked his head in. "You guys need to leave now, her lawyer's here." Kory held Toni shoulder.

"This will end soon friend, you have my word." They left Toni's presence and stood outside. "This will end soon, will it not?" she asked Richard hopefully.

"There's no way to be sure Kory. I've heard of some cases being in court for years." Her eyes widened. "Of course those tend to be a little more severe." Without warning a young man with almost yellow hair strode up to them with a wide beam.

"Hi ya doing? Wally West."

"Hello, we are-"

"Listen I'm sorry, I know you're friends of my client and I wish we could talk more but time is money. Laters!" He speedily moved past them and joined Toni. Richard and Kory stood stunned for a moment. He finally blinked a few times.

"That was weird."

"Indeed."

* * *

THE HAY-ADAMS HOTEL……………..

Rachael stepped out of the quite luxurious bathroom in their temporary place of residence. She cast a nervous look around at the room while Logan comfortably lay back on the bed watching TV.

"This place really is nice, but how are we paying for this…exactly?"

"FBI's got it covered."

"Oh." Logan then felt a buzzing in his pocket, obviously his cell phone. Without taking his eyes away from the flickering box he procured his phone. His mood changed instantly upon reading the text message. He made sure that it went unnoticed to Rachael, fortunately it did. Calmly he stood up; covertly he retrieved a bottle of wine within the mini fridge, and stepped into the bathroom. After closing the door behind him he uncorked the bottle and poured half of it down the sink. He then cracked the door open and saw Rachael was currently absorbed in going through her suitcase. Quickly he slipped back out, opened the fridge and then slammed it shut. The sound startled the therapist and she spun around.

"What the? What's the matter with you?"

He held up the bottle. "Check this out; they left us half a bottle of wine." Rachael cocked her head at it.

"What? Well that won't do." She began reaching for the phone to call for another one. Logan quickly intercepted her.

"No wait!" She looked at him slightly stunned. His smile quivered somewhat. "I mean, there's a Wine and Spirits down the road and I know of a better label then this." Rachael screwed up her face.

"Since when are you a wine person? I never knew."

"You…never asked?" She regarded him suspiciously. She took her hand off the phone.

"Fine, just don't get that La Blanc label; I'm not a big fan of French wines."

"Yeah yeah, will do." He left so quickly he almost left a cloud of dust behind. Still somewhat confused, Rachael retrieved a book from her suitcase and sat down comfortably.

-----

Logan had no intention of going down the street; he didn't even leave the hotel. He currently sat at the bar hunched over a foaming beer. He couldn't keep himself from shaking. No matter how hard he tried the events of his life for the past few months haunted him relentlessly. He became aware of someone sitting down next to him.

"Tawny port," he told the bartender. He pulled a coaster toward himself to place his water on top of it. Logan's eyes were drawn down to his beer as he the one who now sat next to him slipped a coaster under Logan's glass.

"You should be more considerate about leaving rings on the wood, Garfield." Logan ran a hand through his hair as though he expected the strands to stick to his fingers. "You continue to surprise me. Not many people could make a job like yours so complicated."

"What job?"

"A job which can have two distinct outcomes; one that is very lucrative or one that is very regrettable." Logan finally forced himself to look at his visitor and saw the Serviacc was already enjoying his port. He let the bouquet of his drink waft up his nose. "Success, success has its perks and its enemies but where you benefit is that if we succeed….you won't have enemies and the perks shall be aplenty."

"There's no 'we'," said Logan. He continued to fell like he would throw up at any second. "There's just you, just you and you're big game." His shaking hands brought the glass to his lips and he took a small sip. "I still asking myself what's keeping me from telling Richard everything."

"You mean other than the fear of death."

Logan chortled. "You know what, go ahead." The Silent sent him a sideways glance. Logan turned in his seat and glared furiously at him. "You drugged Rachael, put a bomb in Kory's lap, and you blew up my house. Piss off." Serviacc put his glass down on the coaster.

"You know you…" He paused while Logan supported his head off the bar with his arm. "You still have a way out. Just a few details here and there, keep them in the dark for the time being…..and everything will work itself out. Speaking of which I have something I need you to take care of." Logan sighed audibly. "At your house, there was another who tried to block my signal. She could have ruined everything."

"So what."

"So….." Logan kept his eyes averted. "She has to go in the ground." Logan shook his head.

"I won't, she's got enough problems right now."

"You will wait out the trial and if she goes free you will make sure I never have to consider her part in this anymore." Logan was now seething. He could do it; he could easily reach for one of the knives close by and end it. But he remembered who he was dealing with, it wouldn't be that easy. "You're intelligent person Garfield, contrary to popular belief. And I know that with the proper motivation…" He then eased a wallet sized photo of Rachael down before Logan's gaze. "Anything is possible." He gulped down the last of his port and gestured to the picture. "You can keep that, I have plenty more."

"I really…really hate you."

"Ah, now there's an emotion I can trust." He stood up, stretched his arms and called the bartender. "Barkeep, another pint for my friend here." He gave Logan a pat off the shoulder and then promptly wiped his hands with a moist towelette. Logan stared down at Rachael's picture like his eyeballs would fall out if he stopped. Another beer was placed in front of him and he glowered at the bartender.

"Take that back."

* * *

Despite the threat of being arrested at any moment for whatever reason, Richard braved the workplace and found himself back at his desk typing away at his computer. Kory was still speed learning as many languages as possible, but at the moment she had gone to visit Rachael and Logan. He sat by himself working tirelessly. Quietly, another walked in and it wasn't until he drummed his fingers on a desk that Richard looked up and acknowledged him.

"Hi-whoa, what hell are you doing here?" He suddenly realized who it was he was talking to.

Bruce Wayne raised his brows. "Nice to see **you**." Richard quickly rose to his feet and strode forward.

"No it's just….what **are** you doing here."

"I was in the neighborhood."

"The President?" Richard's mentor shrugged.

"Okay sure, but Coughlin also happens to be a friend of mine." Richard nodded comprehensively. "He told me about…your stuff, about your case."

"Yeah."

"That's quite a villain you're after."

"I can handle it," said Richard confidently. Bruce observed Richard was still on his cane.

"How's the leg?"

"It was better, now its not, all is right with the world."

"Coughlin also told me about this issue with Dr. Moth," said Wayne. His face was as straight as ever. "Sounds like it could turn into a problem." Richard dismissed it with shake of the head. "You know I'd give you a few spare lawyers." Richard knew him better than that.

"No you wouldn't."

"You're right, I wouldn't" The billionaire shook his head. "I told you being an ass would come back to bite you someday."

"Bruce please," said Richard raising a hand. "I really don't need that right now." He nodded.

"How about a meatball sub?" Richard regarded him curiously. "Need one of those?" Richard took a moment them smiled and nodded.

"Sure." Wayne nodded, like he knew how Richard would answer in advance and led the way out.

* * *

There, a quick cameo of our favorite Dark Knight. No, Bruce won't appear in the story anymore. I just needed a way to cap off the chapter and it seemed appropriate. Besides he'd just overshadow everybody else with his overwhelming coolness. Hope you enjoyed. Laters! 


	16. His Next Victim

Chapter Sixteen

Hello again to all you wonderful fans, readers, and all around great human beings. I, your lovable super writer, am finally back. Having more fun than a human being should be allowed to have, with an update of my first story 'The Kindred'. I was glad to finally get that one done too. I'm sorry for the huge wait my friends; I've had a lot to do with work and my physical therapy. But here I am again bringing you yet another chapter. And to answer **Avaharry's** question; Bruce has absolutley nothing to do with this story. I just tossed him in there as a spontaneous way to cap off the last chapter. He will not be reappearing again later. Unless of course everyone wants him to.

And as always I will now honor those kind souls who reviewed last chapter; **Sizzlin'-Starry-Night-Sky, SuPeR HyPeR Chick 101, My-name-is-foxglove, Royal Blue, Torral11, Skyler-A-Teloiv, Bella-Rose, Cartoonfire, Tennisgal456, Tsukikage1213, Bonita Chickia, Realfanficts, Avaharry.** Thanks for taking the two seconds. Now Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

His Next Victim

Despite the threat of being arrested at any moment for whatever reason, Richard braved the workplace and found himself back at his desk typing away at his computer. Kory was still speed learning as many languages as possible, but at the moment she had gone to visit Rachael and Logan. He sat by himself working tirelessly. Quietly, another walked in and it wasn't until he drummed his fingers on a desk that Richard looked up and acknowledged him.

"Hi-whoa, what hell are you doing here?" He suddenly realized who it was he was talking to.

Bruce Wayne raised his brows. "Nice to see you." Richard quickly rose to his feet and strode forward.

"No it's just….what are you doing here."

"I was in the neighborhood."

"The President?" Richard's mentor shrugged.

"Okay sure, but Coughlin also happens to be a friend of mine." Richard nodded comprehensively. "He told me about…your stuff, about your case."

"Yeah."

"That's quite a villain you're after."

"I can handle it," said Richard confidently. Bruce observed Richard was still on his cane.

"How's the leg?"

"It was better, now its not, all is right with the world."

"Coughlin also told me about this issue with Dr. Moth," said Wayne. His face was as straight as ever. "Sounds like it could turn into a problem." Richard dismissed it with shake of the head. "You know I'd give you a few spare lawyers." Richard knew him better than that.

"No you wouldn't."

"You're right, I wouldn't" The billionaire shook his head. "I told you being an ass would come back to bite you someday."

"Bruce please," said Richard raising a hand. "I really don't need that right now." He nodded.

"How about a meatball sub?" Richard regarded him curiously. "Need one of those?" Richard took a moment them smiled and nodded.

"Sure." Wayne nodded, like he knew how Richard would answer in advance and led the way out.

* * *

Kory followed Rachael into the hospital room of a man who lay quite still and unmoving. Rachael closed the door behind them and then quickly drew the curtains. Kory scanned the man up and down then turned to Rachael.

"You are certain this is…okay?"

"I managed to talk to Toni, she says if you really are set on doing this then this guy's your best bet. He's been in a vegetative state for five years now. If he ever wakes up I'm sure he won't mind having his broken arm magically well again."

"Very well then." Tentatively, Kory lifted his sleeve the furthest it could go and firmly grasped the injured section of his upper arm. Her eyes closed and she concentrated with all her might. Rachael moved her eyes back and forth between Kory and the man. After a moment the dark haired therapist cleared her throat. Kory opened her eyes and held a solemn expression.

"Did it work?"

"Ohh, I do not even know what I should be thinking, or even I should be thinking at all." She fell down in a chair beside the man's bed and held her head in her hands. "When I mended Richard's leg it was by nothing more than happenstance." She stared at the quiet patient as though he were Richard himself. "I promised him I would discover the secret, and I have made no progress to that end."

"Kory don't be so hard on yourself. You did it once, you can do it again. Just keep trying. Except when you do try it again remember to shut the door and pull the curtains. I'm not sure what people would think if they saw you actually heal him."

Kory giggled. "It would seem unusual, yes?"

"To say the least." Rachael glanced down at Kory's subject. "Maybe you could try it again."

"Perhaps I should…make a new promise to Richard," suggested a saddened Kory.

"You know you're not the first person to ever do something amazing by accident. You just need to keep trying and you'll get it eventually." Kory nodded. "Besides, I'm sure Richard's still very comfortable with his painkillers and is in no rush to extinguish the 'need' for them."

Kory grew pensive. "Forgive me, but I am having difficulty understanding. If Richard is in genuine agony should you and Friend Toni not be allowing him as much of the killers of pain as possible?" Rachael rubbed the back of her neck and found a seat plant herself in. At times she felt as though with Kory she were speaking with a child.

"Ideally yes, we would want him to be completely without pain. And the drugs can do that, its just they aren't perfect and they have side effects." Kory tilted her head.

"Such as?"

"Well his are made from what is known as opium; it's very effective at relieving pain but it also has quite a narcotic effect as well. See, taken in large doses opiates can me you feel….." she struggled with an explanation lacking any 'earth' vernacular.

"Make you feel what, Rachael?" asked a curious Kory.

"Okay it…it makes you feel very euphoric."

Kory's face lit up in comprehension. "Oh! So, through use of these killers of pain Richard is able to forget the pains of his past as well and feel happy, yes."

"No."

Her face fell. "No?"

"If you keep taking it large doses like Richard's been doing it can damage your body. I don't think he's so far gone that he can't stop, but he treading on awfully thin ice." Kory's face melted into one of concern.

"Then how do we free him of this affliction?"

Rachael shook her head in dismay. "Well for one thing it's not an illness, if only it were so simple or easy. It's especially hard when he refuses to admit that it's a problem." A third voice entered their conversation and it turned out to be the beeping from Rachael's pager. She quirked an eyebrow as she read the short text message.

"What is it?"

"Apparently Toni's lawyer and Kitten are having a slight tiff with the judge, and I am needed to put out the brushfire."

* * *

"This is a waste of the court's time your honor," argued Kitten.

"You mean a lot like this case," said Wally. Kitten sent him a glare that would have sucked the life out of any normal human being. Rachael sat in the background trying to sooth her rising headache. The judge overseeing the trial sat before them behind her desk.

"You're Honor a criminal investigation clearly overrides any standard procedures in favor of the common good," said Kitten.

"Dr. Moth's use of the information from her session with Kory Anders is a clear violation of patient confidentiality," said Rachael from the foreground. "There is no ground for unauthorized use of her notes."

Kitten snapped her head around. "I'm sorry Roth, which of us also has a law degree?"

"Uhh I do," said Wally raising his hand. The blonde woman rolled her eyes.

"Counselors," said the judge. "Perhaps we could get back on topic."

"You're Honor; if there were an objection to the use f my notes from my patient don't you think we would have heard from her by now. Not to mention that Kory Anders' very legitimacy as a United States citizen has been called into question."

"Umm excuse ladies and…ladies," interjected Wally. "But I was under the impression that we were still living here in the USA and not Qatar and that laws do matter. My motion to dismiss cannot be ignored because there is no room for interpretation. Patient confidentiality is solid and final, only signed permission from the patient can give you the go ahead."

Rachael then stepped in with, "That and I can't seem to remember when citizenship or ethnicity had anything to do with doing our jobs." Again both therapists shared in a quick staring contest. The judge's reply however snapped Kitten back to reality.

"I have to agree."

Kitten practically turned green. "But-"

"Dr. Moth the next time you intend to use your patients in such a way, do be so kind as to let them know ahead of time and make sure you get that handy signature of theirs as well." She looked down and began signing Wally's motion. "Any and all evidence pertaining to your session with Kory Anders is inadmissible." She handed it to Wally who then gave Kitten a quick wink.

--

"Thanks," muttered Wally to Rachael.

"Anytime." Kitten quickly walked by narrowly allowing herself to mutter 'well played'. "Hmm, she doesn't look like a happy camper."

"Yeah, darn shame isn't it?" What either of them didn't realize was that Kory was close at hand and had in fact been listening by means of cracking the door slightly. Wally excused himself to allow them to talk privately. "Well my partner got here this morning so I better get back to kinda being her boss. Laters!"

Rachael waved as he jogged away. She then turned to the redhead. "Are you okay?" Kory nodded in Kitten's direction. She stood down the hall looking through various folders and files.

"She deceived me, yes?"

Rachael sighed and nodded. "Yes, she did." Without saying another word or even looking back, Kory began walking toward the unsuspecting Kitten. Rachael reached out to grab her but for some reason stopped herself. She was eighty percent positive that Kory would not rip Kitten into a hundred self absorbed pieces…….but one never does know for sure. Not until Kory's shadow covered the page that Kitten was trying to read did she acknowledge or even become aware of the alien girl's presence. She shot a quick look up at Kory from her sleek glasses and sighed.

"Yes?"

"I would like to apologize please."

"For what, dare I ask?"

"You manipulated me. I confided in you and used what I said against Richard. You-you-you are a boorish, conniving, evil, sour-TEMPERED GROBNAARKER!!" By this time steam was practically fuming out of Kory's ears.

"Sticks and stones…"

"Were we on my planet I would not hesitate to engage you in a most vigorous battle to the death." Kitten sputtered out a chuckle.

"But we're not on your, quote on quote 'planet', are we?" She stood up, stuffing everything away into her case. "In fact I would venture to say one one's on your so called planet. But don't worry, plenty of people make allowances for kooks every day." Kitten began to take her leave but Kory clamped a hand on her forearm. Kitten stopped dead and through her eyes shot icy daggers at the redhead. "Take your hand off me." Kory did so, but did not relinquish the stare she held with Kitten.

"Since my arrival I have only wished to stay with Richard and learn from him. I cannot understand why you feel the need to be so antagonistic."

"This is a dog eat dog world cutie. You think you can just drop out of a clear blue sky and have our poor dear cripple all to yourself? Listen, you're nice and all but you really need to get to know the concept of a pecking order and I was here first." Gathering up her bag she slung it over her shoulder and leaned closer as she passed by. "Welcome to Earth…" And she was gone.

Kory stood stunned. She wondered how anyone could be so horrible to someone else. Of course Kory was well acquainted with The Silent and the fact that he was a criminal. But Kitten was not a criminal. She had a respectable job just like Rachael or Richard or any of her new friends. Indeed life on this planet was going to be difficult at times. However why depart from home standards so early?

Kory brought her eyes alight and reared back a charged fist.

"No!" Suddenly Rachael grabbed her arm and yanked her out of sight. The dark haired woman looked about to see if anyone had seen Kory's display. Fortunately the halls were fairly vacated. She then rejoined Kory. "Are you nuts?!"

"She must pay for what she has done!"

"I can see why you would want to, but she was right about one thing; we are not on Tamaran. And if you think Richard is in trouble right now just think the bind you'll be in if you throw Kitten through a wall." The green fire within Kory's irises died away as did the pulsing orb around her fist. Reluctantly, Kory relegated her people's long held traditions of retribution to something of a more diplomatic nature.

"You may be at ease friend Rachael, I shall not dismember her." Rachael suppressed a chuckle.

"That's good to hear."

* * *

JOINING RICHARD………………

Logan trotted into Richard's office where he and Victor pondered the case further. He leaned against the doorframe, allowing his hands to rest in his pockets.

"Aren't you worried?"

Richard slowly shook his head, keeping his stare with his large peg board. "Y2K is not longer a threat….I fear nothing now."

"Kitten could come marching in at any second and have you carted away."

"Yup, in fact she could come in right now!" He swiftly turned a pointing finger toward the open and empty door. Both Victor and Logan exchanged curious looks. When it was clear no one was entering upon Richard's signal he lowered his hand and glanced at Logan. "It was working like…every time before you came in."

"What if someone moved out," suddenly suggested Victor.

"Well I was here first," muttered Richard. Victor waved his hand dismissively.

"No, one of the residents of the neighborhood our guy's hiding in." He walked up to the board and pointed to a random house. "What if they moved out, what if any of them moved out and he's using multiple houses to hide in."

"Hmm." Robin considered the theory with a small grin. "Victor has unconsciously brought up today's cool concept; the change of variables." Logan more than anyone set a question mark above his head. "Did any of you pay attention in quantitative calculus?"

"No and neither did you, seeing how you never took it."

"My roommate did."

"I was your freak'n roommate," exclaimed Victor. Richard rolled his eyes.

"My other roommate, the one I visited whenever you annoyed me." Victor rubbed his forehead. "Anyway, say we just had three houses and our Silent is inside one of them. Our chances of picking the right one at random is 1:3. Take away one house though and our chances either go up or down. It all depends on whether you take into account that he could move to a different house." He nodded toward his partner, effectively acknowledging Victor's theory.

"Awesome but where does that speech get us now?"

Richard lightly tapped his cane against the floor. "Absolutely nowhere."

"Good, glad to hear it."

"Five hundred sixty-four houses," whispered Richard. "An average of four residents in each house. He's hiding in one." Footsteps emanated from the same direction that Logan had entered. Kory walked briskly past Logan, hardly even taking notice that he was present. "Kory? You okay?" asked Richard.

"I have confronted Kitten."

"Ahhhh, so now you are a true Jedi." Logan ducked his head away to hide his widening smile. Kory however screwed up her face in confusion.

"I am a true what?"

"Much to learn you have," replied Richard cartoonishly. "I'm sorry Kory, what did Kitten do to deserve your wrath." Kory folded her arms and gave the rug a dark look.

"Kitten was spared my fury. Indeed I was prepared to strike her down but friend Rachael stayed my hand. Kitten took my words and distorted them for her own ends." Victor beat Richard to enclosing Kory in a hug.

"She can't use any of it against you," said Richard.

Kory nodded. "Rachael and Toni's legal defender have managed to have the details of my session excluded from the trial."

"There you see," said Logan. "Nothing to it." He stole a glance over his shoulder. "Have you..uh…seen that smart and deadly girlfriend of mine?" Without looking at him Kory slowly shook her head. "Oh well, I'll just find her myself." He began to take his leave only to find Kitten blocking his path.

"You'll probably find her in the Wicca gift shop." He didn't reply but only glowered as he made his way around her. Richard, Kory and Victor had all silenced at the sound of her at the door. She stepped in inside with a hawkish grin. "Knock Knock." What Kory wished to do to Kitten with her blazing fists she did so with her stare. "I hope this isn't a bad time Richie-Poo but I'm afraid I finally have a warrant for your arrest." Kory's hold on Victor's hand tightened. Richard balanced himself on his cane and held a casual look.

"For what?"

"Substance abuse, facilitating forged and/or fake Identification, a lonnnngggg standing record of negligence toward constitutional rights, and harboring an illegal alien." Richard chuckled and scratched an itch under his chin.

"Well, you're half right about that." He turned away from her and gave his board his full attention. "Tell you what; how about you go away and when you come back with an actual threat maybe I'll consider it." Kitten rotated her narrowed eyes away from Richard and onto Kory.

"Fine, I'll add resisting arrest onto your list. Oh and by the way…..I happened to be looking into your friend Danielle's online escapades and I came across something interesting." She took a few steps toward Kory. "That the passport and birth certificate which had suddenly appeared within our database for Mrs. Anders was entirely fake." Richard lightly tapped the head of his cane against his forehead. Kitten crossed her arms, locking gazes with Kory. "There is no 'Kory Anders', and there never was."

"I-I am she."

"Ha! I think not cutie. You know…" Victor gently pulled Kory back as Kitten closed the distance even more so. "It really doesn't matter what country you're from, deportation is deportation-"

"Alright!" The cripple's outburst effectively silenced them and drew their attention. Richard lightly ground his teeth. Kitten faced him and almost wiggled her nose in anticipation. "If you make that disappear, I'll go with you."

"No!" protested the alien princess. She broke free of Victor's hold and stepped between Richard and Kitten. "You cannot."

"What? Yes I can," said Richard. "Besides, if I don't you'll get shipped off to…Zimbabwe or Cambodia. Granted you could just fly back." Kitten rolled her eyes, as though saying 'You wish'. Clearly she had no idea what he really meant. Richard pulled her in for an embrace. "Don't worry, this won't take long."

Kitten grew impatient and began pulling Richard away with her. "Yeah, that all depends. You know I think we'll read you your rights some other time." Kory laced her hands together as she and Victor watched Richard slowly follow alongside.

"Is there nothing we can do?"

"It's not to us anymore," said Victor. "But I happen to know this guy Wally West. They're in good hands."

* * *

Soon all were gathered in the courtroom. The trial commenced with alarming speed not only due to the right to a speedy trial but also the fact that Kitten pushed and pulled for it as soon as possible. The jury sat off to the side as was the usual design, with a small crowd seated in the back of the room. Kory, Victor, Rachael, and Logan sat among the onlookers. Kitten had called Shannon as a witness thus the oriental agent now sat within the witness box. It was clear that public that speaking and large crowds were not Shannon's cup of tea, for she seemed unable to stop moving about in her seat. Kitten slowly approached her.

"Would you please describe for us, in detail, Agent Grayson's methodology?" Shannon cleared her throat and timidly moved closer to the mic before her.

"Uh umm-" A quick screech came from the speaker. "Could you be a little more specific?"

"How is it that he goes about doing his job," reiterated Kitten, with an obvious peeve about having to repeat herself. Shannon nodded quickly and took in a deep breath.

"Well, uh..Agent Grayson seems to have a natural aptitude towards deductive reasoning and comparative analysis. Beyond that I'm not sure I can tell you much more about how he works."

Kitten shrugged. "You've been working with him for close to a month now. You even helped him solve another murder." Shannon nodded half-handedly in agreement. "According to my sources you were present when he outlined exactly how the suspect not only carried out the murder but how he planned and prepped it."

"I guess…"

"Would you also surmise that in doing his job Agent Grayson has what could be called an abrasive personality?"

"What does that have to do-"

"Yes or no please."

"Well yes but-"

"So he's a big jerk." Richard rolled his eyes and Wally stood up.

"Objection; I wasn't aware that my client's personality was on trial."

"Sustained," replied the judge. "Counselor, we seem to have wandered away from the central topic."

"With respect your honor we haven't," said Kitten returning to her side and taking a quick glance at some notes. "Agent Chan while in the course of your duties along side Agent Grayson would you say that he would do whatever it took to get the job done."

"Sure," said Shannon with a shrug. "I mean, yes he doesn't the most desirable personality and quite frankly there are times I wish I could shoot him…" She looked in Richard's direction. He gave her a crooked smile which just screamed 'no go ahead, you're making me look awesome'. "But Agent Grayson is a great investigator and he does do whatever it takes to get the job done." Kitten grinned.

"Even intimidate a witness?"

"No! If he knows someone is breaking the law he won't break it himself to prove it."

"Well that's barely half right," said Kitten snidely. "If you suggest that he would never intimidate to get what he needed, how then do explain Mrs. Darcy committing a serious computer crime under coercion from Agent Grayson?"

"I…"

"Knowing him as long as you have would you say that it is something you think he would do?" Shannon suddenly found her self between a boulder and a hard place. Everyone knew the answer, so it was obvious that if she said the wrong thing she would end up committing perjury. She let her eyes close.

"Yes."

Kitten appeared thoroughly satisfied and turned away. "Nothing further." Wally took a moment but his partner, a strange young woman with hair the color of purple stopped him. From the time she had entered many onlookers, the judge included found themselves unable to look away from her bizarre hair color. She whispered something in his ear, obviously asking for his approval and he agreed with a grin. Her name was Jinny Flow and she had such approval so she stood up.

"Agent Chan, you said just a moment ago that Agent Grayson would do anything he could to get the job done. Right?"

"Yes."

The young woman with purple hair walked out from around their desk. "Have you ever acted what the prosecution would call 'mean spirited' toward someone else?"

"Maybe, on a bad day." Jinny then addressed everyone present.

"The prosecution will insist that they have not brought us here because of Agent Grayson's attitude but that is exactly why we're all here today. And it's completely hypocritical; Dr. Roth, myself, Agent Grayson…..we all have to do our jobs to the best of our abilities and if that means being a little mean then so be it." Jinny received a set of papers handed to her by Wally.

"Answer me this; do you think Special Agent Grayson is a bad person?" Shannon released the rest of the breath she had taken in earlier.

"No."

--

Not long into the trial Richard found himself now seated beside the judge and before everyone else. Again, the rotation simply ended up with Kitten having the first turn at asking questions.

"During your arraignment you plead not guilty, correct?"

"Actually I plead 'not sorry' first, then I plead 'not guilty'."

Kitten quirked a smile. "I'm sure you did, you're never without a quip or a smart remark are you? Tell me, your friend Kory Anders; where is she really from?" Her question caused Richard's mind to go off on a tangent.

"She hails from the South American wet lands of Rancho Kuckamunga." Kory turned a perplexed look to Victor, who at the moment was struggling to contain his laughter while also sending Kory a wave that said 'don't ask, never mind, forget about it'. Kitten however was less than amused and turned an impatient glance up at the judge.

"Agent Grayson answer seriously please."

"Alright fine she's from Wisconsin," blurted Richard impatiently. Kitten grin now only grew wider. She held a few papers in her hands and read one of them.

"Wisconsin huh? Strange, that in the ID and background check we have, it says she was born a native citizen of _Dublin, Ireland_." Richard cursed inwardly. Kitten inverted the pages for him to see. "That is what it says, right?"

"Looks that way," he whispered.

"When you were inventing her history I guess you neglected to add the words 'green card' or 'US citizenship'." Kitten chuckled. "We seriously scoured the system and never did we find a passed exam by a Kory Anders-you know, exactly how long does the process take?"

Richard hesitated; being a smart guy at this point was not bound to get him anywhere. "It can take upwards of three years."

"Three whole years?" asked Kitten, mirroring his own mannerisms. "And yet in the few weeks that Mrs. Anders has been here she's enjoyed many if not all the perks that a normal immigrant must work hard for."

"Her application is there," said Richard. His head was ducked down so his voice was slightly echoed. Kitten turned back to him. "It's all there; you just need to look harder."

"If she was in the process then where is her student visa? Where is anything that even remotely proves you innocent?" Truth be told Richard could care less which way the jury went toward him. His number one concern was Kory, and if they were actually going to try to deport her. "Now…..let's talk about substance abuse."

* * *

LATE THAT NIGHT……………….

From within his newfound home the Silent sat a perfect five feet from his TV watching the latest in a string of news reports. The one that had grabbed his attention however was a report on a certain FBI agent facing some major jail time. The correspondent discussed Special Agent Richard Grayson, his defense Wally West, and the prosecution Kitten Moth M.D.

He leaned closer; _Kitten Moth_.

* * *

The court had recessed for the night. Richard, Toni, and Danielle were taken back into custody and Kitten was sure she couldn't be more tickled. She currently sat at a booth in a late night diner, enjoying a cup of coffee and reading about her own escapades. The more Kitten read the more frequent her tiny chuckles became. Finally she pushed aside the paper and sat back with a sigh.

"Some ideals are worth going down in flames for, aren't they Richard." She flagged a passing waitress. "I'll take the check now please, thank you." She left the newspaper behind, possibly for the benefit of some other soul. Kitten had not prosecuted too many cases before now, but she definitely saw her impending victory as the highlight of her legal career. She paid her check, left a tip for the waitress and took her leave. The parking lot was almost completely vacant, save for three other cars not counting Kitten's.

Soon the blonde woman was in her car and driving down the highway. The air was beginning to warm up thus the snow was turning to rain. She sped past the only other car on the seemingly endless stretch of road. Her hand reached for the heater when she suddenly felt something against her neck. A soft click and the realization that it was a cylindrical object made Kitten's breath catch. He was in the seat behind her. Kitten instinctively kept both hands tightly bound to the steering wheel. She gulped and forced a few words up from her closing throat.

"M-M-My purse is in the seat next to me…..t-take whatever you want."

"I don't want your thirty-three dollars, cell phone, checkbook, travel makeup kit, or the small assortment of Christmas colored mints. Dr. Moth," came his soft and bone chilling reply. She tried to look at him in her mirror but he kept his face behind her seat.

"Then what do you want?" her voice was broken and shaking. He rolled the silencer up and down her neck line.

"I want you……..to pull over, and turn off the engine." Kitten obeyed, to the letter. Slowly she guided the car off the high and onto the shoulder. As per his instructions Kitten then shut off the engine. He lowly placed his open hand over her shoulder. "The keys…please." Her twitching fingers bounced over the keys blindly. Finally she pulled them out and quickly handed them off to him. "Thank you." Kitten let her other hand fall off the wheel.

"What do you want from me?"

"Later, we will discuss that later. Right now we need to consider an ulterior mode of transportation. My 'assistant' should be along shortly."

"If-If you need to go somewhere…" Kitten struggled with her words. "I can take you, then you can let me go. Why-Why did we have to pull-of-uh-over? Why?" He took his weapon away from her head.

"Because I wouldn't want to do what I'm about to do at sixty-five miles per hour."

"What-" Without warning his hand clamped a dampened cloth over her nose and mouth. Within moments Kitten's struggling slowed and her eyes rolled up into her head. She fell limp against the steering wheel; the car horn went off without end. Ever so calmly the Silent reached forward and gently shoved her off the wheel.

* * *

There you have it folks. Once again I apologize for the sinfully long wait. I know the trial probably seemed short lived and not really authentic. But to be honest, it really isn't a huge part of the plot. Like the Gordanians, its just a substory to hold other thigns together. Don't forget about the Gordanians by the way...because I sure haven't ;).

I have some bad news though. Tuesday, that is the 8th, I'll be getting surgery for my knee. So I have no idea when I'll be up to writing or doing anything for that matter. Heck I may update both stories the very next day. Who knows, just giving you guys a heads up.

Also I'm now going to do something I had not done before; I am going to do a short review for two things; the movie **21**, and **Family Guy Blue Harvest**.

**21**: I had my doubts about it at first. A casino movie with a PG-13 rating gave me a watered down impression. But its surprisingly long run time and very intriguing plot changed that completely. This is a great movie, one of Kevin Spacy's best in my opinion. And the fact that it's a true story as gives it a boost. So go see it, you will not be disappointed.

**Family Guy, Blue Harvest**: First of all, 'Blue Harvest' was the working title for Return of the Jedi. They called it Blue Harvest during production and filming so fans wouldn't get wind of the plot. So the first bad joke starts with the title. I'm not saying this is bad, no sir. This was 14 dollars well spent. They condense 'A New Hope' into about forty to fifty minutes, with the family guy characters taking on the roles of the Star Wars characters. Peter as Han Solo, for example. And they basically play out 'A New Hope' but with the Family Guy style; random jokes popping up just about everywhere. I hear there's already plans for a Family Guy 'Empire Strikes Back' and I can't wait. So rent it, or buy it. Doesn't matter, just see it. Freak'n Sweet!

Laters!


	17. Other Voices

Chapter Seventeen

The wait was long and arduous but I do apologize. I had a chance to update both this and 'The Kindred', plus my medicine either makes me drowsy or nauseous. Either way staring at a screen is bad news. So here it is and I hope you like it.

Thanks a billion for the reviews. They're never too small or too big, and they're always welcome. **Erifrats101, Boynetough, Moonlitsfantasy, Bonita Chickia, My-name-is-Foxglove, Sizzlin'-Starry-Night-Sky, Royal Blue, Tsukikage1213,SuPeR HyPeR chick 101, SaoirseWaveglow, Jcyz, Raven of Alaska, Cartoonfire, Lizzpercrush, Nadiagirl, Realfanficts, Avaharry, Skyler-A-Teloiv, Xoroth**. Thanks again you awesome people all across the fruited plain. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Other Voices

Slowly she guided the car off the high and onto the shoulder. As per his instructions Kitten then shut off the engine. He lowly placed his open hand over her shoulder. "The keys…please." Her twitching fingers bounced over the keys blindly. Finally she pulled them out and quickly handed them off to him. "Thank you." Kitten let her other hand fall off the wheel.

"What do you want from me?"

"Later, we will discuss that later. Right now we need to consider an ulterior mode of transportation. My 'assistant' should be along shortly."

"If-If you need to go somewhere…" Kitten struggled with her words. "I can take you, then you can let me go. Why-Why did we have to pull-of-uh-over? Why?" He took his weapon away from her head.

"Because I wouldn't want to do what I'm about to do at sixty-five miles per hour."

"What-" Without warning his hand clamped a dampened cloth over her nose and mouth. Within moments Kitten's struggling slowed and her eyes rolled up into her head. She fell limp against the steering wheel; the car horn went off without end. Ever so calmly the Silent reached forward and gently shoved her off the wheel.

* * *

REJOINING RICHARD……………

Richard sat on his side of his cell, minus his cane, with his arms supported on his knees. It was well into the twilight hours and yet Richard had not been able to nod off to sleep on his would be mattress.

"I Know! I Know why it's red!" The man across from him yelled ceaselessly. Richard stared at him with tired narrowed eyes. His cellmate's words were utterly meaningless but they retained an annoyance that could not be ignored. "The Devil lives in RED!" Only once did he ever acknowledge Richard's presence; to ask for a spare roll of toilet paper. "No RED peppers-"

"SHUT UP!" Screamed Richard.

"Quiet! You'll let them know where we are."

"Look, either you've been drinking urine ever since you got here or you're looking for an insanity defense. Either way I've had enough, so if you don't shut your trap this second they're going to add a murder charge to my case."

Discontented, the man silenced and merely mumbled to himself. Richard returned to the confines of his own world. His incarceration, while inconvenient, did have its advantages. For once Richard was guaranteed that no one, save his fanatical cellmate, would disturb his thinking process. And yet not matter how much solitude he drank in, Richard found that all the clues they had only took him in a circle. He wondered if being stuck in here might present the Silent with a fast and easy way to whack him in the night.

However Richard was quick to dismiss that thought, for a few reasons. The Silent viewed their struggle as a genuinely refined duel, and is not very likely to go take any easy paths. Also Richard could tell Serviacc had an ego that just might eclipse his own. Serviacc would not allow any harm to come to Richard until everyone else around him was dead. His thoughts immediately went to Kory. He was certain beyond a doubt that Serviacc would save her for last and that he would do it in plain sight if the opportunity presented itself. His only hope now was that Wally was as good as he often boasted.

* * *

"You mean you are surprised?" Kory asked Rachael. The two of them marched in a fast paced walk down the halls toward Kitten's office. Rachael didn't verbally answer Kory's question though she did shake her head.

"It's just typical of her to try and stretch this whole thing out for as long as possible. She can show her fangs all she wants but she's not going to sit in her office while the court waits for over an hour." Kory followed alongside her, having suppressed a hearty laugh upon hearing that Kitten had 'fangs'. Not far from Rachael's own abode they stopped before a door bearing _Kitten Moth M.D., P.H.D._

Rachael tapped her knuckle against the door a few times. "Kitten….Kitten come on open up." The two glanced at one another, waiting for an answer that would never come.

"Perhaps she is listening to loud music," suggested Kory. "Only an hour ago friend Logan introduced me to form what I could tell people who are slowly pulled apart and dismembered while being boiled in Tarkanian oil."

"Uhhh, yeah. Earthlings call it Heavy Metal." Kory nodded matter-a-factly.

"Really."

Once again Rachael knocked, this time harder. "Kitten you've kept everyone waiting an hour, its time to go. You can't….." Her voice faded into silence when her hand, which had been resting on the door knob, easily turned it.

"Is something wrong?" asked Kory.

"I..I guess I expected her to lock her door." With her palm flat on the door she pushed it open and they froze. Rachael and Kory stared, eyes wide as saucers, at a human shaped figured hanging from the ceiling above the desk. The length of rope gave off a low squeak under its strain. They saw only the back with what looked blonde hair loosely draped. While Rachael remained firmly rooted, Kory bravely stepped forward. Taking such caution as though it might bite her, Kory slowly stretched her hand out and turned the figure around.

Rachael swallowed hard, for it was only a manikin.

--

The two wasted no time in summoning Victor, Logan, and Shannon. Victor brought the dummy down from its perch. Rachael kept her distance, still thoroughly freaked out by the hideous representation of Kitten. Logan tossed the rolled up wad of blonde strands to Shannon. She turned it over in her hands.

"Wig. I think I've seen it before but I can't really tell. I'm sure if we compared the two it would match her hair length exactly. Him being the perfectionist that he is."

"How can you be sure it the Silent?" asked Logan. Shannon drew an envelope and handed it to him.

"This was stuffed in the dummy's pocket." Logan opened the envelope and after unfolding the paper from within read aloud.

"_In a true duel there are only two combatants_. Wait, so he nabs Kitten because she's bringing heat down on Dick?"

"The Silent apparently does not abide competition," said Kory. She stared at the dummy and cocked her head to one side. "In any case, I do not see what loss this could amount to." Rachael, who had been examining the note, looked up at the red head.

"Kory you can't be serious."

Kory turned in place with her hands on her hips. "Indeed I can. This Kitten is a horrible little creature whose fate is befitting one so arrogant."

"Maybe, but to deal out judgment smacks of pride in itself-"

"Were we on my planet this dispute could have easily been settled with a duel of our own. And you can be certain there is only one victor."

"Sounds awesome," said Logan with much enthusiasm. He earned several estranged looks. "But we're all just so busy…" Rachael shook her head.

"Just promise me you won't get too angry. Kitten being taken will only complicate things." Kory said nothing. She only folded her arms and offered a silently reluctant concession. "Come on, let's get back to court."

* * *

Just as Rachael had tried to tell the counterfeit Kitten, both sides as well as the judge and jury were waiting somewhat impatiently for the others to return. Though they were not the central target of the trial, Toni and Danielle sat directly behind Richard, Wally, and Jinny. Danielle let out a long sigh and shook her head.

"I hope this means this whole thing is going to be over soon. I'm getting tired of having to share an eight by ten space with someone named Julie Steelflex." Toni slightly raised her brows.

"My cellmate's name is Kate." Danielle slowly turned a blank look at the doctor. Toni suddenly felt three times smaller and tapped Richard on the shoulder. He turned with an irate look.

"What."

"What about you Richard? We're you lucky enough to get a cell to yourself?"

"My cellmate has been possessed by the devil." Both women stared at him. He slightly bulged out his eyes and painted a thoroughly creepy smile then slowly turned back around.

"I hate him."

"Yeah." At that moment, Rachael, Kory, Victor, Shannon, and Logan all entered single file. Logan trotted up to the judge's desk and handed her the notes left behind by the Silent. She slipped on her glasses and quickly scanned the words. She let the note gently fall besides her notes and removed her glasses.

"Councilors approach." Wally and Jinny both stepped forward just as the judge covered the microphone. "It's become apparent that Dr. Moth has been abducted by the very serial killer Agent Grayson has been tracking." Wally and Jinny both shot glances at one another.

"Has there been any ransom or some other demand?" asked Jinny.

The judge shook her head. "This is the first I've heard of it, nonetheless it explains her absence."

"Your honor," said Wally. "I know this is distressing news, but it does now have a heavy bearing on this case. Dr. Moth included no other attorney in her prosecution therefore with her absence there are none to pick it up. I move for a mistrial."

"Noted, you may be seated." Both took their seats. Everyone watched her intently, curiously wondering what could be occupying her thoughts. "It is with…regret, that I must announce that Dr. Moth has been kidnapped and is unable to continue with these proceedings. Therefore I have no choice but to grant Mr. West's motion for a mistrial. All rise." Accordingly everyone present stood to their feet. "It would seem, Agent Grayson that among your group of oddly loyal friends is lady luck."

"She owed me money," replied Richard.

"Richard Grayson, Toni Monetti, and Danielle Darcy you are all free to go. This court is adjourned." With a couple bangs from her gavel the judge released them all and people began filing out. Wally shook Richard's hand then pumped his fist triumphantly.

"I-am-bulletproof!" Jinny rolled her eyes.

Agreeing, Richard said, "Yeah, you did great. Not even halfway your competition was snatched out of thin air. Next time I get into trouble I'll call Matlock." Wally shrugged off Richard's comment and turned to his partner and the two began walking out.

"So, pizza and a movie?"

"Tempting," replied Jinny with a smirk. "I would have thought that would have made better plans."

"Well we could always do the movie and then…..retreat back to D.C.'s finest bed breakfast….open a box of wine."

"A box?" she repeated with a chuckle.

"Much more economical."

"You can have all the wine you want, just stay out of my Rose Creams."

Wally pretended to look offended. "When, I say when, have I ever stolen any of your chocolates?" She shrugged in an offhanded way.

"It's hard to say-like yesterday!"

"Look you know how nervous I get before trial and I need something to release 'dem endorphins. So it's either chocolate or some form of rum, yesterday I was in the mood for the latter."

"Uh huh," replied Jinny, not the least bit convinced. "Come on; let's go get our stupid pizza."

"Pizza's not stupid."

"No, its not."

* * *

ELSEWHERE…………………….

Music resounded through the darkened corridors of an almost empty house. Kitten had known only darkness and silence since the handkerchief had covered her mouth. But now she became aware of singing; a woman pouring out her heart and soul before an audience of hundreds. At first Kitten felt comforted by the sound, but that feeling was soon gone when she realized that when trying to move her hands found that she could not. Her feet also were tightly bound to the chair she sat in. Finally, Kitten peeked open her eyes. She was met with only small spot of light, in which she sat. The effect gave her the feeling that in this vast space she was utterly alone. Suddenly everything flooded back into Kitten's memory and it all dawned on her. Already on the verge of tears she took in ragged breaths and darted her eyes side to side. The singing woman reached an apex and then slowed back down to a more lethargic pace.

"La Bohème…" Kitten looked around wildly, but she was unable to see her captor. "…In my humble opinion, one of Giacomo Puccini's finest operas. I hope you enjoy music as much as I do."

"I….I…"

"You……what?"

"I'm thirsty," whispered Kitten. She then heard the sound of someone rising to their feet.

"Ohhh, are you? Well it would be very rude of me if I just let you suffer." Her ears followed his footsteps behind her. She heard the sound of metal sliding against the concrete floor. His slow footsteps then moved around to her front. "Don't you worry; I have the cleanest water in the world." Suddenly from out of the shrouding darkness a thick funnel of water blasted the blonde directly in the face. Kitten coughed and hacked up the water while the Silent set the bucket down next to a faucet. She sputtered the last of the water that had been forced down her windpipe. her hair was now plastered around her head.

"Still thirsty?"

"Please….leave me alone.."

"Like you left Richard alone?" Kitten shook her head to clear her eyes.

"Is-Is that what this is about? I thought you were the serial killer here." At once the rest of the light came to life, momentarily blinding Kitten. She then saw him, the Silent stood before her.

"Take a moment to consider your surroundings. After you have done this, ask yourself; do you have the luxury to argue semantics?!" She cringed. "And don't look at me with those brooding eyes. You have no one to blame for this but yourself."

"I find that hard to believe!" shouted Kitten. Her anger was only a mask however, something to cover up the abject terror she was actually feeling. "You'd do well to let me go. They're close to finding you."

"I would be greatly disappointed if Richard failed to find me. But I highly doubt he'll do so in time to change your fate." Kitten's angry look dissolved into a quivering morose.

"What…W-What do you mean? What are you going to do to me?" He once again walked behind her. As her eyes followed as far as they could she began shivering from the cold water now running down her back. Without warning she felt the touch of cold steel alongside her skin. The feel of the scalpel against her cheek caused her breath to nearly give way entirely. "NO!"

"I haven't done anything yet," he said. He made ample sport of her squirming. "But I'm sure you know just how deep my imagination can take me." Expertly he made a small cut. She jumped in her seat and held in a screech. "If this is how you react to tiny cut…..then I can only wager how you will stand what is to come."

"Noooo," she sobbed. Fresh hot tears fowled from her eyes. Amidst her crying she sputtered a short hic-up. After a moment they began to occur more and more rapidly. He observed this with a smirk.

"So, you get the hic-ups when you are frightened. How adorable…"

"P-P-Please-hicup-let me go-ACK!" He grasped her hair and yanked her head back.

"What…I say again, what gives you the right to steal my prey from me?" He gave her hair another quick jerk. "He is the one man on this earth who is a match for me. You dare to presume to interfere with our duel." Kitten could only hicup and moan in reply. The Silent released her, most abruptly. He glanced down at his hand with distaste and promptly cleaned it with a small alcohol swab. "What useless conditioners women use these days."

Kitten's head sagged forward limply. A small dribble of saliva mixed with the dripping water fell from her. "I-I….I…I want my daddy!…" A loud spark stopped her sobbing and she bolted her head back up. He stood before her once again, though in his hand he held what looked remarkably like jumper cables. One end grasp exposed wires leading into a breaker box on the wall. Kitten's eyes glazed over as she watched him touch the other end to a piece of wood, which then began to smoke and burn.

"I doubt he would be so proud of such a horrible little child. Now..." He kicked over the now filled bucket. Kitten water fill around her bare feet making a fairly deep pool. "Let us have another talk about showing proper respect."

* * *

Dusk was now settling just as Danielle walked, now clad in her normal clothes, out of the courthouse. There was of course much red tape and paper work and hoo-tee-daa as far as getting done with being released from prison. She read a text message on her phone just as she walked by a pillar; on which none other than Logan leaned.

"Hey Danielle." She stopped and turned.

The forensic expert smiled and folded her arms. "Hey Garfield." Logan rolled his eyes.

"I swear to God, the next person who calls me that is gonna be dead." She laughed.

"You shouldn't get so upset by it, that's what makes it so funny." He nodded and pushed off of his stony perch. "So, where's everyone else? More importantly, where's Richard? I've been meaning to…'thank him' for everything that's happened lately."

Logan chuckled. "Yeah I'm sure he's looking forward to it. Everyone else has gone to his house. He said he was gonna celebrate or something. You know Dick, could be anything."

"Yeah, well I gotta go. See ya."

"Yeah bye," replied Logan. She turned and continued on her way. Logan watched her get farther and farther away, all the while thinking of Rachael. He would never forgive himself for carrying out his orders, but Rachael would live and that's all that matters. Sure, he thought about blowing it off and making up some sort of excuse. But Logan remembered who he was up against. The Silent could be watching him right now; ready to strike in the event that his pawn failed him. The world was crazy and mixed up with tradeoffs and tough choices, but tonight….there was only one choice.

Logan drew a silenced pistol and began following Danielle.

--

Keeping his weapon close at hand semi hidden within his coat, Logan's true motives went unnoticed to those who passed by. The coerced agent followed Danielle down the steps leading into a subway station. By the time he reached the bottom Danielle had already crossed the tracks to the other side. He looked from side to side and saw they were the only one's currently present. Now would be as good a time as any. Slowly he brought the weapon up, unlocked the safety and took aim. Across the tracks Danielle, blissfully unaware, began fidgeting with a few items in her bag. Logan's face was stony as he drew closer and closer to the edge of platform. There could be no doubt that he had Danielle dead to rights. His finger pressed on the trigger, pulling it back more and more….

Suddenly an inbound train rocketed through the station, blocking Logan's view of his target. He stopped with a slight jump as the train came without warning. He moved his head about trying to see through the speeding windows. When the train finally passed Logan saw that Danielle was gone. There were at least five different routes she could have taken to leave the station or perhaps board another train. Danielle was long gone.

Logan let his arms limply fall to his sides and he fell against the nearest wall. The gun was dropped to the floor. A short few clanging sounds came from its contact but it was not heard by Logan. He steadied his tearing eyes with one hand, while the other cushioned his steady descent to the floor. As soon as his rear made contact with the floor he doubled over, feeling sick to his stomach, and vomited. He straightened up and got to his feet as quickly as possible before someone discovered him.

* * *

RICHARD'S HOUSE……………….

"Dick…Dick are ya there?" Victor knocked on his front door for the eight time. Kory, Rachael, and Shannon stood close behind him, waiting for an answer from the crippled agent. Victor glanced back at his friends, giving them a mystified shrug. "Is he even here?"

"His car is," said Shannon. Victor scanned the front door suspiciously. After a moment Victor stepped off the porch and bent down beside a rather large rock. They watched him curiously. Victor moved the rock aside to reveal a key hidden beneath. Within moments of his rising back up Victor had the door unlocked and they filed in one by one.

It didn't take long to find Richard. He sat quite still in his chair before the TV. As his friends and colleagues approached him, Richard slowly turned his head.

"Hey…when did you guys get here?"

"Fifteen minutes ago," replied Rachael. "Were you busy doing something or have you just been sitting here the whole time?" Richard trained his eyes upward, as though in deep thought.

"Well…..where's here?" They all glanced at one another strangely. Kory walked around the small group and knelt down in front of him.

"Richard? Are you okay?" He smiled and chuckled.

"When have I never been 'okay'? What are you talking about Kory?" Rachael gently moved Kory aside and took a careful look at Richard.

"Your eyes are dilated, Richard are you high?" He shrugged. Before Rachael could say another word she too was shoved aside. Victor looked down at Richard with an opened mouthed gape.

"What…the…hell."

"Huh?"

"Dick, are you telling me that after all that's happened. After Toni and Danielle were almost rapped over the coals for you, you're still throwing back drugs for the ho-hey of it?"

"I was arrested too," said Richard languidly. Kory scooted back at the sight of Victor hardening face. Suddenly the large agent reached down and yanked Richard out of his chair. Everyone jumped back several feet. Victor held Richard close by the collar of his shirt.

"Are you **that** self-centered?!" Spat Victor through clenched teeth. "Your friends have done everything for you. They stood up for you, they took beatings for you, they've done much more than you deserve! And this is how you thank them? You run back home and start jonesing. There's still a serial killer out on the loose and Kitten just might become victim number nine." Shannon found she couldn't take her eyes off the resulting scene, no matter how much she wanted to. Kory sought refuge with Rachael, though Rachael herself was as thrown for a loop as Kory was. "I'm gonna ask you right now, and by God you better give me a good answer. Are you or are you not going to get yourself together and stopping thinking about yourself for once?" Kory, Rachael, and Shannon turned their eyes away from Victor and now concentrated on Richard.

Richard stared at Victor for a long moment then slowly blinked. "I'm sorry…I wasn't paying attention." A vein throbbed in Victor's forehead and before he could stop himself he had laid a hard punch upon Richard's jaw.

"Victor!" Shouted Rachael. Kory moved to kneel down beside Richard to help him but Victor took hold of her shoulder.

"Don't help him," he said fiercely.

"Victor I-I..I cannot simply-"

"The people he's taken advantage of and belittled are done. Leave him alone. Let him go to hell like he wants." Richard's drooping eyes darted between each of them. Reluctantly Kory let herself be guided away by Victor. Shannon looked down at Richard sadly and shook her head before leaving herself. Rachel took longer than the rest, but soon she too began to leave.

"Rachael…" She stopped, but did not look back.

"What is it Richard?"

"I finished it, I finished Kory's…..what is it….gift. It's on the table by the door." Rachael spotted the folder, neatly wrapped up and ready for its new owner. She retrieved it and shot a quick glance back at him.

"I'm sorry Richard." He could not see her due to the height of the couch that blocked his view, as he remained on the floor. The sound of his front door opening and closing for the third time told him she was gone that he was indeed now alone. Through a force not of his own Richard struggled to his feet, and in a hazy stupor stumbled out his back door and into the forest.

--

Rachael piloted her car down the road at a slow pace. Kory sat in the seat beside her, neither of them said a word nor did they feel any needed to be spoken. Rachael held the wheel tightly. Her and Kory's anxiety coupled together to form one giant block of worry. In her lap, Kory gently held the folded and tied gift that Richard had promised her. Of course she thought of her own promise and how still far away she was being able to fulfill it. Finally Rachael pulled off on the side of the road, made a three point turn, and began heading back in the opposite direction.

Kory looked behind them then ahead again. "What are you doing?"

"We're going back. It's a doctor thing."

--

Richard took steps that would have made a ballet teacher pass out in shame. It was a wonder that he didn't bump into every tree that stood in his path. Even without his cane Richard seemed to have developed a superhuman ability to ignore instability and pain. The moon that night was full and shining brightly, but it was not a light that would have inspired a sense of hope. Thoughts of Kory flashed through his mind, but they left as quickly as they came. Richard was hardly aware of how far he had ventured into the woods. His arm reached out to touch a nearby tree for support. Upon doing so he trained his eyes upward and was met with a most unusual sight. Lemark Benson, the dead man from the airport, stood high up on a branch. Richard blinked several times but he could not make the hallucination leave.

"Should have stayed inside."

He stared up the facsimile of Benson with a note of wonder and anxiety. Richard decided to ignore the vision. He took several more steps down another path. His mind and vision was a whirl of dizziness. Around another bend Richard came face to face with Shannon's deceased partner, Harry Souza. Richard titled his head at the sight of him. His lips remained sewed shut as a result of the Silent's torture. Unfortunately it was clear that Richard's stimulated mind knew no bounds, for the vision of Souza drew a small knife and severed each of the threads holding his mouth shut. One of Richard's feet moved back, perhaps out of instinct. Souza took a step forward, to which Richard responded by taking a step backward.

"I didn't tell him anything…I couldn't."

Richard shook his head with the tinniest of chuckles at the illusion. As though Souza were actually there, Richard gruffly pushed past him. Of all the people he was seeing there was actually just one he would kill for, and it wasn't Kory. Richard ignored the first rule he gave Kory, and strayed over the property line that separated him from his trigger happy neighbor. However, the deep Richard treaded into the forest behind Woods' home the more disappointed he got. Neither Woods nor his near feral dog could be found.

_Unbelievable, the one time I could have used a neighbor like Woods. Now I can't even run into his dog. I guess the way they both saw it was…I just was wasn't worth it._

Richard's euphoria was quickly turning into a nightmare. Everything he saw only reminded him of a horrible day years ago, or the horrible man they were up against now. He now used every tree within arm's reach for support; more out of necessity than anything else. Upon passing a clearing Richard quickly and raggedly backpedaled. His mouth hung open and he felt as though what strength he had in his legs would give out any second. Before him stood the machine gun riddled form of his late son. Take another step forward Richard blindly reached for another tree.

"Jason…"

"Daddy why you crying?"

Richard forgot entirely about his cane, letting it fall to the ground. He roughly rubbed his face of some imaginary screen, how else could he see something so terrible. His son cocked his head at him. Richard felt a rising feeling his throat, like he would throw up at any second.

"I'm not…" He wiped where tears should be but rubbed away something else. He looked at the red stain on his hand. "I'm bleeding." Unbeknownst to Richard he stood at the apex of a small hill. As he began to walk forward his foot was without level ground and he lost his balance. Down Richard rolled toward the bottom. At the foot of the hill, stood a small smoke house presumably built by Woods. Richard's reflexes pulled him out of the roll but with so much momentum that his weight carried him straight through the smoke house's door. A few painful groans emitted from Richard while he lay on his back. Bits of loose wood fell around from the ceiling. The FBI agent felt around until his hand hit a table leg. With his newfound support Richard struggled to his feet. Things had begun to slow down but he would quickly find that his mind wasn't through punishing him. He didn't take a single step when he saw that none other than Barbara Grayson blocked his way. The color drained from Richard's face. The moonlight behind her almost made her resemble a remorseful specter. She looked just as his son did, save for one bullet which managed to strike her off center on her forehead. Richard's mouth was as dry as the Sahara.

"Barb."

"It's never too late Dick." Barbara then turned in place and walked out of the smoke house.

"Barbara!" Richard could not have judge his height compared to the top of the door frame more poorly. For it was much shorter than he and his head banged against it something fierce. He fell back into nearly the exact same spot before, only this time he remained still and unmoving. "Barbara…"

A small point of light began growing through the maze of trees and thickets. He turned his head away from the brightening light; the after effects of his 'trip' were beginning to set in. The point of light turned out to be the green shine from one of Kory's hands. Finally Richard's limp form was illuminated and Rachael and Kory picked up speed. Both flew into the smoke house and pulled him up to a sitting position. Kory brushed some of his hair aside and saw his bleeding wound.

"He is injured, but it appears superficial."

"Let's hope that's sum of everything here," said Rachael. "He probably scrapped his head on a low branch or something." She took a pen flashlight and shined it into Richard's left eye. "Come on Richard, oh God how baked are you?"

"Barbara…"

"Torched," said Rachael shaking her head. "Richard, can you hear me?" He blinked several times. Looking about, Kory laid eyes on several canteens hanging on the wall. She suspected they would be empty but was happily surprised when she picked up one that felt full. Kory unscrewed the cap, guided the opening to Richard's lips and let him drink. "Richard, we need to get you to a hospital. Can you walk?"

"I've been hallucinating."

"Yeah, that tends to happen when you…never mind let's just go." But Richard wouldn't budge.

"Richard please listen to friend Rachael. If you remain here you will only get worse."

"So leave me," he croaked. "You heard Victor; I obviously want to go to hell." Both girls sighed despondently.

Rachael took a more permanent seat. "Victor might have been a little out of line with what he said. But he also had a point Richard. When you hurt yourself like this after we go to a substantial amount of trouble to help, it get's old really quickly."

"And I do not wish to see you suffer." Kory took one of Richard's hands and held it tightly. It was soon clear to Kory what Richard had seen. She could not guess in great detail, but the subtle hints told her all she needed to know. "In the time you spent with Barbara you knew her well, yes?"

"Yes."

"Then knowing her as you did, do you believe this how she would have preferred to see you?" Richard turned his eyes on her. "Please let us help you."

"But Victor was right," whispered Richard. "Kitten's going to die, Serviacc is going to get away with it, and it'll all be my fault." Rachael nodded to Kory and both each took one of Richard's arms over their shoulders.

"She's not dead yet, we can talk about it on the way. I swear sometimes you see everything in black and white, come on." But as soon as the words left her mouth Richard stop. "Come on Richard we don't have time for this." He looked up at her with a mystified gawk.

"What did you say?"

"I said we don't have time for thi-"

"No no no," said Richard now standing on his own weight. He paced around, rubbing his eyes. "Rewind, before that." Rachael and Kory glanced at one another curiously.

"Yyyou see everything in black and white?" Richard leaned against the threshold of the door frame. A smile spread across his face and he turned and took hold of Rachael's shoulders.

"No I'm not, but I know someone who is."

"What do you speak of Richard?" asked Kory.

"Kitten," he replied quickly. "I know where she is, I know which house the Silent is hiding in."

--

In the back seat of Rachael's car Kory applied a bandage to Richard's head, while Rachael multitasked at driving and alerting everyone by cell phone. She finished talking to Logan and tossed the phone in the seat beside her.

"Okay, let's hear it; how do you know where the Silent is?"

Richard tried to shoo away Kory's antiseptic attack but she was most insistent. He finally gave up and leaned back. "He's been telling me where he is since day one, I just never paid attention. The day he cornered Kory and I in the clothing store she held up two dresses, he said he liked the red one."

Kory looked perplexed. "But….I showed you no such dress. They were yellow and purple."

"Exactly, all he saw was light and dark and he took the dark for red. The Silent is the one who only sees in black and white, because he's color blind."

"Fine but how does that tell you-"

"I'm getting there," interrupted Richard. Rachael rolled her eyes. "The development he took refuge in is full of some strange people; so strange in fact that they organized their homes by color rather than numbers." The lights began to flick on in Rachael and Kory's minds. "He had a tiny problem, the residents color coded their houses and he couldn't see color."

Kory placed a pensive finger beneath her chin. "Then the reports of the Silent appearing in other people's homes…"

Richard nodded. "Exactly, he wasn't trying to scare or intimidate anyone. He kept walking into the wrong house, because he couldn't make out the color that was assigned to his humble abode."

"I would guess he found a way around that," speculated Rachael. She made a sharp turn, narrowly missing a mailbox.

"Oh he did-ah!" Richard flinched as Kory applied the stinging solution once more. "Remember the contractor who said that at least one resident chose to use stripes instead of a solid color." Rachael lightly banged the wheel from comprehension.

"Serviacc used stripes so he could tell his house apart from everyone else's."

"Bingo, and that's the one we need to get to. Now if only Kitten can hold out long enough for me to hear a long and sincere apology."

* * *

DUN DUN! Will they get there in time? There's no one who knows for sure……well, I do. XD And I ain't telling. You'll just have to wait until next chapter. Which by the way will see some interesting visitors. You haven't forgotten the Gordanians have you? ;) Laters!


	18. Invasion

This one took me quite a while to put together for some reason. There parts I had trouble with I guess. Anyway, hope it turns out to be worth it. Sadly though we're nearing the end of our story. We'll have to see what happens! And thanks as always to those who took two seconds to review; **Jcyz, Skyler-A-Teloiv, SuPeR HyPeR chick 101, Sizzlin'-Starry-Night-Sky, Erifrats101, Tsukikage1213, SoairseWaveglow, Cartoonfire, Cuteknight101, Boynetough, Raven of Alaska, Moonlitfantasy, Tennisgal456, BonitaChickia, Bella-Rose, Realfanficts, FENCINGforVENDETTAoxoPuMalo...**

Thanks guys. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Invasion

In the back seat of Rachael's car Kory applied a bandage to Richard's head, while Rachael multitasked at driving and alerting everyone by cell phone. She finished talking to Logan and tossed the phone in the seat beside her.

"Okay, let's hear it; how do you know where the Silent is?"

Richard tried to shoo away Kory's antiseptic attack but she was most insistent. He finally gave up and leaned back. "He's been telling me where he is since day one, I just never paid attention. The day he cornered Kory and I in the clothing store she held up two dresses, he said he liked the red one."

Kory looked perplexed. "But….I showed you no such dress. They were yellow and purple."

"Exactly, all he saw was light and dark and he took the dark for red. The Silent is the one who only sees in black and white, because he's color blind."

"Fine but how does that tell you-"

"I'm getting there," interrupted Richard. Rachael rolled her eyes. "The development he took refuge in is full of some strange people; so strange in fact that they organized their homes by color rather than numbers." The lights began to flick on in Rachael and Kory's minds. "He had a tiny problem, the residents color coded their houses and he couldn't see color."

Kory placed a pensive finger beneath her chin. "Then the reports of the Silent appearing in other people's homes…"

Richard nodded. "Exactly, he wasn't trying to scare or intimidate anyone. He kept walking into the wrong house, because he couldn't make out the color that was assigned to his humble abode."

"I would guess he found a way around that," speculated Rachael. She made a sharp turn, narrowly missing a mailbox.

"Oh he did-ah!" Richard flinched as Kory applied the stinging solution once more. "Remember the contractor who said that at least one resident chose to use stripes instead of a solid color." Rachael lightly banged the wheel from comprehension.

"Serviacc used stripes so he could tell his house apart from everyone else's."

"Bingo, and that's the one we need to get to. Now if only Kitten can hold out long enough for me to hear a long and sincere apology."

* * *

The rest of the way they drove in silence, though Kory seemed to be a little more clingy than usual. Richard found it was something that both thrilled and puzzled him at the same time. He hated his penchant for prioritizing, or he might have been enjoying Kory's closeness a little more. His thoughts also dwelled on his altercation with Victor, his jaw still throbbed from his friend's wrath. He convinced himself that there was time enough to mend such things later. For the moment his attention would be entirely on finally catching their bad guy.

--

Just as Richard instructed, Rachael drove them to the entrance to the development. She had also called Victor, Logan, and Shannon and sure enough they saw Victor and Logan already waiting for them. The three newcomers stepped out of Rachael's car, the cold air made each of their breaths easily visible.

"Got your call," said Victor. "You're sure about this."

"Yeah." There was no sarcasm or witty remark. Victor nodded jerked his head toward a van just within the development's wall.

"We've got surveillance set up." They silently began moving toward it. However when Richard began making the short journey Victor blocked his path. "Just a sec." The crippled agent expected this. "Look Dick…." Richard watched Victor curiously while he tried to collect his words.

"It's kind of cold out here Victor."

"Will ya just let me tell you something, won't take long." Richard nodded. "I was pissed man, I mean yeah I was mad at how you just threw people's sacrifices to the wind. But I also can't stand seeing you do this to yourself. For reasons my own mother can't figure out, you're my best friend…..and I'd rather not outlive you." Richard arched an eyebrow. Victor chortled. "Now I know you're probably thinking of some way to make fun of me for saying that, but it's the truth." He paused, possibly to allow Richard the opportunity to let him have it. "Oh and I'm sorry for sock'n ya."

"Felt good though didn't it?" said Richard with a smirk. Victor mirrored his look and nodded.

"Kinda." Silently, the two of them caught up with the rest of the group. Upon entering the van, Richard noticed that Shannon was not among them. He glanced around curiously before asking;

"Where's Shannon?"

Victor pointed behind him with his thumb. "Back at HQ, she figured you'd call for back up so she rallying the cavalry."

"She thought wisely."

"So what do you wanna do?" asked Logan.

"Just what Shannon suggested, set up a perimeter around the development; nothing get's in or out." Victor nodded and stepped out of the van. Richard began rummaging through a bin a holding various pieces of equipment. He drew forth a pair of goggles and lightly tossed them to Kory. "Kory, that's a pair of infrared goggles. If you fly high enough you should be able to see if Serviacc and Kitten are still home."

"I understand," she said with a nod.

"Remember, you're looking for the house in the southeast corner." With one more nod Kory took up an earpiece and then it was only Richard, Logan, and Rachael. Richard concentrated the bulk of his attention on the several monitors before him. Rachael shifted about then cleared her throat.

"What's the matter?" asked Logan.

"I just…I don't think I'm going to be much use here."

"What about Kitten," said Logan. "I know she's a big brat but don't you think she might need some kind of help once we get her out of this?"

"Probably," said Rachael. "I'll stay but I'm gonna get out of your way. I'll be in the car."

"Okay.." They pecked one another on the cheek and Rachael took her leave. Richard propped his cane in a corner and sat down.

"Now, it's the waiting game."

* * *

JOINING SHANNON……………….

Shannon moved quickly about the empty desks normally occupied by her and her colleagues. She held her cell phone to her ear with her shoulder while she carried her bag in the other hand.

"He sure about that?" she asked Victor. He gave her the same answer he got from Richard plus a circumcised version of his explanation. "Alrigh-Alright, we're on our way." As soon as she hung up she sent the necessary message to the unit on stand by. In her hurry Shannon took up her bag and brushed off a stack of papers off Logan's desk. "Shoot!" Her horse whisper didn't go far. Quickly she bent down to clean it up, but stopped when her eyes fell on something. Shannon picked an envelope out from under the disheveled stack and brought it in for a closer look. She wondered why it captured her attention so much and so easily. It was then that she discovered that it was how Logan had written his lowercase E's.

_I can't stand people who write their E's like that._

Shannon's mind raced back to when Logan was looking over the note left by the Silent, and the comment he made about his handwriting. The only problem was that now Shannon realized that it wasn't the Silent's handwriting at all……it was Garfield Logan's.

Shannon felt she could hardly breathe. Her back fell against the desk and the envelope fell from her hand. She didn't want to believe Richard, but there was no escaping the truth. She drew her phone with such haste that it nearly flew from her fingers. Her thumbs took on a mind of their own as they quickly typed up a text message and then hit 'send'.

* * *

A low hum broke the silence within the van between Richard and Logan. Richard's phone attempted to alert its master to Shannon's message by vibrating and moving about on the table next to him. Kory long ago reported that there were indeed two heat signatures within the lower most level of the house. Richard intentionally tuned out the sound of his phone in favor of his observation. Logan however grew tired of the sound and cleared his throat.

"You gonna get that?" Without looking away from his screen Richard reached for his phone and glanced down at the screen. After a moment he carefully set it down and slowly turned his eyes over to Logan. Richard shut his phone with a definitive snap; one that told Logan he had finally been caught. The bomb expert hung his head and sighed. Richard took up his cane and unclasped the clip that held his gun within its holster. Logan continued to stare out the window.

"So….giving the bomb to Kory, was that his idea or yours?" Logan sipped a cup of coffee. He brought a small smile to his face.

"Well let's face it Dick I never thought you were gonna make it with that broad anyway. I mean hey! Hey….hey, look at the full picture here. You're not the center of the universe Dick, I mean despite what you think."

"So you just decided to sell us out, to this maniac."

"Yeah you would think it's that simple."

Richard's face continued to harden. "Well I am a simple man, explain it to me." Logan only shook his head. "So that's it then, he got to you while you were off on your little business trip and promised something hefty."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Richard threw his cane away, yanked Logan to his feet and pinned him against the wall.

"Oh REALLY! Well then you tell me _Garfield_, what is gong on!?"

"IT'S RACHAEL!" Shouted Logan, his eyes starting to get watery.

"What?"

"He said he would find her and then he would kill her and God Damn it Dick! I believed him…." Richard released Logan and he fell back into his chair. "You lost Barb and….I'm always going to feel sorry for you about that. But I still have Rachael and yes I was willing to do just about anything to keep it that way."

"There are ways out."

At this Logan actually laughed. "Oh sure there are, when you're dealing with a second rate mobster. But this guy….Ivanov Serviacc isn't human. It's like he's the devil himself walking around in a human suit." Without even having to look Richard reached inside his jacket and drew a nearly empty capsule of pills. "Dick I'm sorry…..I tried to get out, you know I would've."

Richard held a single white capsule between his fingers tightly. "Yes, you would have." Logan relaxed some. Richard let the tiny pill fall to the floor. He then stood up, facing Logan with his rare but serious face. "We'll catch him, and there won't be anything to worry about." At that moment Victor swung the door open but stopped at the sight of the pair. He darted his eyes between them

"Okay…..what'd I miss?"

* * *

All around the walls that encircled the hundreds of houses, a small army of Kevlar clad and armed to the teeth agents took up position. Kory was precocious enough to land before anyone else arrived on the scene. Richard, Victor, Logan, Shannon, and Kory donned their own vests.

"Okay, wouldn't you know it Serviacc's house is the biggest of the bunch," said Richard.

"Figures," muttered Logan. "You gonna be able to keep up? You know….your leg."

"Yes mom, I'll be very careful," crooned Richard. "Pace isn't an issue, not at first anyway."

Victor pumped a shell into the chamber of his shotgun. "So we go high and low, we'll split up."

"Do you think that is wise?" asked Kory.

"As far as we know Serviacc still thinks we have no idea where he is. If we can surround him from all angles we should have him. Kory, you and Shannon go in from any of the second floor windows. Logan take the back, Victor you're with me." All nodded and they set off down the street toward their quarry. As soon as they were out of danger of being seen Kory took Shannon carefully by the arms and lifted them both to the nearest window. Richard stood beside the front door while Victor carefully bent down to look into the tiny basement window. Inside he saw the young blonde firmly attached to a chair with another shrouded figure moving about. The bald agent straightened up and returned to Richard's side.

"I see Kitten, she's alive. Serviacc's still there too." Richard nodded and tapped his earpiece.

"Move in! Move in!" From both sides of the house, Victor and Logan kicked open the doors before them and Kory and Shannon entered from above. As far as a weapon was concerned, Kory needed only the regenerated power within her charged fists. Shannon led the way, taking careful glances around each corner. Downstairs Logan met Victor and Richard halfway. Silently they signaled each other to trade directions. Richard carefully opened the basement door, after a short moment he and Victor quietly made their way down the stairs. Surprisingly, there were no creeks or loud squeaks from the wood plank that made the descending steps. Richard reached the last step but paused, the lights were completely out and there was not sound. Shifting his eyes, he noticed a switch on the wall beside him. Never wanting to let his guard down, Richard used his gun as a lever and flipped the switch. The basement was immediately illuminated from the florescent bulbs overhead. Both Richard and Victor carefully stepped down and took opposite directions. The underbelly of the Silent's home was unusually vast; many corners remained covered in darkness. It gave the two agents the impression that their enemy was hiding within every single darkened patch. Richard cautiously turned a corner then called over his shoulder;

"Victor!" Richard's partner rushed over and both of them knelt down beside Kitten. The chair lay toppled not far from her. Richard set his cane aside and picked her limp head up. "Kitten….wake up.." She groaned but did not open her eyes. "Come on, it would be a lot less paper work if you didn't have any brain damage-" Victor whacked him off the shoulder. "Kitten please say something."

Again a long low groan was his answer but her mouth parted somewhat. "Richard….." Victor carefully opened one of her eyes.

"She's doped up, but I think she's fine."

"So where's our guy?" The sound of something moving off in the distance startled the pair. Victor shined his flashlight in a corner directly across from them and saw what appeared to be a half closed door to a crawl space. "Boy, typical bad guy. Vic, you get after him. Kory and I will get Kitten out here." Victor nodded and in flash disappeared into the crawl space. Serviacc obviously didn't have anyone with Victor's physique in mind when he designed the passage. Victor just managed to keep from getting stuck in several places. He stopped dead when up ahead he saw none other than the Silent himself attempting to exit out of the small passage. He picked up the pace but his acceleration alerted the serial killer to his presence. As soon as Serviacc tasted fresh air he began sprinting toward the bridge that led back to the mainland. Victor followed soon after and drew his weapon.

"FREEZE!" Serviacc didn't look back nor did he stop. Victor took up the chase, his gun held at his side. "Damn it! Freeze means 'STOP RUNNING'!" Serviacc's mind raced profusely. He decided using the bridge's network of girders underneath would be the best method of escape. Out from around the wall came Logan and Shannon. They quickly caught up with Victor. Serviacc jumped up onto the railing and began reaching for the nearest pole. All three screeched to halt and in half a second they each fired a single shot. Serviacc buckled and jolted violently. His body fell freely from the bridge and a loud splash soon followed. Victor, Logan, and Shannon ran up to the bridge and peered over the side. Not a single sign of the Silent could be seen.

BANG! BANG!

Both Victor and Shannon nearly jumped out of their skin as Logan spontaneously began shooting into the water. They watched him empty his entire clip, most likely hitting nothing but the water. His weapon clicked several times before he realized he was completely out of ammo. Victor carefully took the gun out Logan's hand and switched on the safety.

"Relax man; I don't think he's going anywhere." Logan let out a long breath and turned his back to the water. He leaned up against the railing; they were both still in the dark about his forced alliance.

"Yeah…..just making sure." The shots fired off by the group gathered the attention of Richard, Kory, and nearly every other agent on the scene. Both Richard and Kory stopped before them.

"Well?" asked Richard.

"He tried to run for it, we each squeezed off a round and he fell." Richard's eyes glanced at the water for a moment. He then turned to another agent behind him.

"I want divers searching every square inch of that river five minutes ago."

"Yes sir." He took off running to summon said divers. Richard rubbed the back of his neck, fearing that withdrawal symptoms form his pills were already beginning. Kory strode up to Richard with an inquiring look.

"Friend Shannon has told me what transpired, are we victorious?"

"We'll see, first things first. If he survived, then our job's far from done."

--

Two hours passed since Richard gave the order to search the river. The diver who was first to return, after receiving something hot to drink, found Richard and his team gathered before Serviacc's vacated home.

"We're combing over some hard to reach areas but so far everything's come up zilch. There's no sign of him." He left then them alone. Despite the diver's report Richard refused to believe that Serviacc would be destroyed so easily.

"Come on Dick," said Victor. "The temperature of that water this time of year, there's no way he could've survived for long."

"Should we not be thankful that we no longer need fear his presence?" suggested Kory. Richard shook his head.

"Would've liked to have seen a body."

Shannon screwed up her face. "Okay that's….weird." She took one more glance over the edge. "I'm with Kory, we saved the would-be victim, such as she is, and Serviacc's as good as dead. What's say we call it a night."

Richard was deeply reluctant, but at the urging of his friends decided to take Shannon's advice and called off the search. Besides, another hour of hunting would have revealed just little as the first extensive search.

* * *

FBI HQ…………………

The very next day Richard was called before Coughlin and Whitman for a full debriefing concerning the last moments of the Silent. He sat across from them with a tape recorder capturing every word he said. He told them about their plan of attack, though being careful to leave out the fact that Kory utilized the power of flight to enter from the second floor. Finally he came to the very end and the events he had failed to see for himself.

"Agent Stone then reported that he along with Agents Logan and Chan were able to fire off a single round before seeing Serviacc fall from the bridge."

"So to your knowledge the Silent is now dead," said Coughlin.

Richard hesitated. "….I've been told that the possibility of his survival is very very small, so yes."

Whitman took in a short breath. "It seems fortunate that you had one of your startling revelations at such a late hour in this investigation." Richard could only grin back at him.

"Yeah I thought so too." Coughlin merely glanced between the two.

"And what of the leak?" Richard momentarily lost his words.

"The what now?"

Coughlin looked at Richard from over his glasses. "The Silent's source within these walls, his method for gaining a substantial amount of information." Richard moved his jaw back and forth.

"There wasn't one."

"Excuse me?" exclaimed Whitman. Richard drummed his fingers on the table. Coughlin simply stared at Richard as though the crippled agent spoke nothing but gibberish.

"Agent Grayson?"

"It was misinformation meant to lead us off the track and to create dissent among me and my team."

"You seemed quite adamant about the mole when we last spoke," said a wary Coughlin. Whitman watched Richard carefully, hoping to detect anything that hinted dishonesty.

"I assure you Director, there is no mole…..and there never was." Whitman cast a look toward Coughlin. The Director nodded and moved on to yet another issue. Richard let out a long silent breath of relief.

"I understand that two members of your team; Agent Shannon Chan and Kory…Enders? Is it?"

"Anders, Sir."

"Yes, according to your report, as well as Agent Stone's, these two appeared to have contributed a commendable effort."

"I would say so," agreed Richard. Coughlin nodded with the smallest of smiles.

"Well, feel free to offer them a more permanent position."

Whitman cleared his throat. "With respect Director, the proper placement exams and prior law enforcement experience need to be adhered to."

"Does your secretary have any law enforcement expertise Douglas?" asked Coughlin without turning his head. Whitman remained silent. "Besides I think we can all agree the circumstances are unique. Wouldn't you say so Agent Grayson?" Richard sent Whitman a wide beam and nodded.

"Absolutely."

--

Their meeting ended, with congratulations administered all around and possible promotions in mind. Whitman stepped out of the conference room and after looking both ways spotted Richard slowly making his way to the elevator. The assistant director trotted down the hall until he was able to move into Richard's path.

"You forget where the men's room is?"

"You lied Agent Grayson."

Richard adopted a playfully aghast face. "I-did-not!"

"Serviacc's source, who was it!?" Richard painted a cynical grin across his face and moved around the pencil pushing roadblock.

"Go home to your wife." Richard continued on his way, uncaring toward the fallout of mentioning Whitman's personal life. The assistant director peered after him harshly. There were plenty of ways to punish him, Whitman being his superior and all. However it was Whitman's decision that Richard would only turn out to be more trouble than he's worth.

--

Victor glanced up at the wall clock, which read 7:40 pm. He shook his head. "Man, what a way to start the new year."

"So at precisely the stroke of midnight this planet will have completed one revolution around your sun?" posed a curious Kory.

"Well….close enough," said Shannon.

"And this event is celebrated?"

"Oh yeah," said Logan. "With food, booze, music, booze, some cook'n out and maybe some dancing, and I did say booze didn't I?"

"It sounds wonderful!" If it was one thing Kory felt she could get used to on this planet it was the numerous and plentiful holidays. "Where will this celebration be held?" she asked Victor.

"Well Logan and Rachael still haven't got a house." The couple nodded as though saying; 'oh…yeah'. "My apartment complex is gonna be too crazy……Shannon?"

"Same here," she said.

"I guess we're doing it at Richard's."

"Sure." They all turned when Richard's voice along with his body suddenly appeared in the doorway. "I'm a masterful jerk to you and your revenge is to leave me with huge pile of dirty dishes."

"Buy paper plates ya jerk," replied Victor.

"So," said Rachael, eager to change the subject. "How'd it go?"

"We're to be amply rewarded for doing our absolute best to bring him in but killing him in the end."

"We're sorry," said Logan totally irreverently. "It was an accident, really." Richard chuckled and motioned for Kory to join him. She gathered her belongings and began leaving with him. Richard hung back and spoke over his shoulder.

"Come by the house around ten."

* * *

HIGH ORBIT……………

The Gordanian commander was growing impatient. For several weeks since they lost contact with their probe they discovered nothing new about their escaped prisoner. He indulged on a bowl of what could be described as an alien form of shrimp. He forced the struggling creature into his mouth and swallowed it whole. A door off to the side slid open and in walked his lieutenant.

"The trophy has been located, Magistrate." He paused, lowering the last shrimp back into the bowl.

"Now we only hope your incompetence hasn't delayed us for so long that another ship may come to lay claim to her."

"This is a backwater planet my lord, that possibility is remote." The ship's magistrate drew in a heavy breath, the sound of which was reminiscent of an animal growling.

"Take several warriors to the trophy's position and bring her back at any cost."

"And what of the humans my lord, if we should encounter resistance from them what are our orders?"

The sinister alien took up the remaining shrimp and easily squeezed the life out of it. "Terminate, with extreme prejudice."

* * *

Kory remained firmly rooted before the microwave until it beeped, signaling that its job was done. She then retrieved the bag of popcorn, poured it into a bowl, and glided back into the living room. Richard, who by now had become entirely used to seeing her hover a foot off the floor, simply moved over on the couch. She landed beside him and they both began enjoying the popcorn. She pointed to the screen with a handful of puffy kernels before guiding them to her mouth.

"I do not understand how this…Millennium Falcon can attest to being able to travel .5 past light speed. To my people's knowledge traveling at such speeds is impossible."

"Kory, it's a movie."

"But it is portraying an inaccuracy, our vessels utilize doorways in subspace to travel great distances, in essence traveling as though faster than-"

"Kory, ours is not to question the hallowed mythos of Lucas." Kory shrugged. As much as she tried Kory failed to see what truth there was in this movie. Yet she would try to keep an open mind.

--

One and a half movies later…………

--

Kory's eyes were wide and unblinking as the second movie neared its climax and thus the end. Richard noticed how her hand would blindly reach into the popcorn bowl. With a grin he moved it away and sure enough the mesmerized Kory reached around in empty air for several seconds before she realized the bowl was gone. With a small frown she pulled the bowl back towards her amidst Richard's chuckles. At that moment the main villain spoke a single line and Kory's mouth dropped and a deep gasp escaped her.

"Didn't see that coming did ya?" said Richard boastfully. Kory was absolutely wordless.

"But-but-but-but how is it possible he is Luke's father? They are from two completely different sides of the galaxy!"

"Well, so you think." A knock at the door, which totally unnoticed by Kory, grabbed Richard's attention and upon answering it, found they were invaded by guests. Victor pushed on through carrying a largely sized cooler.

"Alright new year's food coming through, grill'n meats and grill'n beer for all!'

Rachael came up behind him carrying two bottles of tea. "And tea for those of us who hate beer."

"Hippies," said Logan following in after her.

"Barbarian."

"Hey Kory, come learn how charbroil a piece of meat!" called Victor on his out the back.

"Must I?" she whispered. By now she would have much rather stayed with the movie. Even Richard, in all his sarcasm and wit could not help but simply talk and laugh with his friends. Soon Victor had managed to make Kory forget all about anything everyone's company. She playfully kept trying to ignite the burgers, brats, and hotdogs with her own solar energy. Logan and Richard strategically dodged or tried to retell stories told about them by Rachael and Shannon. Victor closed up the grill and drew forth a football.

"Okay, pigskin time." He tossed the ball to Kory, who caught it and held it with an odd look. We toss it back and forth." Kory's face lit up with a beam.

"I believe I understand! Like this?!" And bless her, even with little effort; Kory flung the football far into the forest. They all turned and watched it disappear among the trees. Kory let out a sheepish giggle.

"Okaaaay, we toss it without using our super strength."

"Shame on you Victor, forgetting the most important rule." said Shannon with a teasing grin.

"I'll get it," volunteered Victor. He treaded off into the woods while Richard began serving food. Victor immediately got the impression that he was searching for a needle in a haystack. Then he remembered that brown most likely stood out well in bright white snow. Sure enough Victor soon spotted a brown spot in the snow and bent down to pick it up.

"Damn Kory, I bet you make one hell of a field goal." A sound closely resembling something breaking a twig broke the serene silence brought by the snow. His eyes roamed over the small dunes and bends around him. He let out a quick 'hmp', tossed the ball up and down and his hands and turned back.

Upon turning he came face to face with an eight foot tall green lizard-like alien. "WHOA! SHIT!" The football fell from Victor's hands. His eyes bulged out and he backed up so suddenly that he fell backward. The Gordanian soldier before him lowered his staff and pointed it at Victor's chest.

"Uhhh-umm-yeah..uh…….hi?" The Gordanian's reply was activating his staff. A series of metallic clicks resounded as the end of the staff unfurled and produced a ready ball of blue energy. He thrust the staff forward, nearly singing Victor with the energized tip. He then uttered a series of unintelligible grunts and snarls. Victor, still shaking from head to toe, shook his head.

"Ehhh-sorry, no hablo grunt-AHHH!" He rolled aside just as the giant reptile stabbed his staff where he once was. Victor's hands reached for the nearest makeshift weapon he could reach; which turned out to be a thick but rotting log. He managed to knock the weapon out of the alien's hand and wasted no time in running back toward the house as fast as he could. The Gordanian retrieved his staff and upon doing so fired two successive shots at the fleeing agent. The large lizard didn't pursue his target, time enough for such carnage when the others invaded along side him.

Needless to say the others were quite beside themselves when out of forest came a screaming Victor. Richard lowered a fork filled with pulled pork back to his plate and arched a brow.

"What the-"

"GET BACK! BACK IN THE HOUSE!" He ran past all of them, nearly leaving a rising cloud of smoke in his wake. The others quickly followed behind with Richard brining up the rear. He swung the door shut behind him and set his cane on the table.

"Victor, what the hell's the matter with you?" Victor took a moment to catch his breath, but didn't want a single detail to leave his mind. He pointed a shaking finger toward the forest.

"Some…thing!"

"What thing?" asked Logan.

"HELL IF I KNOW! Look I was finding the ball and I turn around there's this giant lizard thing with some freaky staff about to blow a hole in my gut!" During his description Kory's mouth had gradually begun to hang open. Richard momentarily glanced at her but upon seeing her troubled look he did a double take.

"Kory?"

She snapped out of her frightened revere and folded her hands. "Y-Yes?"

"You know what he's talking about?" She would not lie to him. After all, if they had any chance of survival it would be if they were all on good terms with one another. With that thought in mind Kory gave a slow and dreaded nod. "Please explain."

"I believe friend Victor has had an encounter with a Gordanian."

"Wait," said Rachael. "You're referring to the people who locked you up and then sent that probe after you?"

"I am."

Richard looked back toward the woods then faced Kory. "How could they have found you?'

"It was inevitable, by destroying the probe we merely ensured that they would find me more quickly. And it appears their persistence is without bounds."

"Whoa whoa whoa!" interjected Shannon. "Are you saying we're about to be surrounded by a bunch of aliens?!"

"A bunch of extremely hostile aliens, yes." said Kory miserably. She and Richard locked eyes; she looked at him as though he'd made a fatal mistake by taking her in. He mentally scoffed at the idea.

"Well….how many could there be?" At that moment dozens of thin blue beams poured through the windows. They moved about randomly, passing over everything and everyone.

"What's going on?!" hissed Rachael. Kory immediately ducked down into a corner.

"Ohhhh, they are scanning for me. They are trying to determine our numbers!" Richard shot quick looks about the room.

"The blinds! Get the blinds!" One by the one they hit the deck and crawled over to a window. Within seconds each of them had moved up next to a window and closed the shades. Rachael and Shannon covered a few spaces that were without such barriers with dark blankets. Soon almost every transparent pane was shielded. Everyone found a corner to huddle in, the sound and feel of their racing heartbeats weighed heavily on their senses. Richard sat down next to Kory, who instantly locked on to him and refused to let go. She met his gaze and gripped his arm so tightly it was almost painful.

"Please….do not let them take me."

He took of hold of the hand that gripped him so firmly. "Don't worry Kory; no one's taking you away." Leaving her side for just a moment, Richard peeked through the blinds of window nearest to him. Outside they were completely encircled by a two dozen Gordanian soldiers. He also saw the lieutenant standing outside the circle, presumably waiting to relay orders from his superior.

"What d'ya see?" asked Victor.

"We're surrounded," replied Richard. He looked down at Kory. "What can we expect?"

"Traditionally……they will issue an ultimatum; the terms of which state that we will have a designated amount of time to give in to their demands, or they will attack."

"How much time?" asked Shannon.

"Relative to your understanding I would say….possibly one hour."

"One HOUR?!" repeated Victor flabbergasted. "They just show up guns blazing and they give us one hour to hand you over?" Kory lowered her head; tears were welling upon in her eyes.

"Well we're obviously not going to do that," said Richard. He stood up and moved about the living room. "Kory says we've got an hour, fine. We'll think of something."

"Something?!" said Logan and Victor in unison. Shannon looked just as dazed.

Victor stood up also and shook his head. "What 'something' Dick?! We're not superheroes! We don't fight aliens!" Richard looked away from him and back down at Kory. "What are we gonna do?" His friend didn't answer him. "Richard! What are we going to do?!" Richard took up his cane once more. He turned and began walking out of the living room.

"I don't know."

* * *

Hope that was worth the wait. Fortunately I know exactly what's going to happen next chapter so hopefully it won't take as long. Only two chapters left after this one, stay tuned! Laters!


	19. The Siege

Chapter Nineteen

Okay, I have a perfectly good reason for taking my time with this. I just started some summer courses and my job kept me busy. But get this; I'm updating this on the road…like I'm driving with my friends on a trip. It is no longer my turn to drive so I figured now would be a good time to finally get this done. Hope it doesn't seem rushed at all.

And thank you once again to everyone who reviewed. You guys are, as always, awesome; **Tsukikage1213, Bella-Rose, My-name-is-foxglove, Jcyz, Cartoonfire, Sizzlin-Starry-Night-Sky, Green Animelover, SuPeR HyPeR chick 101, Skyler-A-Teloiv, Bonita Chickia, Raven of Alaska, Handadeath, Moonlitfantasy, Tennisgal456, Realfanficts**. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

The Siege

Richard took of hold of the hand that gripped him so firmly. "Don't worry Kory; no one's taking you away." Leaving her side for just a moment, Richard peeked through the blinds of window nearest to him. Outside they were completely encircled by a two dozen Gordanian soldiers. He also saw the lieutenant standing outside the circle, presumably waiting to relay orders from his superior.

"What d'ya see?" asked Victor.

"We're surrounded," replied Richard. He looked down at Kory. "What can we expect?"

"Traditionally……they will issue an ultimatum; the terms of which state that we will have a designated amount of time to give in to their demands, or they will attack."

"How much time?" asked Shannon.

"Relative to your understanding I would say….possibly one hour."

"One HOUR?!" repeated Victor flabbergasted. "They just show up guns blazing and they give us one hour to hand you over?" Kory lowered her head; tears were welling upon in her eyes.

"Well we're obviously not going to do that," said Richard. He stood up and moved about the living room. "Kory says we've got an hour, fine. We'll think of something."

"Something?!" said Logan and Victor in unison. Shannon looked just as dazed.

Victor stood up also and shook his head. "What 'something' Dick?! We're not superheroes! We don't fight aliens!" Richard looked away from him and back down at Kory. "What are we gonna do?" His friend didn't answer him. "Richard! What are we going to do?!" Richard took up his cane once more. He turned and began walking out of the living room.

"I don't know." Shannon sputtered out a chuckle and shook her head.

"That's a joke right?" Richard ignored her regardless and took his leave of them. She watched after him with wide and unblinking eyes. Once Richard was completely out of sight Shannon trotted over to Victor. "So that's him huh? That's the Richard Grayson that everyone compared me to at the academy."

"Give him a break Shan; I don't think anyone here has ever had aliens to deal with."

"I will speak with him," said Kory.

Rachael folded her arms. "I'm guessing you're hoping to probe a section of his pride, that' almost the only way to get him to do something." Kory closed her eyes for a moment, perhaps out of irritation.

She turned to the group with a somewhat cross expression. "I understand perfectly how Richard's personality can cause frustration, and how some if all of you have come to rely on his intelligence. I know…..I am one of them."

Logan rolled his eyes. "But Kory-"

"Silence!" He clamped his mouth shut so fast he was lucky his tongue was out of the way. "Now you all believe that he simply to know how to respond to something as otherworldly as the Gordanians? Forgive me, my friends, but is presumptuous to say the least. And consider one more thing…"

"Only one," whispered Victor. It went unnoticed by Kory.

"Perhaps you have put Richard on a pedestal of such pomposity and abrasiveness that you do not believe anything you say to be hard or hurtful." Without another word Kory turned in place and quickly glided after Richard. The four of them sat in silence for a moment. Victor finally cleared his throat, if only to break the uneasy stillness.

"Surprised she didn't ground us then send us to our rooms." He stood up and began moving about. Rachael let her head rest back against the wall and sighed.

"She has a point though."

--

Kory stopped just short of crossing the threshold of Richard's room. She saw him sitting near the window, no need to mention the blinds were tightly shut. He sat balancing his chin on the handle of his cane, and stared at three pictures on the dresser before him. She immediately recognized Barbara and Jason, but there was an older man Kory had never seen before. The red head leaned against the frame.

"I'm trying to think of what each of them would do," said Richard. He'd obviously detected her presence. Now that there was no fear of disturbing him Kory stepped inside and sat down beside him on his bed. He nodded toward his late son. "Jason would've consulted the infinite wisdom of his comic books."

Kory giggled. "Indeed."

"Barb would've called her dad, at which point he would continue his rant about how saying 'yes' was the biggest mistake she ever made. And Bruce…..well what about Bruce?"

"This is the man who raised you?"

"You could say that," replied Richard. He paused, gazing steadily at his mentor. "I have no fear in saying that man annoyed the hell out of me. Every little thing I did was critiqued, no room for error."

"But it is that which has made you strong, yes?" asked Kory. Richard blew out a puff of air.

"Well I hate to admit it………so I won't."

"Richard."

"Okay, fine…him being a hard case all day everyday turned me into the ray of sunshine that I am today." Kory smiled and leaned against him. "I do wish he was here now."

"You have your friends, friends who worry for you."

"If you say so."

Kory backed from him somewhat with a slight frown. "Do I detect mistrust in your voice?"

"I don't really pick on them for no reason; I guess you could call it payback." Now this certainly left Kory perplexed. What could any of them have done to earn years of torment? After glancing at her he read her confusion and took in a deep breath. "I spent a month in the hospital after I was shot and another nine months in physical therapy-course, as you can see, that didn't help all that much." Kory moved a lock of hair behind her ear. "I kept asking Rachael about Barbara and Jason but she wouldn't tell me a thing. She kept insisting that right now I was her number one priority; I'd more or less get the same answer from everyone else. I went a month, one week, and two days before knowing exactly what happened to my family. Can you guess who finally told me in the end?"

Kory shook her head.

"Dr. Kitten Moth." Kory's mouth parted, but only reflexively. Now that she heard it, she was not all that surprised. "That's why despite everything that little hornet has done over the years, and the past few weeks, I've always given her props. Props for being the only one with the spinal fortitude to tell me the truth."

He silenced, opting to go back to his staring. Kory considered his words carefully. Finally she cleared her throat and Richard geared his ears for listening, though he did not face her.

"Conceivably they did keep the truth from you but perhaps you misjudge your friend's motives."

"Oh yeah?"

"Why do you supposed they would do such a thing?-And do not suggest cowardice." She added, already seeing the words escaping his mouth. "I believe you owe them credit. They may have been mistaken with the timing but their intentions are quite clear."

"Is that right?"

Kory's voice grew more insistent. "They said nothing because they were fearful as to how it would hurt you. Victor, Rachael, and Logan cared deeply for your feelings." She took his shoulder and Richard met her gaze. "Kitten Moth did not." She carefully learned closed to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. After a moment she rose and began taking her leave. Richard trained his eyes toward the closed blinds. The Gordanians were surely still outside, waiting for their prey to emerge.

"Kory."

She stopped just outside his door and stepped back in. "Yes?"

"How important is it to them that they get you back?" The light hearted alien swallowed a large lump.

"I can say without ego that my recapture is likely of highest priority. It would symbolize the final dominance over my people."

"Then we can also assume that whoever does manage to bring you in….would be rewarded somehow," speculated Richard. Kory gradually made her way back inside.

"Indeed, but…" Her voice trailed off when she began to catch on to Richard's train of thought. "Many of the lower caste of Gordanian magistrates routinely quarrel for glory and acknowledgement."

Richard turned to her with a growing smile. "Then it's likely the one who found you kept it to himself so there wouldn't be anyone else coming after you." Kory nodded definitively.

"Yes." Richard tapped his cane against the floor and stood up. Kory stopped him on his way out. "I believe I know what you are considering…..and it is strategically unsound."

Richard displayed a portion of his somewhat earned arrogance with a smirk. "You're gonna see that we humans tend to do things that way."

Suddenly all lights and anything else electronic went dark. Both of them suddenly glanced in random directions, as though expecting their enemy to come bursting through the walls. Richard moved aside the blinds and both and Kory saw a far off Gordanian firing two last shots up at the transformer which fed Richard's house. It became undeniably apparent that time was now a precious commodity. Kory followed Richard back into the living room. The initial sudden fear within had momentarily lifted. The rest of them sat about in various areas while avoiding the windows at all costs. As soon as Richard and Kory entered, all eyes turned to them.

Victor held up a cordless phone then dropped it to the floor. "Phones are dead."

"And they must be using some sort signal dampener," said Shannon as she observed that her cell phone had no signal.

"They're not letting us call for help, and they're still out there," said Logan

"Yeah, I noticed." Said Richard. "There's a way out of this." They perked up at once. "Kory tells me the chances of the bad guys calling for backup are slim, mostly because the guy in charge wants all the credit."

Victor snickered "Glory hogs eh?"

"Apparently. They sent no message or signals back to their homeworld, so it's simple what we have to do."

"You wanna take 'em all out," said Victor rising to his feet.

Richard nodded. "Exactly."

"But they have us surrounded," protested Rachael. "And I doubt anything we have could be a match for their weapons."

"We can even the odds if we act quickly, take out as many all at once." Suggested Richard. Kory took his arm.

"If we attack now, before our allotted time has expired, they will not hesitate to engage us."

"We can use that though, right?" asked Shannon. Richard fought the urge to say something cute.

"Yes, we can Shannon. The house is big enough that if we split up and took positions we could pick them off one by one."

"And if they pick US off one by one?" posed Rachael with a shaky voice. "What are we supposed to do then?" Richard shrugged with a smile.

"If that happens I guess you won't do anything will you? You'll be dead." Rachael folded her arms and glared at him, not finding any humor in that statement whatsoever. He took another quick glance outside; still the Gordanians remained where they were. Richard turned back to his friends.

"Alright, spread out; upstairs, downstairs, just find a spot with a window. When I give the signal we move."

--

The amount of time Kory said they would have was only an estimate, thus they acted as though they were mere minutes away from attack. Kory joined Richard up on the second floor, which due to Richard's leg was rarely visited. Victor claimed the living room as his territory with Shannon watching his back from the kitchen and dining room. Rachael and Logan manned the remaining areas on the first floor.

Logan kept a careful watch out their one and only window while Rachael sat on the floor against the wall. He glanced at her and the small handgun she lightly grasped.

"You gonna be okay?"

She looked up at him with an oddly blank expression. "I…I don't really like guns."

"Neither do I." Rachael smiled, as though a chuckle had planned on breaking through but faltered. "So what'd you think this signal of Dick's is gonna be?" Rachael returned her gaze forward.

"I supposed we'll know it when it comes."

--

Kory was already poised in their position upstairs in Richard and Barbara's old bedroom. Her eyes roamed over the glumly bare room. Somehow she got the feeling Richard never considered he would be using this room as a barricade. The very idea brought an amused smile to her face. At that moment Richard entered, carrying with him a long black vinyl case. Her eyes fell on it curiously.

"They're still staying put?"

"Yes."

"Good." He dropped the case down on the bed and upon opening it revealed several pieces of a rifle. Kory stood up for a better view of the weapon. She watched as Richard took on part at a time and assembled the rifle into one unit. The last piece he added on was a capped scope.

"You're former occupation?"

"Yup," replied Richard. He pulled back on the bolt and was pleased at how easily it still slid within the chamber. "Haven't fired this thing in four years; looks like Victor's been keeping it in good shape." Kory noticed a small green metal box within the case. She opened and from within drew a single long bullet. Richard quickly but not harshly took it from her.

"I-I am sorry, have I-"

"No Kory, you haven't done anything wrong. It's just something you need to be careful with." He had a second clip already loaded and ready. "Barb always had a bit of a hard time with my choice of jobs, but someone had to do it."

"I see," replied the alien. He rammed the clip into the underbelly of the rifle and opened the caps on the scope. After moving a desk up to the window he unfolded the rifles bipod and looked to Kory. "We'll probably only get one shot each, you ready?"

Of course she wasn't, how could anybody be ready for something like this? It was insane to assume that any of them would be able to maintain grace and/or composure. She nodded. It was a lie, but a lie that he needed. Richard returned his attention to the scope and put the crosshair on the first Gordanian he laid eyes on. A few clicks here and a few clicks there as he then set the windage and elevation. The last obstacle between him and his shot was the safety, and it was soon brushed aside. Richard's trigger finger trembled slightly, followed by a sudden rush that once again after so many years took him by surprise.

"One shot…one kill." At the risk of another second of hesitation Richard pulled the trigger and let the two and half inch slug fly. Outside, the invaders heard a loud bang and then one of them suddenly fell limply backwards with a hole between his glowing eyes. They ogled at their fallen comrade and a second later the rest of Richard's guests each fired a single shot. Only two more shots were as true as Richard's, one of them been a bright green bolt. Every remaining Gordanian, and there were still many, activated a personal shield which easily deflected the bullets. There followed a momentary air of silence, one in which Shannon and Logan took to quickly reload.

Another Gordanian took on the mantle of leader and raising his staff weapon into the air roared a boisterous and animalist war cry. All followed suit and they aimed their staffs at the house.

"GET DOWN!!" Kory grabbed hold of Richard's collar and yanked him down flat on the floor. It was fortunate that the others did the same, for the Gordanians began launching volley after volley of blue energy balls at Richard's house. All around them glass shattered, wood splintered, and pieces of furniture were torn asunder. Downstairs Logan threw a blanket over Rachael to shield her from the rain of glass falling on them. Victor managed to fire twice more before having to dive behind the already shredded couch. Richard managed to glace up at one of the few pictures still left in their room and saved it from a close call. He poked his head up over the windowsill and shouted;

"HEY! STOP SHOOTING AT MY WIFE!"

"Richard!" Kory quickly pulled him back down. The endless barrage of energy continued without end. Anything on or up against the walls was struck down mercilessly. When the powerful shots finally did cease it was a wonder the walls were still able to support the overall structure. Richard and Kory then heard a series of sudden and loud thuds above them. Several Gordanians had leapt into the air and were now landing on the roof. Each within succession they began stomping down upon the shingles until breaking through and falling down within the halls. All of them hushed immediately, even their own heartbeats dared not make too much noise.

The savage aliens let out low snarls and growls as they now prowled up and down the halls in search of their trophy. Shannon poked her head around a corner and noticed Victor's signals to stay back almost too late. She ducked back just as one of the giant lizards entered the darkened living room, which was adjacent to the kitchen. Both Shannon and Victor kept them selves shrouded in darkness. An ocular scanning device unfurled over one of the Gordanian's eyes and a steady blue beam shot out. He passed the beam over various objects and corners, hoping to detect some form of life. Shannon's unblinking eyes strayed away from the Gordanian and fell upon downed jar of peanut butter. Carefully, she picked up the jar and tossed it back down the hall. Sure enough the Gordanian spun around and fired his staff weapon at the empty darkness of the hall. Victor seized the opportunity by leaping out of his hide and cocking his weapon.

"YO GECKO!" It twisted its head back around. "Shouldn't you be out selling car insurance?!" Three definitive and unfaltering blasts hit the alien and fell to the floor like a dead weight.

Within their room Logan and Rachael still sat poised to fend off an attack. However Rachael's unsteady breath and racing mind got the better of her and upon hearing the slightest of creaks jumped up and ran out of the room.

Logan did a double take when he saw her disappearing through the door. "Rachael! NO!" She managed to duck into another room further down the hall, but her hurried steps grabbed another hunter's attention. Like a frightened young one, Rachael dove under the bed of the guest room, which turned out to be Kory's current quarters. For a moment, the shortest of moments, she thought she might have found a safe spot. Then she heard a scratching that turned her milk white. From her low vantage point Rachael saw two clawed feet slowly make their way to the room's threshold. Each foot had one large claw accompanying its other three toes, and each time it slowly walked the razor sharp claw scratched against the floor. Rachael's wide eyes followed the pair of feet without fail. The Gordanian slowly made his way around the small room, obviously interested in many of Kory's belongings. Rachael clamped a hand over her mouth and shut her eyes tight. Her heart beat like a drum against her chest and despite her best efforts a small squeak escaped her. The Gordanian stopped dead in his tracks. He studied the bed carefully, whether a small animal or one of the trophies coconspirators, it would soon lie dead. With surprising speed the alien wrenched the bed to one side and fired a single bolt of energy. When the smoke cleared he saw that there were no charred remains of an occupant. Unbeknownst to him Rachael had moved behind the nearly closed door, where she held in her hand a piece of splintered wood with a few nails protruding. In a surge of bravery Rachael reached around the door and slammed the nailed board down onto the Gordanian's foot. The alien roared aloud and Rachael bolted from her hiding place. As soon as she exited the room the rampaging lizard dashed out and lumbered after her. He reached out a long scaling arm and was inches from her when Logan suddenly appeared out from their original room and jumping up used the beasts own momentum to ram a knife into its forehead. It uttered a short pig-like squeal and slid against the floor.

Logan didn't bother to retrieve his knife, getting a morbid possibly as to what may be retrieved with it. Instead he looked around for Rachael and found her crouched down in a corner and shaking madly. He knelt down beside her and took her shoulder.

"Rachael?" She didn't acknowledge him. "Rachael……Rachael!" Her head snapped to him. "You okay?" Tears streamed down her face. He brushed them away and brought her to her feet.

--

Kory hurled two starbolts at a fleeing Gordanian. Richard watched curiously as the small contingent surrounding them remained at distance. He supposed it was too much to hope for that what they saw around them was the whole of their enemy's numbers.

"They're retreating?"

Kory rubbed her hands. "For the moment…" Her powers remained unused for so long it was taking some time for her hands to get used to discharging that kind of energy. Kory turned away from the window and sat against the wall. "They will reassess their strategy…and another attack will be launched." Richard reloaded the long rifle and set it aside. Four years had gone by and he still hasn't lost a step, and yet he wondered whether that was bad or good.

--

Logan filled a glass with water using a spout that had begun flowing from a broken pipe near the sink. He brought it back over to Rachael and handed if off to her.

"I know it ain't early grey tea but it's all we've got right now."

"Thank you," she whispered. She only took a few sips before going into deep thought. Logan encircled her shoulders with his arm.

"You alright?"

She shook her head. "I almost got us killed…"

"Forget about that."

"If I hadn't lost my mind and freaked," said Rachael casting a frown at the floor. "..He might have passed us by; you wouldn't have had to risk your life."

"When was the last time we had to fend off ten foot tall aliens with laser staffs?" asked Logan with a slight chortle. "Don't chop your own head off over this, when that thing was charging down the hall I almost wet myself."

"Great, I so needed to know that."

He squeezed her closer to his person and grinned. "That's the Rachael I know."

Within the other sector of Richard's besieged home, Victor let out a great heave of relief while Shannon walked over from the kitchen. She picked up an overturned chair and sat down.

"Shannon, you okay?"

"For the most part," she said breathlessly. "You know…..one night, long time ago probably second grade I think, I dreamt that I was running from aliens and monsters."

"You get away?" She shrugged.

"I guess so; mom woke me up before they could get me. She let me stay home from school that day because I was so scared. The whole thing seems kind of silly now that I think about it." Her eyes narrowed as something on Victor's leg caught her attention. Her eyes then went from narrowed to bulging when she saw that it was a cauterized wound from a staff weapon.

Y-You've been hit!"

He lazily glanced down at it. "Huh? Oh yeah…..guess I am." This simply wouldn't do for Shannon and she ripped a strip of upholstery from the war torn couch. "You really don't need to-"

"Yeah sure," she snapped. She wound the field dressing around his wound and tightened it until he uttered a small hiss. "Can I ask you something?" He looked at her strangely. "Don't worry it's not personal."

"Shoot."

"This thing between Richard and Whitman, well….more about Whitman. I've been curious ever since I first saw them talk to one another. Why is Whitman always so….I don't know, why does he-"

"Why does he act like he's got a filing cabinet stuck up his ass?" Shannon chuckled and nodded. "Well, it's just the kind of thing that happens when you spend most of your career behind a desk. The way I see it he and Dick are actually the same guy; Whitman's just really 'by-the-book'."

"I sometimes got the impression he had some sort of agenda against Richard."

Victor waved his hand dismissively. "Ahh maybe he did at some point but even so, he never would've had the guts to actually do anything. Dick knew that only too well." Remarkably a small version of a grandfather clock had not been damaged, or too damaged, and began chiming the stroke of midnight. Shannon lightly patted the spot on his leg and stood up.

"Happy new year, Victor." She returned to her post. Victor took up his shotgun and began loading shells into the gun's reservoir.

"Yeah…..happy new year."

--

Richard returned to Kory's side after having left for an undisclosed reason. He carried with him two glasses and a bottle of Champaign. After lighting a candle using a single starbolt-charged finger she turned her gaze up at the items inquisitively. Noting her curiosity Richard elaborated.

"It's new year's day. Fight or no fight we're going to celebrate it right."

"This would seem to be an inappropriate time," said Kory with a smile. He popped off the cork and before the contents could overflow down the side of the bottle, he poured an equal share in each glass. Kory observed the beverage as though it were an unknown chemical within a test tube. "It appears to be carbonated."

"Yeah, one of the many culinary mistakes of our planet." He sat down beside her and paused. "So, what shall we toast to?"

Kory scrunched her face in perplexity. "You wish for slightly burned bread? At this time? Richard I must say your choice of food at random hours is most staggering."

"What I meant was, what should we wish for…or salute, you can do what whatever you want when toasting."

"I see," she said curiously. "Well, then perhaps we should do 'the toast' to our continued survival."

Richard nodded with a boyish smile. "That I can toast to." He produced a giggle out of Kory and they gently clanged their glasses together. She quickly found she loved the feeling of the bubbles moving down her throat. Richard drained the contents on his second sip. "Boy, some holidays you're have'n huh?"

"They have been interesting to say the least."

"I promise they're usually a lot more festive than this." Anything to take them away from their situation would have been gladly welcomed. However the same scratching sound that nearly drove Rachael insane soon grabbed Richard's attention. He set his glass down and quietly crawled toward the door. Kory swallowed and stared after him fretfully.

"Richard?" she whispered. He looked around the doorframe. To his horror he saw a lone Gordanian quickly making his way up the hall en route for them. Richard jumped back inside, wondering how the lumbering beast was able to approach so covertly. Kory had long set her glass aside and geared herself for an attack.

"Just relax for a second," said Richard. He took hold of the sheet that rested on the bed nearby and ripped a long length free. Perplexed by his actions Kory watched as he stuffed half of the torn cloth into the mouth of the Champaign bottle. She cast a look toward the door then looked back to see Richard turning the bottle over several times to wet the end of the cloth within the bottle.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh…" He lit the other end of the cloth using the candle and stood up. "…Just a little human ingenuity. Be right back." Without his cane Richard hobbled out into the hall. The Gordanian didn't notice him right away as he was looking within a closet. Richard bounced the bottle up and down in his hand and uttered a short whistle. Instantly The Gordanian snapped its head up but just in time to see the flaming bottle hurtling toward him. The bottle cracked against the stout scaling skin of the giant lizard and like napalm engulfed his entire body in flame. Richard backed away slightly, shielding his face from the heat. The Gordanian dropped his staff, flying its arms in every direction and shrieking like a banshee. It turned in place, took off in a dead sprint and crashed straight through the wall at the other end.

The Gordanian Magistrate, having finally joined the fray, watched as another of his warriors fell two stories as a motionless fireball.

Back inside Richard shooed away some smoke. Victor suddenly ran up from behind and took up the downed staff weapon. It dwarfed him somewhat but that hardly mattered right now.

"Vic?"

"THEY'RE COMING BACK!" Victor shouted and ran back down stairs. He arrived back downstairs not a moment too soon. For they entered three at a time and Shannon was sure to be overrun. Screaming like a battle crazy madman Victor leapt down the stairs and fired off five successive blasts. The lead two Gordanians took hits directly to the chest while the ones bringing the up the rear managed to dodge the strays. One used the two dead as a shield and leapt clear over Victor's head. His target was of course Shannon and the flank that she defended.

Victor wrenched his head back toward her. "SHAN! OMF!" Distracted Victor found that another alien gecko, as he called them; grabbed hold of Victor's staff weapon bent it into a quasi pretzel.

Shannon dodged the Gordanian's attempts to grab her like a tiny mouse. She swiftly moved about grabbing anything she could her hands on and throwing it at her attacker. Once she had gained enough distance Shannon drew her pistol like lighting and shot the monster straight into its roaring mouth.

"AHHHHHH!" Shannon flinched as Victor was thrown past her. He crashed through the door leading into the backyard. Shannon twisted her head back toward his origin and saw the Gordanian approaching her. She began raising her gun but it was shot out of her hand. The malicious alien sent two shots at the ceiling above her head and an avalanche of wood and sheetrock came raining down upon her.

Richard now darted from room to room firing off any shot he could take at any large target that moved. He hoped this sudden rush of forces being rained down on them was an act of desperation and that the magistrate's patience was running low. The air all around them was alive with the sounds of gunfire, laser blasts, starbolts, and barbaric yells and cries from the attacking force. Richard moved to where Kory currently positioned herself to ask that she toss him another clip.

"Kory!"

"Yes?" Behind the enormous silhouette of a ranking Gordanian rise up.

"NO!" The magistrate punched through the wall around the window and wound it around a struggling Kory. Without effort the alien ripped Kory and the window out of the house and tossed them both to the ground outside. Kory picked herself up off the snow, now mixed bits of burning debris. Without warning she felt a clawed hand nearly twice the size of her head take hold of her waist. He roared triumphantly and threw Kory farther into the woods.

Kory flew uncontrollably ballistic, breaking tree trunks like twigs as she hit them. Gaining some sensibility of her surroundings, Kory managed to regain control and stabilized her trajectory. This time the red head softly landed on her feet. It was easy to ignore the stinging cold of the weather as well as the wet snow all over her. Fear began to replace itself with aggravation. Even as a child Kory hated defeat, especially when her training partner was less agile. Her eyes scanned the darkened woods for her enemy. Snowflakes slowly fell around her; they formed a small helmet atop her head which she brushed away now and again.

Then….Kory heard a low growl some distance behind her. She turned in place and indeed there stood the magistrate charged with her recapture. He held his staff weapon unfurled and ready. Kory brought her hands up and charged both fists alight. Her eyes turned bright green and she grit her teeth. The magistrate's grip on his staff tightened.

"I will leave this world only in death!" declared the alien princess. He pointed his staff at her. "Destroy your prize…..if you dare." The villain twirled his staff before him and charged forward. Kory's feet left the snowy ground and she too sped toward her enemy. She reared her fist back in preparation for a thunderous blow. Yet as they met the Gordanian was fast and with a mighty wing sent her flying backwards. Kory used a nearby tree to right herself. Out of nowhere the Gordanian's staff was thrown at her like a javelin and cuffed her hand to the trunk. A few attempts to pull her hand free and Kory turned her widened eyes upward; the Gordanian seemed to have forgotten about taking her alive. There was nowhere for her to go thus Kory waiting until the precise moment and when he was within range she brought up her foot and bucked him in his oversized chin with her heel. While he stumbled Kory pulled the staff from the tree and rubbed the sore area around her wrist.

Kory's blow had forced blood to seep from his chin. He walked toward her like a wolf on its hind legs, ready to pounce at any second. With a battle hardened growl Kory hurled two starbolts at the magistrate. Both were true to their aim and hit him in the stomach and left shoulder. The blasts only hindered him somewhat. Each time they hit he only staggered back one step only to proceed two steps. One Kory's last throw the Gordanian actually managed to catch the energy ball and crushed it within his grasp. Kory wanted to continue her battle, to fight to the death for her freedom; but something suddenly struck her. As he ever so slowly approached, Kory found herself bombarded by memories of nightmares she suffered in her childhood.

The night she was captured and the possibility that she may never see Galfore again weight heavily on her. Kory's green eyes dimmed before going out completely. Her battle edge was spirited away by the spell of fear. She could only stare, her eyes leaking with tears, and the Gordanian coming closer and closer. Razor sharp nails on both his hands extended to lethal lengths. He stopped just before her. Each exhale from his nostrils fluttered her hair somewhat. Kory's pupils dilated as he raised his clawed hand for a deadly blow.

Like a lighting bolt which had struck without warning, a hole was suddenly blown into the Gordanian's head; splattering Kory's face with the monster's acrid blood. His arm flopped down to his side followed by the body itself drifting lazily to the ground. Once Kory's direct line of sight was no long obstructed, she clearly saw Richard standing no more than a hundred feet away. He lowered his rifle and by resetting the bolt ejected the empty shell. The red head stepped over the dead magistrate and flew directly into Richard's open and waiting grasp. She held onto him as though he were the only keeping her aloft over a bottomless pit. When Richard finally parted with her, he reached up to her face and wiped away the green blood; though he felt that almost nothing could make her look the least bit ugly.

"Much better," he whispered.

"Are we….victorious?" Richard took Kory's hand and began leading her back to the house, at least, what was left of it.

"Yeah, we won."

"I am glad," said Kory quietly.

* * *

Shannon appeared out from under a pile of rubble within her post in the kitchen. As though it were nothing but an irritating inconvenience, she tossed away pieces of wood and drywall. Victor's hand reached down and Shannon was quick to accept it.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

Richard let his cane lead the way into the now ruined half circle room, which formally had been dedicated to his late family. Pieces of broken glass and splintered frames cracked under his feet and cane. Richard stopped beside the piano, which needless to say was certainly too far-gone to produce any melody. Miraculously a lone photo of Barbara and him survived the onslaught. He held it in his hand, trying to keep himself from forgetting every detail of his wife's face. Richard set the picture back down on the piano, satisfied that there was no longer any danger to his memories or to the devices that preserved them.

--

The whole group assembled outside the nearly completely ruined home. Hair, long and short, was matted and knotted. All bore the signs of battle and harsh survival on their faces. Victor was the last to join them, as he was absorbed in dragging the lifeless bodies of the Gordanians to somewhere more discreet. He walked over, wiping sweat off his forehead.

"Damn, them sum'bitches weigh a ton."

Shannon shook her head as she passed her eyes over what was Richard's home. "I don't know if I wanna work for you Richard." He looked at her. "Seems like everyone who knows you ends up with their home destroyed."

"I'm sure we'll manage," said Richard. He turned to Kory, who still had a firm grip of his hand. "You don't mind moving around a bit do you?"

"I do not," she said with a smile.

"Good! So, whose house do you wanna invade?"

"Whoever will accept us I suppose," replied the alien princess with a shrug.

"Kinda defeats the whole purpose of getting to be annoying Kory." Victor, Rachael, Logan, and Shannon all reached a general consensus that if the situation were altered they might force Richard to eat his words.

"Alright," moaned Victor. "I've got an extra bed for Kory and an extra floor you Dick." Richard nodded, expecting no more or less. Kory released her hold on Richard and to the surprise of all hugged each of them in turn. Rachael uttered a short "oomph"; Kory's speed and strength took her off guard. Upon parting with Logan she backed away and brushed her eyes dry.

"You all know so little about me, and yet you risk so much for the life of a stranger." Victor smiled and waved his hand.

"Ahh, we're the good guys……it's what we do here." The grateful princess, though bereft of her throne, felt overwhelmed. How could such selflessness exist with mortals? However paradoxical the question could be it all soon became irrelevant to Kory. She painted humble smile across her face and bowed so low her body was almost at a ninety degree angle.

"I thank you." She righted herself and the group began dispersing.

"Okay, this night has been almost too much for me," said Rachael. "So I think we'll be going."

"Yo," said Logan agreeing fully with her.

"Good thing we left them cars down the road," said Victor. "Hey Dick you coming?"

"In a sec, we need to get a few things."

"Right, meet ya down there." Richard and Kory adjourned to the remains of Richard's home to gather what belongings could be found. Richard moved to push the front door open but upon touching it the barrier fell from its hinges and hit the floor with a low thud. Kory winced a little at the sound.

"Ummm….to borrow from a human euphemism; 'I will pay for that'?" she said with a weak and bashful grin.

"Well I doubt my homeowners insurance covers alien attacks." He then trained his eyes upward as a thought occurred to him. "Actually I don't think it covers floods either."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing, why don't you head upstairs and see if anything we used for blankets and such can be salvaged." Kory nodded but before she could take more than four steps she stopped dead and remained rooted. He noticed that she hadn't moved very far and turned back to her. "What is it?"

Kory looked at Richard with narrowed eyes. "I thought I heard something."

* * *

OH! Oh no! The only way you'll be able to find out is to read the next chapter, which happens to be the last. That is sad but we cannot fret over something like that. Had to be. Hope this chapter was…..acceptable. XD Laters!


	20. That Pointless Denial

Well here it is, the last chapter. Sorry but its here and the only thing you could do is read it really really slowly, I guess. Also I have an IMPORTANT question at the end. Don't worry its not some huge questionnaire, just one question. But anyway, thank you very much to everyone whose been reviewing like crazy since the beginning and to those who reviewed last chapter; **My-name-is-foxglove, Jcyz, Bonita Chickia, Cartoonfire, Tsukikage1213, SuPeR HyPeR chick 101, Moonlitfantasy, Sizzlin'-Starry-Night-Sky, Tennisgal456, Skyler-A-Teloiv.** Enjoy the final chapter!

* * *

Chapter Twenty

That Pointless Denial

Richard and Kory adjourned to the remains of Richard's home to gather what belongings could be found. Richard moved to push the front door open but upon touching it the barrier fell from its hinges and hit the floor with a low thud. Kory winced a little at the sound.

"Ummm….to borrow from a human euphemism; 'I will pay for that'?" she said with a weak and bashful grin.

"Well I doubt my homeowners insurance covers alien attacks." He then trained his eyes upward as a thought occurred to him. "Actually I don't think it covers floods either."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing, why don't you head upstairs and see if anything we used for blankets and such can be salvaged." Kory nodded but before she could take more than four steps she stopped dead and remained rooted. He noticed that she hadn't moved very far and turned back to her. "What is it?"

Kory looked at Richard with narrowed eyes. "I thought I heard something." Richard glanced past her.

"Something like…what?"

"I am unsure…" Kory dismissed the idea as nothing more than strung up nerves and waved her hand accordingly. "It is nothing, I merely imagined it."

"Rigghhht," replied Richard. He nodded toward what was left of the second level. "Get your stuff." He turned back slightly as an afterthought surfaced. "And be careful, upstairs is wreck."

"I understand Richard," called back Kory with grin. She disappeared upstairs, using her flight rather than the rickety steps. Richard made his way to his room, needless to say it was also a shamble, and upon opening the closet found nearly all his clothes had been transformed into a pile of ash on the floor.

"Perfect." He probed the pile of ash with his cane. "Somewhere in there is my Autobot shirt." The resounding sound of a thud upstairs tore him away from his lack of clothes. Richard quickly, or as quickly as he could, strode back to the base of the stairs. "Kory? Are you okay?" 'That's such a dumbass question Richard'. After berating himself Richard drew his weapon, ignored the loud creaks, and dashed upstairs. His cane fell behind him making Richard skip the rest of the way. He found the door to Kory's room and using his shoulder as a ram burst in.

Both his gun and that of the none other than the Silent pointed at each other. Kory lay in a crumpled heap on the floor at the Silent's feet. Richard and the Silent stared silently at one another. The arcane murderer looked as pale as a vampire. His hair was dirty and matted and clothes were stained with dirt and blood. Richard could plainly see where Victor, Logan, and Shannon's shots had left their mark. Always in danger of collapsing, the Silent then slowly lowered his weapon away from Richard and pointed it down at the red head.

"They appear to be weak just behind the head."

"Go on, take the shot," prompted Richard with bravado. "You have no idea if that bullet will just bounce right off."

"Perhaps, but I am reasonably certain that you are less willing to risk it." Of course Richard wasn't. After everything they went through protecting her from the Gordanians there was no way he was going to let a lowlife like the Silent get his hands on her. Richard took a small step forward; the Silent in turn tightened his aim on Kory. Richard stopped in his tracks.

"Serviacc…..I've written you off as K.I.A, everyone whose opinion matters is under the impression that you're dead. You can run. You can get out of here, this game of ours is over."

"Indeed yes our sport is done," replied the Silent. "I must…I must congratulate you Richard, on emerging as the victor. However…I-I am obligated to seek vengeance. I did plan to win all along."

Richard cocked his head. "Win some lose some, boo hoo." The Silent allowed a haunting and hungry smile to appear.

"Tell me Richard; you being so observant and intuitive; how do you foresee this ending? Will there be one corpse or two….or will there be three." Richard merely grinded his teeth. "Come now, brother. Surely you above all people know that a duel between men such as we cannot end without a casualty. It is the way of our craft."

"That's your craft," retorted Richard. The Silent shook his head and turned it down toward Kory.

"I grow tired-" Richard bounded forward and tackled himself upon the Silent. The Silent recovered quickly, took Richard but the lapels and tossed him through the window. Richard managed to keep hold of his foe thus dragging him out as well. Among shattered glass and snow they rolled along the roof until they found the edge and fell upon the snow covered yard. Both were fortunate not to have fallen on broken debris, which were both aflame and bearing protruding nails. The Silent, with a low growl, rose to his feet and strode over to Richard. Richard rolled over onto his back effectively opening up his limp knee to the Silent's foot. Richard cried out in agony, meanwhile the Silent found one of their guns.

High up in her bedroom Kory came to with a disoriented groan. As though she were waking from a long nap her arms moved about blindly, trying to find something to pull herself up.

Richard, despite his massively throbbing leg, jumped to his feet and grabbed hold of the hand that the Silent held his weapon with. The two struggled against each other violently. Richard reeled his elbow up and cracked his enemy in the jaw twice. The Silent shook his head and spat out a mixture of saliva and blood. In the moment of the Silent's stupefaction Richard managed to release the clip from the gun's reservoir and caught it as it fell. The fight had long escalated into an animalistic struggle for survival. Richard socked him yet again and jammed the clip into one of the Silent's exposed bullet wounds. The aforementioned killer let out successive growls and grunts though it seemed it only slowed him down. The Silent reached out, grabbed Richard by the neck, and fiercely pounded his head against Richard's. Like a rock Richard hit the ground. The Silent rubbed his head, stumbling slightly. Richard turned onto his stomach, catching glimpse of another downed gun. He slowly began crawling toward it but a soft click made him stop. Turn back he saw the Silent was upon him, poised and ready to fire. Richard deprived the villain's gun of the clip…..yet a single bullet remained ready in the chamber.

"I will never find a more worthy match. Goodbye Richard." So full in his 'victory' was the Silent that he completely failed to detect Kory landing in front of the house. She brought her eyes alight.

"HAA!" Two thick beams shot from her emerald orbs, struck him in the back, and sent the eagle eyed killer reeling forward. The Silent flew straight on, in force, into a tree with a low branch. Mirko Serviacc choked and bled profusely as he was impaled upon the branch. The gun fell from his relaxed grip. After a full half minute his went dark and hung limply above the ground.

Kory trotted over to Richard and gently helped him to his feet. As soon as he was righted they embraced tightly, more for Kory's comfort and Richard's stability. Despite her efforts to stay upright the two fell back to the ground. Richard hardly cared at the moment, more than willing to get off his feet. Clouds of mist exited their mouths.

"Nice shot," panted Richard.

"I was….indebted to you," replied Kory. Richard adopted an odd look as his panting was beginning to slow.

"I hope that's not the only reason." She smiled and wiped away some of the icy snow off her.

"It is not."

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER…………..

Richard just didn't seem to get it. Victor tried his absolute best to explain it to him but his words fell on nonchalant ears.

"Dick," sighed Victor. "Why can't you see what you're doing?"

"Don't care."

"Yeah, we all know and that's the problem. Even Kory's begun to say something." Richard merely rolled his eyes. "Dick…" Victor was now pleading. "You've gotta stop with the Scrubs, we can't take it anymore."

"Oh come on," retorted Richard. "How can you not find that show funny. And Cox, he and I have so much in common."

"I'm serious Dick; if you buy one more season I'm gonna toss you out."

Richard turned away from his friend and to his computer. "Making your partner homeless, bad Christmas spirit." Victor noticed Richard doing something on his computer and his temper rose. He reached over and snapped the laptop shut.

"And that includes buying them on ITunes!" He snapped while ripping cords out.

"For crying out loud Victor."

"This is serious Dick." Richard shook his head and put his computer back together. Shannon skipped up to the door and knocked a few times against the frame. "What's up Shan."

"Just wanted to give Richard this." She handed him a dark blue folder containing several forms. "My resume, health records, and a letter of recommendation from my former superior." Richard skimmed his eyes over the first page and looked over the top of the folder at her.

"Seriously?"

"You told me to ride out this case to see if I could live with working for you. I was ambushed in a parking garage, attacked by an alien drone, besieged in your house on New Year's Eve, and most of all I ended up being your punching bag on a number of occasions." Richard nodded with a grin.

"True...true, all true."

"Bottom line is, I never got to fight aliens in the Secret Service. I doubt something like will come again but…" Richard fanned himself with her file. "I finally know what I want to do for the rest of my life." Victor shifted his eyes between the two. Richard considered her carefully for a long moment. He then closed her file and casually inserted it into a nearby paper shredder. As the appliance gave off a sound reminiscent of a table saw, Shannon's mouth gradually slacked open. Victor slowly turned away from the scene. Once the machine's hunger was satisfied Richard switched it off and folded his hands in his lap. Shannon stared dumbfounded at him.

"What the Hell!?-"

"At this point a resume is all but meaningless to me. A piece of paper didn't act professionally when ambushed in a parking garage. It didn't function without pause when faced with a probe. Your resume had little to do with our survival on New Year's, and last in all honesty it's not quite the same when making fun of your resume. Nothing beats the real thing." Victor smiled with an undetectably small shaking of the head.

Richard nodded toward the door. "Monday, eight AM sharp. Don't be late, or else."

"Or else what?" she asked defiantly.

An almost wicked smile painted across his face. "Confucius say: Use your imagination." Shannon stared down at him with her face unchanged and took her leave. Just as she left the phone rang and Richard picked it up. "Grayson…….yes Rachael she just left…what?...I told her she's fired."

"Ass," muttered Victor.

"Oooookay, I'll be there as soon as I feel like it……yeah ten minutes." He hung up and reached for his cane. "I have been summoned." Victor nodded wordlessly. As Richard began to leave he noticed something strange on his computer. "Hmm, Danielle sent me and email." He opened it and the short message read;

_Richard, tell Kory I said good job in finally killing that freak. Now accept this as a token of thanks for getting thrown in jail._

Richard frowned in bewilderment. A virus stored within the email then raised the volume on his computer to full blast and voice shouted at the top of its lungs; HEY EVERYBODY! HEY EVERYBODY!! I'M LOOK'N AT PORN!!" Victor slowly turned around in his chair. A few passersby leaned over to get a look inside at Richard. He sat there immobile for a moment. Finally he replied;

_Very funny Danielle_.

* * *

Richard was more than happy to abandon the area around his desk for any reason thus he quickly met up with Rachael. The two of them walked down a hall in the hospital. All the while Richard failed to notice which part of the building they were in.

"One week hence, she better grovel a 'thank you'."

"Kitten's been through quite a bit."

"So have I," said Richard through a mock whine. "Although I wouldn't be a bit surprised if I got a head nod and then we're back to square one." Rachael remained oddly silent. "Let's just get his over with; Toni's been nagging to come see her too. Why can't everyone just leave me alone?" An odd looking patient passed them in the hall, making Richard finally take heed as to where they were. He glanced at a sign up on the wall. "Okay, why are we in the psych ward?" Rachael stopped at a particular door and shrugged.

"See for yourself." Rachael led the way inside and Richard saw Kitten sitting up on a bed. As soon as she saw them Kitten ran up to Rachael in a frenzy.

"Dr. Roth! Dr. Roth!" Rachael caught her by the shoulders and looked at sympathetically.

"Shhhh, its okay Kitten. Just calm down, tell me what's wrong." Kitten nodded, taking a deep breath. Hesitantly she opened up her right hand and showed Rachael a motionless spider. She gazed shamefully at Rachael with puffy eyes.

"I killed him…." Richard leaned against the wall, wondering if he had somehow wondered into the Twilight Zone. Rachael took the dead spider from her and slipped it into her breast pocket.

"Well I'm sure it was just an accident." Kitten however seemed bent on sending herself to the crucible. "I have an idea; how about when we take our walk through the park, we'll make him a little grave and say something." Kitten rubbed her eyes dry and sniffled. "Would you like that?"

She nodded. "O-Okay." Rachael then held out a tiny cup holding two pills.

"Time for your medicine." Kitten downed the two pills without protest. Rachael silently nodded over at Richard for him to come closer. He shook his head in reply and Rachael took his arm and dragged further into the room. Kitten's eyes scanned him nervously. "Kitten this Richard; he's one of the people who saved you."

Kitten timidly approached him and held out her hand. "Hi…um, it's nice to meet you." He shook it rather quickly. She seemed to forget him just as quickly and turned back to Rachael. "I'm having the bad dreams again."

"We'll talk about it later, I promise."

"Okay." She retreated back to her bed and picked up a book which had undoubtedly been abandoned upon realizing what she had done to the spider. Richard waited outside for Rachael. When she finally closed the door behind her he cleared his throat.

"Ever had one of those times when you felt really cheated?"

"I'm sure if she remembered what she did Kitten would be very sorry," said Rachael with a tinge of sarcasm.

"On the other hand I think I like her a lot better this way."

"Trauma can do some surprising things to people."

"If surprising is the word you shrink people like to use," said Richard dryly. "See ya." Rachael quietly replied and Richard made his way to his next stop before being able to finally leave for the day.

--

"Heard about your email," said Toni through a highly suppressed laugh. Richard sat on a stool with his arms folded.

"Danielle has started something which will surely overwhelm her."

"Ah, of course she realizes this means war, right?"

"More or less," said Richard. "You wanted to show me something?" Toni took another look at her notes and waved him on to come closer.

"Yes, and I think you'll find it fascinating."

"I'm already fascinated, which means I'm quickly moving on to being bored." She stabbed a stern look into him.

"I've had to administer some inoculations to Kory lately, mostly due to the fact that she's never been exposed to anything in our neck of the woods, if you get my drift." Richard remained unimpressed. "Anyway, in looking over her blood work I ran across an anomalous protein."

"You're bound to; she's an alien after all."

"Right, but that's not what I meant. Look, when we reproduce-"

"Oooh! I've heard this one before; when a mommy and daddy really love each other-"

"Will you let me finish?!" He promptly hushed. "When a cellular division of the fertilized egg occurs it will eventually form what we know as identical twins. Also when that happens, a unique protein marker is produced as a byproduct or left behind within the children's DNA. It's astonishing to see how alike our species is with there's."

"I didn't spend too much time in Med school, could you bottom line this for me please?"

Toni sighed. "I found that protein marker in Kory's blood work. Somewhere out there she has a twin." Richard wasn't sure how he was supposed to greet this news. So what if Kory had a sister? That hardly meant anything to him, as though she might show up someday; yeah right.

* * *

Richard more or less forbade Victor from intruding upon him and Kory, who were sitting out on a porch balcony just outside of Victor's apartment. Richard shifted in his beach chair in the frigid air.

"Hey Kory, you think you could spruce up the fire a bit."

"Certainly." To a chiminea Kory added a low wattage starbolt. The fire flared with a new intensity. She gazed comfortably into it the flames. "I believe I will enjoy living on this planet."

"Well that's a relief," muttered Richard.

Kory looked at him with an odd smile. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, it's just…." He shrugged. "I'm definitely an acquired taste. The one advantage Barbara had was she knew me well enough to know what she was getting into. For some reason she liked it."

"How can you not believe she did not have great love for you?" Richard shook his head. "Perhaps a visit to her final resting place would help you to understand." Richard grew uncomfortable.

"I can't."

Kory scooted her seat closer to him and held his arm. "In time I am sure you will find the strength to do so." Richard scratched the back of his neck uneasily.

"No Kory that's not what I meant." She arched a brow. "I really can't visit her grave, because I don't know where it is." Kory sat back somewhat. She stared blankly at him for the longest of moments.

"I-I am sorry? What did you say?"

He shrugged. "I don't know where Barbara's buried."

"How can you not know?!" asked Kory flabbergasted. The idea was completely and utterly foreign to her. How could anyone not know where a loved one rested?

"For the first year I was stuck in denial about the whole thing, Kory. I never wanted to visit her grave, so I don't know where it is." Kory released him and looked about in a rather stupefied manner. "Come on Kory it's not that big of a deal."

"I beg to differ Richard," demanded Kory. "Do not any of your friends know where she rests?"

"Probably."

"For Xhal's sake Richard you cannot continue like this. No matter how much you may protest I shall make it my objective to guide you there." Richard chuckled to himself.

"Thank you Kory, you're the first girlfriend I've ever had who made it her personal mission to take me to a graveyard; that's both intriguing and kinda creepy." Kory however was more concentrated on the first segment of his statement. She leaned closer to him with serenely narrowed eyes. He leaned away somewhat. "What are you doing?"

"Am open to the possibility that I may be mistaken; but did you just refer to me as your 'girlfriend'?" Again Richard shrugged and blew out an awkward puff of air.

"Well I mean…all depends on what you're meaning of the word is-"

"-A female with whom you have a pleasant and special association, including the sharing of enjoyable recreation and occasionally the buying of bountiful floral arrangements."

Richard slowly moved his lower jaw about. "Oh that was good." She merely smiled back at him. "Rachael give that to you or….what?"

"Am I right or not?" Richard playfully rolled his eyes.

"Well, denial is a pointless thing." She neglected asking him for an invitation and scooted him over. "Now what're you-" Kory wedged herself next to Richard and pulled her blanket over them both. Ever reluctant towards a compliment in all forms, Richard felt both delighted and just the smallest bit unnerved. She laid her head against him and began allowing herself to drift off. Richard draped an arm around her and shook his head.

"Okay, now you're just being silly."

**THE END**

* * *

Yes, the inevitable 'end' has finally come and this story is history. And now my important question, the one I mentioned at the beginning. How many of you would like to see more of my incarnation of Robin? That is; the semi-crippled, House-like, Sherlock Holmes-thinking agent. In this Robin is still a crime fighter, just a different type. So let me know if you're interested in another one, I already have an idea in mind. Plus if you feel like there were things left unanswered or undone the next one will take care of it.

Anyway, if you've had enough than that's also fine. Hope you all enjoyed the story and thanks for reading. Laters!


End file.
